


it's simply that i have always loved you

by byakuyakuchiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Homecoming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, all omegas have vaginas i've been advised to warn y'all about that ahead of time, the romance is slow burn you get porn in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 100,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuyakuchiki/pseuds/byakuyakuchiki
Summary: byakuya chooses to experience a heat cycle for the first time since his mate passed away and asks renji to spend the week with him to get him through it. seven days of indulgence should be an enjoyable experience, but byakuya finds himself thinking about everything he has lost inside and out while renji makes him wonder if he might be able to fall in love once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an expansion of [overthinking and underthinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973538) so that fic will be mentioned as having happened in the course of this one.

The pill bottle sets beside the mug of tea in front of him; Kuchiki Byakuya stares down at it, his hands tented in front of his mouth as he considers his options. After Hisana’s death, the heat suppressants had been a regular part of his life; mourning kept his body from responding for months but when he realized his body would return to the cycle once more, he put a stop to such a thing through his own choice. Retrieving the suppressants meant speaking to a doctor, allowing his body to be examined in order to ensure he had the right suppressants. Though his medical check-up had been fine and he was given no physical reason to avoid taking his heat suppressants during this cycle, the words from the doctor circle through his mind just the same. _Your body has suffered no permanent damage as a result of taking heat suppressants, and I know you have no desire to carry children of your own, but with no break in this medication you might not have the option to make a choice for yourself anymore._

Having a child has never interested Byakuya as much as it had others he knew, and so when he married Hisana, they had a conversation about how he never wanted a family. The concept hardly appealed to him, and Hisana never seemed against the idea of it being just the two of them, though after her passing Byakuya almost wished… But she was gone, and she was the last person Byakuya might have been able to care about the way he should have been able to.

Heat suppressants kept his body from ever entering a heat cycle, and therefore it kept Byakuya from ever having to think about having children or taking time out of his busy schedule in order to make time to curl up in his room and rest. When he had first spoken to a doctor about the possibility, there was no argument; omegas fresh off of loss tended to want time to grieve and having your body actively wanting a partner nearby could make that difficult. Byakuya knew the risks then; longterm use of suppressants had to be moderated because the science was not exact and some omegas had suffered infertility as a result.

The thought unsettled him. Byakuya has no desire for a family and doubts his mind would ever change on such a subject, but having the choice taken out of his hands was not something he wanted. If he wants to make sure that would never happen, he would have to take a break on his heat suppressants— something that would ensure he would lose a week of his life to his body’s biology. Before Hisana, he spent his heat cycles mostly on his own, able to take care of himself and his needs, but heat suppressants taken over _years_ meant his cycle might be stronger, and it might last longer. A few days might last a week or more, twice as intense as he remembers.

Without a partner to see him through any of it.

“You getting ready to medicate for the cycle?” The voice catches Byakuya off-guard and he doesn’t turn around fast enough before a familiar hand darts out in front of him, picking up the bottle off of the table. “This is a strong dosage for an omega, isn’t it?”

“It’s necessary, Yoruichi. It’s been a long time.” Byakuya makes a token effort to take the pill bottle back, but Yoruichi darts out of his reach before dropping down on the other side of the table, rattling the pills around with an interested expression.

She finally sets the bottle back on the table. “Well, don’t let me interrupt. I was just curious about what prescription you had. Most omegas I know take them sometime.”

“I’m thinking about skipping suppressants this cycle actually.” Byakuya sighs, tracing a finger around the edge of the mug he still hasn’t touched. “It’s been long enough and I don’t think I want to lose the option to have children.”

“Oh, the great ice prince Kuchiki Byakuya finally thinks about settling down and having children of his own.” Yoruichi smirks at him, then steals a sip of his tea.

Byakuya’s lips twist at the words. “No,” he says firmly, “I don’t want children. I’m just uncomfortable with not having the option available to me if I change my mind. Though I won’t.”

“It’s about control. Understandable, given it’s you.” Yoruichi’s smirk slowly fades when Byakuya only stares at her, then pushes his tea back to him. “Okay, so you’re taking a break from the suppressants. Why are you thinking so hard about it?”

“It’s been _years_ since I first started taking them. I don’t know if I’m suitably prepared to handle a heat that overwhelms me in such a way.” Byakuya keeps his eyes firmly mixed on his tea, no longer interested in it, but looking at the bottle is more difficult.

Yoruichi hums thoughtfully, hands coming to rest on top of the table. “Then pick an alpha to spend your heat with. No one would think less of you for doing that. You _are_ the alpha.”

When Byakuya was a child, an omega being the alpha of their pack was unheard of; he’d risen to the position through his own hard work and had more than earned the respect due to him. There was the occasional alpha who tried to infringe on his personal territory and space, more interested in challenging him on a personal level than taking over the leadership of the pack. Very few alphas respected omegas in leadership positions and the one Byakuya had was the most prized. Of course people were going to think he didn’t deserve it.

The alphas he knew toed the line because bringing down his wrath was more severe than they were willing to deal with, but none of them were suitable bed partners in his eyes. Even for a temporary period of time, there was no one Byakuya thought he would be comfortable with in such a vulnerable position— Except for Yoruichi, but she was mated and not available.

“My options are… Limited, to say the least.” Byakuya sighs, carding his fingers through his hair. “The unmated alphas are not up to any sort of standard I could have.”

Yoruichi snorts at him, then taps her chin with a finger. “Then what about Renji?”

The mention of Byakuya’s second-in-command gives him pause; he hadn’t even considered Renji even though their relationship should have put him firmly in the center of Byakuya’s thoughts. Though he initially gave Byakuya the worst impression possible— he was hotheaded and obnoxious but just as brutal as any alpha when challenged— once he’d worked his way up to Byakuya’s side, he seemed content to stay there.

He obeyed Byakuya in a way the others seemed unwilling to do, and though there were more than a fair share of smart remarks to handle, none of them possessed the bite Byakuya would have expected from someone in Renji’s position or with his personality.

“It would make the relationship awkward,” he finally says, shaking his head.

“Do you have any other options?” Yoruichi leans across the table, raising an eyebrow at him, and before Byakuya can answer, she snorts. “Of course you don’t. It makes sense, you know. He’s your second-in-command. You can pass it off as a show of solidarity.”

“I didn’t realize there were people who might need such a thing from us in the pack. Though, I’m not surprised that they don’t trust our relationship is fine.” Byakuya can only imagine what’s been said behind his back at this point. Behind _their_ backs.

Yoruichi smiles softly at him, and stretches out a hand to touch the back of his own, her soothing scent enveloping him in a soft cloud. “It’s not that you’ve done anything to earn such comments, you know, your relationship is fine in public. But the dynamic earned remarks just the same.”

“Because an omega leading an alpha around always would, I suppose. I’m sure they must think I nag him, or they talk about how he’s wrapped around my finger. I can fill in the blanks.” It’s sickening to think about in more ways than one, that their own pack would assume they could never have a natural friendship, or even just a general bond.

“You’ve gotten the gist of it. Show them you’re even more united than before, and maybe they’ll shut up.” Yoruichi shrugs, the beginnings of a smirk reappearing on her face. “Or maybe they’ll just make comments about when you’re going to let him properly mate you. Who knows? But Renji is a good man. I don’t think that you’d have to worry about him hurting you.”

The chances of someone hurting Byakuya physically were low; he’s confident in his abilities even in a vulnerable state and knows he can defend himself if need be, but he doubts Yoruichi is talking about his physical safety. “He has no prospects? I would not step in if he did.”

Faster than Byakuya can process, a slew of emotions flash through Yoruichi’s eyes; she leans back and rolls her shoulders, but there is something dishonest in the gesture. “Not that I know of. You could ask, of course. He’s in the courtyard. You should talk to him now because once your heat rolls around, you won’t be in the mood to talk at all.”

Byakuya presses his lips together. “Thank you for the advice. I shall do that shortly.”

The walk to the courtyard is long enough to let Byakuya think things over; the prospect of engaging in any sexual act with Abarai Renji is not _precisely_ a new topic for him. He would never admit it out loud, though he had thought of it once, briefly, when Renji chanced flirting with him just once and quickly learned Byakuya was uninterested in him and his advances. In a private moment, Byakuya considered the novelty of it, of choosing Renji as his mate and the life they might share if he did such a thing, but it was a moment of weakness and nothing more. Even Byakuya occasionally had moments of abject loneliness that were hard to tolerate.

Still, no one would ever touch his heart the same way Hisana did, and he would never love someone as much as he loved her. Renji is a good alpha and a good man, and one day he would make an excellent mate for someone given that person could tolerate his personality and soften his edges, but Byakuya was not that someone. He never would be, for anyone, ever again. It did not make him blind to the merits of Renji as a person, though.

Most of the time, Renji never senses him coming, but this time, Renji’s body turns toward his just before Byakuya steps out of the shadows and into the sunlight washing the courtyard in a warm golden hue. Training for Renji meant the top half of his body was nude, the sunlight throwing his tattoos into sharp relief, and the day was already warm enough that his skin was wet with sweat, the ends of his hair sticking to his skin. Exercise meant his scent was heavy in the air, enough that a single inhale meant it coated the insides of Byakuya’s throat.

Like an excitable puppy, Renji crosses the courtyard quickly to reach him, bowing properly. “Taicho, I didn’t expect to see you this morning. You said you wanted time to yourself.”

“I had the time to myself I needed. I also need to speak to you about a private matter.” Byakuya surveys the courtyard quietly, reassuring himself there is no one who might overhear their conversation— not that it matters. If Renji agreed, word would eventually spread when neither of them could be reached for pack matters.

“Oh? What about?” Renji sheaths his sword in one fluid motion, arms crossed over his chest. “Something to do with the pack? Or is this about Rukia?”

The mention of his younger sister has Byakuya sighing softly as he shakes his head. “There’s nothing I can do about Rukia at the moment. Even if I wanted to go out and look for her, the timing is off. The timing is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“The timing,” Renji echoes slowly. “What about it? Something going on I don’t know about?”

“Not yet.” Byakuya knows he should get to the point, to ask Renji outright to be his heat partner, but the prospect is difficult and his mouth refuses to form the correct words. “Are you… Preoccupied in the next week or so? Perhaps with a prospective partner?”

“Am I… What?” Renji furrows his brows. “What are you asking, Taicho?”

Byakuya barely _barely_ resists the urge to sigh once more. “Are you involved with anyone?”

“Oh. No. I’m not even thinking about that right now. Courting’s a pain in the ass— A bother, I mean.” Renji shrugs, and Byakuya watches a droplet of sweat roll over one of his tattoos. “There’s no one, so I’m not busy this week. Why are you asking?”

Perhaps Byakuya had read Yoruichi wrong, then, when he thought she was lying to him about Renji having an interest in someone. “If I asked you to do something that would take a week or so, do you have any standing plans that would conflict with such a thing?”

“No. If there’s something you need me to do, Taicho, all you need to do is ask.” Renji cocks his head. “But you have to tell me what it is you need me to do.”

“You shouldn’t so readily agree to something if I haven’t specified the terms or the request yet.” Byakuya bites his tongue; the last thing he should be doing is chastising the man he came here to ask for help. “You may be aware that I take heat suppressants.”

Renji is quiet, dragging his teeth over his lower lip before nodding once. “I’d guessed as much when you never took off any time for yourself. I didn’t smell anything different on you. It was either that or you just didn’t go into heat at all. Anyway, you going off of them for a while and want me to keep an eye on the pack? I can do that for you.”

“Not quite, though you have the spirit of the idea.” This conversation is taking too long, and it’s entirely Byakuya’s fault. “It’s been years since I’ve started taking them, and this will be the first time I’ve stopped. As a result, I need a companion for the duration.”

“Are you asking for recommendations? I can’t think of— Oh. Oh, you’re not.” Renji swallows so hard his throat clicks; Byakuya can see his Adam’s apple bob hard with the movement.

Byakuya frowns. “If you aren’t interested in accompanying me during this time, there would be no punishment for such a thing. I merely thought to ask you.”

“Aren’t interested? Taicho, you can’t be serious— Of course you’re serious. You wouldn’t think to make that joke.” Renji drags a hand over his face, wiping sweat off of his skin as he goes. “I didn’t think that you of all people would ask me to be your heat partner.”

The exact meaning of his words is hard to detect, so Byakuya does not stress over it. Best to be blunt and honest. “You are the only alpha worthy of such a task. However, you can say no.”

Renji whips his head up so fast that Byakuya’s neck twinges in sympathy. “You don’t need to.”

“Are you accepting, then?” Byakuya asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I am. I just, I didn’t expect you to ask me.” Renji’s hands move of their own accord, adjusting the tie in his hair. “But if you are asking me to do this for you, I will. It would be an honor to spend your heat with you, Taicho. Just tell me when and I’m there.”

Relief washes over Byakuya, hardening his resolve. This situation might not be ideal, but he knows he can trust Renji where he might not be able to trust others. “The date has been constant for the last dozen years, so it should begin in two days.”

“You’re cutting it close, then, huh?” Renji smiles, and it feels natural, good-natured, more him than his earlier behavior. “No worries. I can be ready by then. All I have to do is show up and take care of you. Ah, you should probably make a list of whatever it is you think you might want to eat. We can always adjust, I just know some omegas prefer certain foods.”

Byakuya blinks. “Take care of… No. You’ll simply accompany me for the intimate part of the encounter. I don’t expect you to do anything else for me outside of that. I shouldn’t need it.”

“You say that like you really do believe it’s true,” Renji muses.

The words have Byakuya frowning hard. “What is that supposed to mean exactly?”

“You haven’t had a single heat cycle in twelve years and you really think all you’ll need me around for is sex?” The bluntness of the statement has Byakuya scowling but Renji plows on, ignoring him. “You’re going to be exhausted. You think a week in a heat cycle is going to be fine for you, that you’ll just shake it off? You’ll be tired enough you won’t even want to get out of bed, much less try to make yourself something to eat. If all alphas were needed for was sex, we’d have been factored entirely out of the equation a long time ago.”

“I think you’ve forgotten that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I’m far from helpless and I would never need someone else to take care of me,” Byakuya reminds him.

Renji holds his hands up in front of him, palms out, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “All right. We’ll see when we get there if you decide you want me for more or not.”

“Two days. I’ll be making certain preparations so that I can afford to be absent during that time. You’ll come to my quarters. Ordinarily, I wouldn’t mind either room, I don’t think, but this is the first time in years and the comfort might be necessary.” Most omegas nest in their own bedrooms anyway, the most secure location they can feel vulnerable. “I would like to err on the side of caution so this goes as smoothly as possible.”

“You think I’ll argue with you on that? This is _your_ heat,” Renji tells him.

Well, at least they appear to be on the same page about one aspect of this. “Come early in the morning just to be safe. Bring whatever clothing you think will be necessary—”

“You really haven’t done this in years. Clothing? You won’t want me to wear it.” There’s a cocksure quality to Renji’s voice but something sincere in his eyes stays Byakuya’s hand when his fingers twitch with the desire to scruff the incorrigible man in front of him. “I’ll bring what _might_ be necessary but you need to trust that I know what I’m talking about.”

Letting someone else take the lead does not sit right with Byakuya; he knows better, that Renji would never truly attempt such a thing, that Renji is trying to put Byakuya before his own foolish notions. Erring on the side of caution, just as Byakuya had said a moment ago, because Renji may be foolish and loud and arrogant, but he’s treated Byakuya with nothing less than sincerity and he wouldn’t take advantage of a situation like this one. It may be the singular part of this situation that Byakuya can say he has confidence in.

Allowing someone into his private quarters when he may be as his most vulnerable physically requires trust, and Byakuya knows that better than most. Letting Hisana in had been difficult enough, and he knew he could trust her in all ways; they had been married, after all. If he distrusts Renji with any of the smaller details, then the larger picture itself is not something he should be able to handle at all. He knows that, though it may be hard to put into practice.

Renji takes a step forward, one hand carefully extended, his expression guarded. “Taicho, I know it’s a big deal for you. I understand that, I do. I’m not trying to make this difficult, but maybe I should be a little more serious about this conversation.”

“You’re being honest. I can value that much.” Byakuya considers his hand, wonders if Renji thinks he needs the touch right now. It’s a valuable thing, touch, for creatures like them. Physical contact is soothing, though Byakuya hardly indulges with anyone outside of Yoruichi, and she has the benefit of being his friend long before he ever came to be who he is today. “Do I seem particularly distressed to you? You’re attempting to touch me.”

“You’re misreading almost everything I say as something negative. It’s just… Reassurance.” Renji shrugs, his hand floating in the air between them, hovering uncertainty.

Byakuya takes pity on him, seizing him by the wrist and drawing his hand closer, his hold loosening so Renji can choose which part of Byakuya he wants to touch. It still takes his breath away just a little when Renji’s fingers slide over his cheek, the rough calluses on his fingers an interesting texture against Byakuya’s skin. There’s something intimate about just this, Renji cupping Byakuya’s cheek, thumb brushing along the high line of his cheekbone.

“There. See? Not so bad.” Renji’s smiles softly, and Byakuya lets go of his wrist, letting himself lean into the touch just the smallest bit. “I’ll be a good heat partner for you. I swear that.”

“You better. I don’t particularly want to choose a different partner.” Byakuya wonders how long it must have been since someone last truly touched him that this is a little overwhelming.

Renji’s palm is warm against his cheek and Byakuya wants to nuzzle against it but stops himself; he thinks Renji can read it on his face, though. “I won’t make you do that. I’ll be whatever you need me to be and do what you need me to do. You know you can trust me. I’m your second, right? Your pack beta. I wouldn’t betray you when you need me.”

“Good. I’m trusting you with this.” Byakuya takes a deep breath and regretfully takes a step back, needing to put distance between them. “I have arrangements to make, as I said. Preparations to ensure I can step away as needed. If you have any to make, I suggest you do the same. I won’t be able to put my heat off once it arrives.”

Renji nods once. “Of course, Taicho. Ah, but one thing? Feel free to say no.”

Byakuya stills. “What is it, Renji?”

“A kiss. Just one.” Renji’s lips twitch before he smoothes out his expression and Byakuya inhales slowly. “Consider it a taste of what’s to come. Something I can use to suitably prepare myself for what’s to come.”

“Fine.” Byakuya nods once; this isn’t a difficult request, and Renji is willing to do something so paramount for him. “One kiss is acceptable.”

Occasionally, he forgets how quickly Renji moves. A flash of crimson and Renji is in front of him, hands carefully cradling Byakuya’s face while Renji lays a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. It isn’t what Byakuya expects, nothing rough or passionate, nothing bruising. There’s no teeth, no growling, nothing that he would have expected from someone like Renji. Instead, Renji kisses him slowly and carefully, his hands so light on Byakuya’s face, his body radiating warmth. His scent clouds Byakuya’s senses for a moment, threatening to bring him under.

“Thank you.” Renji takes a step back, gives him a familiar grin. “Two days, Taicho.”

“Two days,” Byakuya echoes, bowing his head. “Thank you for your assistance, Renji.”

He better not make Byakuya regret this choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The two days between their conversation and Renji rolling out of bed as soon as the sun rises are uneventful enough, serving only to frustrate him and make the time feel as though it is passing painfully slower than usually. When he’d woken up the morning after, part of him wondered if it was part of an elaborate dream because there were more than enough fantasies and dreams that revolved around Byakuya confessing to  _ him _ so Renji never has to do anything about the feelings that bubble up in his gut whenever he finds himself alone with Byakuya. At least when the rest of the pack is around, Renji can focus on them instead of his pack alpha; it takes self-control and discipline, but he can manage well enough.

When reality settles in and Renji realizes the conversation was serious and not a figment of his wishful imagination, he propels himself into action to make all of the preparations needed so he can vacate his position for a week to spend with Byakuya. The thought of sharing an intimate experience with  Byakuya— that Byakuya had come to him with the request instead of the other way around— leaves Renji floundering as he tries to figure out what he could have done to earn this. After all, Byakuya is one of the most sought-after omegas in the area and had given everyone the impression he would never go near another after Hisana’s death.

She had died before Renji joined the pack, though he heard enough to understand what happened; Byakuya closed himself off once Hisana died, deciding in his grief that no one would ever mean as much to him as his mate did. Renji understood that all too well, and respects Byakuya’s wish to remain alone no matter how much he wishes Byakuya would let him in and accept Renji’s desire to court him. But for now, this is more than enough.

His second night of sleep is tumultuous at best, but he sleeps enough that when morning begins to peak over the horizon, he leaps out of bed and prepares himself. Though Byakuya was insistent Renji should bring clothes with him, Renji only has a single change of them and is confident he won’t need much if any of them once he has Byakuya in bed properly. Byakuya might be stubborn but once the exhaustion sets in and he realizes just how much he wants Renji close to him just for the purposes of closeness and comfort, he won’t even remember that he thought Renji might need clothes in the first place.

The walk to Byakuya’s private quarters makes his skin crawl, his hands twitching as he forces himself to breathe slow and deep.  _ Not a big deal, Renji, _ he tries to tell himself the closer he gets to Byakuya’s door, rubbing his hands on his pants, trying to ignore how sweaty his palms are.  _ You’ve only been thinking about this very moment for years and all the ways you can screw this up and make him hate you forever. No pressure, right? _

Before he can spiral into a self-depreciating well of negativity whose bottom is a black void, the scent of cherry blossoms reaches his nose. Byakuya’s natural scent, soft and sweet and subtly spring, almost like a soothing hand running down Renji’s spine and reminding him that Byakuya wants to see him and spend time with him, that Byakuya trusts him to do what Byakuya needs him to do which is far more credit than Renji deserves, considering. But he doubts there is anyone else in this world who would ever take care of Byakuya like he would.

It might be arrogance talking; Renji has known Byakuya significantly less time than most of the rest of the pack, having fought his way to Byakuya’s side specifically to get to know him better rather than to vie for the position of pack alpha. He thinks Byakuya might skin him alive if he ever finds out Renji intends on keeping the second spot all to himself, not intent on challenging Byakuya to a true fight when the position lets him keep anyone from ever reaching Byakuya. The last he can do is ensure Byakuya can live in relative peace and govern their pack without having to worry about outsiders or usurpers trying to take his position as alpha.

The stability had never been there in Renji’s old pack, and they suffered as a result under too many alphas who made too many rapid changes but were never strong enough to properly defend their position. More than once, Renji found himself desperate to prove he could do better, but no part of him wanted to clean up that mess. Byakuya took him in without a second thought when Renji appealed to him to join his pack, and Renji repaid him by climbing to the very top to make sure no one else ever had the chance.

He needs to stop being so sentimental. Sighing, he runs his hands through his bound hair, tightening the band holding his hair back out of his face before he raps his knuckles on the worn but glossy wood of Byakuya’s door. His ears pick up the sound of movement behind the door before soft footsteps approach and he takes a step back, not wanting to be inappropriately close— Does that even make sense? Can he be too close to Byakuya over something like this?

The door opens inward and Renji nearly swallows his tongue. In all of the time he’s known Byakuya, he’s never seen his alpha anything other than fully dressed. Now, Byakuya only wears a thin white robe made of what looks to be silk, the sash tied around his waist so loose the throat of the robe gapes open over his chest. The sight leaves Renji speechless, his eyes flickering over the flushed skin of Byakuya’s chest, the color high in his cheeks, the almost overpowering aroma of his scent this close. So he’d been right about his heat cycle coming on the same day each time. Renji is suitably impressed.

He can also tell Byakuya must have had a rough night from the dark circles under his eyes, the way he leans heavily on the doorway as if he has no energy. Just like Renji thought, Byakuya is already struggling to handle that strain; his body isn’t used to this any longer and was hardly prepared for the influx of hormones and the exhaustion of running through a process it hasn’t had the chance to become familiar with. It makes him want to carry Byakuya to bed, tuck him in and watch over him so he can sleep soundly and peacefully.

_ Calm the fuck down, _ he snaps at himself.

“Renji, you’re here.” Byakuya wavers on his feet and Renji’s entire body twitches with the urge to move forward and touch him, pull him in close and hold him. “I apologize for my appearance, but the evening was not a pleasant one and I didn’t have time to prepare myself. Come in.”

The words have Renji snorting as he steps into the room, waiting until Byakuya closes the door and locks it before stepping closer to him. “I told you that you were going to be tired.”

“I didn’t anticipate the strain to be quite so great. It’s been never-ending.” Byakuya presses his forehead against the door and Renji wonders if the cool wood is a respite from the heat.

He should ask but doesn’t, stepping into Byakuya’s personal space, arms moving to circle his waist and draw him back. As soon as he has enough space between Byakuya and the door he sweeps him up into his arms, the movements so quick and precise Byakuya barely has time to protest before Renji is holding him, carrying him across the expanse of the bedroom to his bed— Nest, as it were, a mound of carefully placed blankets and pillows.

Because Renji can never quite keep his thoughts to himself, he wondered what Byakuya’s nest might look like. Someone so minimalist might not even have one, and he’d toyed with the idea Byakuya might not even really know how to go about building one that would be comfortable for him, but his worries are laid to rest within moments. Though he has no doubts Byakuya keeps his bedding minimalist, the bed is an array of soft fabrics and pillows, space left in the middle large enough for two people. Renji’s throat closes at the sight; Byakuya thought about him.

“You smell good.” Byakuya noses at the side of his throat and Renji tilts his head, letting Byakuya nuzzle against his scent gland as much as he wants. “Or that’s the heat speaking.”

“Probably a little of both. I’ve known omegas who aren’t into sex who just keep alphas around to smell nice when they go into heat. It helps. Comforting, or something.” The same can be said for alphas in rut keeping omegas around to perfume their rooms for them, given that’s what Renji does. “If I’d known your heat started last night, I’d have come straight to you.”

Byakuya shakes his head. “You had no way of knowing. It was an eye-opening experience just the same. I don’t think I could have managed a week of this on my own.”

“Well, lucky that you don’t have to.” Renji moves carefully, dropping to a knee as he sets Byakuya down in the nest he’d prepared, marveling at the way Byakuya curls into the pillows, nuzzling into the one his head must have been resting on.

There is nothing sexual about the concept of nesting, the comfortable scents and warmth, the padding, the softness just making something small and familiar, a place where an omega can feel safe during their vulnerable moments. The satisfaction Renji gets from seeing Byakuya looking so comfortable and relaxed has nothing to do with desire and everything to do with the swell of emotion threatening to choke him, the fact that Byakuya has deserved this and is finally getting a chance to indulge himself just this once.

Renji’s hand moves before he can think about it, brushing long black hair off of Byakuya’s forehead. “You want some space, or you want me down there with you?”

“Come lie with me.” Byakuya looks up at him through long, dark lashes and Renji knows there is no earthly way Byakuya has any idea how attractive that looks. “Clothes… Take them off.”

His self-control cracks and Renji laughs, head tipping back even as his hands dart down to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. “I knew you’d come around to my way of seeing things. Are you going to keep your robe on or take it off?”

Byakuya seems to consider before sitting up slowly, deft fingers moving to the sash. “I suppose it would be more comfortable if I removed it. It’s done nothing but feel stifling.”

“Don’t keep anything on if it’s making you uncomfortable. Your comfort comes above everything else.” Renji’s hands stumble over the waistband of his sweatpants— it seemed stupid to wear proper clothes, given what he’s here for— when Byakuya unties the sash, shrugs his shoulders out of the sink, revealing more bare and flushed skin. “Taicho—”

Byakuya’s head whips toward him, stormcloud eyes pinning him in place. “Such formality in an intimate setting feels wrong. You may call me by name while you’re with me.”

“Oh.” Renji wets his lips, letting that revelation sink in. “All right. Byakuya, you’re  _ gorgeous. _ ”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Renji.” Byakuya shakes his head, as if the notion of being attractive is foolish to him, and works the robe the rest of the way off of his body.

Renji must have done something wonderful in another life, must have saved an entire planet or cured a deadly disease, to be gifted with the sight of a naked Kuchiki Byakuya in this life. The two of them have been as close as possible since Renji became his second— as close as they can be given the two of them are comrades and  _ friends, _ maybe, but nothing more. They spend a significant amount of time together to sort through pack matters, and Byakuya has invited Renji to train alongside him more than once. Such behavior was abnormal in a pack alpha; most alphas kept far away from their pack beta, always aware that growing too close will leave their back wide open for the inevitable knife. No pack beta just  _ settles _ for second, after all.

The difference is that Renji did, and he thinks Byakuya might have caught on to at least that much to trust him with this level of closeness. That aside, in all the time the two of them have spent together, in human skin and wolf skin, Renji has never seen Byakuya naked. Hell, he’s never seen him without a shirt on because Byakuya stays layered up even when his skin is soaked with sweat from a long training session. If there is a particular reason for this, Renji has no idea what it is. Maybe Byakuya just wants to keep other alphas away from him and refuses to so much as risk garnering their attention with exposed skin.

Which means Renji is likely the first person in years to see Byakuya exposed like this, and he gets to see  _ all _ of him at once, thoroughly knocking the air out of his lungs.

Byakuya’s body is toned and muscular, broad shoulders and definition in his long and graceful limbs, the cord of muscle drawing Renji’s eyes down the length of his body. The stereotypes and societal pressures always concern themselves with soft omegas; such an aesthetic is discouraged but it makes Renji’s mouth water, the physical evidence of just how hard Byakuya works to maintain this body. His torso tapers down into slender hips that give way to his thighs, thick with muscle, no doubt strong enough to keep Renji pinned in place no matter what position they end up in. His skin is as pale as white cherry blossoms though scars mark his skin, further evidence of just how hard Byakuya worked to attain his status as alpha.

It’s  _ stupid _ to feel upset about those scars when Renji knows damn well Byakuya had  _ won _ those fights, had to in order to be lying in front of him right now, but he can’t ignore the way his stomach gives a little lurch just the same.

Byakuya keeps his thighs pressed together, which Renji would have expected, so he lets his eyes trail back up instead, admiring how Byakuya’s skin is flushed with heat, the pink splotches uneven but daring Renji to touch. His hands twitch, wanting to map them out, the flush down his chest that nearly matches the pink of his nipples, the color dancing high under his throat. His hair is fanned out across the pillows but a few wisps here and there stick to his skin, a sharp contrast to how fair he is. Renji thinks he’s going to die.

“You’re staring at me,” Byakuya mutters, dark eyes narrowing. “Do you have something to say?”

This is the first time Byakuya has been with anyone since Hisana’s death, but Renji wonders distantly if there was anyone before her, someone who would have put that edge into Byakuya’s voice, that distrust in his eyes, or if he came by it through grief instead. “I’m going to be spending the next week getting intimately familiar with your body. Can’t I just look at you?”

The words seem to throw Byakuya off; he twists his head away, his cheeks burning hotter as he fixes his gaze on the wall. “I suppose,” he says, but he doesn’t sound happy about it.

“Okay,  _ okay, _ I’ll stop.” Renji grins when Byakuya scowls up at him and then kneels on the edge of the futon, on the very edge of Byakuya’s nest. “Am I allowed to come in?”

“Yes.” Byakuya places a hand in the empty space beside him, the one he’d built into this knowing Renji would be here to take that spot. “I invited you here for that express purpose.”

Renji leans over, then leans back. “Did you eat before I showed up?”

“Yes. I’ve been awake since five. I couldn’t sleep any longer.” Byakuya catches his lower lip between his teeth and bites down, and Renji accepts this, pulling himself into the nest.

Most omegas have floral or otherwise sweet scents, and Byakuya is no different; his scent wafts up to Renji’s nose as he settles in the space Byakuya made for him, not trying to avoid touching him, letting their bodies brush as he settles down. “You smell like cherry blossoms, y’know.”

“I’m well aware.” Byakuya looks at him carefully for a moment, then rolls over, tucking his arm under his head. “What did you have in mind once we reached this point?”

“You’re so awkward about all of this. It’s kinda cute. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were a virgin.” Renji laughs when Byakuya growls at him, a low rumbling noise in the back of his throat that makes the hairs on the back of Renji’s neck stand up.

When Byakuya speaks, his voice is low and dangerous. “Choose your words carefully.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. Just keeps putting things in perspective, that you haven’t done this in a while and all.” Renji stretches out a hand to touch Byakuya’s face, feeling the warmth under his hand, fingers slipping up into the fine black hair at his temple. The touch softens Byakuya immediately, his eyes falling shut as he presses his cheek into Renji’s palm automatically, his mouth opening around a soft gasp. “You’re pretty far gone already, huh? You really should have just come and got me.”

“Do we have to keep discussing how I spent the evening instead of you doing  _ anything _ to make this easier on me?” Byakuya demands, though his eyes don’t open.

Renji leans in to kiss him because he can, because Byakuya asked him to come here so he could take care of him. Byakuya makes a small desperate noise against his lips and Renji’s blood burns, his hand careful on Byakuya’s skin, sliding around to the back of his neck to coax him closer. Their mouths fit carefully together, Byakuya’s uncertainty making this all the more exciting for Renji. He’s the one who gets to unravel Byakuya like this, who gets to kiss him and touch him and bring him to orgasm over and over until he can’t move anymore.

He nips at Byakuya’s lower lip and then sucks on it, his gut hot when Byakuya moans, a barely-there breathy sound. Renji rewards him for it, slipping his other arm around Byakuya’s body to pull him in close, pressing himself into Byakuya’s flushed skin as he licks into his mouth. Byakuya’s tongue is slow and clumsy but Renji works with it until Byakuya’s fingers dig into his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. At least, he hopes they do.

“D-don’t tease me,” Byakuya whispers against his mouth, his voice low and husky.

“I don’t plan on that. Open your legs.” Renji hooks a hand in the back of Byakuya’s knee, pressing against the joint there until it bends for him so he can slip his own thigh between. Something easy to start, something anyone can do. Something to warm Byakuya up for him without overwhelming him. “Trust me to know how to make you feel good.”

He presses his thigh high until he can feel Byakuya hot and wet against his skin, the evidence of his heat-induced arousal clear. Byakuya’s voice hitches and it’s  _ adorable, _ and if Renji ever says that out loud Byakuya might claw his throat out on the spot. So he kisses him again instead, open-mouthed kisses that are hot and wet as he rocks his thigh up against Byakuya’s folds, hand settling on his hip, coaxing him to move, too. Byakuya is slow and uncertain and then he makes a little noise against Renji’s lips, gripping his shoulders tight again.

“That’s right. You’re doing good.” Renji noses the line of his cheekbone, Byakuya’s scent overwhelming this close. He’s  _ meant _ to smell good, to overwhelm Renji’s senses, to make Renji want to pin him down and fuck him until their bodies are wedded together. “I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night next time. Knock down my damn door if you really have to.”

Byakuya moans when Renji laps over his scent gland, the nerves there sensitive, and Byakuya’s scent punches him in the face. He presses his thigh harder against Byakuya in response, enjoying the way Byakuya’s body shudders and jerks against his own, desperate for friction even as he slicks Renji’s skin. Renji can only imagine how tight he is, how good it’s going to feel to work his fingers inside, listen to Byakuya’s high keens of pleasure every time he comes around Renji’s fingers, around his cock.

Renji isn’t going to survive this, but that’s fine.

“Renji,” Byakuya whines, and Renji’s cock jumps at the sound, his entire body jolting in response to Byakuya’s sweet desperation. “I— I need—”

In answer, Renji nips at his throat, gripping Byakuya’s hip tighter, moving Byakuya’s body faster against his own. “You’re almost there, baby, c’mon. Come for me, you can do it.”

When Byakuya comes, it’s with a strained little sound, his eyes squeezing shut while his body quakes against Renji’s own. His body trembles and jerks with the small after-quakes rocking his body before he presses himself down into the sheets, panting softly, eyes opening slowly behind the feather of his dark lashes. Renji rewards him with a kiss, running his hand through Byakuya’s hair, petting him in an attempt to calm him down.

“Very good,” he murmurs against Byakuya’s lips, laughing when Byakuya only growls at him in response. “I just needed to wind you down a little. All that talk about how just jumping right in is better is shit. You were too tense for anything I want to do with you.”

Byakuya blinks lazily at him, shifting his thighs apart so Renji can ease his out; his skin is wet and slick, shiny under the morning light from Byakuya’s orgasm. “Is that so?”

Renji hums and nods, and he can’t really resist the urge to run his fingers through the slickness on his thigh, lapping it up. He moans, because it’s  _ good _ and to see Byakuya’s eyes widen, the outrage dancing in his vision prompting a little laugh out of Renji that he loses track of in seconds when Byakuya punches him in the shoulder. It doesn’t hurt but it startles him enough and Byakuya scoffs at him, nuzzling down into his pillows once more, obviously satisfied.

“I can’t believe you brought me here just to beat me up,” Renji jokes, stroking a hand down Byakuya’s bare side, feeling the muscles there still fluttering, Byakuya’s side rising and falling slowly in time with his breathing. “What do you want me to do with you in particular?”

Byakuya shrugs, not opening his eyes. “I don’t have anything in mind. Just do what you want.”

“Your wish is my command, omega.” Renji leans in for another kiss, then presses a hand to Byakuya’s shoulder. “Lay back for me. Relax. And if you have the urge to squeeze my head between your legs, feel free. I’m not going to lie and say I’m not into it.”

“What?” Byakuya tries to sit up instead and Renji hooks an arm around his shoulders, pulling him back down. “What are you talking about?”

Renji scoffs and noses his cheek. “I’m going to eat you out until I can’t feel my tongue anymore, so my head’s gonna be between your legs. If you wanna squeeze, go ahead. I’m into that.”

“Of course you are.” Byakuya shakes his head but stretches out on his back and Renji takes a moment just to admire him before he slides down to the foot of the futon, nudging Byakuya’s thighs apart. “Do I need to specify you’re allowed to do more than just—”

“Nah. I know I’m allowed to mount you. There’s no fun in just jumping right in, though.” Renji could go through the spiel about how orgasms will take the edge off just as well as sex will, that Byakuya’s more likely to enjoy everything if he’s relaxed instead of trying to get Renji inside of him, but it’s better to show him. He can’t argue with facts.

Byakuya sighs and lets Renji settle between his thighs, looking down at him, and the slight pink that burns in his cheeks isn’t  _ just _ from heat. “Are you comfortable down there?”

“Oh yeah. The view’s great.” Renji smirks and Byakuya thumps his head back into the pillows in response, and it takes everything in Renji not to laugh. “Just relax and let me take care of you, Taicho. I told you before I know what I’m—”

“Don’t call me that,” Byakuya reminds him.

Shit. Right. “Relax and let me take care of you, Byakuya. I know what I’m doing, and believe it or not, I know what you need. You’re not gonna walk away from this unsatisfied.”

“If you say so,” Byakuya murmurs, like he doesn’t quite believe it.

Renji has ways of showing him just how serious he actually is.

He needs to stop staring so much, and he knows that, but being up close with Byakuya like  _ this _ is a little bit different and a little bit harder, all things considered. His folds are wet and swollen and slick with need and Renji can hardly ignore the scent of him this close, the way it smacks him in the face and draws him in at the same time. The dark curls around Byakuya’s folds are wet and matted to his skin and Renji brushes them back carefully, listening to the way Byakuya’s breath hitches at just this small touch before he leans in and kisses him.

It’s not the immediate gratification Byakuya expects, surely, but Renji takes his time, placing open-mouthed kisses on Byakuya’s folds before sucking the moisture off of them. Byakuya whines softly above him and Renji’s back breaks out in goosebumps at the sound.  _ It’s good he feels good because of me I’m the one doing it _ loops through his head and he tries to ignore how hard his cock is, how much it aches and throbs, and refuses to touch it.

The tip of his tongue traces the part in Byakuya’s folds, easing them apart, the silky wetness on his tongue threatening to undo him. Not that he was ever done to begin with. His eyes fall shut so he can focus on just this, the taste of Byakuya on his tongue, lapping over every sensitive part of him. He traces careful circles over the hood of Byakuya’s clitoris before easing it back with his thumb, licking over his clit directly, the contact wringing a little cry from above him.

“Renji, you—” Byakuya breaks off and his hands are in Renji’s hair, gripping him by the ponytail, holding his head in place. “Don’t stop don’t stop  _ don’t stop _ —”

As if Renji could stop now.

He runs the flat of his tongue over Byakuya’s clit until Byakuya’s thighs do as he knew they would, clamping shut around his head, fingers in his hair twisting until his scalp prickles at the sensation. There’s something about Byakuya manhandling him like this that turns him on even more and he rewards him for  _ taking _ like this, sucking on his clit, humming with his lips fastened on those delicate nerves until Byakuya writhes beneath him, against his mouth.

It’s hard to think about coming up for air when Byakuya whines and whimpers and mewls for him, the litany of sounds surprising because Renji was  _ sure _ Byakuya would make him work for every little noise. But he’s not the one who’s gone years without this, years without maybe sex of any kind, so Renji does his best, breathing through his nose as he licks over and around Byakuya’s entrance. Wetness smears across his chin, slicks his lips as he thrusts his tongue inside and groans, soft and low, at how the muscle flutters and clenches around him.

He wants to use his fingers but not yet, fucking Byakuya with his tongue, his nose nudging up against his clit every time he moves his face in a little closer. His head almost hurts from the pressure, Byakuya’s thighs keeping him pinned in place, hands holding his head right where Byakuya wants it. All Renji can do is open his eyes for a moment to look up at Byakuya, shocked to find those dark eyes fixed on his own, Byakuya’s lips bitten red and swollen.

He’d been trying to be quiet and Renji had broken him of it. The thought makes him  _ throb. _

Renji tears his mouth away even though his every instinct is telling him  _ don’t do that _ and smirks up at Byakuya. “How are you doing up there?”

“F-fine,” Byakuya says, but his voice quavers and the hands in Renji’s hair shake; he can see the muscles in Byakuya’s thighs jumping, can almost hear the riotous pounding of his heart against his ribcage. “Renji, can you just—”

“Make me.” Renji licks the moisture off of his lips, watches Byakuya’s eyes spark gold for just a moment. And then Byakuya makes him, just like Renji told him to.

His hands  _ jerk, _ the elastic in Renji’s hair snapping from the pressure as he’s shoved back between Byakuya’s thighs, his mouth sliding against his folds until he does as he’s obviously being told. His tongue snakes back inside of Byakuya, fucking him slowly and leisurely, his hand slipping over Byakuya’s mound so he can rub circles into his clit. It’s enough to have Byakuya shaking against him once more, the dual stimulation obviously pushing him close to his limit, but he doesn’t tell Renji to stop, pressing himself wet and messy against Renji’s mouth.

If it was anyone else, Renji might be a little mean, might snark and tease and edge close to orgasm without ever getting there. But it’s Byakuya, who struggled so much just asking for this, who suffered all night long rather than just ask Renji to come to him early, who grew defensive at something as simple as staring, as teasing. So Renji’s tongue moves faster, more earnestly, and his fingers slide over Byakuya’s clit until Byakuya’s entire body jolts and he cries out, loud and sweet. His thighs clamp down so hard it hurts but Renji only groans, licks him harder.

When Byakuya finally goes limp beneath him, legs falling open, Renji leans back to look at him. He’s flushed red between his thighs now, the result of Renji’s mouth and fingers, his entire body shuddering lightly as he comes down from the orgasm. Carefully, Renji leans over him, places his hands in the pillows beside Byakuya’s throat so he can kiss him. He’s so tired he just lies there, lips moving slowly and lazily against Renji’s own, whimpering against his earnest kisses.

“You’re an asshole,” Byakuya tells him, his voice soft and lacking any real edge, any venom.

Renji grins and nips at his jaw. “Yeah,” he says, “but I think you kinda like that about me.”

“Awful. Who could ever?” Byakuya puts a hand on his shoulder, just sets it there, his fingers pressed lightly into the cords of Renji’s muscles. “I’ve not done anything for you yet.”

The words have Renji snorting. “That’s not that point of me coming and spending the week with you, y’know. I came here to take care of you, not the other way around.”

Byakuya scowls up at him and then shifts, and Renji tries very hard not to make a sound when Byakuya’s stomach presses up against his cock. He’s hard and hot and he wants to touch himself just to take the edge off, but he doesn’t at the same time. “Is that so?”

“Who knew you had it in you to tease? I’m impressed.” Renji kisses the tip of Byakuya’s nose, laughs when Byakuya scrunches his face up. “You need a break. I know you’re tired now.”

“You flatter yourself. I’m fine.” Byakuya is quiet, his expression thoughtful, and then he squeezes Renji’s shoulder. “Switch places with me. Lie down, I mean.”

Renji debates about that for a moment. “Why? Didn’t I just say you don’t have to—”

“Stop arguing with me.” Byakuya slaps his shoulder, the sound echoing in the room. “Just do it.”

The last person Byakuya had been with is Hisana, so Renji wonders even as he lets Byakuya half-wrestle him down into the nest, never one to do anything without a fight. He’s surprised Byakuya can still move at all, though he can see the trembling in his limbs and knows he’s fighting his own exhaustion to do this. It makes him shut up and let Byakuya do as he wants for a moment, a surprised noise leaving his mouth when Byakuya mirrors his position from a moment ago, fingers pushing his own hair back out of his face.

“No,” Renji tells him, and Byakuya frowns up at him, obviously displeased. “I mean, no, you can suck me off if you really want to, just not in that position. Lay on your side like an L for me.”

Byakuya narrows his eyes up at him and Renji wants to scream. “Why?”

“Because I can touch you like that,” he says plainly, and Byakuya blinks a few times up at him before shifting, tossing his legs out to the side like Renji asked him to. “Have you ever done this before? Blown a guy? ‘Cause if not, I can tell you how to actually do it.”

“It can’t be that difficult,” Byakuya mutters, wrapping a hand around Renji’s cock.

The touch of his hand alone is enough to fuck up Renji’s train of thought for a moment; he almost chokes when Byakuya strokes him, fingers gliding over him in such a way that Renji thinks  _ knotting toys _ and then stops thinking at all. It’s not exactly going to get him anywhere to think about Byakuya having sex with anyone else anyway; he should be focusing on the omega in front of him instead of letting himself wander down some fantasy that isn’t as good as this.

“Go slow,” Renji warns him, ignoring the way Byakuya frowns at him. “If it feels like you’re going to choke, then stop. I’m not one of those freaks who  _ tries _ to choke their omega on their cock.”

“A real gentleman,” Byakuya says, his voice light enough that Renji knows he’s teasing, and he’s marginally surprised Byakuya can. Maybe it’s the orgasms talking, actually.

He runs his fingers through Byakuya’s hair, gathering it up in one hand before draping it over his thigh, keeping it tucked out of the way. Having long hair lets him know just how much it can get in the way and how. “Use your tongue, too. It’s not all just about the actual sucking.”

“I’m not a virgin, you know.” Byakuya licks his lips and Renji’s brain short circuits for a moment, not recovering fast enough before Byakuya leans in and licks the head of his cock.

Renji has had his fair share of fantasies about Byakuya, more than a few of them lewd and sexual, but there’s something about the idea of Byakuya’s mouth on his cock that never failed to get him going faster than anything else. Hell, he’d never thought he’d get to kiss Byakuya, never mind having Byakuya’s tongue curling around the head of his cock, lapping up the pre-come smeared across the head before he folds his lips around him. He doesn’t miss the way Byakuya’s lashes flutter and he wonders, distantly, if this is  _ good _ for Byakuya too.

He needs to stop thinking about that immediately before he comes right now and here.

Byakuya might not have done this with someone’s actual dick before but he’s done something like it based on the way he sucks Renji’s cock, tongue curling around him as he goes down, his eyes finally falling shut. His cheeks are just barely pink now, his cheeks hollowing carefully as he takes Renji further in, and Renji’s breath hitches at the sight. He’s not going to survive today at this rate, how the hell is he supposed to survive a week of this?

Renji lets him work up to slowly bobbing his head before he stretches a hand down, fingers slipping between Byakuya’s thighs where he’s still wet. He’s not dripping quite as badly now which means his body is slowly winding down, a blessing, but Renji still slips a finger inside of him without any resistance. Byakuya moans softly around his cock but doesn’t stop, a blessing, a fucking  _ gift _ from the gods to be sure, and Renji angles his hand so he can brush his thumb over Byakuya’s clit even as he works his finger deeper.

“You’re actually good at this,” Renji says, hissing softly when Byakuya licks up the underside of his shaft over the vein there, swallowing around him until Renji groans. “Fuck, Byakuya…”

When Byakuya pulls off to take a breath, his eyes opening slowly, Renji takes advantage and presses a second finger inside of him, hooking them up against where he knows that spot is supposed to be, pleased when Byakuya moans.

“You won’t let me do anything for you, will you?” he asks even as he shifts his thighs wider apart, giving Renji more access. “Even when I want to.”

Renji grins at him, fucking Byakuya with his fingers, unable to not hear the slick wet sucking sounds every time his hand so much as twitches. “Maybe after I’ve got you knotted and I know you’re not going to be as bad off as you were when I walked in.”

“You’re so concerned— Stop that.” Byakuya’s breath hitches when Renji presses the pads of his fingers into that spot, massaging it in slow circular movements that make Byakuya’s entire body shake. “I’m not going to be able to focus like that.”

“Who said I wanted you to be able to?” Renji smoothes his free hand down Byakuya’s face. “Feel free to go back to it if you’re so determined, though.”

Byakuya takes Renji back in his mouth and Renji eases a third finger inside of him, listening to the little noises Byakuya makes around him as he does. His moans vibrate along the length of Renji’s shaft, threatening to tip him over the edge he clings to because he is  _ not _ going to come in Byakuya’s mouth. He wants to come with Byakuya beneath him, sunk so deep in his body it feels like they’ll be that way forever.

Renji’s determination matches Byakuya’s well; he holds out to the best of his ability even as he fucks Byakuya open with his fingers and eventually Byakuya pulls off of him for real, panting softly, lips swollen and wet. Renji pulls his fingers free so he can pull Byakuya into his lap, sitting up so he can kiss him, the taste of his own pre-come on Byakuya’s tongue and lips. The position is a mistake, Byakuya grinding down against him, teeth tugging at his lip a little harder than he expects. Byakuya is frustrated, and Renji can hardly blame him.

“How do you want it?” he asks, hands smoothing up and down Byakuya’s back, his own hips bucking up against Byakuya when his pack alpha rolls his hips down again. His cock brushes against Byakuya’s slick folds and his head spins.

“This is fine.” Byakuya reaches between them, grasps Renji’s cock in hand and presses the head against his heat, head falling back as his entire body shudders. “Renji,  _ help me. _ ”

It’s not how Renji thought the first time would go but he does as asked, shifting Byakuya forward and thrusting up into him, face buried against his throat when Byakuya whines at the initial stretch. Renji’s an alpha and it shows, his cock long and wide and he’s worried that it  _ hurts _ but then Byakuya rolls his hips down  _ hard _ and Renji chokes, his hands gripping Byakuya’s hips to keep him from going too fast, too hard. The last thing he needs is Byakuya hurting himself on day one and he doesn’t think he’d ever live it down if he knew it was his fault.

“You feel so good,” he rasps against Byakuya’s throat, his own body shaking from the tightness, the wet slick slide of his cock as Byakuya takes him deeper, the way Byakuya’s body feels in his arms. It’s  _ perfect _ and better than all of his fantasies combined. “Fuck, Byakuya, I can’t—"

His hips stutter and he groans, mouth open against Byakuya’s skin, tongue sliding over his scent gland as he pulls Byakuya’s hips down until they rest flush against his own. It’s hard to process anything but Byakuya, his hair sticking to Renji’s skin, his arms around Renji’s shoulders, the cherry blossom perfume of his scent clouding the air. Every inhale is just his scent, coating Renji’s throat and the inside of his nose until he feels consumed and surrounded, and it’s  _ exactly _ what he’s always wanted and so much more.

Byakuya doesn’t give him time to really process this though, impatient and needy and being  _ full _ doesn’t scratch the itch just yet. His hands scramble beneath Byakuya’s thighs, helping him ride Renji the way he wants to, gravity bringing their bodies together every time he comes back down. He’s slick and hot and he grips Renji so tight that Renji thinks he’s going to die from it, the pressure and friction just right for what he wants. He’s worried it might be too much for Byakuya but Byakuya only whines and tries to ride him harder and faster.

“Easy,” Renji warns him but Byakuya kisses him hard, their teeth knocking together for just a moment before Byakuya calms down enough to kiss him properly.

But it’s not the best position so Renji rolls them over and pulls out, ignoring Byakuya’s frustrated growl. He moves faster than he has all morning, getting Byakuya onto his knees so he can take him from behind, hand braced beside his on the futon. It’s better for knotting and Renji likes being able to blanket Byakuya’s back with his chest, face pressed into his long black hair, knees keeping Byakuya’s thighs spread wide while he fucks him at his own pace. Byakuya lets him, braced on his forearms, face hidden behind his hair.

Renji noses Byakuya’s neck, slides his hand over until Byakuya takes the hint and links their fingers together, tilting his head back until it rests against Renji’s shoulder. He’s panting harshly around his moans, his hips finally moving back against Renji’s, taking him as deep as he can. It doesn’t take much more for Byakuya to come like this, whining softly, trembling in the cage of Renji’s arms, against his chest. Renji stops moving, lets him breathe through it.

“Knot me,” Byakuya growls at him, squeezing his hand so tight it hurts.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Renji wraps an arm around Byakuya’s hips to hold him in place, presses his cock as deep as it’ll go and lets it swell until Byakuya’s breath hitches.

It’s always a tight fit but Byakuya takes it well and once he’s secured inside, Renji rolls them both over onto their sides as carefully as possible, hugging his body against Byakuya’s as tight as he can before he drags a blanket up over them. Byakuya makes a content sound and settles down in his arms, his cheek resting against Renji’s bicep.

“Tired,” he murmurs, scrubbing his cheek against Renji’s skin a little.

“I know, baby.” Renji presses his cheek against Byakuya’s hair, arms wrapped around his waist. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

He waits until his knot goes down to slip out but by then, Byakuya is already fast asleep. Renji settles in behind him, content to lie here and wait for him to wake once more.


	3. Chapter 3

They spend most of the first day indulging in countless rounds of sex, Byakuya’s head fuzzy, unable to grasp the passage of time. He snaps at Renji every time Renji makes him take a break for food and water even though he can tell how desperate his body is for the nourishment, not used to being pushed so hard and in such a state. Byakuya is a skilled fighter with more stamina and prowess than most, had climbed to the status of pack alpha after killing the man to hold the position before him, but his body is exhausted from the sudden heat after so many years of nothing, and Renji keeps him on the edge of passing out.

By the time evening falls, Byakuya can hardly move. He isn’t sore; Renji has been careful with him the entire time, always making sure he’s prepared no matter what they do together. Despite Byakuya’s best attempts to keep them both going, Renji makes him stop and rest; he’ll have to thank Renji for that in a sincere fashion when everything is over, though he doesn’t know how he can go on doing this a second day, much less any more. It makes him wonder just how much destruction this heat would have wreaked if there was no one else to help him keep it in check.

Renji, in contrast, seems relatively fine. Byakuya knows his pack beta has an astounding amount of stamina as well, but the fact he can walk so easily across the room to close the curtains, hiding the evening sky and all of its stars from view, makes Byakuya distinctly jealous. Holding himself in a sitting position takes more effort than he thinks he has right now, but he does it stubbornly just the same. When Renji glances over his shoulder in Byakuya’s direction with a soft smile, Byakuya tries not to let it show on his face how fond he feels right now.

Byakuya would never consider anyone in his life to be particularly close to him, but Renji has been someone he can trust. He expected Renji to fight him for his position shortly after coming to stand at his side, but as the years passed and Renji attempted no such thing, Byakuya began trusting him with more pack matters, treating him like a second-in-command rather than someone who might soon stab him in the back— and rightfully so, it’s the way of things. Now would be an optimum time to take his place, when he’s too weak to fight back and his shields are lowered, but Renji only comes to sit next to him in the nest, stroking a hand down his face.

“Your skin’s still warm, but it’s not as bad as it was when I showed up this morning.” Renji sounds pleased with that, fingers slipping under Byakuya’s chin, ghosting down his throat. “I’m glad. Getting overheated wasn’t going to make this easier on either of us.”

Byakuya’s eyes drift shut at the gentle pressure of Renji’s fingers on his skin. “I wasn’t aware such a thing could occur, but then, it’s been a very long time.”

“It’s not supposed to be a thing that can occur, actually. Overheat would only happen if you did absolutely nothing to soothe it yourself, not even with your own hands. You should have.” Renji’s voice, with that note of disapproval, rubs Byakuya the wrong way; his stomach feels funny at the sound and the smallest whine threatens to rise in his throat. “But we got you down, so it’ll be manageable from here on out. C’mere, I’m going to carry you to the bath.”

“The only reason I’m allowing you to carry me is because you’ve thoroughly tired out my legs.” Byakuya forces his eyes open, swallows down the sound in his throat.

Renji chuckles and kisses the side of his head, the small sign of affection making him melt. “Of course. My bad. Even doing it for your sake, I got a little excited and went overboard.”

Byakuya curls his arms around Renji’s shoulders, sighing softly when Renji picks him up, an arm braced around his back and another beneath his knees. Logically speaking, there is nothing about being held close to Renji’s chest that should make him feel safe and protected, but he knows the heat and his own base omega instincts are winning out over common sense and logic right now when his body is so worn out and he needs the assistance. Renji has been taking care of him all day besides that, so of course his body responds so well to him.

“You’re warm,” Renji murmurs, but the tone of his voice is different, less making an obvious observation and saying something softer, something Byakuya does not quite understand.

“Of course I am.” Byakuya tucks his face against the side of Renji’s throat where his scent is strongest, comforted by the closeness. “I’m in heat, Renji.”

Renji chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, I know, Tai— Byakuya. Let’s get you in the bath so you can sleep.”

The bathroom is warm and humid when Renji crosses the threshold and Byakuya lifts his head to see exactly why; the tub is already full of hot water, the surface milky, visible bubbles floating on top of its surface. Lavender floats through the air and Byakuya needs only tilt his head slightly to realize the scent comes from the water, the essence added to the bath and allowed to permeate the entire pool before their arrival.

“You shouldn’t have added something to the water without asking me first,” he mutters.

“Why did I think you’d let even this one small thing go when I know better?” Renji closes the door with his foot, then carries Byakuya over to the bath. “Lavender will relax you and help you sleep. Do you want what happened last night to happen again tonight?”

The memory of the heat that seemed to consume his skin and refused to let him so much as close his eyes makes Byakuya shudder all over. “No, I suppose I don’t.”

“Not that it could. If you woke up in the middle of the night, I’d be there to take care of you. But it doesn’t hurt to play it safe. Besides, lavender and cherry blossom smells nice together.” Renji has to lower himself to his knees in order to set Byakuya in the water, as careful as always.

The water is the perfect temperature, warm enough to be pleasant while not being so hot that it threatens to overheat Byakuya’s body more than it already has been today. The lavender that wafts up to his nose is a pleasing scent and he sighs as he allows himself to sink into the water, his body welcoming the comfort. For a moment, he loses Renji’s scent and he tilts his head, watching Renji sit carefully on the edge of the tub, obviously placing himself within reach should Byakuya need anything. While the consideration is admirable, Byakuya wants more than that; he stretches out a hand, wet fingers sliding down Renji’s arm.

“Come into the bath with me,” he murmurs.

Renji cocks his head. “You sure, Byakuya? I’m good with just waiting.”

“I want you in the bath with me.” The subtle change in wording has Renji’s eyes softening, his body already moving forward. “Having you close to me is more pleasing than just the bath.”

There is no hesitation in Renji’s movements now; he slides into the water and pulls Byakuya’s back against his chest, arms settling around his waist, keeping him as near as he wants to be. Byakuya sighs blissfully; the touch combined with the warmth of the water and the lavender is a perfect storm to finally give him a moment of relaxation. While the day has been a long one for both of them, this is a perfect way to end it; Byakuya can only imagine how an evening of sleep will feel after this, and an evening of sleep with Renji at that.

“See? It’s good, isn’t it?” Renji scoops up a handful of water, dribbles it over Byakuya’s bare shoulder. The droplets roll over his skin before rejoining the bath water.

Byakuya tilts his head back, letting it fall against Renji’s shoulder. “Just this once, I take back my criticism from earlier. You were correct to make this choice for me. Still, ask next time.”

“I will.” Renji nuzzles against his cheek and Byakuya purrs softly. “For now, rest.”

Byakuya closes his eyes, letting himself relax in Renji’s arms, allowing the mingling scents in the air and the comforting warmth around him to lure him into a sleepy state. He has no idea how much time passes like this, too sated to think about moving, too comfortable. Renji’s slow, soft and easy breathing against his back is a reassurance, as are the arms around his waist; Byakuya can almost understand how some of the members of his pack were able to move on from sharp loss in order to seek this bond out once more. It might not ever be something he wants, but he can slowly wrap his mind around it like this.

Two people wrapped in each other, breathing in sync, two hearts beating as one.

“Should probably get you into bed soon,” Renji murmurs in his ear, and Byakuya whines at the intrusion. “Shh, don’t be upset with me. I’ll even wash your hair for you.”

“You’re the one who got me dirty. You should wash all of me,” Byakuya mutters.

Renji kisses behind his ear, hands sliding up his stomach. “I can do that for you.”

It was a joke but Byakuya doesn’t argue when Renji’s hands slide into his hair, tipping his head back enough to soak the strands to the roots. Though Byakuya prides himself on being an omega who can take care of himself and desires no one to do it for him, there’s something pleasant about all of this. Renji’s hands are strong and capable on his body, touching him with a reverence not lost on Byakuya even with how tired he is. Renji has already respected him as his pack alpha and as a person, so it only makes sense such respect would bleed into something as simple as washing Byakuya up after the strenuous day they shared together.

None of the soaps Renji uses are ones Byakuya would have chosen for himself; they all carry floral scents that will mesh naturally with his own, and he can only imagine Renji in here, picking out each one to suit his scent best. If it was any other situation, Byakuya would argue with him about making choices without asking, but most omegas do this in heat, seeking out scents to make theirs all the more alluring to entrance their partner. Renji assumed based on logic.

If it makes the experience more pleasant for him, then so be it. Byakuya will allow this because Renji is his heat partner, so if he wants to perfume Byakuya in such a way that his scent becomes all the more overwhelming, that is his decision.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve taken care of an omega. You don’t make it easy.” Renji’s voice is light and teasing, but the words catch Byakuya’s attention just the same; he glances over his shoulder at Renji, whose hands are currently focused on washing his back— and massaging the nonexistent tension from it, apparently.

“A long time?” he questions. “Did you have a mate before you joined the pack, or do you regularly offer your services as a heat partner to others?”

Renji stops moving, eyebrows raised. “Why do you ask? Does it matter to you?”

_ Does it matter to me? I asked… But why? _ “Of course not. Why would it? I was just curious.”

“If you say so.” Something in Renji’s tone suggests he does not quite believe that, but he also does not broach that topic. “I was someone’s heat partner in my old pack, and she was my partner when I was in rut. But we were only friends. It’s not something I see a lot of in your pack, so I was surprised when you came to me to ask for my assistance.”

Byakuya presses his lips together thoughtfully; he’d never thought about it that way before. “Well, I don’t ask about the personal affairs of most of my pack, so I wouldn’t know. However, before meeting Hisana, I had a companion who performed such a task for me.”

“Surprised you didn’t ask him instead,” Renji muses.

“My former partner has a mate now,” Byakuya says softly. “I wouldn’t intrude on such a bond. After all, I know how sacred a bond like that is, and what it means to lose it.”

Renji’s arms tighten around him in a moment’s notice, Renji’s back pressed against his nose, nose pressed into his hair. It’s such an immediate reaction that it takes Byakuya a moment to process what he’s even reacting to; the creeping pain easing its way into Byakuya’s chest, tempting to pull him down when he’s already in such a vulnerable state. His hands move to grasp Renji’s wrists, his back pressing tighter against Renji’s chest so he has an anchor against that pain. He’s not willing to go back down that path. Hisana is gone. She’s been gone. There is no need to let himself linger on the memories of the past.

“I’m sorry for even bringing any of this up,” Renji whispers against his ear.

“You didn’t. I was the one who pressed the matter, and that led us here.” Byakuya forces himself to uncurl when he realizes his shoulders are starting to hunch; he  _ will not _ show any signs of weakness. “I apologize. I’m fine, but thank you for considering me.”

Renji huffs against his cheek. “Don’t you dare thank me for that. It’s the bare minimum a person should do. You’re a good person for not going to your old partner and getting involved in their relationship. But there’s no toes to step on with me, so… It’s early to bring this up, maybe, but if you decide not to go back on suppressants at all, I can be your regular partner.”

“What makes you bring that up at all?” Byakuya asks, trying to ignore the way his stomach tightens at the thought. This, a regular occurrence?

“If you go back on them, you’ll have to take regular breaks from them anyway. You said yourself you didn’t want to make infertility a certainty.” Renji shrugs; Byakuya can feel the shape of it against his back. “We’ve got days to go still, so I’m putting this on the table so you have time to think about it. I won’t make it so that you have to be my partner when I’m in rut, though.”

Byakuya nods slowly, letting the words sink in. Having a regular partner for his heats would be easier than finding a different one every time, but he’d been under the thought process he would go back on suppressants. Logically, he knows his next heat will hardly be so explosive, but no part of him is eager to endure this again; the next heat will be easier, more akin to a regular cycle as his body will have time to process. Having Renji as a partner would make it easier to bear because Renji has taken excellent care of him so far; Byakuya has no reason to doubt him.

He knows of only a handful of packs where the alpha and beta, rather than being in constant competition with one another, share their cycles together in order to show the pack that they trust one another. If Renji never intends on taking the alpha position from him— and he seems like he doesn’t want to— it might be a decent thought for the future. He should ask Yoruichi what she’s heard about the two of them and if she thinks it might be something that could work in a realistic sense. After all, she brought it up when she was teasing him.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally agrees, ignoring the way Renji hums in approval against his neck, the way it makes him weak. “I’m tired now. I would like to go to bed.”

“Of course. Sorry for keeping you up so late, but I thought the bath would be good for you.” Renji slips out of the water, Byakuya surprised at how keenly he feels the loss.

But Renji is there a moment later, helping him out of the water, helping him dry off before carrying him back to the bedroom. Byakuya lets himself be set at his kotetsu while Renji changes the bedding for him; they’d ruined the sheets already and Byakuya has a feeling they’ll go through a set every single day at this rate, especially if this pace is kept up. It’s embarrassing to think about even if it  _ is _ par for the course.

Renji lets him reassemble the nest before helping him back into it, letting Byakuya pull him in and arrange him as he wants. The pillows still smell of Renji so that his scent wraps around Byakuya more securely than the blanket does, and he can sense the distinct pleasure in that scent. He hates that it affects him so much, that it makes him feel better to know he’s done something to please Renji in one way or another. It’s not his purpose in life.

He wonders how others can endure it; Hisana was a beta, not an alpha, and her scent had always been mild, not something Byakuya noticed shifting often until she fell ill and death was near. Yoruichi’s scent was none of his concern even when they were, well… Because they were friends, and that was obvious to him even then, and then Urahara had come along and Byakuya never had to worry about it ever again. He’s learned to analyze the scents of alphas in his pack, but only insofar as to read the moment they get annoyed when he puts them in place.

“Remember,” Renji says, knocking him out of his thoughts, “if you wake up in the middle of the night and you need me, wake me up. Do not hesitate. I’ll be upset if I wake up and you’ve been suffering for hours rather than if you just wake me up at like, four in the morning.”

Byakuya frowns up at him. “I don’t see why. Isn’t being woken suddenly more jarring?”

“No— Byakuya, listen to me. I am here to take care of you. I’m not just doing this for  _ you, _ okay? And I’ve got my own pride as an alpha, too. I  _ want _ to take care of you.” Renji leans away to look down at him, their eyes locking and a small sizzle running down Byakuya’s spine at the contact. “You came to me to ask me to help you through this. You’re my pack alpha and I respect you so much, and I know it’s been… Hard for you. So if I could help, I wanted to. I didn’t come here just to sit back and watch you suffer when your heat gets unbearable for you.”

The sudden outburst has Byakuya running his teeth over his lower lip, not sure how to respond right away. But Renji surges forward and kisses him, arms snaking around him to pull him in close, almost crushing Byakuya against his chest in the process. Byakuya responds without thinking about it, his eyes fluttering shut, his hands fisting in Renji’s long crimson hair.

A startled squeak leaves his lips when Renji rolls him over onto his back, pressing Byakuya down into the futon with the weight of his body, his limbs encasing Byakuya and holding him securely in place. Instinct propels him; he has their positions flipped a moment later, Renji beneath him, his hands on Renji’s shoulders and his knees straddling Renji’s lips, holding him in place, panting harshly. Renji stares up at him, pupils blown wide, the cinnamon brown of his eyes almost swallowed by the black. Something about the sight makes the fight bleed from Byakuya’s body, arousal pinging through his body.

“I overwhelmed you,” Renji says, his voice strained and hoarse. “I’m sorry, alpha.”

“You’re forgiven just this once.” Byakuya closes his eyes, another sleepy wave of arousal rolling through his body. “I’m too tired for this. I couldn’t go again if I wanted to.”

Renji’s hands slide up his thighs; Byakuya spreads his legs wider. “Lay on your side like our bodies are tied together. I’ll go slow and easy for you.”

Byakuya hums at the thought, being wrapped in Renji’s arms with Renji moving hard and hot inside of him, the slow slide, the friction— “Move over. You take up too much room.”

He would think the position more awkward than it is, but Renji makes it work, and it feels tighter this way, with Byakuya’s thighs pressed together. But Renji has been inside of him so often today, his tongue and fingers and cock, that it doesn’t hurt, just provides an interesting sensation that makes Byakuya quiver, his entire body shaking as Renji wraps his arms around him. The slow slide of Renji’s cock is better than Byakuya would have expected, the languid movements hardly disrupting the sleepy calm that’s settled over his body.

Renji kisses along his shoulder and arm, hugging Byakuya tight to his chest. “You feel so good,” he whispers, and Byakuya whimpers at him, shifts just a little closer to him. “I’ve got you.”

_ It might not be so bad to have him here for my heat cycles after all, _ Byakuya thinks.

His orgasm is slow and sweeps over him in an easy wave, his body trembling in response before he falls limp in Renji’s arms. When Renji’s knot swells inside of him, the position makes it a little tighter, makes him feel a little fuller, his body shocking in another small orgasm when Renji rolls his hips, sinking in just a little more so that his knot is nestled deep enough inside of Byakuya so as not to be uncomfortable. He hushes Byakuya softly when Byakuya whines, squirming in his embrace, the muscles in his thighs jumping.

“Was that okay?” Renji asks him, rubbing one of his thighs, fingers calming the muscles.

Byakuya’s head feels full of cotton to the very edges; it takes a concentrated effort to reply, as satisfied as he is. “Yes. I’m just… I’m so tired. Can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Go to sleep, Byakuya. I’ll hold you all night. And if you need me again, I’ll be right here to take care of you.” Renji tilts his jaw to kiss him and Byakuya leans into the kiss, into the touch and the comfort. “And in the morning, I’ll take care of you again. You can depend on me.”

Byakuya lets his head fall back down against the pillows, his arms settling on top of Renji’s own, the best he can do to hold him back in this position. It feels… Perfect, this moment, in a way he didn’t expect anything to feel given this situation. He’d walked into this expecting the worst, or moderate discomfort above all else, not to feel protected and safe and fearless in Renji’s arms.

He has time to think about Renji’s offer, but selfishly, he wants this. He wants to wake up in Renji’s arms knowing he can depend on Renji to take care of him, wants the wild and passionate afternoons, the way Renji’s rough hands found every sensitive part of his body and exploited that knowledge into Byakuya keened and almost broke into begging, desperate for more. It would be a better way to spend each cycle than jamming his body with chemicals and refusing any touch of intimacy or contact, much less something like this.

Renji’s lips on the back of his neck are the last thing Byakuya remembers before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily considered putting an actual plot into this after they finish up with byakuya's heat, whenever that might be in however many chapters. lemme know your guys' thoughts in the comments honestly. also going to start introducing more background ships and characters as i've been thinking about a lot of things the past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

When he steps out of Byakuya’s private quarters to retrieve some water, knowing his pack alpha will need a drink when he wakes up, Renji does not expect to turn around only to find a familiar face so close to his own. It’s a testament to her name— Flash Master Yoruichi— that she managed to slip into the room and within six inches of his body without him picking up her scent and being able to react in time. As if reading his mind, Yoruichi smiles slow and proud, her chin lifted in open challenge, but Renji knows better than to pick fights with Byakuya’s friends.

“How is he?” Yoruichi asks, sitting herself down at the table, fingers running through her ponytail and pulling it over her shoulder. “I know he’s probably worn down by now.”

Renji snorts. “You’d think that. By the end of the night he’s exhausted but he’s been holding it together pretty well. I’d hate to know what would happen if it was another alpha, though.”

“That’s why I recommended you in the first place. I knew you’d take care of Byakuya-bo.” Again, Yoruichi appears proud of herself.

The revelation has Renji pausing, his back pressed against the counter behind him as he searches for nothing to anchor himself to the world around him. “You recommended me?”

“Of course I did. Byakuya needed an alpha who could take care of him who also wouldn’t use the opportunity to stab him in the back. There aren’t that many of them that I trust in this pack, which I’m sure you’re aware of.” Yoruichi’s golden eyes flash, and Renji feels the hairs on the back of his neck prick at the sight.

At one point, Yoruichi had been the pack beta, but she stepped down from the position before Renji joined the pack so she could remain with her mate and enjoy a more peaceful life. It doesn’t stop her from keeping her close friendship with Byakuya, and more than once she’s put others in their place for daring to question their pack alpha. As far as Renji knows, Yoruichi never challenged Byakuya for the position of alpha in her time as his beta, which probably made their pack more unusual to outsiders. After all, Renji has no intentions of challenging, either.

“I don’t blame you,” Renji tells her, taking a seat at the table with her. While he has more stamina than Byakuya does in the sex department, the last few days have made his legs rather weak as well. “I wouldn’t trust anyone else with him except for maybe you, but you—”

He breaks off as Byakuya’s words about his first heat partner come back to him, the assertion that he would never ask that alpha again because they had a mate. His mouth falls open, his eyes widening as he looks at Yoruichi. Was she Byakuya’s first heat partner?

“You look like you have something to ask me,” Yoruichi purrs.

The tone of her voice is another reminder that Yoruichi herself occupies a strange position in their pack; despite being a member, she’s the only one of them who can’t claim to be a wolf. When Byakuya was a child, he’d come home with a black kitten in his arms and all but begged his parents to let him keep her, or so Renji has heard. There are older pack members who were at the scene, watched Byakuya take advantage of being a cute little omega who otherwise was very poised and proper and never asked for anything of his own. His parents agreed, and Yoruichi revealed herself not to be a simple house cat but a  _ werecat _ shortly after. Byakuya’s father was the pack alpha; he’d unwittingly agreed to adopting her into his pack, and she and his son were inseparable growing up together.

“Taicho said he’d had another heat partner before Hisana, but they had a mate and he didn’t want to intrude on that.” Renji scrubs a hand over his face. “That was you, wasn’t it?”

Yoruichi grins at him, showing the tips of her sharp teeth. “It was me. Byakuya didn’t want to go through his heats alone and I was unattached at the time, so I took care of him. I think his parents died believing they’d left their precious omega son in my hands.”

“But you two didn’t end up together,” Renji says slowly.

“We were never going to mate properly with each other. I assisted him during his heats and he assisted me during my ruts. We had a system, I’m sure you understand.” Yoruichi pauses and Renji nods because this is the first time he’s hearing about a system in Byakuya’s pack like the common ones he’d seen in his old pack. “Once Byakuya met Hisana, Kisuke came to me.”

Renji snorts. “Well, I guess whatever works is what works, right?”

“I was the first alpha in the entire pack to have an omega ask me if he could court me. I think the others are still jealous.” Yoruichi laughs at the thought, shaking her head. “Idiots.”

“So you really knew I’d not hurt Taicho? I’m glad someone else realizes I’m not interested in trying to take the pack alpha position.” Renji runs his thumb around the edge of the water bottle’s lid, the tension seeping out of his shoulders. The last thing he needs is his pack thinking he’s using this as an attempt to put Byakuya on his back and keep him there.

Yoruichi studies him with those knowing gold eyes for a long moment before she stretches out a hand, resting it on top of his own, fingers slotting together with his. Touch is good for their kind, a reassurance all on its own. “Of course you wouldn’t do that. You’re in love with him.”

It feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room as well as Renji’s lungs; his eyes threaten to bug out of his head at how brazenly she says this, how bluntly. It’s true; Renji loves Byakuya. He has no idea if anyone else has caught onto this, knowing Byakuya himself definitely has not managed to figure it out or else he would have never let Renji see him in such a state or be his heat partner. For Byakuya, Renji is just a safe person to choose and he would probably cease being a safe person if Byakuya knew Renji loves him.

But Yoruichi says this so calmly and so confidently, and Renji swallows past the lump in his throat.  _ How did she figure it out? _ “Well, I guess I can’t deny it if you already know.”

“You’re a bad liar, anyway. I would have seen right through it.” Yoruichi strokes a soothing circle on the back of his hand with her thumb. “It’s okay, you know, to love him. No one would be surprised with how close the two of you are. Byakuya  _ trusts _ you and that’s unusual.”

Renji sighs softly and nods, running a hand through his own hair. “Yeah, yeah, I noticed that. I know it’s because of Hisana, but it’s still hard to know he doesn’t want anyone close.”

“He never properly mourned her passing. He cried for her just once when he was sitting at her bedside holding her hand, but that was it.” Yoruichi’s expression is pinched and Renji can pick up the slight agitation in her scent; she’s a good friend to still be upset about her best friend in emotional pain even if it was years ago. “So it’s hard for him to think about moving on to someone else because he hasn’t moved on at all. This situation is a big step for him.”

Though Renji suspected such a thing might be true, it still upsets him to think about Byakuya internalizing all of his pain instead of letting himself deal with it and suffering for years as opposed to letting his emotions flow and working his way around to accepting Hisana’s passing. Omegas who lose their mates tend to suffer greatly as a result, so he can hardly be surprised Byakuya chose to feel nothing at all in order to continue leading his pack, but it still hurts to think about. He’d rather have Byakuya break down and pick up the pieces after then refuse to break and risk shattering when it became too much to bear.

Yoruichi flicks him in the forehead and Renji swears at the sudden pain, swatting her hand away. “Stop that. Whatever you’re thinking about is making you stink. You smell sad. Stop that or he’s going to think something is wrong when you go back to see him, and that’s the last thing you want, isn’t it? You’re supposed to be taking care of him.”

“You’re right.” Renji is loathe to admit it, but he knows better. “I just don’t think the idea that he’s still hurting and he’s not processing it so it’s just gonna get worse.”

“Then  _ do _ something about it as soon as he gives you an opening. And I think he  _ will, _ for what it’s worth.” Yoruichi smirks when Renji gapes at her. “What? I’m no fool, Abarai. No one knows Byakuya-bo like I do. I think he’s got a soft spot for you even he isn’t aware of yet.”

Renji presses his lips together; he’s not going to admit that he’d never dared to think of that. “He’s not going to want me around if he’s not managed to get through Hisana’s death.”

Yoruichi gives him a withering stare and Renji crumples under it just a little; her aura is stronger than it has any right to be. “You have been allowed closer to him than any other alpha other than me, so take the opening he’s giving you. Take good care of him.  _ Talk _ to him.”

“Is this your roundabout way of telling me we have your blessing?” Renji teases.

“If you say one more stupid thing, I’ll take everything back that I’ve said so far.” Yoruichi lets go of his hand and leans back in her seat, her eyes hard as she stares at him; the teasing smile on his face promptly falls off. “Yes, you have my blessing, not that you need it because he’s the one you have to truly win over. I know you’re in love with him, and I’m so tired of seeing him make himself suffer because he’s still holding onto a woman who’s been dead for  _ years. _ ”

The sentiment is a familiar one, but Renji is still uncertain. How can he not be? Byakuya has been closed off for longer than Renji has known him, and that closing off chased his own little sister out of the pack when she was finally unable to deal with him anymore. “I’m just… Worried about this. I don’t want to be the one who ends up hurting him.”

“You’re not going to be. God, you’re stupid. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were purposefully trying to sabotage every chance you have with him before you even do anything about it.” Yoruichi stands and places her hands on his shoulders, leaning in so close to him that her scent— spicy and dark and making him think of golden eyes reflecting the moonlight from dark shadows— washes over him and overwhelms him. “Byakuya-bo deserves to be happy. He deserves to have a mate who loves him, cares about him, and is wrapped around his finger. You already  _ are _ all of those things. Just teach him that so he properly sees it.”

“Are we having an intervention?” The familiar voice combined with an equally familiar scent of jasmine attached tells Renji that Yoruichi’s mate has shown up.

Yoruichi steps away from him and spins in place, her hair smacking him in the face as she opens her arms for her omega. “Unfortunately, it’s become necessary. Hello, darling.”

Urahara Kisuke has been Yoruichi’s mate since before Renji came to the pack and it shows in more ways than one; their bodies fit together like two pieces made specifically for one another when Urahara steps into her offered embrace. He’s more like the typical omega in terms of appearance and behavior, fitting an old-fashioned alpha like Yoruichi well. There’s just something about seeing a properly mated pair together that makes Renji yearn for Byakuya that much more, as if he doesn’t already spend a fair amount of time doing that.

Yoruichi scrubs her cheek against Urahara’s face before leaning back to kiss him, a hand cupping the back of his head; he melts into her arms, soft and pliant. Wolves don’t scent mark the same way that cats do, but Renji has seen the way Yoruichi marks well enough to know that if he stepped close to Urahara right now, he would smell Yoruichi on his skin before he would smell Urahara himself. It successfully keeps the other wolves away.

“You’re being a pushover about things, aren’t you?” Urahara waits until Yoruichi sits back down before letting himself be pulled into her lap, perched on her thighs with her arms wrapped securely around his waist, her chin pressed into his shoulder.

“I’m not a  _ pushover. _ I’m just being cautious.” Just what the hell has Yoruichi been telling him?

Urahara rolls his eyes. “Well, if you keep this up much longer, I’m going to win that bet I have with Kira, so by all means, keep it going. I’m willing to enable your bad behavior.”

“What bet?” Renji throws his hands up before Urahara can answer. “No, no, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know what you and Kira have been talking about, actually. Look, it’s not that I don’t want to be Byakuya’s mate properly. You  _ know _ that. You both do. But it’s like you said, Yoruichi, he needs to mourn Hisana and I don’t want to make it worse on him.”

Yoruichi scoffs at him. “Then  _ don’t. _ Be his pillar when he needs one, be his shoulder to cry on, be the one who wipes the tears away and tells him it’s okay to be upset. But if you sit on your hands and do nothing, then  _ nothing _ is going to change. You idiot.”

“I agree with Yoruichi-san,” Urahara says, preening when Yoruichi tilts her head to kiss the side of his neck. “Just  _ do _ it. You’re so careful of him that I doubt you’d accidentally hurt him.”

“Besides, Byakuya trusts you. That should tell you more about his situation than you’re willing to admit is true.” Yoruichi knocks her calf against his own meaningfully. “He trusts you not to hurt him. You’re just the one who’s too stupid to figure out that might mean something.”

When Renji stares at her, Urahara huffs at him. “Abarai, are you slow? Taicho  _ cares _ about you. I don’t know if he’s figured it out yet, but he does. Of course he does.”

“Agreed,” Yoruichi murmurs. “I know him better than you do, Renji. I’ve known him for most of his life, and I know what it looks like when he slowly works his way around to falling in love. Just go with it and don’t run away when it gets scary for you. I promise you. It  _ will _ happen.”

Renji scrubs a hand down his face, then stands, bottle of water in hand. “Okay,  _ okay. _ I’ll work on it. I should have gone back to check on him before now, actually. Thanks for the advice, you two. Especially you, Yoruichi. And… Thank you for trusting me with his heart.”

“Remember,” Yoruichi croons, “I’m not afraid to kill you if you break his heart.”

“I’d let you,” Renji reassures her, and she looks mollified. “I’m going back now. Thanks, again.”

Urahara waves a hand at him as he leaves the kitchen; the soft squeak that follows his exit makes him jump and wonder if Yoruichi plans on making a creative use of the dining table. Then he starts back toward Byakuya’s quarters, thinking over everything Yoruichi had told him.

He wants Byakuya more than he’s ever wanted anyone else in his life, and though he’s had his fair share of crushes growing up he thinks Byakuya might just constitute his first actual love. The serene omega with the ash grey eyes and the surprisingly deep voice that captivated him the first time Byakuya welcomed him into the pack, taking him in when he had nowhere else to go. It was only natural Renji would come to care about him as more than just his leader, and he’s  _ finally _ been given a chance to do something about it. Yoruichi’s right; he’s being a fool.

The last few days gave him more than one opportunity to see Byakuya vulnerable, to have Byakuya reaching for him, asking for him, pleading for Renji to touch him. It’s been a heady experience but more than that, it’s put into perspective just how starved Byakuya is of touch and affection and how much he needs it while pretending he doesn’t for the sake of upholding an image. It isn’t fair to him and more than he wants to admit, Renji wants to change that for him. He wants to be the one Byakuya calls his alpha and his mate.

Something that isn’t going to happen if Renji doesn’t do anything about it.

He stands outside of Byakuya’s door, letting the warm and sated cherry blossom scent wash over him, thrilled that  _ he’s _ the one who’s added those pleased notes to Byakuya’s scent. He smells  _ happy, _ and Renji knows he’s the reason for that because he’s been working harder than he ever has to make sure Byakuya gets everything he needs from their mating.

Why would he work less hard to win Byakuya’s heart?

With that in mind, Renji slowly opens the door and steps inside, and it does something to his heart to see Byakuya half-awake, soft lidded eyes, wrapped up in the sheets and blankets, warm and content.

“Hey,” he murmurs, fondness creeping into his voice. “You’re awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can insert [hairbrush.fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973538) after this chapter. i said it would be incorporated at some point and i think here is the spot. also to those of you going "why didn't you just write it this way the first time" i don't know. my brain didn't put these fics in that order or something.
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying this! bleach is still relatively new to me being as this is the first time i've properly interacted with it but i love byakuya and renji, and i love yoruichi and urahara a lot too!
> 
> plot wins out, so i'm going to have plot showing up after byakuya's heat is all finished up. rukia will be coming home (with some friends in tow? maybe?), more pack members are going to show up, there will be drama and espadas too. lmk if there's anyone or anything you're interested in seeing, and maybe you will!


	5. Chapter 5

“I was thinking about your offer.” Having a conversation like this is a strange experience but Byakuya does not like to beat around the bush if he can avoid doing so. The conversation might be a difficult one for him, but what excuse could he possibly have? He’s sitting astride Renji’s lap with Renji’s knot firmly inside of him, wedding their bodies together.

Renji opens his eyes slowly. With his back propped against several pillows and Byakuya heavy in his lap, he must be exhausted. The week has been  _ exhausting _ and they still have a couple of days to go based on the way Byakuya’s body has slowly been letting up on desperation and need and desire. This is more like what a typical heat should feel like, Byakuya thinks, and he doesn’t mind it so much, the dull ache in his stomach that is easily sated by Renji’s hands and mouth and attention. It doesn’t… Quite feel like betrayal as much as it did.

“What offer?” Renji asks, voice soft and throaty, slurred from sleep. Byakuya savors the sound. There’s pride to be found in being able to tire out his alpha so much.

“About taking you on as my heat partner.” As soon as the words leave Byakuya’s lips, Renji’s eyes widen comically, his mouth falling open. “I’ve been considering it since you mentioned it to me, as such a topic would require serious thought.”

Slowly, Renji closes his mouth and swallows so hard Byakuya can hear his throat click. “Yeah,” he finally agrees. “So, you finally come to a conclusion on that thought process?”

“I did.” Byakuya runs his fingers over one of the tattoos on Renji’s chest, tracing the dark ink with the tips of his fingers. “I’ve decided there is not an alpha more suited to the position.”

“Oh. Shit.” Renji rubs a hand over his jaw and Byakuya cocks his head at him, not quite sure he understands the meaning of the words. “I just, I mean— I didn’t think you’d say yes. I know I’m the one who brought it up so don’t  _ look _ at me like that, but I just… Wow.”

Byakuya resists the urge to roll his eyes; such a childish response is unbecoming even if it is immediate. “You have taken ample care of me during this time. I don’t see why not.”

“I’ll take care of you through all your heats. Doesn’t bother me.” Renji’s hands come to rest on Byakuya’s hips, thumbs brushing over the tops of them carefully. “Like I said, this doesn’t necessarily have to be a two-way street. Alphas during ruts can be hard to handle—”

Leaning forward, Byakuya rests the pads of his fingers on top of Renji’s lips to silence him. “I assure you that I am more than capable. So I would like to reciprocate this offer. Would you like me to be your partner during your ruts?”

From the way Renji’s mouth gapes open beneath Byakuya’s touch and the way his eyes continue to widen, Byakuya wonders if his brain might have short-circuited. It takes him a moment to collect himself, spluttering softly, and Byakuya can’t help the very small, very fond smile that touches the corners of his lips at the sight. Once, Yoruichi told him that he could have had an alpha eating out of the palm of his hand if he was so inclined, but Byakuya only responded she should be careful of testing his power as an alpha herself. No part of him ever truly believed he would end up in a position such as this one.

“Okay.” Renji wets his lips and nods, a quick and jerky motion that is very unlike him. “I mean, if you’re offering, and you are, then I’d, uh, be an idiot to turn you down, huh?”

“I would agree with such a statement,” Byakuya says demurely, shifting his hips when he feels Renji’s knot starting to go down. “It would start rumors among the pack, moreso than this already has, but I don’t think I mind that much. I don’t foresee you trying to use this to challenge my position as alpha. You already would have the moment you had the chance.”

Renji rolls his eyes. “Like I’d ever pull that shit during something like this. But you’re sure? I mean, you can always change your mind. I’m not gonna hold you to it like an oath.”

“I’m certain in my decision.” Byakuya slowly lifts himself off of Renji’s cock when he has the chance, collapsing into the sheets next to him. The moment his chest touches the bed Renji is curling against his side, running a soothing hand up and down his back. “Thank you.”

“Well, if you’re sure. And you don’t have to thank me. Taking care of an omega in heat is just what an alpha is supposed to do.” Renji smirks at him, and Byakuya just sighs.

The week has been a better one than Byakuya would have expected, and maybe it’s been a relaxation he needs after everything he’s had to deal with recently in the pack. He pushes himself harder than he should to keep anything from piling up, but attending to all matters big and small immediately while keeping the pack balanced leaves him tired at the end of each day. Coming home to an empty room does not exactly make it easier, but such a matter… Is what is is. At least having a partner during his cycle will allow him to rest.

Renji curls his arm around Byakuya’s waist, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies together as he noses the side of his neck. “I wonder if the pack’s gone down in flames just yet.”

“I trust that Kyoraku and Ukitake could handle any small matters in my absence. At least, they better be able to.” Byakuya had left certain tasks in the hands of two of the only men he trusts with the implication they could come to him if anything important arose. Part of him is both soothed and curious about the fact nothing has come up worth his attention, but it’s probably for the best just the same. “It’s rare for us to have emergencies, anyway.”

“What was the last one? Aizen?” Renji’s nose wrinkles at the mention of the alpha’s name and Byakuya winces; his shoulder aches with phantom pain at the memory.

“It would have been him, yes. I trust the pack knows better than to try that,” he murmurs.

“You sure gave them enough of a warning on that.” Renji’s fingers find the scar on Byakuya’s shoulder; it’s only flesh-deep now. Byakuya could have suffered permanent damage from that, and he can only imagine how much harder the fights for his position would be with that. “That was the most intense fight I’ve ever seen in my entire life. That’s the real reason I’m scared to fight you. You’d probably just rip my head off.”

Byakuya snorts and tilts his head, watching Renji’s fingers stroke over the jagged scar. Aizen was the strongest of all of Byakuya’s opponents and had given him the best fight of his life as a result, though Byakuya would never want to face him again. The sheer amount of agony he’d gone through when Aizen sank his teeth into Byakuya’s shoulder as hard as he could gave him more than enough experience to last a lifetime, especially when he’d given his head a rough shake and nearly ripped Byakuya’s shoulder out of socket.

“Are you going to exile yourself from the pack and never come back if I do?” Byakuya asks sweetly, smirking when Renji’s head swings in his direction.

He looks confused for a moment before he grins in return, running his nose along Byakuya’s cheek. “Maybe I will. I’d have to sneak back in to get you through your heats.”

“Oh, you would since you already promised to help me.” Byakuya tilts his head when Renji’s lips ghost against his jaw, shivering when Renji plants a kiss against the side of his neck. “They’d be able to smell you, though. You’d be all over my skin once it was over.”

“Good.” Renji’s teeth scrape over his skin and Byakuya moans softly. “I want them to know even a filthy traitor and a loser is more worthy of you than they are.”

The words make Byakuya’s head swim and he barely processes Renji rolling him over onto his back, blanketing Byakuya’s body with his own, one strong hand wrapped tight around Byakuya’s wrists to pin them over his head. His grip isn’t so tight that Byakuya couldn’t shake it if he wanted to but he lets Renji hold him down, a little thrill running down his spine at the thought of surrendering himself in such a way. A startled little moan leaves his lips when Renji’s other hand cups his mound, fingers pressing between his folds and into his entrance.

“You’re a mess, Byakuya.” Renji grins, showing his teeth. There’s something fiercely possessive in that expression and in his eyes which flicker gold for just a moment. “I can feel it.” He presses his fingers up and Byakuya’s hips jolt as he whimpers at the pleasure. “You’re so slick inside from where I knotted you and you still want more from me.”

Byakuya chokes at the lewd quality of the words but then Renji’s mouth is on his, saving him from having to come up with a response. As dirty as the words are, there’s no denying the way Byakuya drags his nails down Renji’s back, rocking down on the fingers inside of him, his hips finding the rhythm of Renji’s fingers for the most pleasure possible.

Renji bites down on his lower lip then runs his tongue over it, leaving Byakuya’s mouth wet and tingling when he starts dragging his teeth over Byakuya’s throat once more. He probably wants to bite, wants to properly mark so everyone knows he was here but he resists and Byakuya claws at his back when Renji’s tongue flicks over one of his nipples. Even as the burning need in his body has finally started to recede, his body’s sensitivity refuses to abide so that every brush of Renji’s mouth and hands, however faint, makes him fall apart.

His tongue is hot and wet and his teeth offer the slightest sting and Byakuya loves the combination, the fact Renji isn’t afraid to be just a little rough with him even if this heat is the first time they’ve ever been together. And when Renji kisses down his body to replace his fingers with his tongue, Byakuya’s hands are in his hair, holding his head in place. He’s so good with his mouth, pinning Byakuya’s hips down against the mattress so he can devour him at his own leisure. Even when Byakuya comes with a hoarse cry, Renji doesn’t stop.

The realization that Renji can taste his own semen between Byakuya’s legs only shoves him forcibly over the edge again so hard his entire body shakes with the force of it.

There are red lines down Renji’s back from Byakuya’s hands and there are bruises on Byakuya’s skin, blue and purple blooming from the force of Renji’s mouth on his skin, sucking visible marks into his skin. And when Renji looks up at him, his eyes burning gold as he sucks, Byakuya falls back against the mattress with a scream that echoes off of the walls.

Even exhausted from three orgasms, his legs fall open when Renji comes to kneel between them and he watches, panting, struggling to catch his breath, as Renji guides his cock inside of him once more. He’s been so careful that it still doesn’t ache the way it should, Byakuya’s body opening around him and welcoming him greedily. Renji groans like it’s the best feeling in the world and Byakuya wraps his legs around Renji’s waist to keep him inside, crossing his ankles demurely in the small of Renji’s back.

“Nothing feels as good as you do like this.” Renji kisses him and Byakuya shivers at the taste of both of their bodies on this mouth, hands fisting in his hair once more. “You want me to give you everything I’ve got? Tell me not to hold back, Byakuya. I won’t.”

Byakuya looks up at Renji like this, this tangled red hair framing his face wildly, his eyes still glowing gold, and he wonders what he did or what he said to trigger this. But he doesn’t  _ care; _ he just digs his heels into Renji’s skin, gripping his shoulders for something to hold onto. “Don’t hold back,” he says, and Renji’s entire body shudders at the command. “Give me everything.”

Renji’s hips snap forward so hard it makes Byakuya’s entire body move on the mattress and he only manages a soundless little cry before Renji pins him down against the mattress and fucks him. Every thrust is faster and harder than any Byakuya has felt so far, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing in his ears as Renji flexes his physical strength. This close and his scent is intoxicating, the rich woody scent wrapped around Byakuya like that alone wants to hold him down. He can’t do anything but hold on tight and let Renji do as he pleases, the pleasure running white hot through his blood and over his skin.

When Renji kisses him, it’s rough and sloppy and wet and Byakuya opens his mouth to it, biting down on Renji’s lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Renji growls at him for the effort, the sound vibrating against Byakuya’s lips, and pumps into him that much harder.

The force of his fourth orgasm rips another scream from his throat and Renji’s hips press tight against his own, holding their bodies into position while his knot swells inside of Byakuya once more. It’s a miracle Byakuya hasn’t clawed him bloody yet.

“I didn’t expect it’d be that good,” Renji slurs, propped up above Byakuya on his forearms. His eyes are back to their normal dark brown, his face flushed. “Are you okay?”

Byakuya hums at him in acknowledgement, his head stuffed with cotton as he looks up at the alpha above him.  _ Mine, _ he thinks lazily, running his fingers along the side of Renji’s face just because he can, because the two of them are close, their bodies tied together, Renji’s arms around him, Renji’s body on top of him, Renji’s scent heavy in his nose—

_ Mine? Is that what I just thought when I looked at him? _

“You okay?” Renji repeats slowly, tapping Byakuya gently on the cheek.

“I’m fine.” His heart thuds against his ribs as he slows his breathing and he hopes it doesn’t show even though he’s certain Renji can hear it. “That was… Unexpected.”

Renji laughs softly and lowers himself carefully on top of Byakuya’s body, cautious not to jostle himself too roughly with how they’re still connected. “Sorry. I should’ve turned you over before knotting you but I just… Got wrapped up in it, I guess. Was it what you wanted?”

“It was.” Byakuya is glad when Renji nuzzles against the side of his neck, his eyes laser focused on the ceiling.  _ Did I look at him and think of him as mine? Did I really do that? _

“I’m glad. I don’t know where that came from. Thought I was done for the day.” Renji laughs against his skin and presses a kiss just under his jaw; Byakuya answers, curling his arms around Renji’s shoulders. “I was worried I might’ve hurt you, though. I didn’t?”

Byakuya shakes his head slowly. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I’m fine. But if you’re tired, rest. I’m sated for now, and this isn’t uncomfortable.”

“You sure?” Renji noses against the scent gland in his throat and Byakuya whines softly at the contact. “If you want me to get off of you, I can hold myself up.”

“I’m certain,” Byakuya reassures him. “Rest, Renji. You’ve long overdue for it.”

Renji’s body slowly grows heavier on top of his but the weight is warm and pleasant, a comfort instead of a compress, and Byakuya could almost allow himself to lull into a short nap as well after that. Instead, his mind is wide awake, turning over the reality of what had come out of his own thoughts at a dizzying speed. What if he had said such a thing out loud? He wouldn’t even have the luxury of being able to think about it and he doesn’t want to know what Renji’s reaction to such a thing might have been.

_ I shouldn’t have thought such a thing. Renji agreed to assist me when I would have otherwise suffered without him. _ Byakuya frets at the implications, at the dull thud in his chest.  _ He’s my beta and one of the only men I trust. This doesn’t have to mean anything. _

Renji has been taking excellent care of him— But only because Renji is an alpha, and Byakuya is an omega in heat who needs him. Even the smaller touches, drawing his baths and brushing his hair and in general humoring his urges, have been because Renji is a good man and Byakuya was in a vulnerable position… Right?

He would have done this for anyone who needed him, not just Byakuya, but… Byakuya shakes his head, pressing his face into Renji’s hair to ground himself. Sex doesn’t have to mean anything between two people and Renji had grown up in a pack where it was normal to have intimate relationships with friends for the purposes of getting each other through heat and rut, and Byakuya is simply overthinking things because he’s tired and worn out, and because it’s been years since he’s found himself in such a predicament. That’s all.

Besides, he doesn’t want a mate. He doesn’t want a relationship. The pain and anguish he’d gone through the first time was more than enough to last him a lifetime, and he has to pour his effort into keeping his pack together.

Anything else would only slow him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on this chapter! i'm doing kinktober this year for writing alongside working on stories like this one so it's a bit of a juggling act.
> 
> byakuya's heat is coming to an end in the next chapter so look forward to that. the plot kicks off at the end of the next chapter basically!


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s been a nice week, hasn’t it?” Renji sits up on the futon, pillows cushioning his back as Byakuya nuzzles against his chest. “Not a bad decision to skip your heat suppressants.”

Byakuya hums against his skin and looks up at him through sleepy eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. “I suppose not. You were a suitable heat partner and you took good care of me, and I feel very relaxed as a result. You did a very good job.”

“Had to. You’re my pack alpha.” Renji grins at him just the same, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

In the night, Byakuya’s heat finally let up on his body, and Renji has been helping him through the afterglow since then. Their last coupling had been slow and sensual and Renji had taken his time to take Byakuya apart at the seams just to listen to the small and sweet noises he makes one more time before he needs to wait for his rut cycle next month. It was well worth it, though, getting to know Byakuya’s body intimately well in their week together.

It also solidified his desire to court his pack alpha. Of course, he might need a little time to plan out his courtship to the letter so that it’s worthy of an omega like Byakuya, but he’s going to do it. Yoruichi’s words refuse to leave his mind, as do their meaning.

“I’ll have to do just as suitable a job so that I can care for you when you’re in rut.” Byakuya stifles a yawn against the palm of his hand and Renji nuzzles the top of his head, unable to help himself. He’s just so achingly  _ fond _ of Byakuya, more so than when they began this.

“I’m sure you’ll do a great job.” He’s more than a little excited at the prospect of having Byakuya in his private quarters attending to him.

Byakuya sits up slowly and stretches his arms over his head, the sheet around his shoulders slipping down to show off every inch of his beautiful body. His slender torso still bears the marks of Renji’s lips and teeth, and it will take time for those to fade. “Hisana, rest her soul… I think I overwhelmed her when I was in heat. She had little experience with omegas.”

“It can be hard, you know, the scent, the need. I’ve got the experience so it wasn’t a big deal for me.” Renji doesn’t mention the fact Byakuya has been careful about mentioning Hisana this entire time until now and hopes it’s some kind of progress, however small it might be. “We figured it out, right? So it should be easier and easier. Your heats won’t be as dramatically long and they won’t take so much of a toll on your body.”

“That’s good.” Byakuya runs his fingers through his hair, gathering the heavy black mass of it and pushing it behind his shoulders. “I’ll visit Unohana later today and make sure to ask her for a post-heat drought. She reassured me that as long as it’s taken at the end of a heat, it should prevent any unwanted pregnancy. I don’t think I would ever  _ want _ children.”

“Not everyone does.” Renji is hardly bothered by the prospect of not having pups with Byakuya if he manages to win him over. All he wants is Byakuya, to hold him close at night and kiss him and piece together the cracks in his heart until he can smile so freely again without the shadow of pain lingering behind him. “Just wanted to keep your options open, right?”

“Correct. Having the choice is what is important to me, not making it.” Byakuya picks up the comforter and pulls it up over himself, then settles back into Renji’s side, all warm skin and the sweet cherry blossom scent Renji is going to smell of for days.

He drops another kiss on top of Byakuya’s head, stroking his thumb over the roundest part of Byakuya’s shoulder. “At least no fires cropped up that you had to put out after all.”

“I’m relieved. I could have handled them, but it’s nice to not need to expend the worry until much later.” Byakuya looks up at him again, his eyes a little brighter, a little more awake now. “It would have been simple to ask your opinion on the matter with you so close.”

“Can you imagine if they had walked in on us when I was knotting you? That’d be an awkward pack conversation to have.” Renji grins when Byakuya laughs softly, the sound musical.

“It would have been, but we would have bore the tension in order to do right by the pack. Like any good alpha and beta should.” Byakuya’s fingers creep up his chest, tracing over the dark tattoos on his skin. “This is a remnant from your former pack, is it not?”

Renji nods, watching Byakuya trace the lines on his skin. They cover various parts of his body, including his forehead. “Yes. We were a fight-heavy and hierarchy-heavy pack. Once your place was solidified, you’d get marked. I have so many because I kept climbing higher.”

Byakuya whistles softly. “Admirable. You are truly fitting as my pack beta.”

“These,” Renji takes Byakuya’s hand, pressing his fingers into the tattoos on his face, “are because I achieved pack beta status in that pack. So you would be correct.”

“You achieved pack beta status and then left?” Byakuya hums thoughtfully, and his touch is so maddeningly light and tender. “I should be grateful, then. You are an excellent beta.”

Renji beams at him, his heart skittering off of his ribs at the compliment from the last person he expected such words from. “Thank you, Taicho. I do my best to do right by you.”

“Not Taicho, not yet.” Byakuya presses a kiss to his jaw and Renji’s eyelashes flutter just a little at the touch, his breath hitching in his chest. “Not while you’re still here with me.”

“My mistake, Byakuya.” He takes Byakuya’s wrist once more, drawing those slim fingers down to his lips, pressing soft kisses to them. “The pack is going to talk about this for days.”

“Months, probably. Especially now that we’re agreed to see each other through our heats and ruts, but I don’t mind so much. It’s the least offensive thing they could talk about.” Byakuya curls his fingers beneath Renji’s jaw, thumb brushing over his lower lip. “It could be much worse, as well. There were awful rumors about Yoruichi and I merely because we were friends.”

_ A little more than friends, _ Renji thinks, but doesn’t say. “I don’t think I’d be that upset if people thought I’d scored someone like Yoruichi-san.”

Byakuya’s cheeks pink just a little and he rolls his eyes. “You sound like Kyoraku when I complained to him about it. She is a wonderful woman and a wonderful alpha, yes, but we were truly just friends! She was interested in someone else, after all. She’s mated to him.”

“I wonder if she was ever interested in you,” Renji muses just to make Byakuya groan, laughing when Byakuya claps his hand firmly over Renji’s mouth.

“Such things don’t matter. She has a  _ mate _ whom she loves very much, and I would never dare get between the two of them. Urahara is very happy with her, as well.” Byakuya gives him a warning look before removing his hand, curling it around the back of Renji’s neck.

Renji takes advantage of the position to kiss Byakuya, licking the soft whimper out of his mouth when he melts against Renji’s chest. The warmth of his body and having him so close makes Renji desperate to touch him and hold him, to show him how precious he is and how he should be treated. With time, Renji is going to prove that.

He knows that the odds of winning Byakuya’s heart may be slim, but he has to try.

Byakuya shifts fully into his lap, twisting around to sit on his thighs and Renji lets his hands slide down the bare expanse of Byakuya’s back, fingers careful over the bite marks he’s left here and the scars Byakuya has suffered in battle. Byakuya presses back into the touch like a cat desperate for attention and Renji moans softly against his mouth, holding him close.

No omega is ever going to be this perfect for him, is going to fit in his arms like this or taste this perfectly sweet, look up at him with such warm and gentle eyes. Byakuya may not even  _ realize _ it or maybe— Maybe he does, and he’s just lying to himself—

_ Don’t, _ Renji tells himself, nuzzling against the side of Byakuya’s throat where his scent is strongest, running the flat of his tongue over his scent gland.  _ Don’t talk yourself into something like that. Approach this like you have to win him over or you’ll get lazy. _

“I feel like we could have been done with this hours ago, but I’m enjoying the attention just the same.” Byakuya leans into Renji’s chest. “I’m not used to being taken care of.”

The statement is throwaway at best but Renji’s heart constricts just the same. “Your parents not hug you enough as a kid or something?” he tries instead.

“Ah, no, my parents were wonderful. My father in particular was a very gentle and caring man.” Byakuya smiles fondly at the memories; Renji knows his parents have long since passed away and is relieved that his words haven’t upset Byakuya. “He raised me to be strong. My father was an omega as well, you know. My mother was an alpha. She was the alpha of this pack once.”

“So I heard.” No wonder Byakuya fights so hard to keep the pack his. “You’d make both of them proud as pack alpha, you know. You do a great job even if we don’t tell you that enough.”

“I have my regrets, of course. I think everyone does. I wish I’d known what Aizen was up to before he attacked me. I wish I could have done something about… But no matter.” Byakuya shakes his head and Renji doesn’t push it, knowing that ripping open sore wounds will not endear him to his pack alpha. “The pack seems settled and satisfied for the most part. Some are unhappy with an omega leading the pack, but none of them have challenged me.”

“They’re cowards.” Renji knows they are, had offered more than a few of them the chance to fight him so they could prove themselves capable of taking down Byakuya. They ran.

Byakuya snorts and shrugs, twirling the ends of Renji’s long red hair between his fingers. “Perhaps. I refuse to let any of it effect me or my judgment. If anything, it serves as fuel to remind me that I still have people to prove wrong in my life, so I keep going.”

“You’re too good, you know that? You look at everything head-on and don’t shy away from any of it.” Renji lets his voice slip a little soft, a little closer to true praise than mere compliments, and he sees Byakuya’s eyes glitter, the slight pink hue in his cheeks. “You’re an amazing man.”

But then Byakuya smiles and steals a kiss, letting it linger warm against Renji’s lips. “Thank you. It is nice to hear someone confident in my abilities. Could I trouble you for one thing?”

“Yeah, of course. This is the end of your heat so I’m still in your command.” Renji would do  _ anything _ for Byakuya, truth be told, whether he was in heat or not, but he can’t just come out and say that… Yet. He needs to save it for the right moment for the right effect.

“I’m just a bit thirsty, so water would be nice.” Byakuya kisses him again as if bribing him and Renji kisses him back eagerly, never one to turn down anything from Byakuya. He takes advantage of the position, flipping them over so he has Byakuya pressed down into the futon, the warmth of his body keeping Byakuya in place.

“Anything for you, omega.” He noses the side of Byakuya’s throat just because he can, and a little thrill runs down his spine when Byakuya tilts his head back, baring his throat.

His clothing is on the other side of the room and he doesn’t want to pull himself out of bed to get dressed, but he does for Byakuya’s sake. The same t-shirt and sweatpants he wore on the first day, retrieved from the room at some point likely by one of the maid and washed before being returned to him. The clothes smell like the room, like Byakuya, so Renji thinks a little better of them as he puts them on, glancing over his shoulder at where Byakuya sits up in bed, pulling the comforter around his shoulders like a cloak. He looks so warm and satisfied that it hits Renji on every primal level.

Right. He promised Byakuya he’d bring him some water.

Before Renji has a chance to open the door, a knock comes on the hard wooden surface. He stills and looks over his shoulder at Byakuya, who frowns at him from the bed, sitting up slowly, hugging the comforter around his shoulders. When he’s sure that Byakuya is decent enough, Renji opens the door to find Ukitake Juushiro standing on the other side of it, the older omega looking slightly concerned as he stares at the ground. Behind him is Kyoraku Shunsui and Renji purses his lips, wondering why the two of them would have come together or why Ukitake’s scent is as off as it is.

“What is it, Ukitake?” Based on scent alone, Byakuya knows who has come to see him.

The scent on Ukitake’s skin hits Renji the moment he steps into the room and he leans back and away, his eyes widening as the realization settles in. He watches Byakuya’s expression and a moment later the omega’s eyes stretch wide, his mouth falling open. A very small whining noise leaves his throat and Renji has to brace himself to keep from bolting across the room to his side to comfort that sound away so it never comes again.

The scent of freshly-fallen snow belongs only to Kuchiki Rukia. Renji has never known another alpha in his life with a scent like hers.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner!” Ukitake hits his knees on the floor, his hands next, his forehead pressed to the flooring. “She’s been back for days but you were occupied and she told me to let it be, that it could wait until you were taken care of.”

Byakuya presses a hand to his mouth and Renji watches him compose himself even as he leans his back against the wall, not quite able to do that himself. “Did  _ both _ of you know?”

Kyoraku sighs and drops down to his knees as well, leaning down to rest his forehead against the floor. “Yes, alpha. She came right to us so that no one else would know.”

“You both hid this from me under her request. I’ll take that into account.” Byakuya squares his shoulders and Renji stares at him, not quite sure what to say or what to do. “Is she well?”

“She is.” Ukitake’s voice quivers and Renji  _ knows _ there’s more, and usually he would let Byakuya handle it but he doesn’t like the smell of this. So he rounds the two men and comes to stand in front of them, putting himself between them and Byakuya.

“You aren’t telling him something.” His voice is edged and sharp and he hears Byakuya’s slight intake of breath even as he watches Ukitake and Kyoraku’s bodies twitch in response. “You would come here and hold something back from your alpha? That’s unacceptable.”

“She didn’t come alone.” Kyoraku lifts his head slightly from the floor, looks up at Renji with an unreadable expression. “She brought back friends. She wants them to join the pack.”

A low growl begins in the back of Renji’s throat. “ _ Why _ is that worth hiding?”

“One of them,” Ukitake says slowly, carefully, “is half-human. Isshin’s missing child.”

Byakuya’s scent burns foul and the way he snarls makes the hair on the back of Renji’s neck stand up. “Get all of them before the pack. You have fifteen minutes. I will be there to pass judgment. If you do  _ not _ and choose to withhold any of them from my sight, I  _ will _ know and you will be suitably punished. That is all.  _ Dismissed. _ ”

The two of them leave the room and Renji locks the door, turning to glance at Byakuya over his shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve heard the name Isshin around the pack before.”

“He went into exile when he was not able to dislodge me as alpha. Humans are not allowed to live with our pack, and he challenged me on this because he wanted his wife to remain here in the pack with him.” Byakuya draws his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on top of them; he looks so  _ tired _ that Renji responds automatically, dropping down on the futon to pull Byakuya into his arms. “He came back to us when his child went missing, and though we expended our forces to search for him, he was never found. I don’t know how Rukia found him.”

“Where is Isshin now? Does he even know his son is here?” Renji, for the life of him, doesn’t quite understand what’s going on. There are not enough pieces to link together.

Byakuya shakes his head slowly, dropping the comforter from around his shoulders. “He can’t know, not yet, but I’ll have to contact him. If this is his son, he’ll have some say over this decision of Rukia’s. Come, we have to meet with the pack. This is a delicate matter and it must be handled as quickly and efficiently as possible.”

Renji still doesn’t understand but he follows Byakuya just the same as any pack beta should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh the plot finally showed up, well at least part of it showed up. everyone's favorite quintet appears in the next chapter to kick off the actual plot. will renji ever actually get around to courting byakuya amidst all the drama? you'll have to see~


	7. Chapter 7

There are nerves crawling beneath Byakuya’s skin as he dresses himself and he tries desperately not to chase the lingering notes of Rukia’s scent still present in the room. Though he would have liked to know she returned the moment she actually did rather than find out after the fact from Ukitake, the weight that has been lying heavy on his shoulders since she left the pack with the implication she might choose exile over remaining by his side has eased, but a new tension has grown in its place. When Kurosaki Isshin had come to Byakuya and laid his pride aside to ask for Byakuya’s help in searching for his child, Byakuya had given him all of the manpower he could and even helped in the search himself.

Nothing ever came of it, though. No matter where they searched, no matter how high or high low, Kurosaki Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Byakuya has no idea how Rukia managed to find him or who she might have brought back with her— This worries him most of all, the prospect his sister might have brought someone forbidden into pack territory, that Ukitake had hidden them. If Byakuya has to exercise his power as pack alpha, he will, but no part of him wants to banish Ukitake from his pack. The man is  _ necessary _ as far as Byakuya is concerned.

“Alpha?” Renji waits for him just at the doorway, his expression every bit as unpleasant as an alpha’s can be in a time like this. “Are you sure we should do this right now?”

“It’s been put off without my knowing. I can hardly let such a thing come to pass.” Byakuya shakes his head, fingers combing his hair back out of his face as he rests his hand gently on Renji’s shoulder. “I have to do this now. God only knows who else knows about this.”

The prospect of other pack members knowing besides Ukitake and Kyoraku is horrifying and Byakuya hardly wants to think about that right now, squaring his shoulders as he leaves his private quarters behind with Renji in tow. Kyoraku has the authority necessary to gather the pack for an impromptu meeting and Byakuya is certain everyone should be in their territory at the moment, no one venturing beyond their borders for any reason today. He only hopes this is the case because otherwise, all of this will be for naught. He needs  _ everyone _ here.

Pack alphas can run things like a dictatorship should they choose, the first and final law, the only decision maker whose words matter. Though Byakuya knows that many others do this very thing, he likes to let those in his pack that he respects have some weight in making serious decisions and hardly considers it wise to limit serious choices to only himself, especially those that will affect everyone and not just himself.

He pauses just before he leaves his household however, turning toward Renji as his nerves reach a fever pitch. “Your scent,” he says softly, “is out of control, Renji. It will put the others on edge. Is there something I can do in order to calm it?”

“Yeah. Come here.” Renji’s arms are around his waist in an instant, jerking Byakuya against the hard expanse of his chest so suddenly that Byakuya can hardly react to it.

His arms slip around Renji’s shoulders and he lets the alpha cling to him, face nuzzling against the side of his neck where his scent gland is. The two of them, he supposes, must smell out of sorts and not just Renji so he allows Renji to take comfort in his embrace while he takes his own solace from it. While other pack alphas have no one to lean on, he has Renji, and as the last week has shown him, Renji counts for far more than Byakuya gives him credit.

If they enter into this partnership with each other truly and wholly, they need to establish enough trust between the two of them to justify such a thing. They’re  _ friends _ and there is nothing wrong with Byakuya leaning on him, and allowing Renji to lean on him in turn.

“Sorry, Taicho. Just, they upset you so fast and my brain’s still orienting itself after all that time we spent together.” Renji leans back and exhales slowly before he manages a smile.

Byakuya studies his expression for a moment, fingers drifting to gather Renji’s hair at the nape of his neck. “We left your hair down in our hurry. You usually wear it up, do you not?”

“...Yes.” Renji’s brows furrow when Byakuya rounds him quickly. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing it.” Byakuya knows Rukia kept hair elastics and ribbons stored in almost every drawer of the house for ease of access and finds a fresh one, quickly drawing Renji’s hair back and up into the ponytail he usually wears it in, securing it in place with the elastic. “Better?”

Renji chuckles and nods, glancing back at him. “Yeah. Thank you, Taicho. You didn’t have to.”

“This is a nerve-wracking time for both of us because of the timing. It would be for me even without it.” Byakuya runs his hands over his face and then schools his expression. “But we have to do this for the pack and for Rukia. So let’s go and presented a united front so we can do it.”

The pack meeting grounds are outdoors for the warmer months and indoors for the cooler months. The day is warm enough to justify remaining outside and so Byakuya and Renji walk the distance, the pack territory a sprawling grounds of buildings while the meeting place is set behind the largest building, an apartment complex of sorts where their newest pack members tend to resolve as they get to know one another. A circle of dirt is etched into the ground and the others stand around it, Kyoraku and Ukitake standing in the center.

Byakuya’s breath hitches when he sees  _ her. _ Kuchiki Rukia stands proud between the two of them, her chin raised and her violet eyes daring anyone to challenge her. Though he wants nothing more than to cross into the circle and embrace her, he instead makes a beeline for the throne of polished stone that resides on the outer edge of the circle. The one where no members of the pack dare step toward without Byakuya’s express permission.

The moment he settles onto the throne, Renji takes up a position at his right side and Yoruichi materializes at his left, ever-present. He can feel her gaze boring into him but he refuses to meet her eyes, instead focusing his attention on the small group of people standing before him. Rukia guards her companions; Byakuya scents them just the same. Two omegas, an alpha, and a beta though it’s difficult to discern them from each other this early.

“Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui.” Byakuya keeps his voice as even-keeled as he can as he looks at the two members of his pack who, in essence, have betrayed him. “You admitted only minutes ago to housing strangers in our pack without my knowledge.”

Kyoraku clears his throat and nods once, lowering his head deeply in apology; Ukitake mirrors the gesture. “We apologize formally, alpha. We know it was wrong to hide this from you.”

“As Rukia’s companions are not members of our pack, it was wrong of us to house them without your express permission and especially without your knowledge.” Ukitake’s voice is low and soft and Byakuya can hear how sincere he is ringing through his voice. “We apologize, alpha.”

“I asked them to hide us, brother.” Rukia steps forward and bows at the waist, and Byakuya sighs at the formality from her though he knows better than anyone how necessary it is. “It was wrong of me to make that request. I’m sorry, but I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

Byakuya pinches the bridge of his nose and inhales slowly, his frustration oozing out of him. “Rukia, you  _ know _ that is not an acceptable excuse. I was not indisposed nor was I ill. This did not need to happen, and you should have come to me as soon as you arrived with strangers.”

“I understand. I am sorry, alpha.” Rukia bows a second time, and her companions do in turn. “I wanted to speak to you about it as it was. I wanted to formally request that my companions are allowed to remain with our pack as true members. Kurosaki Ichigo has a birthright, at least.”

“So it seems. Let me see him.” Byakuya watches as Rukia takes the young man with bright orange hair by the arm, leading him toward the edge of the circle so Byakuya can study him. There is no mistaking the features in the young man’s face, an interesting combination of Isshin and Masaki. “Step out of the circle and approach me, Kurosaki Ichigo.”

Rukia presses her lips into a thin line but takes a step back as Ichigo takes the last few steps toward the throne, Renji and Yoruichi hugging in tighter to the sides of the throne. Without hesitation, Byakuya leans forward to curl a hand around the back of Ichigo’s throat, drawing him close enough that he can press his nose against Ichigo’s scent gland. He understands Rukia’s unease now, the sweet scent of strawberry giving away Ichigo’s omega nature.

With his soft nature toward Rukia already, it would have been nothing for Ukitake to shield her and her friends from Byakuya’s eyes while he was otherwise occupied.

“You are the son of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki,” Byakuya says as he leans back, though he retains his hold on Ichigo. “I have to contact your father to ask him how he feels—”

“You don’t,” Ichigo says quickly, and Byakuya’s lips curl at the interruption. “I’m eighteen, and that means I can make the decision for myself, right? He can disagree but he can’t do anything about it, right? Rukia said those were the pack laws on our way here.”

_ Ah, so he’s an adult, then. _ “Those are our pack laws, yes. I misspoke. Now that I recall your father’s words, you are indeed eighteen and can make the decision on your own.”

“Right.” Ichigo takes a step back, shaking off Byakuya’s hand in the process, and bows so suddenly that Byakuya understands why he stepped back. The motion would have had them colliding with each other. “I’m sorry for showing up without telling you and for hanging out without anyone knowing we were here. I know that’s bad.”

“Alpha,” Renji corrects him. “You know that’s bad,  _ alpha. _ ”

Ichigo’s entire body twitches but he nods quickly. “I know that’s bad, alpha. I apologize.”

“Return to your companions.” Byakuya relaxes against the throne, knowing at least one of his decisions has been made easier as a result of this conversation. Ichigo being eighteen means he will contact Isshin to make it known his son is here, but he doesn’t have to ask the man for his opinion on this matter. Just his pack. “Rukia, where did you locate Ichigo?”

Rukia steps toward the edge of the circle once more but remains behind it, her eyes boring into Byakuya’s as if begging him to understand. Begging his forgiveness, his kindness. “When I left the pack, I traveled. Because I was alone, I was attacked. I was taken in by these four. They are outsiders from various other packs who either left or were sent away for various reasons. But we were in danger. Brother, Aizen has a pack of his own not far from our territory now.”

“Unsurprising given his nature.” It still leaves a bitter taste in the back of Byakuya’s throat to know this, that Aizen had amassed a pack and then chosen to target his sister and her friends most likely on the basis to spite Byakuya directly. “Are you well? Were you badly hurt?”

“I was on the verge of death, I believe.” Rukia half-turns, holding her hand out toward her friends, “but Orihime is a great healer. I think her raw talent alone would be of great use if Unohana were to teach her. She saved me with no clear guidance and without being taught.”

Byakuya crooks a finger and the sole woman in the group steps forward, bowing before she ever reaches the edge of the circle. “My apologies for hiding, alpha! We should have come to you directly, and we did not. That was our mistake and our breaking of your laws.”

“You can all stop formally apologizing now. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Rukia have done the apologizing necessary. You are not our pack and therefore you cannot break our laws.” Byakuya studies the young woman’s pretty face and the way Rukia looks at her, her face torn, eyes downcast though they keep darting up as if to check on Orihime. “Miss Orihime, please approach the throne so that I can take stock of you directly. Yoruichi, I trust that you must have at least one bruise on your person that we can use for example.”

Yoruichi twitches slightly before she nods, taking a knee and tugging down the collar of her shirt so that a mark on her collarbone is visible. “You may use this one, alpha.”

“Thank you. First.” Byakuya takes Orihime by the back of the neck and scents her as well, unsurprised to find she is the second omega of the group. Her scent is sweeter than Ichigo’s, spun sugar and cinnamon, but she does not falter in his hold. “I see. Miss Orihime, I would like to see how you heal wounds. You may use the bruise on Yoruichi’s shoulder as example.”

Orihime nods quickly, stretching one delicate hand to rest her fingertips on the bruise. “My apologies if it hurts, Yoruichi-san. I haven’t been able to acquire any formal training.”

Yoruichi nods once, tilting her head slightly to give Orihime more room. “It’s fine, I’m not made of porcelain and I can handle it. Do what you need to do.”

Slowly, deep brown eyes flutter closed and Byakuya can sense the energy moving in her body, watching as it seems to curl loosely around her arm, pure light that drifts down to the tips of her fingers. When it touches Yoruichi’s skin, it only takes a moment or two for the bruise to vanish, Yoruichi’s skin left flawlessly brown in its place. Byakuya watches as Yoruichi prouds the spot before flashing him a smile and moving back to her feet and back to her place at his side.

“Thank you, Miss Orihime. That was a lovely display.” Byakuya allows her to step back into the circle before he loudly clears his throat. “Rukia, tell me about the other two.”

“Chad is an alpha who was outcast from his pack because they based their worth on physicality and fighting, and Chad is not a fighter despite his appearance.” The deep sadness in Rukia’s voice alone leads Byakuya to believe she is not leading him astray with her words. “Uryu is a beta who willing chose exile from his pack when his father pressured him into a mating he was interested in. Orihime also willingly chose exile after the alpha pursuing her would not stop, and her pack did little to halt her actions. Ichigo has never had a pack.”

Byakuya rubs his hand over his jaw; this all sounds familiar to him, other pack members having come to him with similar stories in the past. Slowly, his eyes drift toward Ichigo. “Where were you for most of your life, then? If you were not taken in by another pack.”

“I lived with a human family for most of my life. They didn’t know what I was because I kept hiding it from them.” Ichigo pulls his lower lip between his teeth and Byakuya can sense his distress even before he scents it in the air. “But I fucked up and let it slip. And they kicked me out of the house, so I was on my own. Figured I should just stay that way.”

“And outcasts and exiles tend to find each other as time passes.” Byakuya closes his eyes, letting the bulk of this information sink in slowly as he listens to the pack begin to whisper and murmur around him. Gods, but this situation could be delicate. “Rukia, you intend to take this young woman as your mate, do you not? Your actions have been very telling.”

He hears Rukia’s sharp intake of breath and when he opens his eyes, the pleading in her eyes has grown magnified. “She saved my life!” Rukia’s voice trembles and Byakuya has never, in his life, seen her break in such a way. “Orihime is kind, and sweet, and warm, and I— I do want to remain with her. But I will not fight pack law if you deny our entry into the pack.”

“Had you remained gone much longer, it would have been considered exile officially. You just barely missed the deadline, by my count.” Byakuya heaves a sigh and leans back on his throne, staring at the five of them, watching Kyoraku hold his expression steadily while Ukitake’s face threatens to crumble at any moment.

Rukia’s companions are a mixed bag. While Chad and Uryu remain as passive as can be, Orihime and Ichigo are visibly nervous and Rukia is still screaming at him with nothing more than her eyes, her scent growing more distressed as time passes. No wonder the lot of them had remained hidden from him for so long before Ukitake finally came to him.

“May I speak, alpha?” Yoruichi asks, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts.

Byakuya nods once, turning to look up at her. “You may, Yoruichi. You have thoughts?”

“Rukia-san is your younger sister and is a member of our pack as she arrived home before it would have been considered official exile.” Yoruichi’s eyes drift between Rukia and her companions. “Ichigo is a member of our pack by birth. I doubt anyone here cannot see his parents plainly in his features, so there is no doubt who he is. The only true question here is whether the other three are to be allowed to join our pack.”

“That would be correct,” Byakuya says, watching the rest of the pack out of the corner of his eye.

“Only one of them is an alpha and if Rukia-san is to be believed, and I doubt anyone here pegs her as a liar, then he is gentle. I sense no malice from any of these people.” Yoruichi spreads her hands before him, her eyes glittering gold. “I think they should be allowed entry.”

Byakuya is unsurprised, though he finds his gaze drifting to Renji. “Beta, speak your piece.”

“I don’t think Rukia would bring people here that we couldn’t trust. If she was someone else, maybe, but she’s not. She’s Rukia.” Renji’s smile slips fond for just a moment and Byakuya feels his stomach jump at the expression, though he doesn’t know why he cares. “And Rukia would put the safety of this pack above her own life. We all know that. I say let them join.”

“Kyoraku, Ukitake, I would normally ask your opinion on this, but I am afraid that due to the circumstances, your words are biased and cannot be taken into account.” Byakuya’s eyes shift over the rest of his pack, picking out the handful of people whose opinions he cares for the most, and he settles back so he can rattle off their names in quick succession.

Of course, there is no one who rejects Rukia and Ichigo joining their pack; pack bonds run deep and there are members who, while understanding why Isshin can no longer be with them, are quick to accept his son into their ranks. Rukia is already theirs, one way or another, and no one wants to see her go. Some trip over the newer members, though Unohana quickly expresses interest in seeing how far Orihime’s abilities run. The consensus is strong enough that Byakuya can make the decision he wants to make without seeming biased.

He’s missed Rukia. He doesn’t want to risk alienating her now.

“I have heard the word of those I trust the most in this pack to make decisions that would benefit all of us.” Byakuya tents his fingers and exhales slowly, allowing the tension to run free from his muscles before he meets Rukia’s gaze directly. “Rukia, your companions will be allowed to join the pack. As you know, there is a trial basis where you must not actively damage, hurt, maim, or hinder anyone in our pack without due cause or reason. After that, it will be official.”

“Thank you, brother.” Rukia bows deeply at the waist, and Byakuya sighs in relief.

Tiredly, he looks at Ukitake and Kyoraku. “Because Rukia asked you to shield her and her friends, I will not punish you  _ this _ time.” He stands slowly, eyes narrowing as he meets Ukitake’s gaze in particular. “But do not make this a common theme. If you stand against me, then you stand against our pack. Unless you mean to challenge me, do not do that.”

“I don’t, alpha.” Ukitake bows his head, and Byakuya nods once, letting the matter go.

“This pack meeting is dismissed. I will speak to our new members privately to discuss suitable housing. You all may go.” And then Byakuya crosses the line himself to greet his sister.

He expects her frosty demeanor, a shade of the rage that caused her to walk away from him and their pack in the first place. Either her time spent away has mellowed her or she is no longer angry at him, throwing herself against him, arms tight around her waist as she presses her face against his chest, and Byakuya thanks the gods before he hugs her back, pressing his face to the top of her head. The familiar scent of snow envelopes him and if he could, he would laugh about the fact that Rukia is so much younger and still seeks to comfort him with her scent.

“I’m sorry, brother. This wasn’t how we should have done things, but when Ukitake said you were in heat, I didn’t— It felt wrong to interrupt.” Rukia trips over her own words as she looks up at him, her brows furrowing just slightly. “I thought you no longer indulged in such things.”

“It’s a long story and we have little time for that at the present moment, but I will tell you more about it.” Byakuya’s gaze drifts to Orihime, who stands not far away from them, her hands clasped nervously in front of her as she watches them. “Miss Orihime, come here and allow us to greet one another properly. If my sister is courting you, then I should already have.”

The starch runs out of the woman’s body as she comes to join them and Byakuya offers her an arm, surprised at how quickly she curls up against his side, caught between him and Rukia. A soft little mewl leaves her lips when Rukia presses their cheeks together, her lips turning up in a smile at the closeness of his sister. Ah, it does his heart good to see such a thing.

“You smell like Renji,” Rukia tells him, raising one dark brow. “I don’t understand that either.”

“He assisted me while I was in heat. We have an arrangement now.” Byakuya glances over his shoulder, meeting Renji’s dark brown eyes across the distance; his pack beta smiles warmly at him, his eyes glimmering in the sunlight. He’s  _ happy _ , glad for this outcome. Byakuya is, too. “Rukia, we should have a discussion about what occurred between us. There was fault on my side and I should apologize for that suitably. You don’t deserve to have to deal with that.”

Rukia’s face softens and she smiles up at him. “We can do that later,” he says, pulling his head down so she can press their foreheads together. “I hate to say it, but I missed you. My big dumb stuffy older brother with all his useless rules. I missed you so much.”

Just this once, Byakuya allows himself to be soft in front of his pack, a soft happy whine leaving his lips. He never thought Rukia would return home to them.

This outcome could not have been better as far as he’s concerned.

“We should discuss Aizen later when we have time, too,” Rukia adds, and Byakuya makes a disgruntled noise at the sound of the man’s name. “And what he’s doing up there in the woods, and really, you should properly greet Ichigo. He’s never been in a pack at all.”

Byakuya nods, looking up toward the young omega who has gone back to his two friends, and wonders if the three of them are together. “That’s true. I think we can arrange something this evening to welcome you two home and welcome the others to the pack.”

“I can help,” Orihime offers, her voice so small and timid. “I’m good at baking.”

Softly, Byakuya presses his face to her hair. “Thank you for the offer, Miss Orihime.”

Aizen will have to be dealt with, of that much Byakuya is sure, but for now he can focus on tonight, on having his family back home, on the future of their pack and their new members, and maybe on why his stomach had flipped over Renji’s expression in such a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what could aizen be doing up in the woods with his own pack? probably nothing good but he'll turn up eventually so you'll get to see for yourselves. he's the best shithead after all.
> 
> the quintet has arrived for real. rukia is back home and she and byakuya are going to have that serious talk as promised in a couple of chapters. i've shamelessly angled for rukihime because orihime is the best girl ever and she deserves to be loved and adored by rukia tbh. ichigo/chad/uryu maybe probably we'll just have to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Inducting new members into the pack is a traditional enough affair that everything runs smoothly even though it was last minute. Everyone is gathered outside in the common area, sitting and standing, eating and talking with one another. Renji makes it a point to walk right up to their new group of pack members, slinging an arm around Orihime’s shoulders and giving her an affectionate squeeze when she squeaks and then laughs nervously up at him.

“I’m glad Taicho let all of you join the pack,” he says seriously, before he offers his hand to each of them in turn. “I’m Abarai Renji, your pack beta. If Taicho isn’t around, you answer to me. And if you need help adjusting to pack life at all, I’m the man to help you”

Chad squeezes his hand the tightest but Ichigo is close, giving him a curious updown before meeting his eyes directly. “You spoke on our behalf. We really owe you one for that.”

“You don’t owe me anything. If Rukia says all of you are safe, then you’re safe. I wouldn’t think for a second she’d betray us.” If he also spoke up for them because he knew it was what Byakuya wanted, saw it written all over the lines of his face as he held his composure before the entire pack, then so be it. It’s hard to read those beautiful grey eyes, but Renji is learning.

“It’s good to see everyone is still fine. I was worried even while I was gone.” Rukia squares her shoulders and sighs before bowing at the waist, startling Renji. “I need to thank you, just the same, for taking care of my brother while I was gone. I could smell you on his skin.”

Renji scoffs and shakes his head at her. “You know you don’t. The fact he felt safe coming to me at all was all I needed. But just know you don’t have to worry about him if it’s me.”

“I know that. It’s why I’m thanking you. I know you’ll take care of him.” Rukia meets his gaze directly and Renji is always impressed at her stature, at her aura even with her small height. There had been others in the pack who ridiculed her, but Rukia can more than hold her own in a fight and every part of her screams  _ alpha. _ “Byakuya might not ever say it out loud, but I think what happened with Hisana hit him a lot harder than anyone can see.”

The thought is sobering and Renji nods; he’d come to a similar conclusion himself. “Yeah, I could see it when I was with him. He opened up about it a little, too.”

“That’s good to hear.” Rukia laughs softly, hand slipping behind her head to rub the back of her neck. “It’s so dreary to talk about such things when we should all be celebrating! Thank you again, and thank you for welcoming us all home. I’m glad to be back for sure.”

Renji grabs her around the shoulders and ruffles her hair, grinning when Rukia sputters and smacks at his arm. “I’m glad to have you back! And your soon-to-be mate, definitely.”

“Abarai-san?” Orihime tugs gently on his sleeve and Renji turns to her, mouth open to correct her to just  _ Renji _ , but she speaks before he can. “You and the pack alpha, are the two of you together? I received the distinct impression. He looked to you during the meeting.”

If a stranger has noticed, Renji wonders if the pack has or if they’re all a little too close to home to see what Orihime has. “We aren’t together… Yet. I just haven’t declared my intentions in any formal way. For the time being, we just share our heats and ruts together. We made that decision recently. But I have every intention of courting Byakuya officially.”

Rukia perks up when Byakuya drifts across the common area, punching Renji’s arm. “You should probably go with him now. It looks like it’s time for the welcome introduction.”

“Welcome introduction?” Ichigo asks, winging up one pale eyebrow.

“Taicho will say some things about how he’s glad to have you hear and we’ll run together. Running with pack means you’re part of us now. Guests and strangers aren’t allowed and get chased away.” Renji gives Ichigo’s hair a ruffle and has to admit to himself that Ichigo smells awfully sweet; it’s gonna be hell to keep some of the pack away from him. “No worries, you just gotta keep up with us and it’ll be fine. But I gotta go join our alpha now.”

When it comes to running with the pack, Byakuya always changes to something more relaxed, something he doesn’t mind getting dirty should he need to turn back suddenly. Something he can fight in, because sudden changes only come under certain circumstances and he’s always prepared for it. The loose fabric of his pants hides the shapely curves of his hips and thighs while the sleeveless shirt leaves his arms on display, the collar hitting just low enough on his collarbones that a hint of a bruise peeks above the top of it.

Renji knows that mark well. He’d left it there with his own mouth, and it makes him sit up and take notice when he realizes Byakuya has left it on display on purpose.

He also has his hair tied back out of his face for a change, his throat just  _ begging _ for someone’s lips and teeth to slide against it. But all at the same time he radiates commanding energy and Renji loves falling in next to him, chest puffed up as he comes to remain at his pack alpha’s side. There is no one whose right hand he would rather be, and when Yoruichi comes to join him, she arches her brows up at him and shakes her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

“What is it?” he asks, bumping his shoulder up against hers.

With a bright little smile, Yoruichi leans up to whisper directly into his ear. “The entire pack is going to be able to smell who put that on his throat. I hope you realize that.”

“Oh, I do, and I’m not even a little bit ashamed about it. They  _ should _ know.” Renji winks at her and Yoruichi throws her head back and laughs, the sound echoing in the night.

“Pack,” Byakuya calls out, the sharp tone of his voice drawing everyone’s attention to him; Renji’s spine snaps straight at the sound of his voice. “It is with a joyous heart that I welcome back into our home Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. It is also with great happiness that I welcome Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, and Ishida Uryu into our home. While pack is the family we all grow up with, many of us know that pack can cease being the warmth and security it should always be. Let us be the foundation upon which you build your new lives.”

He spreads his arms wide and Renji is cloaked in sweet cherry blossom scent as Byakuya projects across the clearing, the scent all of them should know by heart. The most comforting scent there can be in a pack: the scent of the alpha. “This pack has gone through turbulent changes but I reassure all of you that as your alpha, we are still a pack. We are still a family. No matter what happens, we will not be divided and we will not fall. If you view this place as your home, it will continue to be your home, and I will keep it safe.”

One graceful hand rises toward the sky, toward where the moon hangs fat and heavy in a mantle of stars against the velvet navy blue of the night sky. “Tonight, we run as a pack. We run with our new members and our returning members. We run together as a family because in a pack, there are no lines and no distinctions. We are one moving body. Run with me!  _ Scatter! _ ”

The command has everyone’s bodies running with fur, limbs and joints contorting. Byakuya howls and they all howl with him, and Renji can feel the energy wrapped around all of them, the power they have as a group. And immediately Byakuya turns and sprints, all sleek black fur, and the pack falls in behind him like they always do. It’s as easy as breathing to follow their pack alpha, his speed creating an interesting challenge for the pack members determined to catch up with him. No one has ever caught him that Renji remembers.

Renji doesn’t bother trying to catch up with him, veering off to the right so he falls in with Hisagi, bumping against him just enough that Hisagi snaps at him. He’s all bristled dark fur in the night, lunging forward with every step, half-bounding across the grass. It’s only a matter of time until a fluffy golden wolf and a smaller brown one join in with them, Kira and Hinamori locating them even in the darkness when the pack is all together. Renji gives Kira a playful nip and then bounds ahead of him, barking laughter when Kira hurries to catch up with him.

The four of them had fallen together shortly after Renji joined the pack and Renji found himself the comforting shoulder for all three of them when Aizen left the pack after his loss at Byakuya’s hands. Hinamori had adored Aizen, always had; Hisagi had been close friends with Tosen, who defected to follow Aizen, while Kira had been in love with Gin, who vanished with them. If what Renji had overheard about Aizen’s growing pack nearby is true, and if those two are with him, his friends’ lives are about to become even harder for all of them.

But Renji will be here for all of them and he will protect the pack at Byakuya’s side, serving as the barrier between him and anyone who tries to take him down.

The moment they return home, exhausted from the run but laughing, collapsing into a pile of warm skin and rumpled dirty clothes, Renji leans over to give Hisagi’s head a shove into the grass. “So you just weren’t going to tell me about Kensei, huh?”

The beta’s eyes fly open and he sits up, half-crawling over Hinamori to shove his hands over Renji’s mouth. “Shut up! It’s new, okay? He just started courting me last week. You’ll jinx it.”

Renji bites his fingers and Hisagi yelps, yanking them away. “So what? You should be celebrating. You should have told all of us the minute it happened. This is exciting news. It’s not everyday that one of your closest friends gets a courting gift— Oh shit. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Hinamori sits up, picking stray leaves out of her hair. “Don’t ever apologize, Renji. It’s… In the past, and it’s going to stay there. And that’s fine. I’d rather be happy for Hisagi now than dwelling on someone who didn’t love me. I just feel  _ foolish, _ he doesn’t even like women.”

Kira shrugs, falling onto his back, staring up at the sky above them. “That’s what Gin told me. I only told you because I thought maybe it’d make you feel better. It wasn’t that you weren’t  _ good _ at trying to woo him, it’s just that he would have never read it that way.”

“What about you?” Renji nudges Kira’s foot with his own. “How are you holding up?”

Kira is quiet for a long time before he answers, propped up on his forearms, the fringe in front of his face even messier than usual. “I’m still  _ sad, _ you know, like… I guess I really did think he loved me. He acted like he did. Maybe it was more private than public but I told myself it was because people already thought badly of him and he didn’t want to draw attention.”

“That’s fair,” Hisagi says quietly, stretching out a hand to squeeze Kira’s shoulder. “I know a lot of our pack never liked him much, so you had every reason to suspect that.”

“But in the end, he didn’t love me at all. He probably just wanted someone to spend time with before he and Aizen and Tosen all left.” Kira lays back on the grass and Renji feels his heart climb up into his throat, dragging himself across the grass so he can wrap an arm around Kira’s waist. It’s just that Kira always smells so  _ upset _ when he talks about Gin now, and Kira always smells at least a little sad, a decaying scent around his natural marigold one. “It’s  _ fine, _ Renji, I’ll be okay. I guess I just got my hopes up for something stupid after all.”

Hisagi crawls on top of him a moment later, pressing his forehead down against Kira’s own, a determined look in his eye. “Izuru, you deserve to be loved by someone capable of adoring you just as much as you deserve to be. Don’t be so gloomy. You  _ will _ find someone, I’m sure of it.”

Kira’s scent mellows out just a little and he rubs his cheek against Hisagi’s, laughing when Hisagi nuzzles the side of his neck. “Stop, tickles. It tickles, Hisagi, stop that!”

“Care if I join you?” Ichigo drops down next to their little group, his orange hair a riot of twigs and leaves that he seems not to mind. “Thought I’d give the couples a little space to themselves.”

“Couples?” Hinamori picks her head up, and Renji tries to pick out the visual direction Ichigo had just come from to see what he’s talking about.

“Oh,” he says when he spots Orihime curled up on top of Rukia, Chad and Uryu not far away in a similar position. “I didn’t realize it was like that with the guys you brought with you. Does that make you the lone wolf of the pack, then, or what?”

“Pretty much. Not that I mind, I’m not gonna shove my way into something or somewhere if I don’t have feelings for the people involved. They’re my friends and my family, nothing more.” Ichigo smiles and Renji could honestly believe he means it. Maybe he does; Renji doesn’t know him well enough to know if he’s just good at lying or if he truly does not mind. “Thought I should get to know you better. Rukia says you’re a good guy and if she trusts you with her brother, then she must be serious. Also helps if I ever get into any more trouble.”

Renji snorts and stretches out on the grass, hands tucked behind his head as he stares up at the sky above them. “I’ll watch your back, no worries. Taicho’s not so bad when it comes right down to it. He comes off that way and he’s way harder on the alphas than anyone else.”

“As he should be,” Hinamori chirps. “With the way they treat him, it’s what they deserve.”

Renji’s lip curls at the thought. “That’s accurate. The way they talk to him and treat him pisses me off so much. He’s pack alpha and he won the title fair and square and he defends it just the same. If they don’t like it, they can always leave. They’re free to go.”

“When Rukia said your pack alpha was an omega, I got so excited. Omegas, you know, looked down on, weak, all that shit. But Byakuya’s… Not weak at all.” Ichigo picks his head up, then nudges Renji with his foot. “Speaking of, what’s going on right now?”

Renji half-rolls over to see what he’s asking about, grinning when he sees Ukitake and Kyoraku bracketing Byakuya, their heads bowed. He can’t hear the whispered words from here but he’s unsurprised when Byakuya wraps an arm around both of their shoulders, letting them settle in closer to him. Ukitake even presses their faces together, white hair against black, the strands mixing together so that Renji almost can’t tell where one of them ends and the other begins, and it never fails to take his breath away just a little at the sight.

“He’s forgiving them in a more intimate way,” he explains, plucking a few pieces of grass out of the ground. “They’re friends, not just pack mates. Taicho respects them both a lot and he would have asked for their opinions if they didn’t put you guys up while we were busy. But he had to be fair and they were biased opinions. Now that that’s over, everything’s fine again.”

Ichigo pulls a knee up to his chest, staring off at them as he rests his chin on top of his knee. “He’s amazing. I want to learn to be just like that. He’s so… Cool under pressure, he didn’t sweat at all during the meeting. But he’s not totally closed off, I saw him with Rukia and Orihime. That’s the kind of omega I want to be when I’m older.”

“He’s our treasure,” Kira agrees, and Renji ducks his head, splaying a hand over his eyes. “Not that I’m against alphas entirely but it helps to have an omega as our pack alpha. He’s a lot more sensitive to issues than an alpha would be, it’s just a fact.”

“Yeah.” Ichigo shifts a little and Renji glances at him. “Orihime left her pack ‘cause her pack alpha wouldn’t put his foot down and tell the alpha chasing her to leave to her alone. Orihime kept telling her no and she wouldn’t listen, and he just… Let it happen. I’d have kicked his ass but I met her after all was said and done.”

Hinamori clicks her tongue and sighs. “It’s like that in a lot of packs. Byakuya’s not like that, though. He listens. He takes everything seriously. So we all feel safe here with him.”

Hisagi pats Ichigo on the shoulder. “You could pick someone a hell of a lot worse to look up to. Spend some time with him around, if you want. He doesn’t keep himself away from the pack like I know some alphas do, so you’ve got the option.”

Ichigo beams at him. “I definitely will. He’s so fucking cool.”

“Speaking of our dear pack alpha.” Kira rolls over, pushes his face against Renji’s shoulder. “You’re going to do it, aren’t you? Ask him to be yours.”

Renji doesn’t even hesitate. He looks at Byakuya, and his lips pull up in a grin. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m gonna make him mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finished the writing challenges i was doing for the month of october but i'm moving into doing nanowrimo during the month of november. however, that's much easier for me to keep up with so updates on this should come more often.
> 
> nanowrimo is gonna be more bleach, it's aizen/byakuya with a heavy side of byakuya/renji and aizen/grimmjow/ulquiorra. it's gonna be a bdsm-based au where aizen and byakuya are in an open marriage and have partners on the side and just everything that goes along with that SO if you like that kind of thing, keep an eye out.
> 
> and if you dual-read this and the grimmulqui hybrid au just know that's going to get updated more frequently now, as well.


	9. Chapter 9

When the welcome party finally starts to calm down and no one else seems in great need of his presence, Byakuya walks over to where Rukia is curled around her future mate and kneels down, his hand coming to rest on her back. He can feel the steady inhale and exhale of her breathing here and it relaxes a part of him that had been agonizing over her loss, over the expression on her face when she walked away from the pack and from him once and for all. When he had mated with Hisana, Rukia had been part of the deal, and Byakuya loved her fiercely and would have done anything he could have to kept her safe.

Hisana’s death had driven a wedge between them, Byakuya’s decision to put space between himself and everyone he loves meaning that both of them were left hurting when they should have been supporting one another through their grief. It might have been a ridiculous notion, but his week with Renji had been an eye-opening experience as far as his feelings on the matter of his dead mate are concerned, and now he has to mend his relationship with Rukia.

If he leaves things as they are, another argument could drive her away once more, and she would take her friends with her. The last thing Byakuya wants is for his pack to be ripped apart, fully intending on following through on his promise of making this their new home so they never have to think about leaving or end up wandering the wilderness subject to the whims of any other pack around them. Rukia is the core of this group, he can see that without having to try, and it hardly surprises him. She is a natural born leader and has always been.

“Rukia.” Byakuya says her name softly, smiling faintly when she lifts her head from the mane of Orihime’s autumn fire hair to peer up at him with heavily-lidded eyes. “I was wondering if the two of us could speak in private as we agreed to do this afternoon.”

The words have her sitting up with a murmured apology to Orihime, drawing one knee up to her chest as she looks up at him. “All right, Brother. Let’s talk in your room where it’s quiet.”

“I apologize for borrowing Rukia, Orihime.” Byakuya bows his head to her when Orihime looks up at him, and Rukia scoffs at him. “I’ll return her as soon as we’re done talking.”

Orihime yawns and lays back down on the grass. “Just don’t keep her too long, I’ll get cold.”

When Byakuya leads Rukia into his home, a wave of nostalgia washes over him and he bites down on his tongue, willing himself to remain calm as he leads her through the living room and down the hallway that leads to his private quarters. The last time she had been in this building had been during their last conversation, the one that started out quietly enough before escalating into Rukia shouting at him, demanding to know how he could remain so cold, so aloof, so disconnected from everyone and everything and ever be the alpha the pack needed.

She stormed out. Byakuya was certain he would never see her again, certain it was her final stand before she departed for good. Certain he had lost the sister he never knew he wanted in his life, having grown up an only child, and knowing it was all his fault.

“It smells like Renji in here.” Rukia walks around the room, head tilted back as she scents the air and Byakuya huffs at her. Though the housekeepers had tidied the room and changed the sheets on the bed, as well as storing away the extra bedding Byakuya had been using for his nest, there is no denying the heavy scent in the air. “You two were together for a  _ while, _ huh?”

“My heat was exceptionally long because of the sheer amount of time I spent suppressing it,” Byakuya admits, wincing when Rukia scowls at him, brows drawn together.

She walks up to him, her hand curling in the fabric of his shirt as she pulls him down to meet her eyes. “You shouldn’t be doing it anymore, then. I know you don’t want children but there are other and safer ways. I didn’t even realize such a thing could happen.”

“Unohana admitted she’d never known an omega who suppressed his heat as long as I did, so she had no way of knowing, either.” Byakuya winces when Rukia’s scowl deepens to a scold, resting his hand on top of her head. “I’m  _ fine, _ Rukia. There has been no permanent damage.”

“Only you would do something so admittedly dangerous and stupid in order to live some standard of life you created sheerly out of convenience.” Rukia looks around the room before sitting down on the futon, folding her legs beneath her. “Was Renji good to you?”

Byakuya hesitates for just a moment before sitting down beside her, legs crossed in front of him, elbows resting on his knees. “He was. We spent an entire week together and he was nothing less than an accomplished and proud alpha. Just as you’d expect, I suppose.”

“That’s good. If I’d known you were going to do that to yourself, I would have stopped you before I—” Rukia stops herself, clearing her throat and looking down at her lap, fingers toying with the bottom of her own shirt. “When I was with my pack, I went into rut. It happened not long after the fight with Aizen, and I was… Tired. Orihime assisted me through it.”

“Ah.” That is hardly surprising, all things considered. Byakuya would have expected nothing less because Rukia has never held herself to any standards or tradition, living her life the way that feels correct to her. He admires her for it. “The two of you did seem very close to me.”

Rukia smiles up at him, almost bashful. “She was wonderful. Everything about her is perfect. I could never see myself with another omega in life now. Not after spending time with her.”

“I’m glad you’re following your heart and pursuing her properly, then. And I promise no one else in the pack will do something so foolish as challenge your claim as long as I am alpha.” They would have to be true idiots, especially after what Orihime has been through at the hands of her first pack. After hearing that, Byakuya would be in favor of booting anyone out of the pack who tried to woo her without her express consent and comfort taken into account.

“You mentioned Aizen.” He doesn’t want to have this conversation. He doesn’t think he can stomach it, but it’s important. “What… Rukia, what  _ happened? _ ”

The quiet stretches between them for so long that Byakuya doesn’t know what to expect out of her and then she sighs, raking a hand through her hair. “There are no scars because Orihime healed my wounds, but… Remember your shoulder, Brother? His pack must know about the wound, because the man I fought with tried to replicate it on me.”

Byakuya remembers all too well; Aizen’s decision to shift forms before the official challenge had been issued, teeth sinking into his human skin, threatening to rip his torso in half from the force of the strike. It makes bile rise in his throat to imagine Rukia in such a state, ripped open and bleeding and in so much pain. Before he can control himself he’s dragging her into his arms, pressing his face down into the top of her head, arms cocooned around her.

The soothing scent of snow rises to his nose once more but instead of trying to draw away, Rukia wraps her arms around him and he does his best to soothe her with his own scent. “I’m sorry. I forgot everything you told me about watching my own back. I was so upset, I was running, I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t even realize Aizen’s pack was there.”

“I didn’t even realize he  _ had _ a pack.” If his voice sounds mournful, Rukia does not comment.

Instead, she tips her head up, nuzzling against the front of his throat. “I didn’t, either. There were three of them, they were scouting the woods. He has them high up on the mountain, but not as high as Zaraki, I don’t think. The only available space near our pack. I know it was his pack because he came to see me when I thought I was going to die.”

“Aizen was there.” The thought makes Byakuya sick with fear, that the man had dared to stalk his injured little sister. “I’ll hunt him down and kill him for this atrocity.”

Rukia shakes her head immediately. “Don’t. I held my own. I escaped and was able to find shelter, and that’s where Chad found me. He carried me back to his pack and Orihime saved me. I… I’ve never been so afraid in my life.”

The admittance rings a low keening cry from Byakuya’s throat and he clings to her tighter as tears burn his eyes, dripping down his cheeks unbidden as he folds his body around Rukia’s smaller one. His little sister, the girl who used to follow him everywhere around the pack, her scent flaring angry and violent every time another alpha so much as came  _ near _ him. Who looked at him like he hung the moon and insisted she wanted to help protect any children he had with Hisana, who loved him so fiercely it almost broke his heart.

He hadn’t been there to protect her. He drove her out of her home and put her in such a dangerous and precarious position and it destroys him, a hot iron between his ribs that jams into his heart so suddenly it  _ hurts. _ Byakuya sobs against her hair and clings to her, and Rukia, bless her heart, lets him. Her hands rub soothing circles into his back and she lets him hold onto her and cry out the fear and sickness and agony tormenting his soul.

When he finally,  _ finally _ can bear to let her go, she sits down in front of him once more, and he can see his tears beading on her dark hair. “Brother, there’s more. I need you to listen. I need you to know the truth of what I saw when I saw Aizen again.”

Byakuya wipes his tears away, squaring his shoulders. She’s back, she’s safe, and she wants to help him protect this pack, to prepare for the worst. “Of course. Tell me, Rukia.”

“Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname are still with Aizen. They were flanking him when he came to see me. I believe… I believe Ichimaru misled us as to his identity.” Rukia presses her lips together and she looks doubtful, so uncertain. “It could have been blood loss and my own delusion at work, but I thought… I thought I saw tails. Not one, but many. Nothing like a wolf’s tail. There were fox jokes made, but it seems like Ichimaru is—”

“A kitsune.” Byakuya interrupts her, the sudden jar of the thought making him feel dizzy. “I would not be surprised. Aizen was able to do too many inexplicable things and could not have done so on his own merits. This… Makes the situation very difficult for us.”

Rukia pauses, fingers pressed into her own bottom lip. “You and Ichimaru were friends,” she says slowly, and Byakuya winces at the reminder. “So I know his scent very well by now, the scent of persimmons. But it smelled rotting and sickly sweet. I think he’s unhappy now.”

“It would serve him right, choosing that traitor over our pack.” Byakuya knows it might be cruel, it might be unfair, but it is difficult to soften his heart for those that would endanger his family.

“Of course. The pack is sizeable. It’s large enough to give me pause. I think Aizen has been gathering them for much longer than we knew about his betrayal, perhaps in preparation.” Rukia bites down on her bottom lip and looks up at Byakuya with wide eyes. “So we have to be careful, because there are enough of them to make me think we should be concerned.”

“Thank you for bringing us this valuable information back. It will help us more than you know.” Byakuya exhales slowly and then takes Rukia’s small hands in his own, his eyes intent on hers. “Hisana would be proud of your strength. I am… I am sorry for pushing you away after her passing, for not being better for you. We should have been there for one another.”

Rukia’s eyes widen up at him and he can see the slightest sheen of tears in her beautiful dark eyes. “Brother, you and I both made mistakes. The onus of blame is not yours alone.”

“But it should be, because I did the most wrong. I should have been better for both of us.” The tears are there again and Byakuya blinks them back, not wanting to make this about him, about how he feels. “You are my sister and my only family, and instead of drawing you close and sharing in our pain so that we could comfort one another and move on, I focused only on my position as alpha and closed myself off. I closed my heart off, a dangerous mistake to make.”

“And you know that now. I… I thought maybe you’d never learn that.” Rukia smiles up at him, her lips quivering as a slow tear makes its way over the line of her cheekbone.

The confession is not a surprise. Too many of the pack have noticed Byakuya’s coldness, his distance. “It took a dear friend opening my eyes to what I had done to myself to realize the extent of my many mistakes. And the worst part of it all is that it drove you away.”

“No. I left. You didn’t push me away.” Rukia is on her knees now, her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into her embrace, her cheek pressed against his own. “I chose to leave. I… It was my mistake. I knew what was wrong. I could see it. And I should have stayed and fought to show you the truth instead of abandoning you and my home.”

“You made the choice you thought was right for you and I can’t blame you.” Byakuya hugs her tight, face pressed into her shoulder, sobs shaking his own. “How could I expect you to stay here when I treated you the way I did? I’m so sorry, Rukia.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Rukia hiccups and Byakuya hugs her all the tighter, almost crushing her in his arms, and he’s sure his scent is overwhelmingly powerful but she doesn’t say anything. The scent of snow is so strong he feels trapped in a blizzard, but warm. “I’m not going to leave anymore. We’ll figure this out together the way we should have in the beginning.”

Byakuya squeezes his eyes shut at the prospect and lets himself break down for the first time in years, the twist of pain and anguish in his gut finally loosening in the wake of his sister’s return. When she left, he deluded himself into thinking it was fine, that she would be back, and then she did not return and he was going to  _ let her go. _ Hisana made him swear on her deathbed that he would take care of Rukia in her absence, guide her and cherish her now that Hisana no longer could, and Byakuya had promised her. He  _ promised _ and he failed her. He failed Rukia. He failed everyone who had ever cared about him, who had tried to love him.

No longer. No more mistakes. No more failure. Rukia coming back was a blessing he did not deserve but now that he had her here, he was going to take care of her. He would shield her friends and help them learn to live here, give them the home they all so desperately deserved after what they had gone through. He would protect this pack against Aizen, protect the home Rukia and her companions would come to call their own.

When the bedroom door opens, Byakuya slowly lifts his head from Rukia’s hair, registering the scent of cinnamon sugar just as Orihime appears in the doorway. She looks uncertain and skittish, shifting from foot to foot as she looks at the two of them.

“I’m sorry!” she bursts. “Yoruichi-san said I could find you two here.”

Byakuya’s face softens at her discomfort and he holds his hand out to her, palm up. “Come here, Inoue Orihime. There is no need to be afraid in my presence.”

The young omega hesitates before crossing the room, taking Byakuya’s hand and allowing him to draw her down onto the futon with him and Rukia. If Orihime is to be Rukia’s mate, then she will also be Byakuya’s younger sister, and the last impression he wants her to have of him is that she needs to be afraid of him. His presence should be one she seeks out when she needs him, warm and reassuring and strong, a foundation for her, a shoulder to lean on. But she has no reason to see him that way yet, so he needs to foster it in her himself.

“I was worried when Rukia didn’t come back, so I asked Yoruichi-san where your room was.” Orihime curls herself against his ride and Byakuya tucks his arm around her shoulders, rubbing a hand over her back soothingly. “Is everything okay? The two of you have been crying.”

“We were making up.” Rukia leans over to touch her cheek and Orihime sighs as she leans into the touch, her eyelashes fluttering. “It was bound to happen. The two of us have a long and painful history that we need to work on, but we’re going to do that now.”

Byakuya nods, resting his cheek against the top of Orihime’s head, allowing his scent to envelope her in a comforting cloud. “Yes, that is all. We’ve been talking about that past, but now that things are settled, everything will be fine. Did you enjoy your run with the pack?”

“Yes! It was so much fun.” Orihime links her arm with his and Byakuya finds a cloud of cinnamon washing over his nose a moment later, smiling softly at the consideration. Even though she  _ knows _ the two of them are fine, she still wants to comfort them. “I can’t wait to do it more often in the future, and I had so much fun helping with the food preparation. It’s so nice here, and so warm, and everyone really does feel like one big family.”

_ I’m glad you’re already growing used to being here, Orihime.  _ “Excellent. Let me know if there’s anything you need and I’ll ensure that you have it. Rukia, your room here is still obviously open for you to use. I believe you and Orihime can share the space, if you desire.”

He doesn’t miss the slight flush in his sister’s face, the indignation in her eyes even as she smiles sweetly at him. “Of course, Brother. But for tonight… How about letting us stay in here with you? I think we could both use the contact right now.”

For werewolves, skin on skin contact and general closeness is akin to all forms of comfort, far from being just a sexual experience as foolish humans tend to believe. By the end of the night, it’s not uncommon for them to end up in various puppy piles in different sizes, and even after Yoruichi had mated with Kisuke, Byakuya had found himself falling asleep next to her more often than once, the warmth of her skin and her familiar scent soothing. So he nods, because he missed Rukia, and he wants her future mate to feel like he’s truly her family.

He already made enough mistakes with Rukia. He’s not going to mimic those in Orihime.

“Taichou?” A familiar voice has him lifting his head once more, amusement tugging at his lips when Renji peeks into the room. “Just came to check up on everything before turning in for the night— Oh, you have company. Sorry for intruding.”

Inspiration strikes Byakuya in that moment and he lifts his chin. “Stay with us tonight, Renji.”

Renji hesitates, his gaze darting between the three of them before meeting Byakuya’s once more. “Beg pardon, Taichou?”

“Rukia and Orihime are going to remain with me this evening. Join us.” He doesn’t leave any room for argument, already the three of them shifting to fit onto the futon together. “And close the door behind you when you come in, please.”

Renji closes the door and comes to join them, and Byakuya tries not to let himself be  _ too _ affected when Renji spoons up against his back, nose pressing against the back of his neck. It’s close enough to his heat that Renji’s presence still feels ultra comforting and he sees a flicker of amusement in Rukia’s eyes as she settles down behind Orihime, arms snaking around her waist to hold her tight. Byakuya raises an eyebrow at her and she only smiles up at him.

He presses his forehead against Orihime’s own, draping his arm over both of the women curled up next to him, and he feels better than he has in a long time. His pack beta is near and his family has come home, and Byakuya could not have asked for more if he wanted to.

He has everything he needs to be happy right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so happy to have gotten to write byakuya and rukia making up with one another and the happy family dynamics in general because i love their sibling relationship and i love writing them both in general. also i'm so weak for rukihime, it's such a cute ship and one of my favorite ships for both girls so it makes me warm.
> 
> okay so! byakuya's pack is pretty well settled so i want to ask a question. would you guys like to visit the other two packs that are mentioned in this story? it won't be like, a super lengthy thing, just a chapter every now and then showing the dynamic of aizen's pack or the dynamic of kenpachi's pack. both will eventually become integral to the story (aizen's pack really kind of already is) so you'll get to see them regardless but! i think i'd like to do a chapter for them every now and then and i want to know what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

“Shinji’s near.” Hisagi stiffens where he stands at the very edge of their territory, his eyes wide and his nose twitching as he turns to look around them, trying to pick out the nearby pack from the thicket of trees around them. “I can smell him, Renji. I’d never mistake him for anyone else.”

Renji knows; he’d picked up on the scent of their wayward wandering pack members only a few moments ago, knowing better than to try to chase Shinji out of hiding. “He’ll come when he wants to come out. You know things have been tense ever since Aizen…”

He trails off and Hisagi winces but nods; the defection of Aizen had caused more problems and rifts in their pack than anyone ever seemed willing to want to sit down and think through at length, not that Renji can blame anyone when it comes right down to it. It wasn’t just people like Momo and Kira and Hisagi, wounded by losing those who meant something to them. It was the splinter of their pack, Hirako Shinji turning away from the rest of them when he realized that Aizen had done all of this right under his nose without him ever picking up on it. When he chose to walk away, the wolves he brought with him in the first place went with him.

Except for Kensei. Shinji told him to stay behind, and now Renji thinks he understands why.

They stand still until the crack of a tree branch has Renji’s head turning, revealing a familiar figure who steps through the trees and stops right at the boundary of the pack borders. It hurts to see that in more ways than one, but Shinji had been clear that he was leaving and had no intentions of coming back not even as a non-hostile visitor.

“Hey, Shin.” Renji waves for Hisagi to remain in place, walking up to the sudden and would-be pack alpha, taking in his rough appearance. “Are you guys good for the coming winter?”

Shinji sighs at him, picks a few stray leaves out of his hair. He’d worn it down when he was with their pack but had tied it back when he left; Renji has memories of Aizen playing with it and thinks tying it back had saved Shinji from just cutting it all off. “Even if we weren’t, you know as well as I do that I wouldn’t be coming back with the rest of you.”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t expect you to.” It would be foolish in more ways than one because Renji knows Shinji, had spoken to him at length about pack matters because Shinji was one of the people Byakuya trusted the most. It made Aizen’s betrayal sting even more.

It was no one’s fault; Aizen had been cunning even at the very end, and none of them could have seen it coming no matter how carefully they watched him. If Shinji and Momo were unable to notice, if  _ Byakuya _ himself detected no malice from Aizen, then no one else could have known. Not that it seemed to matter to Shinji; he blamed himself, over and over again.

“Just thought I’d touch base with you about what we’ve seen up in the mountains. Not as high up as Zaraki’s pack, but still up there.” Shinji’s expression is pinched and Renji knows who he’s going to bring up before he does it. “Sosuke’s up there. He’s got a pack to himself.”

That had been what Renji was expecting to hear, in all honesty. “As long as he’s outside of our pack boundaries and Zaraki’s, there’s not much we can do about that right now.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. He was real sweet when we crossed paths. Got some real mean ones in that pack of his even if they seem deceptively sweet at first.” Which means… Not better things, and Renji can only imagine the kinds of wolves Aizen would surround himself with if the choice was up to him, if he had total reign over them. A king filling his court with only the most deadly soldiers and assassins, the ultimate protection. “He asked if we wanted to stay.”

Renji winces. “That must have been hard. How was he looking?”

“Still missing the eye. I don’t think he could have healed it fast enough when Byakuya tore it out like that.” Shinji snorts; Aizen deserved it and no one felt all that bad for him incurring the wrath of the very man he tried to take down. “Otherwise, he’s fine. Scarred but alive, which ain’t exactly what I wanted to find out. Kinda hoped he went off somewhere, got infection, and died.”

“Guess you’re not going to listen to me when I tell you that what happened really wasn’t your fault in the first place,” Renji says, and he knows it’s a waste of time.

Shinji’s smile is pained and his laughter makes the hairs on the back of Renji’s neck stand up. “As if, Ren. I’ve taken my share of the responsibility for what Sosuke did. I’ve been away long enough for our pack to be properly exiled. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“If you came back now, Byakuya wouldn’t hold it against you.” He knows that better than anyone, remembers the gutted expression on Byakuya’s face in private as the weight of Shinji leaving settled on all of them. “No one would. They get it, y’know, but you weren’t the only one those three left behind and no one else is getting it held against them.”

Shinji is quiet for a long moment before he sighs and tips his head back, eyes fixed on the sky filled with heavy grey clouds above them. “Maybe they ought to, then.”

“That’s a little harsh,” Renji tells him, flinching when Shinji only barks laughter again.

“Is it? Then I guess that’s just who I am now. How can you fall asleep next to a man every night and wake up to his face drenched in sunlight and not see that he was plotting to kill your pack alpha and take over through such disingenuous means?” Shinji rolls his shoulders and Renji can see fresh scars on his shoulders, ones that hadn’t been there the last time the spoke, but that was months ago and Shinji could have gotten those anywhere. It felt  _ wrong _ to Renji’s eyes. “Oh well, I suppose. If Byakuya doesn’t wanna blame them for letting it happen, so be it.”

_ Letting it happen, huh, Shinji? _ “I don’t think anyone was willfully ignorant about what was going on. Byakuya knows that better than anyone. He’s not that much of a bastard.”

“And I sincerely hope that doesn’t come back to bite him in the ass because Sosuke is exactly that much of a bastard and that means the ship he runs is a lot tighter.” Shinji gives Renji a meaningful look, leaning into the space between them— but not quite over the line. Always so careful of what that would mean. “Not trying to scare you, Renji, but Sosuke’s got some nasty people with him. Nasty omegas, even. Make your alpha look like nothing.”

That prospect is a bleak one and yet, not wholly surprising. “If he tries anything, then we’ll handle him. But we aren’t going to go hunt him down and walk into a trap.”

“Probably your only real option. Well, that’s really all I wanted to say to you.” Shinij’s eyes slide right and his lips press into a thinner line. “How’s Kensei been doing?”

_ He’s staring at Hisagi. Can he smell Kensei on him? _ “Fine. He misses you, though. Maybe you didn’t think much of it but he cares an awful lot about you still. If you came back to the pack, he’d welcome you with open arms in a heartbeat.”

“What an awful mistake for him to make,” Shinji muses. “Where would that leave Shuhei?”

“He’s a beta. It wouldn’t leave him anywhere.” Renji claps a hand on Shinji’s shoulder, not keen on getting into such a personal argument because it’s only going to hurt Hisagi in the long run and Shinji… Is not pack anymore, and therefore not his problem. “But you do what you need to do. I hope you guys find somewhere suitable for the winter. Must be hard out here.”

“We make do.” Shinji shrugs like it’s nothing, and maybe to him, it is.

There is no farewell before Renji rejoins Hisagi, who watches him with uncertain eyes until Renji sighs and slings an arm around his neck. “Just wanted to tell us what he’d seen up in the mountains about Aizen’s pack. Not anything we didn’t already have an idea about.”

“He asked about Kensei. I don’t understand why he wants to just… Roam around in the wilds where he can get hurt.” Hisagi’s voice is low and urgent and Renji sighs and wishes he was better at this, as good as Byakuya is at it. “I don’t understand anything about him. He’s an omega, he could come home and he… He’d fit with us, I could be his beta. I’d take care of him. I saw his arms, Ren, I could even from here, there are more scars—”

Renji cuts him off before he can properly wind himself up, not looking forward to dealing with Hisagi getting upset over something that he can’t change. “I know how you feel about this, but Shinji makes his own decisions for his own pack. He was right; he’s technically in exile now, and he was nice enough to warn us even though he doesn’t have to do that.”

“I just don’t get it.” Hisagi’s voice is mournful. “Kensei wants him to come home so badly.”

“Yeah, I know,” Renji murmurs, and he points Hisagi in the direction of home.

Kurosaki Isshin is visiting for a temporary period of time to spend time with Ichigo, and Renji can pick out his scent even from a distance; he’s sitting with some of the pack who used to know him, talking to them animatedly while Ichigo hovers nearby, seemingly disinterested. That had been a hell of an argument; Renji had been there to listen to Isshin trying to get Ichigo to come home with him while Ichigo loudly insisted he hadn’t joined the pack just to turn around and leave it, that he wanted the home he was guaranteed here.

Byakuya stood up for him. It was tense, Byakuya staring Isshin down and Renji wonders if it makes the others think of the past, of Isshin’s failure to take Byakuya down when he had the chance. But he doesn’t ask, because that would be improper of him.

He leaves Hisagi with the others and finds Byakuya with a group of older omegas, the handful of them discussing something that doesn’t quite reach his ears before Urahara sees him coming and cuts Byakuya off. Maybe they can smell Shinji’s scent on him, or maybe it’s in his face, but the moment Byakuya looks at him, he Knows. Renji can tell.

“What did he have to say?” Byakuya asks, and Renji sighs and wets his lips.

He quickly recounts Shinji’s information, watching Byakuya’s eyes twitch at a few select phrases before he nods, letting his head droop forward. “Ah, Shinji. I wish he would just come home.”

“I think we all do, but I don’t believe it would be such an easy task these days,” Ukitake says, resting a hand lightly on Byakuya’s shoulder. “While no one initially blamed him for Aizen’s betrayal, I think some opinions of him have soured specifically because he left.”

Byakuya nods once, his gaze unreadable. “Yes. I have heard some select muttering.”

“Well, everyone should elect to keep their opinions to themselves on matters that don’t actually concern them.” Urahara beams, throwing an arm around Byakuya’s neck. “So Aizen’s gonna stay cooped up in the mountains all winter? Fine by me. Once it shows, they ain’t gonna be able to travel much anyway so we’re in a better place than they are.”

“They haven’t had the time necessary to erect a fortress similar to Zaraki’s so I have no doubt they will have their own hardships to face. As such, they will not be a true threat to us.” Byakuya nods, seemingly satisfied, and then meets Renji’s eyes directly. A fierceness burns there that makes Renji’s throat tight and his face hot. “How is Hisagi? It must have hurt him.”

The concern for one's pack members. Truly, Byakuya is the best pack alpha. “He’s going to be okay. Of course, he wants Shinji to come home. He still really believes that he and Kensei could take care of him. He’s just… Not put it together that it isn’t what Shinji  _ wants. _ ”

“Who knows what he wants?” Unohana hums thoughtfully, her fingers pressed to her lips as she looks up toward the sky. “Who can say, other than him? Shinji chose the path he wanted to choose from the many laid out before him, and all we can do is respect his choice whether we agree with it or not. His pack obviously believes this was the right choice.”

Byakuya nods thoughtfully. “Thank you, Unohana-san. Renji, walk with me for just a moment. We have certain things to discuss in private.”

“Of course, alpha.” Renji breaks away from the group with him, and they get a fair distance away from anyone before Byakuya finally chooses to speak to him.

“As much as I would like to do something about Aizen, unless we have express proof that he comes after us or has violated our pack boundaries, there is nothing I can do.” Byakuya presses his lips together, nose scrunching  _ adorably _ with annoyance Renji wishes he could kiss him, but doing that in front of everyone… Byakuya would  _ kill _ him. “Attacking Rukia does not amount to enough to after him. She isn’t sure if she was in his territory or not.”

“And as long as he says she was, he has probable cause,” Renji murmurs, disgusted.

Regretfully, Byakuya nods, fidgeting with the long sleeves of his sweater; the chill in the air is growing by the day, it seems. “Most pack alphas do not respond with immediate violence over such a mistake, but it is well within his right to do so. He could argue, even, that we sent her to spy on him and he responded in kind. So we have to leave him alone.”

“Shinji said his pack was nasty. Omegas that are stronger than you.” That hadn’t been the exact wording, but Renji got the gist of it around Shinji’s speech pattern.

“I do not doubt this to be true,” Byakuya murmurs, and Renji wants to argue the point because he’s never, in his entire life, met an alpha with the type of internal strength that Byakuya boasts so freely. “If Aizen wants strong omegas, he would have found them. He’s charismatic enough to sway anyone to his cause if he really wants them to be a part of it.”

Renji huffs, annoyed with the entire situation. It feels bad to have their hands tied behind their backs like this, with so little they can physically do other than lie in wait and hope Aizen makes a mistake or leaves an avenue open. “I just wish he hadn’t caused so much trouble.”

Byakuya is quiet for a long moment before he heaves a sigh, pausing as he pinches the bridge of his nose; and Renji stops, frowning, wanting to comfort him. “He left my pack in pieces. Shinji left, and he took a lot with him. Aizen took a lot with him. Our pack is still recovering from the loss and I don’t think it ever truly will, not wholly. Love is hard to heal from.”

The realization of what Byakuya is saying hits Renji head-on and he bites down on his lower lip, not knowing what to say, not knowing if he can say anything to make this easier on Byakuya. It hadn't even occurred to him that the pain suffered by those who lost loved ones because of Aizen would speak to Byakuya on a personal level, that it would make him think of Hisana and everything he lost with her death. He’s a fucking moron for not putting the pieces together himself so he could offer his pack alpha a shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he says, for want of literally anything else.

Byakuya shakes his head and wraps his arms around himself, and Renji can’t  _ stand _ that so he steps forward and folds Byakuya up in his arms. “It is hard on everyone. The situation is not an ideal one. I would have Shinji home and fewer people wounded, but I must work with what I have and attempt to heal those who are still suffering.”

“You got me,” Renji reminds him, “and I got your back. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Byakuya smiles softly up at him and it makes Renji’s heart beat faster, and he wonders distantly if Byakuya  _ knows _ how he feels. “Perhaps Aizen will come down this spring when we take the time to meet up with Zaraki and Shinji. He’s an alpha in the area now, so it would be well within his right if he wanted to establish his pack.”

The thought makes Renji’s stomach roll. “That’s all we need. Zaraki’s going to bite his head off and it’d kill Shinji to have to see him in the flesh like that. Fuck, I don’t like this.”

“I don’t, either, but it is what it is. We’ll simply have to make the best of it.” And then Byakuya leans into him, and Renji forgets what they were talking about for a moment under the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that wraps around him sweet and comforting.

There is only so much they can do with what they have, so Renji defers to Byakuya’s judgment and leans into his scent and wonders what changes spring will come.

And with spring… His courtship of Byakuya can officially begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i asked a question at the end of the last chapter and i need to ask another one now that kind of ties into that. then i asked if you guys would be interested in seeing a chapter every so often of the other packs but i think i have a better idea more suited for what i want to do with this story.
> 
> so i want to have a spin-off series of one-shots about the other packs. in timeline order but without any necessary cohesion between them, just back and forth of the background packs and what they do/the relationships within them just so i don't take up a lot of space in this one.


	11. Chapter 11

For the majority of his lifetime, Byakuya’s immune system has been flawless.

Falling sick as pack alpha is simply not an option that he has, not when he has the pack to care for, his sister to look after, and Renji’s rut to anticipate. It should have been not too far into winter but it had been somewhat delayed; Unohana explained that Renji had been under pretty incredible stress ever since they had discovered Aizen was secreting away his own pack in previously untouched territory and that his body was likely staving off his rut so that he could be available to fight and protect the pack at any given moment.

She promised she could intervene medically and force it if necessary, but Renji seemed content to let it wait and Byakuya was not going to step into his private matters and try to assert his will. He spent years making sure his heats could not occur, so it seemed hypocritical of him to think critically at all about anyone else’s choices, so he did not.

Rukia and Orihime were well on their way to being a happily mated pair and after Kurosaki Isshin finally went on his way and left his son alone, Ichigo’s buoyant personality bounced back into place. Truth be told, while the young omega would be more boisterous than Byakuya wanted to deal with, he was always happy to have more strong-willed omegas in his pack. It made him feel more secure in his position because Ichigo looked up to him.

All in all, the pack was fine, but Byakuya’s duty is still to take care of them, and so when he drags himself out of bed when the sky is still dark and littered with stars to empty the contents of his stomach or risk ruining his bedroom flooring, it surprises him.

Not immediately, no, his exhausted mind struggling to piece together just what is happening until he drags his head away from the porcelain basin and takes stock of the situation. Had he caught a stomach bug or a flu of some sort? It’s possible. He knows this and yet he still finds himself annoyed when the illness persists, trying to fight it back of his own free will.

“Something is wrong with you.” Yoruichi pins him into a corner when she gets the first chance, fingers spread across the wall on either side of him. Even being on the disadvantageous side when it comes to size difference, she manages to keep him where she wants him with nothing more than a determined gaze, never once daring to assert her alpha status over him.  _ She wouldn’t dare. _ “I can smell it on you. Are you sick, Byakuya-bo?”

The question has him rolling his eyes, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m fine, Yoruichi. It’s certainly rare for me to get sick at all, but it was bound to happen. I’m sure it’s the stress.”

“Just because stress can weaken your immune system doesn’t mean you should write it off as something so simple,” Yoruichi warns him, and something in her scent catches his attention, a lack of harmony in the scent he knows better than any other.

She’s worried about him. It’s all over her face and wrapped up in her natural scent, too.

The gentle concern relaxes the tension in his muscles somewhat and he sighs, both hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine. If it gets any worse or does not go away soon, I’ll see Unohana about it personally. You can escort me there if you don’t believe me.”

Yoruichi eyes him uncertainly before she drops her head. “I’m sorry. I’m not your alpha and maybe it’s wrong of me to push so hard, but I am worried about you.”

“I can smell it on you. It’s the only reason I’m not biting your head off for trying to impose on me.” His tone is light and gentle, because he’d never bite her head off one way or another. Most alphas he finds himself wary of from the beginning, including some of those still present in his pack, but Yoruichi has never been anything but an angel to him.

“Well, someone has to worry about you in light of recent… Everything, and you don’t have a mate.” Yoruichi narrows her eyes up at him and he raises his hands, palms out. But she backs away, giving him his personal space back. “With Aizen up in the mountains and the new pack members and Shinji’s cryptic bullshit, you’re under a lot more stress than usual and you don’t have someone to take care of you when you need to be taken care of.”

He falls in step beside her, walking a slow circle around the buildings that comprise the center of their territory. With winter in the air and snowfall light on the ground around them, most of the pack has migrated inside so they have some privacy out here. Only Kira Izuru is outside and he sticks close to where he lives, sitting on the steps, staring off toward the woods with a vacant expression in his eyes. Even from a distance, Byakuya can sense the upset wrapped around him like a cloak, penetrating him with a deeper coldness than the winter ever could.

Gin’s departure had hurt him deeply. Byakuya wonders if he’s going to be able to recover from that or if he’s destined to mourn the loss of a bond that never quite was.

The news that Ichimaru Gin might be a kitsune was kept from him because Byakuya can only imagine how much more such information would hurt him after everything else added into it. Not only did Gin string him along for who knew how long in order to keep everyone unaware of his deceit, he left Kira alone and possibly lied about his identity. A kitsune could never bond with a werewolf, not the way Kira would want or need.

This is disappointing to Byakuya in more ways than one. Ichimaru had been his friend; the two of them spoke often and though Gin was quiet and most of the pack mistrusted him, Byakuya listened to his counsel and approached him often for advice. He wishes he knew better then, that he could have told Gin to stay away from Kira to minimize the suffering the young omega would go through when Gin finally revealed his true colors as a traitor to their pack.

“Byakuya-bo,” Yoruichi says softly, “not that I think you  _ cannot _ take care of yourself—”

“Kuchiki taichou!” The interruption startles both of them and Byakuya tilts his head; recognizing a familiar shock of golden blond hair, stark against the wintery background growing around them. “Sorry to keep you waiting. I only just returned from my patrols.”

Yoruichi’s eyebrows shoot up. “Did you go on your own, Matsumoto? No one should do that.”

“I can handle anything that comes my way should someone want to challenge me.” Matsumoto Rangiku beams at her and Yoruichi chuckles softly and shakes her head but lets it go. “There was nothing. No signs of entry. No unusual scents— Is Kira sitting outside alone again?”

Byakuya frowns. “Has he been making a habit out of this behavior?”

“Usually at night when he thinks no one will notice but I’ve been doing my patrols at night to keep an eye out for him just in case.” Rangiku sighs and ducks her head, and Byakuya steps forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. Letting her draw her strength from him, as any pack alpha would. “I worry about him. I feel responsible because Gin was… You know. He and I were close and I let him break Kira and walk away because I never realized how he was.”:

The words are familiar; Byakuya feels them deep in his soul. “Gin and I were close friends and I did not see his traitorous nature until it was too late to stop him. I understand how you feel. But it is no one’s fault that he made the decisions he chose to make.”

“Still, I wish I would have known so I could have been prepared for the fallout. Or prevented it.” Rangiku’s eyes drift to Kira; he doesn’t appear to have noticed them at all.

“Then go take him inside and warm him up before he goes completely numb from the cold,” Yoruichi says, slapping her on the back hard enough to make her jolt. “We can’t change the past, but we can handle the present and prepare for the future. If you want to lessen the damage Kira has suffered, you can be the one who chooses to comfort him.”

Rangiku is quiet for a moment, her blue eyes drifting shut, before she gives a firm nod and stands straight. “Thank you, Shihoin-san. I’ll do just that. I’ll be going, then.”

Byakuya watches her cross the ground, kneeling in front of Kira to draw his attention to her without touching him, offering him a hand and helping him to his feet. He looks cold but she draws him in close, keeping him against her side as she guides him back inside, and Byakuya releases a breath he had no idea he was holding. Next to him, Yoruichi laughs and nudges him in the ribs with an elbow before they start walking once more.

“I know you can take care of yourself,” she finally says, picking up the thread of their conversation from earlier, “but I still worry about how much harder you have to work and what that might do to your health one day. You’re under more stress than most alphas.”

The thought makes Byakuya’s lips twist into a grimace even though he knows how correct she is; most packs never have to worry about a rival pack challenging them because such a concept is ludicrous for the most part. One pack alpha defeating another does not guarantee the transition of merging the packs together is viable or that both packs will agree, and it tends to cause more problems than it offers solutions to existing problems. There may be shaky truths holding much of their world together, but bloodshed is not always a better option.

“What alpha do you think could care for me, Yoruichi?” he asks her. “Who even would? I’ve made my stance against alphas in general quite widespread in the pack. Most of them despise me and you know this as well as I do.”

Yoruichi hums thoughtfully before she darts ahead of him, spinning on heel and spreading her arms wide. “I always have room for another omega in my heart and in my bed.”

Byakuya merely raises an eyebrow at her. “Please tell me you have a better solution than this.”

“You would me. I was allowed to be your first partner when you were a blushing little virgin but now I’m not good enough to be your partner?” Yoruichi pouts at him but the expression dissolves into a wicked smile when Byakuya scowls at her, trying to ignore the warmth in his face at her words. “How about him, then? He’s a suitable partner, isn’t he?”

She points over his shoulder and Byakuya glances behind him, stiffening when he sees Renji and Hisagi leaving a housing building to go on their patrol. “Hisagi is spoken for.”

“You’re being obtuse,” Yoruichi says, and he hates to admit she’s right this once.

“Renji is my pack beta and such a union would make us the bane of a pack that can be testy to my position atop it,” he says instead, and that much is definitely true.

But Yoruichi only scoffs at him, smacking him on the shoulder. “You think me an idiot, do you? The pack already has suspicions the two of you are courting in secret. You came into an official pack meeting and you smelled like him. Everyone could tell. Everyone knew who you spent your heat with. Would Renji be such a bad choice for a life mate?”

The question is a fair one; Byakuya might have been turning it around in his head recently as he watches his sister slowly but surely fall in love with her own mate. Rukia and Orihime had been close before ever coming back to the pack but there was no denying the fact that their courtship had deepened their feelings for one another, and it made Byakuya a little more wistful than he wants to admit. He’s been thinking about the past, about Hisana and her tender love and how he probably failed her hopes for him by closing himself off from everyone and everything.

She loved in a way that was whole and complete, and she spread warmth everywhere she went. If she could have seen him the way he was, she would have been disappointed in him.

“I highly doubt it would be something that he wants,” he settles for instead.

Yoruichi is suddenly up in his face so quickly it startles him; few things do, but her speed is unmatched. “Byakuya-bo, I am not hearing this! That man adores you and you truly want to stand here and tell me he must not have feelings for you? You’re lying to me.”

“Alphas who take care of omegas in heat… Are just alphas doing what alphas do. I would have expected that kind of attention out of anyone.” He narrows his eyes at her. “I recall you being slightly more overbearing, that much I will admit, but that would be your personality.”

Only Yoruichi would take no offense at the comment; she looks rather proud of herself instead, which is exactly what Byakuya would expect of her. “I enjoyed every moment I spent with you, you know, and I don’t regret that one bit. But I’m also not a fool. I know the difference between a friend willing to provide you with comfort when you need it and a lovesick puppy who follows you around with stars in his eyes because he’s  _ been _ in love with you.”

Byakuya presses his lips together, watching as Renji and Hisagi transform, dark brown and deep crimson racing off into the treeline until he can’t see them anymore. “I have… Become aware of certain things, I believe. But there is no certainty to that statement.”

Before Yoruichi can respond, Byakuya’s stomach roils unpleasantly and he doubles over, hands braced on his knees as what little he forced down his throat for breakfast comes back up. He expects her to touch him but there are larger, stronger hands on him, helping him brace his body while he vomits. The taste of acid is sour and unpleasant on his tongue and he spits it out; he might have fallen back on the ground just from the sheer weakness in his legs but Renji draws him back to a standing position and lets Byakuya lean against him.

“You should be on patrol with Hisagi,” Byakuya murmurs, not keen on Renji seeing him like this.

“We weren’t far enough away for me not to hear you,” Renji says instead, an arm resting in the small of Byakuya’s back, the other brushing his hair back from his face. “Yoruichi, I really hate to ask and I’ll owe you one, but do you think you can take it for me just this once?”

Yoruichi scoffs at him. “Just take Byakuya-bo inside and make sure he rests and you can consider the favor repaid. Try to get something in him that doesn’t make him ill.”

Unlike the rest of them, Yoruichi’s form is that of a sleek black panther; she takes the ground twice as fast as any of them do in wolf form and is gone in the blink of an eye. Byakuya sags heavily against Renji, the strength gone in his legs and the unpleasant churning in his gut not quite gone yet. Gently, Renji wraps his arms around him, letting Byakuya lean into him, wrapping him up in comforting alpha scent. It does little to soothe his stomach but he still sighs a little, pressing his face against Renji’s shoulder.

And then reels back a moment later. “I apologize. I must smell horrid right now.”

“You really don’t.” Renji pulls him back in, running his hands up and down Byakuya’s back over the weight of his jacket. “Let’s get you inside and in bed. It’s a quiet day. If we need you, I can always come get you and we can deal with any problems. Rukia can stay with you.”

Byakuya scoffs. “I don’t want her thinking she has to watch over me now that she’s home. She already does that far too often as it is, and she’s my younger sister. Let her live her life.”

“Ah, I understand.” Renji shifts uncomfortably, his chin coming to rest on Byakuya’s shoulder. “But I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone in your room if you’re sick. If it gets worse and no one is near enough, no one can help you. Seems like an unnecessary risk to me.”

“Then stay with me.” He doesn’t know why he says it, but Byakuya regrets it immediately. His pack beta shouldn’t be beholden to him. “I apologize. I only meant that as a joke.”

Renji’s nose presses into his hair and Byakuya’s breath comes out slow. “No, you didn’t. Do you want me to stay with you? I don’t mind taking care of you. You know that.”

“It feels improper to drag you along like this when we aren’t even mated. Our agreement for sex is one thing, but this is different.” Renji has responsibility to the pack, and Byakuya taking up his time is just… It’s wrong in more ways than one, and he knows better. He  _ knows _ better.

“You’re my friend, Byakuya. My pack alpha. Taking care of you when you fall ill isn’t that big of a deal, honestly, and I’d rather you rest and get well than get worse.” Renji shifts against him, the only warning Byakuya has before he’s suddenly swept up into Renji’s arms.

He protests immediately, smacking his hand against Renji’s chest. “It’s  _ just _ like an alpha to come along and assert himself like this. Put me down right this instant, Renji.”

“Nah, Taichou.” When Renji smiles at him, he shows teeth and Byakuya pauses, blinking up at him; he doesn’t think Renji has ever properly told him no before. “You need to rest. You’re tired and your legs are weak because you were sick just a moment ago. Let me carry you to bed so you can conserve energy and rest. You deserve that much for all you’ve done for us.”

The honeyed tone of his voice is all that convinces Byakuya to relax in his arms— Or so he tells himself, his cheek falling against Renji’s shoulder once more. At least he can appreciate how strong Renji is, how easily he carries Byakuya’s half-dead weight back to his own home. Rukia must be watching because she opens the door for them, sending Byakuya a look that’s half reproach and half concern, and she might be right to be worried about him. Maybe he has been pushing himself too hard after the information about Aizen came to light.

Renji knows the route to his room but ends up stopped by Ichigo in the hallway, who catches him by the arm. “Hey, Byakuya, you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“That’s  _ Taichou, _ ” Renji corrects him, but Ichigo pointedly ignores him.

Byakuya shifts so he can look at Ichigo properly, sighing softly and stretching out a hand to stroke Ichigo’s unruly orange hair, soothing the spiky locks back from his face. “I’ve caught a bug, unfortunately. Nothing to worry about, I promise. I just need to rest.”

“That’s good.” Ichigo eyes Renji dismissively and then turns his gaze back to Byakuya. “Feel better and let us know if you need anything.”

When Renji makes it to Byakuya’s bedroom and closes the door behind them, he huffs in annoyance almost instantly. “Who is that brat? He entirely ignores the hierarchy here and acts like I don’t even exist. Is he like his father? I didn’t get to know the man but God.”

“He’s not so bad.” Byakuya sighs in relief when Renji sits him on his bed, shrugging out of his jacket and letting Renji take it for him, kicking off his shoes. “He’s Rukia’s friend and a member of our pack and honestly, I’d rather him have that attitude than just about any other. He won’t let any alpha walk all over him and I’d rather that than just about anything else.”

Renji smiles fondly and shakes his head. “Yeah, that’s you all over, huh?”

He hands Byakuya the clothes he wants to rest in and doesn’t even pretend like he’s going to turn around; it’s not a big deal considering Renji spent days on end wrapped around his naked body, so Byakuya has no reason to be modest. He still pauses when Renji shrugs out of his own shirt, catches himself studying those familiar muscles and tattoos.

His fingers twitch with the desire to touch him.

“You’re right when you said we aren’t mates.” Renji sits on the edge of his futon and Byakuya forces his hands to remain folded in his lap. “But… Maybe I was thinking about courting you in the spring. When the time is proper and things have calmed down a little.”

The words have Byakuya’s mouth dropping open a little, a startled sound leaving his throat. “You… When did you make this decision? I was completely unaware.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise when spring actually came but we keep ending up in these situations so maybe it’s a sign I should be more honest. And…” Renji sighs, runs a hand over his face and looks thoughtful. “I’ve seen enough regret on the faces of everyone in this pack. Enough heartache. If I’m lucky enough to love a man that I know is faithful and true and cares about all of us, then I shouldn’t squander that. I should show him how much I love him.”

The comment catches him off-guard for just a moment and Byakuya stares at Renji, whose gaze is fixed and distant. He shifts forward and wraps his arms around Renji’s bare shoulders, blanketing Renji’s back with his own chest, feeling the moment when Renji gasps.

“Winter courting is very unusual indeed,” Byakuya murmurs, pressing his cheek against the back of Renji’s neck where his scent is strong. “But Rukia and Orihime are not wasting time. Perhaps you could consider moving the date up just a bit.”

Renji’s entire body goes slack in his arms and he turns, suddenly crushing Byakuya against his chest so hard he squeaks. “You don’t know how much hearing that means to me.”

“Maybe I’ve been a fool for too long.” Byakuya bites down on his lower lip and Renji laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead, one that soothes him down to his toes.

“Let’s wait on it, though. Until you’re better, at least, so the pack doesn’t think I’m taking advantage of your vulnerable state.” Renji pushes him back down on the futon, settling next to him, curling an arm around Byakuya’s waist to draw him in close against his chest. “Just this, for now, is enough for me. And you can rest assured I’m not going to change my mind.”

The reassurance sits low and warm in Byakuya’s stomach and he rolls over so he can embrace Renji in return, letting their bodies press close together, unworried about the contact between them or the fact that he’ll wake up smelling like Renji again. For now, he just delights in the closeness of his alpha—  _ his alpha _ — and the fact Renji wants to take care of him. The fact Yoruichi is right, and that Renji is in love with him after all.

This illness had better move on quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! byakuya is sick! hopefully he gets over that soon because renji really does seem serious about this early courtship thing, doesn't he? and what's this? a love confession! maybe they're finally on the way to getting somewhere with all of this.
> 
> i'm going to be starting up another series that ties into this very soon, it's just going to be oneshots tied together in a collection but they'll be mostly chronological. you're going to get to visit kenpachi's pack and aizen's pack and shinji's wandering pack and see what's going on for the winter. they'll start to clash in the spring.


	12. Chapter 12

Approximately five days after they have the discussion, Renji goes into rut.

When an omega goes into heat, they nest. They gather soft blankets and pillows imbued with their scent and cover their bed in them. Mated omegas will gather bedding that smells like their mates too for ultimate comfort, and omegas with regular heat partners have been shown to do the same. The sight usually invokes a lot of crooning from alphas who witness this; Renji himself has been moved to softer, more delicate feelings when he sees an omega preparing for a heat cycle, the way they arrange everything with such care before they bed down for their cycle. In sharp contrast, alphas just tend to go into freak cleanliness mode.

Renji wakes up with a familiar heat prickling under his skin and drags every single piece of furniture out of his room one by one, piling them haphazardly in the hallway despite the complaints of his pack about the cramped space. He scrubs the floors clean and then dusts the walls and nearly breaks his own neck attempting to clean the ceiling. By the time Byakuya shows up in his doorway with a slightly concerned expression on his face, Renji’s hands are red from the effort and his knuckles are sore. But the room  _ has _ to be clean.

“Has it started?” Byakuya asks, raising an eyebrow when Renji shoves his nightstand into its new proper place with his foot. “I suppose it has. Would you like me to help you?”

“No!” Renji winces at the volume of his own voice, his shoulders jumping up around his ears; Byakuya only looks  _ fond _ and wow, that does something to him deep down in his chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you. No,  _ I _ have to clean the room for you. Besides, I’m almost done.”

Byakuya hums thoughtfully, tucking long black locks back behind one ear, baring the slender column of his throat, and Renji thinks long and hard about the fact that Byakuya’s throat might bear his mating mark one day, that he gets to court Byakuya soon and— “Renji, are you listening to me at all? I just asked you a question.”

“Sorry, I, uh. Must have missed it.” Renji clears his throat, trying to ignore the heat building up in his face the longer he thinks about Byakuya beneath him, writhing and moaning.

“I asked you if you minded me bringing some of my bedding into your room.” Byakuya turns his eyes down and away, and Renji stalks closer to him, his instincts screaming at him to comfort the upset omega standing in front of him. “It’ll be my first time in a— Renji!”

His name leaves Byakuya’s mouth in a squeak when he sidles up in front of him, pulling Byakuya in against his chest and nuzzling the side of his neck. It’s equal parts good and mistake as he wraps his scent around Byakuya in an attempt to comfort him and inhales far too much sweet omega scent for his own good. A strangled moan leaves his lips and he feels Byakuya press into his arms, all kinds of receptive to his touch. It’s too perfect.

“So it’s like that when you’re like this.” Byakuya leans back, presses a hand against Renji’s chest. “Stop that and let go of me, and I’ll go get what I want in the room.”

“Of course. You should be comfortable here, too.” The thought of Byakuya nesting in his room is like a punch to the chest, knocking all the air from his lungs. “How’s your stomach been?”

“Unohana gave me something for the nausea, so it’s mostly stopped unless the food I’m trying to eat is heavily spiced.” Byakuya looks up at him and Renji could swoon at having those beautiful grey eyes so close to him. “So you can begin your courting whenever you wish.”

“Be rude to start it with something like sex,” Renji muses, perking when Byakuya laughs.

“After, then.” Byakuya steps back out of his arms and Renji almost chases him just to have him near and sweet-smelling and warm once more. “Finish putting your room back together and I’ll be right back. Don’t start without me or I’m going to be disappointed in you.”

_ As fucking if. _ “Alpha, I won’t.” It wouldn’t be any fun to start without him.

“You better not.” Byakuya smiles and leaves, and Renji moves at double the speed.

Alphas are naturally physically strong, their ability to build muscle at a much heightened level than it is for anyone else; Renji is no exception. He moves the heavy wooden furniture as if it weighs nothing, dragging it around into a better position, shoving his futon into the corner so Byakuya can nest easier there. A more secure and protective spot, and Renji can sleep with his back to the door to keep his omega safe from any possible harm.

The fact that their pack would not be out to harm them is besides the point, of course.

Rukia stops in his doorway and Renji freezes at the sight of her. “Renji, look me in the eye and do not lie to me. Are you intending to spend the next few days rutting my brother?”

“You can’t just  _ say _ it like that,” Renji says, mildly scandalized at the tone of her voice.

“That’s a yes, then. Listen to me.” Rukia crosses the room in rapid strides, her hand fisting in the neck of his shirt, dragging him half bent over so he’s on a visual level with her. “I know I don’t have to tell you this, but I’m telling you this. Take care of him or I will skin you alive.”

Renji swallows and nods; Rukia smells like an incoming blizzard when she’s furious. “Of course. I was just getting my room cleaned up for him. You know you can trust me, Rukia.”

“I know that, but I’m the alpha in the family and I like getting to show off.” She pats him on the cheek and leaves him behind, suffering from the whiplash of being scolded by Byakuya’s living relative and the room still smelling slightly like her unhappiness.

This only has his pheromones heavily permeating the air around him in an effort to reclaim the space as his own. When Byakuya returns, it’ll smell like both of them.

The thought is dizzying and Renji leans against the wall for a moment; his entire body feels like it’s on fire, the physical chores only ramping his body temperature up that much more. When he picks up the scent of fresh cherry blossom in the air, he all but bolts from his room and down the hallway where Byakuya is talking to Rukia, taking the bundled-up bedding from his arms without being asked and carrying it back to his room. Anything to take care of his omega.

“You don’t  _ have _ to do that,” Byakuya calls out behind him, but it’s far too late for that.

Renji sets the bundle on the futon and waits patiently for Byakuya to join him, freezing when Byakuya steps into the room and holds out a hand, a silent command to stay still. Only when Byakuya shuts the door behind him, giving the lock a twist, does he hold out his arms. Renji all but bounds across the room to him, sweeping him off of his feet and into his arms.

“Alphas aren’t normally  _ this _ unbearable when they’re in rut,” Byakuya muses. “Yoruichi never was, at least, and I doubt Rukia is. Are you sure  _ you _ aren’t the one under the weather?”

“I don’t think so,” Renji says. He feels fine, at the very least. “Did you want to nest now?”

“Yes.” Byakuya pats him on the shoulder and Renji, regretfully, sets him on his feet.

While Byakuya goes about making his bed a more hospitable place— a sight that burns hot and liquid in Renji’s gut— he feels his own forehead, trying to determine if he might have a fever. He doesn’t want to think much about it, but Byakuya had a point when he said alphas normally do not act like this because they don’t. Renji himself has never acted like this before, and he used to have a regular partner to help him through his ruts. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

He wonders if this is just the effect Byakuya has on him, the all-consuming hunger that grips him when he thinks about being with Byakuya. The heat they spent together was only the beginning of the end for him if this is true, and Renji licks his lips thoughtfully as he considers his options. When Byakuya has finished and seems satisfied with his nest, he sits back on his knees and pulls his shirt up and over his head, baring the perfect, lean muscled line of his torso.

All of Renji’s cognitive thought process leaks out of his ears at the sight.

“The room is very warm. I hope you don’t mind if I get comfortable.” Byakuya catches his unabashed staring and smiles softly, reaching for the waistband of his pants.

In seconds, Renji has him up off of the floor and on the futon itself, kneeling between Byakuya’s thighs as he pulls his pants down himself. “Let me help you. You’re the omega, I really should be taking care of you. Better care at least. You’re… There’s nothing under here.”

Byakuya is not wearing any underwear underneath his pants.

“So you’ve noticed.” Byakuya wets his lips and the gesture seems nervous but it’s also arousing as hell and Renji really struggles to breathe through it. “I thought it would be easier that way. If your rut came unexpectedly, you could have me whenever you wanted.”

“You’re killing me,” Renji tells him honestly, yanking the pants the rest of the way off.

Maybe he hears fabric rips. Oh well. They didn’t  _ need _ the pants anyway.

The pheromones must be getting the better of Byakuya by the looks of it; he’s already flushed and swollen and wet, his inner thighs up near his vulva damp with need. Renji feels like he might just die at any moment at the sight, the heat in his body threatening a crescendo, need thrumming through his veins so hard it feels like a second pulse. And Byakuya only watches him placidly with hooded eyes, cheeks rapidly picking up a pink hue.

“You’re beautiful.” Renji leans over him, presses his palm to Byakuya’s face and kisses him as gently and carefully as he can, something in him telling him to be  _ gentle. _

When they shared Byakuya’s heat together, Renji didn’t always have to be gentle with Byakuya, could fuck him as hard as he wanted and Byakuya could take it, and gladly. But he finds himself hesitant now, something instinctual telling him to take deep breaths, take his time, and take care of the omega trusting him with this. So he slows himself down even though he wants to surge ahead, take Byakuya hard and fast until there’s nothing but sensation and pleasure. Byakuya moans softly against his mouth, curling a hand around the back of Renji’s neck and drawing him closer, wrapping one long bare leg around his waist.

Renji is wearing far too many clothes. The fact he’s wearing  _ any _ clothes is proof something is wrong, very wrong, and he needs to fix it immediately.

As soon as he has his shirt off, Byakuya’s hands are there, smoothing over his abdominal muscles and the dark ink spilling across his skin. “I thought you were going to be rougher with me based on your reaction time. I suppose I was wrong in that regard.”

“I won’t be.” He leans down to capture Byakuya’s lips in a swift kiss, holding his face still as his tongue slips between soft lips to explore the warm, wet cavern behind them.

His sweatpants are gone in seconds after he stops kissing Byakuya and has to come up for air; their bodies would slot together so  _ perfectly _ if he just went for it, but he doesn’t. Instead, he kisses his way down Byakuya’s body, nibbling his throat, running his tongue over pale pink nipples until they’re hard and damp from his tongue, leaving open-mouthed kisses on Byakuya’s stomach until he can feel coarse curls tickling the bottom of his chin.

Byakuya’s scent was intoxicating when he was in heat. It’s just as powerful now.

“You’re so wet.” The words rip from his throat, raw and rasping as he kneels between Byakuya’s thighs, his fingers creeping behind Byakuya’s knees, bending them and pressing them up. Winter sunlight slants in through his window, catching on his wet folds and Renji is almost sick with need and want and desire and a million other little things that all seem to center him right here, right now, between his pack alpha’s naked thighs. “I haven’t even really touched you yet.”

Byakuya swallows hard; Renji can hear the click in his throat as he spreads his legs just a little wider, one pale hand wandering down his own body to where he’s throbbing. “It’s the scent. Your scent is all over this room and I can’t do anything but react to it when you’re in rut.”

His fingers slip low to his entrance and back up, smoothing the moisture over the hood protecting his clit and Renji almost swallows his tongue at the sight. What he wants to do is chase those fingers with his tongue, suck the wetness off of them and then eat Byakuya out until he can’t feel his tongue anymore, until human speech is beyond him. Instead, he finds himself watching Byakuya, watching those nimble fingers work over his swollen folds until he’s trembling, his thighs quivering delicately as he closes in on orgasm.

“Fuck.” Renji catches him by the wrist, draws Byakuya’s hand away from himself so he can suck the wetness from his fingers, groaning at the taste of it.

“O-oh.” Byakuya watches him through eyes flickering between grey and gold, and the sight makes Renji painfully aware of just how hard he is. “Alpha, please don’t tease me.”

“I won’t.” The moment Byakuya’s fingers are clean, Renji takes a deep breath and dives down.

Omegas smell sweeter at the source but Byakuya smells intoxicating, like Renji could get hooked on his scent and his taste. The moment his lips touch Byakuya’s folds he’s moaning against them, his tongue lapping up the sweetness slicked over them, sucking them clean before he spreads them wide with his thumbs. With nothing more than the promise of this mating he’s gotten Byakuya so close to orgasm and it makes the alpha in him sit up and take notice, a pleased rumble rising in his chest, earning a soft whine from Byakuya in answer.

They were made for each other. Renji is sure of it. He hardly believes in soulmates or such nonsense but he believes that Kuchiki Byakuya was meant to be his omega.

His tongue follows the path of Byakuya’s fingers, teasing around the edge of his entrance before lapping up over his clit, hard from his own dedicated ministrations. Every inhale only fuels him on Byakuya’s scent, coating the inside of his nose and his throat so that there’s nothing but him, Renji’s entire world narrowing down to this very moment. Byakuya cries out, hips jerking against his mouth, but Renji doesn’t slow down. He just pins Byakuya down and devours him.

Every orgasm only makes Byakuya wetter, drenching Renji’s cheeks and chin.

“Renji, please.” Byakuya’s hands are in his hair, drawing Renji’s mouth away from his thighs. He’s flushed all down his chest, glistening and red between his thighs. From Renji’s mouth. “That was getting to be too much. Were you even paying attention?”

“Not as much as I should have been.” Renji slips a hand between this thighs just the same, rubbing over Byakuya’s slick folds with his fingers, breath harsh in his chest as Byakuya takes two fingers without any resistance whatsoever. “F-fuck, how many times did you come?”

“...I lost count,” Byakuya admits softly, and Renji could just. Come from that thought alone.

“Good.” Renji hauls his thighs wider apart and settles between them, pressing his fingers deeper inside of him, enjoying the way Byakuya opens up under his touch. He’s throbbing, his walls clamping down tight on Renji’s fingers. Sensitive but desperate to be filled.

Byakuya’s body is reacting to his own, picking up on what he wants and responding in kind, a compatibility that can’t be forced no matter how hard someone tries. He leans down to kiss Byakuya, whispering soft praise against his lips as he brings him to just one more orgasm with his fingers, massaging the spot just inside of him until Byakuya shakes with the force of it. The flood of wetness that comes with his climax is enough for Renji to know he can take him just like this without hurting him, without causing him any physical harm.

No matter what happens, he doesn’t want to hurt Byakuya. The thought of causing him pain twists in his gut, makes him want to vomit. He doesn’t know  _ why _ it affects him so strongly, why the very thought of causing this omega pain threatens to break him from the inside out. It’s not like he’d ever  _ want _ to, or want to think about doing it, but his body’s reactions seem oddly extreme. He wonders if it’s just because he happens to be in love with him.

Slowly, he lowers himself down on his forearms, pressing hungry kisses against Byakuya’s mouth as he slides his cock between Byakuya’s folds. They part around his shaft and he idly fucks Byakuya like this for a moment, not inside of him, his shaft rubbing over Byakuya’s clit until soft whines and whimpers fill the air around them. Only when Byakuya shifts impatiently up against him does he respond in kind, gripping the base of his cock and guiding the swollen head to Byakuya’s waiting entrance, sinking inside of him with a grateful groan.

Nothing has ever felt as perfect as Byakuya does around him right now.

“Fuck, baby.” He noses behind Byakuya’s ear, feeling the omega squirm against him, freezing in place. “Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No. You’re going so  _ slow. _ ” Byakuya bites down on his shoulder and Renji hisses, trying not to move as Byakuya’s teeth press into his skin. “You know I can take it harder than this.”

“I— I know.” He doesn’t know, however, how to explain why he wants to go slow, take it easy, treat Byakuya’s body with the utmost respect and reverence. “But I want it like this. Let me make love to you, Byakuya. You know you can trust me to take care of you.”

Byakuya nods fervently, pressing his face against the curve of Renji’s neck and shoulder. “Fine, fine, just. Please. I feel so empty can you  _ please _ —”

Renji rolls his hips forward, sheathing himself inside of Byakuya’s waiting body centimeter by centimeter until the omega yowls softly against his skin. He must be so sensitive inside from Renji’s mouth and fingers that every rub of Renji’s cock is driving him insane, opening him up and teasing all of the nerves. All of his pleasure points. He throws his head back into the pillows, wild dark hair and eyes flashing gold and Renji has  _ never _ been so in love in his life.

He grips Byakuya’s hips, pulling them flush against his own, letting Byakuya’s long legs wrap tight around his waist. The dig of heels into the small of his back is welcome. “Every part of my body is screaming at me to cherish you right now. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“I appreciate it.” Byakuya’s fingers glide through his hair, pulling him down into another kiss. “But please fuck me.  _ Please, _ it’s not enough yet. Please, alpha.”

“Yes, omega.” And Renji fucks him like he means it, but with far less of an edge than he’s used to, far less of a throttle than he’s known for when he’s in rut. Every rock of his body is slow and to the point, long thrusts that have Byakuya writhing under him, twisting up and reaching for him, nails digging into his back hard enough that it  _ hurts. _

Everything around him is white noise except Byakuya beneath him and around him, his name spilling from Byakuya’s mouth in choked little whimpers while Renji fucks him slow but steady. He can feel when Byakuya’s orgasm washes over him again, can feel the pulse and squeeze around his shaft but he doesn’t slow down or stop. He just fucks into him more, listens to the way he keens as his oversensitive body struggles to keep up with Renji’s stamina. It’s just not possible, not ever but definitely not now when Renji just wants to pleasure him, to watch him fall apart until there’s nothing left but pleasure and heat and satisfaction.

“Renji, please.” Byakuya’s legs tighten around his waist as if trying to hold him still and Renji groans, grinding into him and drawing a soft cry from his lips. “Knot me, please,  _ please. _ ”

How can he ever ignore such a sweet plea from such a beautiful man?

It’s an awkward position but Byakuya clings to him as his knot swells and catches on the edge of Byakuya’s entrance, wedding their bodies together. Renji slides his arms around Byakuya and holds him back, nuzzles his throat and shoulders and upper chest, stealing soft kisses from his lips.  _ Mine mine mine _ pounds through him as insistently as his heartbeat, Byakuya wrapped around him so tight and sweet and perfect. This omega was  _ meant _ to be his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have just finished the ichigo vs. grimmjow fight from the anime and i just have to say i am sitting here on my ass crying over kitty grimm and his cute toe beans and his cute adjuchas form like thank you kubo. as a representative of the furry community thank you for this cute stupid angry kitty cat, i really appreciate him.
> 
> i want to know why you guys think renji's behavior is Off in this chapter. he says it several times himself but i want to know why you guys think that might be. sound off in the comments.


	13. Chapter 13

There is a subtle edge of embarrassment in having their pack healer come to visit him in Renji’s bedroom because Renji will not let him leave the room long enough to go visit her.

The nauseas returned on the second day of Renji’s rut and rather than try to bear his way through it, Byakuya sent for Unohana with the request that she kindly bring him the medicine she had prescribed. What he had ran out, but was effective enough. He has no idea why it  _ needs _ to be the special blend she claims is perfect for him, but he has no desire to spend most of the morning with his head hanging in the toilet bowl and Renji holding his hair back for him when he would much rather be curled up in bed in his alpha’s arms.

Considering the sharp turn-around his life has taken since allowing Renji to help him through his heat, Byakuya is rather grateful for the attention and affection. The coldness laced through his heart for so many years has melted away at Renji’s touch and he looks forward to when this illness abates for good, allowing Renji to court him properly. Yoruichi will  _ never _ let him live this down but Byakuya finds he hardly minds as long as he has Renji in his life.

Unohana’s expression is kind as she kneels next to the bed, Renji pinning himself firmly in the corner to give her the space she needs. “I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Taicho. The lovely young woman you sent to apprentice with me has been a big help lately, though.”

“I’m glad. Orihime seems like she would make an excellent aide.” And that her healing powers have come into good use under Unohana is also a relief to him. Part of being a good pack alpha is ensuring that everyone’s skills and talents can be put to suitable use.

“How has the nausea been?” Unohana’s palm is cool against his forehead and Byakuya allows her to measure his temperature, trying not to let it bother him too much.

“I sent for you because it returned. It seems to be the same as it was the moment I stopped taking anything for it.” Which worries him; getting sick is not something he can afford to do, not when there could be someone who might take advantage of such a thing. “I wouldn’t have sent for you so suddenly, but someone has been quite unbearable ever since I took ill again.”

His eyes slide to Renji, who lowers his head in admission of guilt.

Unohana only chuckles softly, her hand pressing against his cheek and the side of his neck in turn. “That is to be expected with protective alphas. Such a thing is very commonplace. Isane is much the same way when something happens to me. Have you noticed any other irregular changes to your body? Any tenderness or soreness anywhere?”

This is not the conversation Byakuya wants to be having in front of his worried and protective alpha. “A little, admittedly. Some soreness in my lower back and some light cramping in my stomach. I told myself I probably overdid it running the perimeter after we found out about Aizen’s pack, but then the nausea made me think it was something else.”

“You do overwork yourself, Taicho. Very often.” Unohana’s tone lets him know just how displeased she is with this; Renji makes an agreeable noise from the corner.

“It is necessary to maintain the pack and ensure the safety of all of the members.” Especially lately. Especially when they have definite enemies out there looking for a chance to hurt them.

Sighing softly, the healer nods. “I understand. I’m going to ask you to lie on your side so I can examine your back and make sure you haven’t strained any of the muscles.”

“That… Might be on me, if it happened,” Renji murmurs, and he sounds like he wants to  _ die. _

He also smells like he wants to die. “Renji, if this is difficult for you, I would advise that you sit in the hallway. Your scent is… Mildly difficult to focus around. I know you aren’t doing it on purpose, but it’s still there. Please be careful.”

“I’m sorry. Actually, I’d…” Renji slinks from his spot in the corner and toward the end of his futon, stretching out a hand to rest on Byakuya’s leg. “There, I’m good. Go ahead, Retsu.”

Byakuya shrugs the thin robe off of his shoulders and lies on his side with his back to Unohana, telling himself not to tense up and make the examination more painful than it has to be. It’s childish to behave in such a way when his poor health is likely entirely his doing, too much stress and hard work wearing his body down until it needed a break desperately. He doubts Renji has anything to do with it; the sex has been fantastic and he’s been a very considerate lover, as if trying to be careful of Byakuya even though there was no sign from him that anything was wrong. The soreness was easy to ignore when Renji showered him with pleasure.

Unohana’s fingers are gentle on his back, probing low on his spine and in the small dip at the base of it before she pulls his robe back up over his skin herself. “Your back appears to be fine, and none of the muscles are out of sorts. So I doubt either of you managed to strain it.”

“That’s a relief,” Renji murmurs, pressing his cheek against Byakuya’s calf.

“So then what is causing this?” Byakuya asks, sitting up carefully so as not to accidentally kick Renji in the face. “Is it the flu? When can I expect it to be over? Oh.” He catches the tail end of Unohana’s scent and presses a hand to his mouth, mortified at his reaction.

“Oh dear.” Unohana rests a hand on his shoulder until the nausea passes, then reaches into her satchel to retrieve a bottle, pressing it into his hands. “You remember the dosage I told you to measure out, correct? Make sure not to go over, even if you’re tempted.”

Byakuya’s hands tremble just slightly but he’s relieved when neither of them attempt to do it for him, downing the medicine quickly and gulping it down despite the tossing in his stomach. The sooner his body is over this illness, the better. He would like to be able to spend his waking moments not constantly prepared to retch into the nearest basin.

“Are there any other symptoms you can think of?” Unohana asks him, and Byakuya stares at her, not sure what she is looking for. Wondering where her line of thought is taking her. “Headaches, perhaps? Fatigue? Perhaps you’ve experienced a recent emotional—”

“What’s wrong with him?” Renji interrupts, sounding surlier by the second.

Sighing, Byakuya stretches a hand down, combing his fingers through Renji’s hair. “Stop. Retsu, if you know what’s going on with my body, then just tell me.”

“I apologize, Taicho. You informed me that you would come to see me after the duration of your heat, but you never did. I assumed you had decided not to visit after all, something that was none of my business either way.” Unohana lowers her head and Byakuya blinks rapidly at her, her words refusing to take root in his mind. “I had my suspicions when you came to me claiming you thought you had the flu, but I thought then it was because we were in front of others and you wanted no one to know. Only Renji is in the room. You would not lie in front of him.”

“Lie about what?” Renji asks, nosing Byakuya’s leg before he suddenly sits up. “Wait—”

Unohana meets Byakuya’s gaze steadily, and her voice does not waver as she leans forward to rest a hand on his shoulder. “I thought it might be an impossibility, that even stopping your suppressants when you did might not have truly saved your body the consequences. It appears I was wrong. I’m sorry not to have spoken to you about this subject much sooner.”

“We were together. An entire week. When my body was in its most fertile state.” Byakuya’s head aches just at the thought and he lifts his hands, pressing his fingers to his temples. “I… I couldn’t have forgotten. Even with the others here, there was no way I could have forgotten.”

“You did. I had what you asked prepared for you, but you never came to retrieve it. Then you sent Orihime to me, and came to check up on her regularly.” Unohana removes her hand from his shoulder, pressing it against the base of her throat. Concern is soft and warm in her eyes, concern and regret. “I thought it meant you changed your mind, that you wouldn’t visit so often and forget each time. But you were busy. I can see now that this is the truth.”

Renji moves away from him so gradually that Byakuya doesn’t notice it until he does all at once, Renji’s hands tucked firmly in his own lap. “Was that why my rut was late?”

“Yes. Because Taicho was ill, and your body responded in kind. You waited for him.” Unohana tries to smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes the way it usually does.

Dully, Byakuya realizes the edges of Renji’s scent are growing sour again.  _ Is he upset with me? _

That would be a cruel irony, that Renji was more than happy to spend a week inside of him but now the reality of the results are enough to drive him away.

“You’re telling me that.” Byakuya stops, swallows hard. His hands drift toward his midsection, pressing against the skin there. Still flat. No detectable change. But it hasn’t been very long, so why should he be able to tell so early? “Because I forgot to come see you after it was over.”

Unohana presses her hands together and nods once, lowering her head so their gazes can no longer meet. “I should have said something when I thought you just forgot, but I thought it wasn’t any of my business. That maybe you only said you didn’t want children, just to have the option open. And you seemed closer with Abarai, so I believed—”

“You have done nothing wrong. This is not your fault.” Byakuya swallows hard around nothing, forcing his voice to remain stable. “I would ask that you please give us a moment to discuss this. Thank you for going through the trouble to visit me here, Retsu. Please be safe.”

“Of course, Taicho.” Unohana bows her head low, collects her bag, and quickly leaves the room, pulling the door shut behind her a little too loud.

The sound echoes in the sudden quiet and Byakuya becomes painfully aware that Renji, who was desperate to touch him a moment ago, is not even looking at him now. His scent seems even worse than it was a moment ago, enough to make Byakuya’s stomach roil unpleasantly. Is Renji going to reject him now? The thought is hard to stomach and Byakuya curls in on himself just a little, his head spinning.  _ Pregnant. _ He’d forgotten to visit Unohana after his heat concluded, too wrapped up in the pack to think about it, and now he’s carrying Renji’s child.

Or children. Maybe a litter’s worth. The thought is vaguely terrifying.

“You don’t have to go through with it, you know,” Renji tells him, and he won’t look at Byakuya, his eyes focused on his lap instead. “Just because you forgot doesn’t mean you can’t still get an abortion if you need to. Retsu has other things you can take. Or we can go somewhere and have it done in a clinic if you’re not keen on her way of doing things.”

Byakuya stares at his profile, trying to deduce how he feels about all of this. “What do you want me to do, Renji? You don’t seem particularly happy with this situation.”

_ Why won’t you look at me? Why won’t you touch me? _

“I want you to do what you think is right for you and your body and your happiness.” Renji drags a hand through his hair and Byakuya wants Renji to reach out to him, to touch him. Can’t Renji tell how hard this is on him? Why won’t he look up? Why does he insist on keeping the distance between them when Byakuya needs his touch and comfort the most?

_ Has he decided to reject me as a possible mate after all? _

“You’re not going to be upset with me if I choose to terminate the pregnancy?” he asks.

“No. God, no. It’s my fault you’re in this mess, I’m. I’m so sorry.” Renji finally meets his eyes directly and Byakuya’s throat is tight at the anguish he sees in those brown eyes. “You trusted me to take care of you and your body and I didn’t do that. I should have gone with you to see her to made sure you didn’t forget. Especially after Rukia came home and everything.”

Byakuya shakes his head. “You can’t blame yourself for this. It was my responsibility.”

“And you were  _ my _ responsibility. Byakuya, you can’t just. You can’t act like I didn’t owe you the courtesy.” Renji laughs and the sound is sharp and it makes Byakuya’s headache throb harder, hard enough that he presses his fingers to his temples again. “You didn’t want kids. You didn’t want kids and I went and fucked up and knocked you up anyway, and now you have to deal with this. You’ve been  _ sick _ and  _ sore _ because I didn’t do my part in taking care of you.”

Is that why he’s so upset?  _ How can you blame yourself for my mistake? _ “I can easily terminate the pregnancy and the symptoms will end.  _ I _ am the alpha of this pack. You cannot take the blame for my mistake. I will not allow it. I just… I was so wrapped up in everything I forgot.”

“A lot’s happened. Rukia had just come home, she brought her pack mates. Aizen.” Renji shakes his head and finally, he drops his hand on Byakuya’s knee. “But I should have done better for you. It was the least I could do. The best I can do now is to support you through whatever decision you choose to make and stand by you in it.”

“Are you telling me you don’t have an opinion on this matter?” Byakuya asks, and his voice comes out rough and dry and Renji winces a little at the sound of it.

But he shakes his head, his jaw set. “I don’t. It’s your body, and you have to live with the decision. It’s nine months of you dealing with ninety percent of the symptoms. You’re the one who’d be giving birth. And you’re the one who said you didn’t want children. So if you choose to terminate, then I’ll support you through that. And I won’t hold it against you. I’m not that kind of a man that I’d impose such bullshit on you that you never asked for.”

Byakuya tugs at the material of his robe, pulling it tighter around his body as he leans against the corner where the two walls meet, feeling small and especially vulnerable right now. It was true; he never wanted to have children. Stopping his suppressants was to ensure the choice would always be his because something never sat right with him about chemically shutting down his options entirely, and there were health issues that could have abounded if he did.

No part of him was prepared for the reality of ever finding himself pregnant.

He wants Renji to comfort him. He wants Renji to hold him, to wrap Byakuya up in his arms and promise him everything is going to be okay no matter what he chooses. But Renji remains sitting at his feet, just the one hand on his skin and Byakuya doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. Renji just wants to court him, is not his mate and could easily change his mind if he wanted to.

But the lack of comfort makes the corners of his eyes sting just the same, makes him curl in tighter in some crude effort to comfort himself that doesn’t quite work.

“I’m sorry,” he manages, fingers twisting in the material of the robe. It smells like Renji, belongs to him because Byakuya hadn’t brought any clothes with him. He feels absurdly vulnerable almost naked now, wishes he had layers to cover up in. “This was supposed to be an enjoyable period for the two of us and instead it has become very stressful.”

Renji squeezes his knee. “It’s fine. I’d rather know now than wait until it was further along and you were suffering for it more. Do you know what you want to do about it?”

He… Doesn’t. Which is interesting given he went into this with the belief he would never want children, not with anyone, but Renji seemed different. His gentle touch and consideration softened Byakuya in more ways than one and he almost thinks it might not be so bad to have a child in his arms that looks up at him with Renji’s eyes, with Renji’s smile.

Of course, Renji acts like touching Byakuya is like navigating a minefield, so maybe such a thing will just make him miserable and he should terminate now and be done with it. “No. I don’t.”

“Byakuya…” Renji sighs softly and shifts closer, but he makes no effort to touch more and Byakuya lowers his head, rapidly blinking away the tears that blur his vision.  _ Do I not interest you anymore, Abarai Renji? _ “Don’t do this to yourself because you think I want kids.”

What? Byakuya’s head snaps up, his eyebrows furrowing together. “What makes you think I’m even slightly considering your opinion in this matter? I am thinking of this for  _ myself. _ ”

“Oh. Sorry. I just, you always said you didn’t want kids so I thought maybe you were just giving yourself a hard time about it because you think I do.” Renji looks uncertain, and his touch is featherlight and too, too delicate. “Do you want me to give you some space?”

Right. Because the space between them is doing wonders for him already. “Are you angry?”

“Why would I be angry?” Renji asks, and Byakuya wants to scream at him for it.

He tampers down the overly emotional response and looks back down at his lap, suddenly exhausted with all of this. “Your scent is going bad. You won’t touch me. You were all over me just a moment before you found out I was pregnant, and now you’re so far away from me.”

His voice quivers around the words and he hates how pathetically weak he sounds, how stereotypically pitiful he’s being over this. But the way Renji sucks in a sharp breath makes him feel slightly better about mentioning it at all, and then Renji is on top of him and around him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, and Byakuya squeezes his eyes shut tight because he is  _ not _ going to cry over something like this. “I’m sorry, Byakuya, I just didn’t want… I don’t want you to feel pressured about this decision. I want you to do what’s right for you because the last thing I want is for you to make a choice because you think it’s what  _ I _ want and then you hate me for it.”

It’s  _ fair _ but Byakuya is still miserable without Renji’s touch. Now, though, he unfurls into it, pressing his face against the side of Renji’s neck. His scent is more even now, wrapping around Byakuya like a second set of arms, and the stinging in his eyes abates as he drinks in the way Renji holds him, the strong hands rubbing up and down his back. Having him close makes Byakuya feel better and he sniffles softly as he threads his fingers in Renji’s hair, glad he isn’t being punished or rejected because of this. Glad Renji doesn’t hate him.

“I’m sorry.” Renji kisses the side of his neck and Byakuya keens softly. “I hadn’t even realized. God, I’m so fucking bad at this. I’m meant to be taking care of you—”

“ _ You’re _ the one in rut,” Byakuya argues, and Renji stiffens in his arms.

When he leans back, his eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open. “That’s why,” he says, Byakuya frowning up at him. “I kept thinking to myself it was weird that I was being so gentle and careful of you, but… Maybe some part of my brain picked up on the fact you were pregnant and it just translated into me trying to take care of you instead. Holy shit.”

“That’s likely,” Byakuya admits softly. “There are very minute changes in my scent most likely that you didn’t pick up on consciously, but subconsciously? It’s very possible.”

“At least I did one thing right.” Renji kisses him on the forehead and then the lips, and Byakuya hums softly at the contact. He doesn’t need to be coddled… But he likes it from Renji. “Look, you said yourself you don’t want kids. I’m not going to judge you or hate you for getting an abortion if that’s what you want to do. I still want  _ you. _ I won’t hold it against you if you never change your mind. What matters to me is you, the beautiful, strong omega I fell in love with. Your happiness and what you want out of life. I just want to be at your side.”

Byakuya leans back against the wall, wiping at his eyes as he looks up into Renji’s gentle expression. “I don’t… I didn’t want children. But it was easy to tell myself that when there was never anyone to have them with. Anyone who made me feel safe and cared for.”

Renji sucks in a breath and shakes his head, his hands coming up to cradle Byakuya’s face. “Don’t make this choice if you think you  _ should _ . Make it because you want to. Please don’t rush into this if you aren’t ready. I won’t hold it against you if you want to wait.”

“Alphas are all the same. So bossy.” Byakuya tilts his head, presses a kiss against Renji’s rough palm, his eyelids fluttering shut as he drinks in how close Renji is to him, how warm. “I want to try. I can still change my mind. The pregnancy is early. But if you’re going to stay by my side no matter what I choose, then I don’t have to be so afraid.”

“Byakuya…” Renji swallows so hard that his throat clicks. “You’re the fucking strongest man I’ve ever met in my life. I sincerely hope you know that. And if you did me the honor of making me the father of your pups, I’d be right there to help you raise them. I sincerely mean that.”

Nodding, Byakuya pulls Renji down on top of him. “Then hold me right now. Hold me and make me feel safe. Because I… I maybe want this with you. You’re maybe the first person I’ve ever thought about settling down with and starting a family alongside.”

Renji’s breath hitches and he lays down next to Byakuya, wrapping him up in the bedding and his own arms, nuzzling Byakuya’s hair before kissing him so softly it makes Byakuya ache. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll do everything I can to make it as painless for you as possible.”

The soft murmur of his voice is a sweet comfort and Byakuya curls into the sound of it, wraps his arms around Renji as tight as he can and refuses to let go of him. And maybe, when Renji is soft in his arms, he lets a hand wander down to his stomach once more, testing the skin there, imagining his body rounding softly around their child.

Byakuya never wanted children, but he never wanted a mate, either. Maybe it was time to sit down and revisit what he wants for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since y'all picked up on my quite obvious clues i'm gifting you another chapter with The Big Reveal. a tiny bit of angst but no worries, they're going to be just fine and it's going to go back to happy times for them after this.
> 
> i'm already writing the next installment for the spin-off fics and it's for aizen's pack so i hope you all look forward to that as well.


	14. Chapter 14

As it turns out, Renji is a pretty terrible alpha after all.

Byakuya falls asleep not long after Unohana’s visit and Renji lets him rest, fingers combing through his fine black hair while he peeks through the window curtain at the fluffy fat snowflakes floating through the air outside. The shock of the situation has passed, the reality slowly setting in; Byakuya is pregnant with his child, maybe children depending on how fertile he was during the week they were together. The promise of courting him as soon as his illness passed feels so needless in light of the fact that if he doesn’t go through with becoming Byakuya’s mate, their children are going to be born outside of the bond.

The thought does not sit well with him, but he knows Byakuya will have the final say in this.

Guilt gnaws at his gut. Byakuya  _ trusted _ Renji to take care of him during his heat, to help him through a difficult period in his life, and Renji had done… This. He  _ knows _ it isn’t just his fault, that he and Byakuya together had forgotten to visit Unohana after Byakuya’s heat was over, that the drama of Rukia’s return to the pack and all of the resulting information about Aizen made things difficult for all of them. Byakuya was stretched thin; Renji should have been there to pick up enough of the slack that he was able to make time for things like visiting Unohana.

He should be happy that Byakuya is considering keeping the pups. No matter what the pretty omega chooses, Renji will stand beside him and take care of him whether that be through the abortion or through the pregnancy. What matters to him is Byakuya and his happiness; none of that had been a lie. But in the most selfish and egotistical part of his heart, he can’t help but think of a little girl with Byakuya’s soft dark hair and his own brown eyes.

Sighing softly at himself for his stupidity, he tucks Byakuya in beneath the bedspread, kisses him on the forehead, and makes himself decent enough to walk through the house. He has his mind set on bringing Byakuya something to eat, something easy that will keep his stomach settled and dully he realizes he has no idea how much of a portion Byakuya should have with the pregnancy now. Does he need to start eating for two this early?

He knows so little. He was so unprepared for this. Not that he ever thought he had to be; Byakuya was surely going to stay childless for the rest of his life until this.

Or maybe not until this. He has to make the choice first.

Renji’s head feels fuzzy around the edges as he goes through the motions of making fresh white rice, his muscles sore and tired. Rut swings between being a fun time and a frustrating time depending on if he spends it alone or with someone, but now his body just feels exhausted from all of the information he’s taken in today, his concern for Byakuya drawing his muscles into tight coils of uncertainty and anxiety until he can feel it now, an hour after the visit has passed.

A bath would soothe that, but he doesn’t want to take the time to draw one right now.

The soft familiar scent of cherry blossoms alerts him to someone joining him in the kitchen and he turns to see Byakuya standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against it. “Hello.”

“You should probably be back in bed.” But Renji holds out his arms just the same and Byakuya steps into them, his own curling around Renji’s neck, pressing his body flush against Renji’s own. A  _ really _ bad idea given the state of his hormones right now. “Sorry. I’m not gonna throw you on the table or anything. It’s just been a really confusing day, huh?”

Byakuya chuckles softly against the side of his neck and Renji breathes a sigh of relief at the sound; hearing Byakuya so near tears gutted him. “It has been. I’m not going to hold it against you. I was much worse during my heat than you are now.”

“You weren’t bad at all.” Renji kisses the soft darkness of his hair, setting him down in one of the kitchen chairs and turning back to the stove. “You need to eat. What do you want with this?”

“Just rice is fine. I don’t want to risk anything else making me ill.” Out of the corner of his eye, Renji watches Byakuya’s hand come to rest on his belly.  _ Oh. _ “When we’ve eaten, take me back to bed. I told you I had every intention of being your partner for this, and I meant that.”

“You’re pregnant, Byakuya. You’re probably tired and I don’t want to push you into sex right now.” With as delicate as the situation is, it might even be bad for him.

Pale grey eyes narrow in annoyance. “Renji, do not treat me differently because of this. You’ve been very gentle with me. And now we know why. But you haven’t harmed me, and I  _ want _ this. I want you. I wouldn’t have agreed to have sex with you if I wasn’t attracted to you.”

Arguing with him is no good; Renji doesn’t want to fight. He has no desire to stress Byakuya out or try to override what he says he wants, not like every other alpha who has ever interacted with the omega. “Okay. Food, then sex. Not a bad way to go, all things considered.”

“And a bath. It’ll feel nice.” Byakuya rubs a hand over his stomach and something inside of Renji perks up just a little at the sight. Unbidden, he imagines Byakuya months from now, heavier, feeling the kicks of their pups from inside of him. Oh, he  _ wants _ but he’s not going to push that on Byakuya, not in a million years. “I’m not… Less desirable in this state, am I?”

Renji stares very hard at the rice in front of him, not sure he can look Byakuya in the eye right now. Not about this. “Do you want me to answer that question seriously, or no?”

“Of course I want you to be serious.” The bristle in Byakuya’s tone makes him wince.

_ You’re supposed to be his alpha, Abarai, and the father of his children. You need to do better than this. _ “You’re right. I’m sorry. Honestly, you’re more desirable like this. It probably makes you a little weirded out or uncomfortable to hear that, but it’s just stupid alpha bullshit.”

“Oh.” Byakuya is quiet for a moment; Renji risks looking at him, snapping his head back around when he sees the pink flush in Byakuya’s pale cheeks. “I suppose that makes sense, of course.”

“I’m not. You.” Renji drags a hand down his face. How were things  _ easier _ when he was too tongue-tied to tell Byakuya how he felt about him? “I’m not going to find you less attractive because you’re pregnant. If you choose to keep the pups. That’s not even a factor on my radar. I wouldn’t look at you any differently. Not for that.”

“And if I chose not to keep the pregnancy? You wouldn’t look at me differently?” The subtle edge to Byakuya’s voice is loud and clear, and Renji shuts the stove off.

Very slowly, he turns Byakuya’s chair away from the table and kneels down in front of it, hands looping easily around Byakuya’s waist as he presses his cheek to one soft thigh. “No. You really don’t get it, do you? Maybe that makes sense. It’s been a long time since you’ve been with someone. I can’t blame you for having a few hang-ups about the way things are now.”

Byakuya bites his lip but doesn’t say anything; his hand comes to rest on Renji’s cheek.

“But I love you. I’ll always love you. I knew you didn’t want children when I fell in love with you, and I didn’t hold it against you then.” Renji tilts his head, dragging his lips across Byakuya’s palm. This close to his wrist, his scent is a floral perfume. “I’m not going to hold it against you now. If you decide you want children, then I’ll stand by you. I’ll take care of you and support you, and I’ll raise the kids alongside you. But I don’t want you to think you  _ have _ to choose one or the other. I want you to choose what you think is the best for you.”

When soft hands come to rest on top of his shoulders, Renji looks up to find Byakuya staring down at him as if studying his face. When he speaks, his voice is low and husky. “I know that, Renji. I truly believe you mean that. I can’t say the same for every other alpha that I know, but I believe you. I just… This is difficult. It’s one thing to discuss in theory, but…”

He stops, and one of his hands comes to rest on top of his stomach again. Seeing it this close makes something primal in Renji’s chest purr with satisfaction. “Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s not in theory anymore. You got a limited amount of time to make a decision.”

“Precisely. What a good alpha you are for me.” Byakuya’s free hand takes Renji by the wrist and his throat just closes the moment his hand is drawn to Byakuya’s stomach. Of course there’s no noticeable change in his body and even after there is, he won’t be able to feel anything for a while still, but fuck.  _ Fuck. _ “I think… No. If you’re going to stay with me and support me through this, then I want to do this. I want to let this continue.”

It takes Renji at least a solid five minutes to process; he’s too caught up in the way his fingers and Byakuya’s are linked together as they rest on top of his stomach. It’s symbolic as much as it’s literal; it’s  _ both _ of them in this together, their genetics mashed together to create whatever child is currently growing inside of Byakuya. The reality of that makes Renji warm all the way to the core of his body, the thought that there’s a part of him twined together with Byakuya forever, the two of them brought together— And then he realizes what Byakuya said and jerks up so fast he smacks his head into the bottom of the kitchen table.

“Fuck!” His hands fly to his head and he hisses.  _ Guess that makes you a knothead in more ways than one. _ “What did you just say? Byakuya, say that again.”

“Are you bleeding?” Byakuya pries his fingers away from his scalp, trying to inspect the damage.

Renji isn’t having it. He takes Byakuya by the wrists, draws the omega up against his chest and almost loses it at how sweet Byakuya smells this close, how wide his eyes are right now. He’s so  _ close _ and warm and it would be so  _ easy _ to just— “What did you just say?”

“I asked you if your head was bleeding.” Byakuya wrestles a hand free to check his head once more and Renji huffs. It’s not like he’s  _ dying _ or anything.

“Not that,” he says, wincing when Byakuya touches where his head hit. “Before that.”

“Oh.” Byakuya quiets, carefully probing the spot before he seems content that Renji isn’t suffering any life-ending complications. “I said I wanted to keep the pregnancy and allow it to continue provided you were serious about staying with me through it.”

Renji almost falls to his knees right then and there on the kitchen floor— would probably fracture one or both of them if he did, so thank God he doesn’t. But the emotions that wash over him in quick succession make it hard for him to process, to properly thank Byakuya for giving him this chance. For giving  _ them _ this chance. He opens his mouth to speak and nothing comes out several times, probably looking like a fish out of water for all the effort he’s going through.

Byakuya, bless his heart, is so patient with him. His fingers brush over Renji’s jaw, forcing Renji to meet his eyes— As if Renji would ever look anywhere else. As if he’d ever want to look at anyone else, ever, for the rest of his life. “You said you’d stay with me, take care of me, and raise these pups with me. And I… I want to do that. With you.”

_ I want to do that with you. _ Renji struggles for a long time before he finally gives up, throws his arms around Byakuya, and kisses him with everything he has in him.

Admittedly, it’s a good thing he turned off the stove after all.

He isn’t such a brute that he tries to fuck Byakuya on the table after such a confession, gathering Byakuya up in his arms and carrying him back to his room without a second thought. What he wants is to get Byakuya naked, to worship his beautiful body, the body that’s going to be housing the children they conceived together. Just like this. He wants to put his hands and his mouth on every part of Byakuya’s body, bring him to orgasm so many times he goes weak from the pleasure, and then take him over and over again. Really make it clear to everyone that Byakuya is his and his alone, that no one else can have him.

Ah, there’s his rut acting up right on time after all.

“Go slow,” Byakuya tells him, and Renji nods as he lies him down on the futon so slowly before getting up to lock the door. “And you’re wearing entirely too many clothes.”

The shirt comes off in a handful of crumpled and torn fabric; Byakuya makes a weak noise in the back of his throat like he just forgot Renji is this strong even though he’s always been this strong. “Of course I’ll go slow. You tell me what to do and I’ll do anything you want.”

_ I’d do anything for you, Byakuya. You have to know that. _

One slender pale hand rises and Renji is there, kneeling on the edge of the futon as he takes Byakuya’s hand in both of his own and kisses each finger. It’s worth it to watch Byakuya’s face soften, his lips parting around a quiet noise that sends a bolt of heat right to Renji’s cock. His sweats aren’t doing anything to hide the obvious bulge and he sees Byakuya’s gaze skip down to it, sees the flare of hunger in his eyes and the flush in his face.

He’s perfect, and it’s tragic that he might never know just  _ how _ perfect he really is.

Renji will show him. One way or another. He’ll spend the rest of his life trying to prove to Byakuya that he’s perfect in all ways, flawless and lovely and the only omega in the entire world that has ever made Renji twist into so many knots.

He guides Byakuya to lay down and peels his robe away from Byakuya’s body, admiring how perfect he is when he’s naked like this, how his thighs already part in offering. Renji slots himself between them so he can lie his body against Byakuya’s own, mouthing at his neck, sucking the skin there until a dark mark appears on his skin. It’s the best he can do until he can give Byakuya a proper mating mark, and he doesn’t want to do that right now. Not like this.

But if Byakuya asks him to, he will. Without hesitation or question.

It’s hard to focus on any one thing when he’s in rut that isn’t Byakuya, his comfort and the care Renji puts into every touch. He feels like he’s in overdrive right now, careful of Byakuya as much as he just wants to sink into him and fuck him through the futon until he can’t walk for days on end.  _ But the baby, _ he thinks, and his stomach gives little excited kicks when he remembers the baby all over again. He presses careful kisses to Byakuya’s stomach, and he hears the way Byakuya’s breath hitches above him, fingers carding through his hair.

“I’m going to take care of both of you,” he says, and he doesn’t have any access to a filter right now so it all just comes out in a rapid stream of half-conscious thought. “I’ll fuck up anyone who comes near you for a fight. I’ll hunt for you. I’ll keep you wrapped up in bed and safe and warm and I’ll bring you anything you want. I’ll do anything for you. Just for you, and them.”

He kisses Byakuya’s stomach again to punctuate his point and Byakuya makes a noise down at him, hand resting gently on top of his head before pushing him down lower where Byakuya is wet for him already. Renji groans openly at the sight, the alpha in him sitting up proud and tall at the thought he’s able to please his omega so much with so little. It just ensures that when he’s touching Byakuya, kissing and licking and sucking until he’s sobbing from the sensation, that he’s going to get more than he can even conceptualize asking for.

“Alpha,” Byakuya moans, hips rising off of the futon as Renji licks between his legs, his thighs pressing tight to either side of Renji’s head. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

_ As if I could ever, _ Renji thinks, and presses his tongue inside where Byakuya is tight and wet.

The position gets boring, though; Renji flips them over so Byakuya is straddling his face, letting his soon-to-be mate take charge while he gives him everything he has. Byakuya struggles for just a moment before he gets the hang of it, rolling his hips down against Renji’s face, little breathy sounds leaving his throat. Renji, in turn, fucks Byakuya open with his tongue and nudges his nose against his clit, hands gripping his strong thighs to help him balance.

No one, absolutely  _ no one _ is worthy of the omega who looks down at him with dark eyes and flushed cheeks and lips parted around little moans and softer cries.  _ No one _ is worthy of Kuchiki Byakuya— Except for him, because Byakuya chose him. Byakuya chose him to spend his heat with and then Renji gave him everything he could have wanted and  _ more _ and the pregnancy on top of everything else. That primal satisfaction rolls through his gut again, satisfaction at mating and breeding his omega and earning Byakuya in more ways than one.

He’s not expecting Byakuya’s hands on his chest, keeping him pinned in place while he rides Renji’s cock. Every stroke of him is perfect, slick and tight, inner muscles fluttering around Renji’s cock in the best way. He helps Byakuya find the rhythm he wants and then just lays into him, drinking in his cries and his pleasure and the way his scent grows thick and sweet in the room, a hazy cloud of bliss that Renji basks in readily.

They take a break to eat, and then they do it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update on this AND a new side-story started i think i'm doing pretty good today.


	15. Chapter 15

If anyone else could have felt the thrill of terror in Byakuya’s gut that arose with the sight of Kyoraku and Ukitake waiting for him after he finally emerges from Renji’s private quarters, he doubts any of them would have blamed him for it. Considering their last appearance after such a situation, it seems a natural reaction to be concerned over what they have to say.

“Alpha, you look well-rested,” Kyoraku drawls, and Byakuya arches an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. “You’re glowing. You and Abarai must have enjoyed yourselves.”

The comment has his stomach dropping.  _ I never stopped to consider what happens when the rest of the pack finds out. _ “Naturally. I assume you must be hear to tell me something?”

“Ah, yes, unfortunately.” Ukitake takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, but the uncertainty in his soft brown eyes makes Byakuya distinctly uncomfortable. “It’s about Aizen and his pack. We would prefer to have the conversation with Abarai present, and anyone else necessary.”

Anyone else necessarily means the rest of the older, established members of the pack that Byakuya trusts, which includes Yoruichi and Urahara. “Understood. Start rounding people up. I’ll let Renji know and I’ll go fetch Yoruichi myself. How serious is this information?”

“It’s not time sensitive so if it takes us fifteen minutes to get everyone together, that’s fine,” Kyoraku says, and Byakuya has to commend the man on knowing just how to phrase things to his personal liking. “But it is important that we have this conversation as soon as we have everyone together so we can make decisions and deal with what we need to deal with.”

“Understood. We’ll move quickly.”  _ What have you been doing in my absence, Aizen? _

Renji is an easy task; he’s off toward the pack meeting room that Byakuya keeps specifically for his trusted pack members as soon as Byakuya finishes speaking, though he casts a longing glance back over his shoulder before he goes. Being in their place in leadership of the pack means that of course these problems crop up while the afterglow of their last lovemaking is still upon them, but Byakuya is more used to that at this point. Even when Hisana was on her deathbed, there were problems he had to attend to one way or another.

Yoruichi answers the door in nothing more than a sheet, running a hand through her ruffled hair as she narrows her eyes at him. “What is it, Byakuya-bo? You’re interrupting me.”

He can tell; the scent of sex is heavy on the air. “I apologize, but we have business to deal with.”

“Serious?” When Byakuya nods, Yoruichi sighs and tips her head back. “Of course. I can’t do anything about our scents, but we can be there. Just give us about ten minutes.”

“Of course.” Byakuya bows his head, but Yoruichi leans on to press a kiss to the top of his head. “As soon as we have this dealt with, you can return to your personal activities.”

Yoruichi snorts at him. “I can return to knotting my omega. Just say it.”

“I did.” Byakuya rolls his eyes when Yoruichi pokes her tongue out at him. “Ten minutes.”

The meeting room is nothing more than a large and empty conference room with an old wooden table for all of them to sit around. Ukitake and Kyoraku are already in place, Kyoraku’s arm around Ukitake’s shoulders and his face tucked against Ukitake’s neck. The slight flush in the omega’s face tells Byakuya everything he needs to know; Kyoraku is whispering something in Ukitake’s ear, no doubt promising him something to help pass the meeting time faster. Renji is already in his second seat, rising when Byakuya steps into the room, expression pinched.

“Yoruichi and Urahara are on the way,” he says, and he lets Renji lean into him, running his fingers through Renji’s hair. “Relax. We will deal with this and move on with our lives.”

Unohana joins them not longer after, Isane close behind her. “I’ve been told we have serious news about Aizen’s pack to discuss? I hope I wasn’t being misled.”

“No, Retsu,” Ukitake sighs softly, shaking his head. “I wish it wasn’t true, I really do.”

Shiba Kaien, Sui-Feng, and Tsukabishi Tessai file into the room in short order. Yoruichi and Urahara slip into the room and at the very last minute, the youngest member of their group, Hitsugaya Toshiro, joins them. Once everyone is in place, Byakuya lowers himself into his chair and takes a slow, deep breath. He must remain calm. None of them know about the pregnancy yet except for him, Renji, and Unohana, and he needs to keep it that way until he and Renji can decide who to tell and when. It complicates things immeasurably.

He would not change it, though. This decision is one he is firm in.

“Kyoraku, Ukitake, you told me that you’ve learned something new about Aizen’s pack since I’ve been indisposed,” Byakuya says softly, looking between the two of them. “What did you learn?”

Ukitake straightens up, smacking Kyoraku’s hand away from his lap. “Alpha, it was brought to our attention while you were occupied that someone has been on the edge of our territory.”

The thought does not sit well with Byakuya. “And we are sure it is not Shinji’s pack?”

“I made contact with them not long ago,” Renji says, and Byakuya nods; they talked about that. “They’ll be further up north by this point in time because Zaraki’s willing to shelter them during the worst of the weather. So we know it can’t be them. And Aizen’s pack is nearby, as Rukia said, so that really only leaves them as the possible culprits unless it’s a stray or two.”

Ukitake shakes his head. “No. I don’t think so. There were too many sets of prints.”

“We can’t be sure of the boundaries of Aizen’s pack without pushing them,” Kyoraku adds thoughtfully, “so we can only assume. Your little sister said they were close, but we don’t know the specifics. Even if we walked into their territory by accident, Aizen has every right to send someone after us for doing it. It’s possible he’s got patrols running his own perimeter.”

“And it just happens to be that close to ours.” Byakuya sighs heavily; he should have seen something like this coming, and yet it comes as a surprise just the same.

Kaien clears his throat and leans forward, hands landing flat on the table. “There was that open space between us and Zaraki. You think that’s where they set up camp? Because I do.”

“Then where are they staying?” Isane asks, raising her eyebrows at him. “There’s no shelter in that space. They haven’t had a lot of time to erect any because Aizen hasn’t been gone that long. I’ve been through that space; so have you. It’s nothing but forest up there.”

Hitsugaya clears his throat. “Are we sure they haven’t had enough time? It’s Aizen.”

“Ichimaru Gin was identified by Rukia as a kitsune spirit, so his magic is something we haven’t really stopped to consider,” Unohana says evenly; her eyes are soft but sad as she meets Byakuya’s, as if she remembers their companionship. “We have no idea what his limits are. He was very careful to keep them concealed from us until Rukia first saw him.”

To this, Byakuya shakes his head. “Not quite. Aizen was well-known for somehow being able to be in two places at once, at knowing things he shouldn’t necessarily have known. It was something no one really cared to notice until after he’d defected, but it remains the truth. He knew that. He knew.” Byakuya pauses, clears his throat. “He knew Hisana passed and told other members of the pack before I ever had a chance to leave her bedside.”

Ukitake nods solemnly. “Suggesting he knew the moment it occurred even though he shouldn’t have. But he was so quiet and kept to himself, and his involvement with Shinji—”

“Stop,” Byakuya says, and Ukitake falls quiet. “This stretch of space is most likely where Aizen is keeping his territory. That presses it up against ours and up against Zaraki’s, which I’m sure he won’t entirely be fond of. This changes our hunting territory. We were sharing that space, but if it belongs to Aizen, then we should probably stay far away from it.”

“It’s not exactly plentiful with resources, so they might be hunting outside of their own territory as well,” Tessai adds thoughtfully. “We could run into them entirely by accident.”

When Urahara raises his hand, Byakuya knows what to expect. “Have we considered that having a meeting with Aizen as an equal to discuss this change is in order? The terms of his betraying and leaving our pack are serious, but he’s a pack alpha now. We have the meeting with Zaraki every year to discuss things, sometimes more often if there are any issues. Aizen… Is part of that now, whether we want to view him as such or not.”

Byakuya winces. “You may have a point, but I don’t like the thought of speaking to him.”

“None of us do,” Yoruichi murmurs, “but we can’t go forward too boldly if we don’t know where Aizen is, or what his territory lines are. If we cross into them by accident, then Aizen can respond violently. Just like he did with Rukia, alpha.”

The shot is not appreciated and Byakuya gives her a look so she knows that before he presses his fingers against his temples. It was customary to speak to new pack alphas in the area whether they were just traveling or whether they were settling in, something Byakuya had to organize when he took over the pack and needed to speak to Zaraki for the first time himself. Pretending Aizen’s pack is not hunkered down in the woods and just hoping they never cross into his territory is not going to work if he truly is wedged against them.

But the prospect of seeing Aizen once more makes Byakuya feel vaguely ill.

Their last encounter was the challenge and the following exile when Aizen decided pack law did not appeal to him, shattering it in its entirety when he challenged Byakuya for his place as pack alpha. It happens; Byakuya has dealt with more challengers before and Aizen seemed like nothing of a threat, mild-mannered and soft-spoken. Until he changed shape before the fight could officially begin, until he tried to use his wolf skin to kill Byakuya on the spot.

Aizen tried to rip him apart. He was never going to forgive him for that dirty trick.

“I suppose we don’t have much in the way of another choice,” he finally says, and Renji makes a noise of discontent next to him. “I don’t know how we should go about doing that, though.”

“If Shinji wasn’t bedded down for the winter, we probably could have sent a message through one of his pack,” Urahara muses, but Byakuya only makes a face at that.

“I wouldn’t want Shinji’s pack anywhere near Aizen’s if I could afford to keep them safe from him.” Whether or not Shinji and his nomads were part of Byakuya’s pack anymore means largely nothing to him in the grand scheme of things. They are  _ his _ and if he can help keep them safe, then he will. “So that’s not an option. We need something different.”

Kaien is quiet, drumming his fingers on the table top. “If we sent in Kira, then—”

Yoruichi shakes her head. “No. Kira has suffered more than enough and he doesn’t deserve to suffer anymore. Hasn’t he gone through enough? He’s still suffering from Gin’s betrayal.”

“And?” Unohana asks softly. “I doubt Gin would be willing to physically harm him.”

“So we send Kira in, let him break his heart over Gin all over again, and hope that Gin is torn up enough over Kira enough that he doesn’t want to hurt him.” Renji snorts hard and Byakuya stretches out a hand, palming the back of his neck to calm him down. “I’m not letting any of you try to talk him into doing that. If we send him in there alone, he could get killed.”

Byakuya makes a soft noise at him. “We aren’t sending Kira in. I draw the line there. He has suffered more than enough, and Gin is not someone I trust any longer.”

“We have limited options,” Hitsugaya breathes, and his voice is exasperated around the edges; Byakuya wonders if he is still planning, still waiting for the opportune moment. “Most of the more harmless members of our pack who would not be viewed as a direct threat were wounded by the betrayal. We have to send someone in to invite Aizen out.”

Isane props her chin on the palm of her hand. “This is only made harder by the fact that we don’t even know where we’re sending them. If Aizen’s pack stays tucked inside somewhere for the winter, he might not realize anyone is in his territory.”

“He will,” Byakuya says quietly. “It is Aizen, and he will always be a shrewd, careful man.”

Renji tilts his head to the side. “What if we send Ichigo? He’s relatively harmless.”

“He’s not  _ harmless, _ ” Kaien argues, and Byakuya wonders distantly if the young omega has been causing trouble the last few days with no one to watch over him and ensure he does as he should. “He’s a terror. But I guess a young omega is safer to send out than anyone else. Probably should send Ishida with him just in case.”

“If this devolves into a pack war, we’ve probably got numbers.” Yoruichi shrugs, a frightening little smile touching her lips. “I bet I can take down anyone Aizen has on his side with one hand tied behind my back. I’m sure I’ve got this.”

Renji’s jaw tightens and Byakuya reaches for him just a moment too late. “We can’t just fight them! There are members of our pack who aren’t able to fight, and we can’t expend bodies to protect them and fight at the same time. And it’s  _ Aizen _ so if you think he doesn’t have some kind of plan in place just for something like this, then you don’t know him that well. And  _ all _ of you should, because you knew him longer than I did.”

The passion in his words makes Byakuya flush and duck his head; not everyone in their pack can fight. He knows Renji is speaking of him, of the fact that the pregnancy would make him a liability in any battle he found himself a part of. Even as excellent of a fighter as he is— he has to be to uphold his position as pack alpha— he will have difficulty if he has to guard his body, unable to afford taking too many hits at once. Especially to his midsection, a common place to strike because of the broadness of the space. Wolves tend to protect their stomachs anyway, but that doesn’t mean Aizen would not be able to figure out the truth and seek to exploit it at a moment’s notice.

Yoruichi raises her hands slowly, leaning back in her chair. “Relax, Abarai, it was a joke. But the reality of a pack war is, for the first time, a possibility. Aizen is that kind of man.”

“Aizen would never risk it if he thought he could fail,” Urahara argues, running a hand through his mussed hair— mussed from Yoruichi’s fingers, Byakuya knows. “If he was looking to take us out, he’d pick fighters, or he’d pick numbers. Either he’s got a small amount of truly skilled and bloodthirsty people at his beck and call, or he picked up a large number of expendables he can easily replace in the future.”

Byakuya nods in agreement. “We can have Ishida and Ichigo examine the pack that they see for numbers and go from there. Ishida might be better suited for figuring out what kind of pack Aizen has built since Ichigo has never lived inside of one before now.”

“What are the odds he’s just…” Ukitake sighs softly and tips his head back. “What are the odds Aizen just ended up close to our location? Or that he simply took up a place in the closest open territory, rather than choosing it for its closeness to us?”

“You are asking us to make some very kind judgments of this man and none of us have ever been able to do that,” Kyoraku says, running a hand through the weight of Ukitake’s hair.

“He doesn’t exactly deserve it at this point,” Sui-Feng says softly, and Renji nods in agreement while Byakuya just sits and listens. “He betrayed our pack, attacked our alpha in an unofficial challenge with intent to kill him, and uprooted much of the trust the pack had in him, Ichimaru, and Tosen. I have no desire to be kind in his direction. And if he wanted a different territory, I am certain he would have obtained it easily.”

Ukitake shakes his head, his expression soft and sad. “As I am well aware, but he left with no resources and only two companions. It might have been born of desperation.”

“When we speak to Aizen directly, we can ask him ourselves.” Byakuya is exhausted, and this conversation will go nowhere. They can debate well into the night about Aizen’s true motives without ever coming up with a true conclusion. “If there is no more pressing business to concern ourselves with, I will call this meeting to an end.”

Unohana clears her throat. “I’d like to check your condition before you go back to your own personal business. To see if your illness is clearing up now.”

“Illness?” Kyoraku tilts his head, concern showing plain on his face. “Byakuya?”

“I’ve caught a stomach flu because of the weather,” Byakuya says, the lie coming easily. Right now, he wants to keep the truth of his condition between himself, Renji, and Unohana if he can manage. “It’s just about cleared up now, but you can check just to be safe.”

Sui-Feng frowns at him. “Careful, Taichou. A stomach illness can do more damage than you would first expect possible. Make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

“Of course.” Byakuya stands and bows his head to his pack. “This meeting is over.”

The others file out slowly, though Ukitake lingers for a moment long ago for Byakuya to know that he has something to say. He steps into Byakuya’s personal space without much thought and Byakuya allows it, a fond smile touching his lips when Ukitake pulls him into a gentle embrace, the soothing scent of  _ galanthus _ blossoms cocooning him. After Byakuya’s parents passed away, Ukitake had more or less stepped in, and Byakuya lets him because he knows it brings the man some peace. After all, Byakuya hardly needs the coddling.

“Are you sure it’s just a stomach flu?” he asks when the room is empty, pressing the heel of his hand to Byakuya’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish. You look… Better than you did the last time I saw you, though you were in Renji’s care since then.”

Byakuya tries to roll his eyes at the comment, a flush warming his face. “Of course I was.”

“But…” Ukitake trails off, his voice dropping. “Have you spoken to Retsu about, ah…”

The gentle trailing off has Byakuya tensing slightly. “Spoken with her about what?”

“You and Renji spent a very long heat with one another and it would have been when your fertility was at its peak.” Ukitake’s tone is apologetic and Byakuya hopes the slight concern is not visible in his face. He wants no one to know yet. “Of course, it doesn’t always take, and you had been on suppressants for so long, but—”

Byakuya gently takes the older omega’s hands in his own. “No, Jushiro,” he says, and the omega preens slightly at having his first name used. “It’s not a pregnancy. We’ve gotten a proper diagnosis. I should be feeling better in no time.”

After all, Unohana mixed the medicine for his stomach specifically to ensure his unborn child would not be harmed. The  _ morning _ sickness which seems to occur at every spare moment of the day will no doubt pass on with no one the wiser.

“I was just concerned.” Ukitake squeezes Byakuya’s hands before letting them go. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, then. I hope you feel better soon.”

When he and Kyoraku leave the room together, Renji releases a sigh that Byakuya had no idea he’d been holding back. “He’s going to be so upset that you didn’t just tell him.”

“I’ll make sure to explain my position to him clearly so he doesn’t take any personal offense.” Byakuya presses a hand to his forehead; this situation is too delicate, and too complicated. “I doubt he will mind too much when he realizes just how much I would be at risk to tell him such information right now. Unohana?”

The healer moves from her place at the table to examine him before giving him another bottle of medicine just to be safe, and then she is on her way. Before Byakuya can move from the table, Renji is at his back, arms wrapping around his waist, folding carefully over his stomach to pull Byakuya back against him. The press of his fingers makes Byakuya smile as much as it annoys him;  _ alphas and their pride. _ But then Renji mouths against the side of his neck and he sighs, letting his head fall to the side so Renji can kiss him.

“You’re not sick anymore,” he says, sucking carefully on Byakuya’s skin.

Byakuya hums. “I know that. Why are you telling me what I already know?”

“You promised me that when you were well again, I was going to be able to court you officially.” Renji spins him around, picks him up entirely too easily and sets him on the edge of the table, standing between his spread thighs. “And I obviously still want to do that.”

“Of course. You’ll have to move quickly if you want us mated before we have a child to think about.” Byakuya presses a hand flat to his stomach and Renji leans in to kiss him.

Watching him drop to his knees in one fluid, graceful motion makes Byakuya’s stomach give a little excited kick, but he only pushes Byakuya’s shirt up so he can rub his cheek against the flat expanse of his stomach. The sheer amount of pleasure he’s getting out of the pregnancy is both annoying and amusing, but the latter outweighs the former for now so Byakuya decides to let it go, threading his fingers through Renji’s hair and just enjoying the closeness of him and how happy he smells like this, scent warm and subdued.

“I will. But I’ll still do a proper job of it for you.” Renji looks up at him and Byakuya’s heart skips a beat or two, which is dangerous and no doubt bad for the baby. “I’ve wanted you longer than I can even put into words, and I’m going to make every single second count.”

Byakuya nods, wraps his hand in Renji’s ponytail to draw him back to his feet so he can kiss him. Renji presses him back against the table and Byakuya squeaks against his mouth, not expecting it, the warm weight of Renji’s body on top of his own, fingers creeping farther beneath his shirt until his entire body writhes in response to those gentle touches.

They can cleanse the room of their scents later, he decides. For now, he assists Renji in getting his clothing off as quickly as possible, wrapping his legs around Renji’s waist and whining the moment the alpha tries to get very far from him.

He can blame it on Yoruichi and Urahara if they get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate that it's taking me so long to update things i really do. i hate myself for this more than you could ever know. december is a very rough month at my job and i've just been beyond exhausted lately, and then setting up on pillowfort took quite a bit of time too because it's a new website to learn.
> 
> all because tumblr can't handle a little nudity here and there. weak.
> 
> i'm going to try to start updating more often again! i literally... had to type this chapter in comic sans ms because for some reason that makes writing easier so hopefully it keeps helping!


	16. Chapter 16

With winter in full swing and the ground outside covered in frost and snow, Renji can hardly go outside and pick flowers to bring back to Byakuya. There are a thousand ways to court an omega but most tend to choose the most traditional routes, something that is made easy when spring is in full bloom. Flowers would be ridiculous; Byakuya is pregnant with his baby and Renji should do better for him for that alone, so he waits until he knows Byakuya should be close to rising, sneaks into his kitchen, and makes him breakfast.

_ Sneaking, _ as it turns out, is really just Orihime letting him in when he knocks on the door and giggling as she watches him from the table with a cup of coffee. The young omega has been getting along well with their pack, particularly alongside Rukia, and Renji is glad for that. Any alpha would be happy to know an omega in their pack is happy, and he is no different when it comes right down to the smaller details.

“Your friends should be leaving this morning to go see Aizen’s pack,” Renji says for lack of anything better to say, his gaze intent on the stove. “You worried about them?”

“No. If anything happened to Ishida-kun, Sado-kun would be right there to protect him. He’d be able to tell if he was in distress no matter what.” Orihime smiles cheerfully up at him. “I don’t have a reason to be afraid. How is Byakuya? Is he still sick?”

Renji could  _ lie _ but he doesn’t. “He’s doing better. Unohana gave him medicine and it’s helped get rid of the nausea. Think the situation and the weather’s got him run down.”

That isn’t technically a lie because it is the situation that has him so much more stressed than he would be normally, not just the pregnancy. So Renji cooks something that should be easy on his stomach and thinks about when the nausea leaves and Byakuya starts to show and maybe he gets a little too wrapped up in that, the thought of Byakuya’s skin curving softly with the weight of pups. They’ve got some time to go before that.

“You must really love him,” Orihime muses, and Renji looks at her. “When you get quiet like that, your scent flares up some. I think you must be thinking about him.”

“Uh, yeah.” That’s not a lie. “I just, he means a lot to me. Byakuya, that is. He’s… I don’t have words for him. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a mate and more.”

Orihime’s smile softens. “I know what you mean. It’s how I feel about Rukia. When we found her, I thought. I really thought she was going to die, that we hadn’t found her in time to save her. And then just like that, she turned around and she saved me.”

“I know that feeling. I don’t have any real drama with my old pack, I mean. This.” Renji taps one of the dark tattoos on his arms, the symbol of just how high he rose then. “But that was normal, not really something to leave behind. I just wanted a change, and there he was with open arms. The kindest and most thoughtful pack alpha I’ve ever met.”

Then, Renji had no idea Byakuya was an omega. It was later, much later, when he first inhaled Byakuya’s beautiful floral scent that he put two and two together. Now, he knows why he never picked up Byakuya’s scent. After all, suppressants muffle the scent.

The thought makes him unbearably sad, but he’s relieved to know Byakuya is fine now.

Orihime nods thoughtfully. “I understand. I had that impression when we met him. Rukia said he was cold, but he hasn’t been cold the entire time I’ve known him.”

“He’s opened up a lot since Rukia left. I think it might have been one of the big eye opening moments he really had. I’d like to think I helped out, too.” He wonders how much credit he can take, how much of Byakuya’s heart he thawed on his own. “Now, I just want to work on making him my mate officially so that I can spend the rest of my life adoring him.”

At the words, Orihime giggles. “I didn’t take you for being such a traditional romantic.”

“He brings it out in me, I think. Makes me really sit up and want to pay attention.” It’s true in more ways than one; Byakuya gave him something to think about that wasn’t fighting.

Nothing was wrong with wanting to fight; Renji befriended many of the alphas in the pack through battling, through testing each other and seeing each other’s limits brought into being. But it was different in his old pack; fighting was everything those bonds had been built on with little room left for anything else, and Renji doesn’t really have any desire to go back to that. The Kuchiki Pack is built on a stronger foundation, one fostered by Byakuya’s family and their intent on making sure that the pack itself was brought together. The man who killed Byakuya’s father found a quick end under Byakuya’s claws.

Renji was never here to witness that, though he’d heard the stories. The bastard barely had a week to settle into the position, enough time for Byakuya to mourn his father’s passing and steel himself to take the pack back and make it his, teeth rending flesh from bone to ensure everyone that the Kuchiki family was here to remain.

Just the thought of it raises a pleased rumble in Renji’s chest; he  _ wishes _ he could have seen that, but he’d seen the fight with Aizen. He watched how fast Byakuya recovered from an injury that could have killed him, how he forced his body into the shift to fight and nearly ripped Aizen’s throat out before the coward gave up and vanished.

“Renji.” The scent of cherry blossoms startles him and he looks up to find Byakuya standing in the kitchen doorway and  _ shit, fuck, oh my god. _ “What are you doing here?”

“I, ah.” Renji blinks at him a handful of times; words refuse to come to him.

Orihime, bless her heart, is more helpful than she has any right to be. “He came to make you breakfast since he’s officially starting his courting of you.”

“Ah, I see.” Byakuya muffles a yawn against the palm of his hand. “That’s acceptable.”

He walks into the kitchen and sits down, and Renji stares at him for a beat or two too long before turning back to the stove. Traditionally, omegas wear dresses. Such a thing had fallen out long ago, and people typically wore what they wanted. Rare were the times when Renji saw omegas stick firmly to the old style; Kira only ever wore dresses during the spring when it was warm and maybe before Renji had fallen for Byakuya,  _ maybe _ he caught himself studying Kira’s bare legs more than once. Who could blame him?

Renji has never seen Byakuya in a dress and just assumed the omega had none, that he preferred his own style of clothing and nothing that was expected of him. It fit in perfect with everything Renji already knew about him; he always forged his own path.

Even the photographs of Byakuya and Hisana together from the day they announced their official mating to the pack, they were just nice kimonos. Which, fine, Renji did not  _ care _ how omegas dressed. Just, you know, Kira’s legs from time to time.  _ Once or twice. _

Byakuya is sitting at the kitchen table, talking to Orihime.  _ In a dress. _

_ You’re fine, _ Renji tells himself, and no, he is absolutely not fine. No part of him is ever going to be fine ever again, not at this rate.  _ It’s just a dress. It’s just a  _ fucking _ dress. _

The skirt stops just above Byakuya’s knees when he sits down and Renji loses at least ten more brain cells when he imagines how easy it would be to touch Byakuya. To slide the skirt up his thighs and kneel between them and  _ nope, _ he’s just too horny for his own good.

To be fair, he’s coming off of his rut and his protective instincts have been flaring pretty badly between yesterday and today. He keeps remembering things like the fact the asshole who attacked his soon-to-be mate is keeping a pack not that far from their home, that Byakuya is pregnant and more vulnerable than ever before, that Aizen  _ definitely _ is a snake who would take advantage of that, that Renji is the one standing between Byakuya and any challengers which means he is, in effective, protecting him. That Byakuya is trusting Renji with winning his heart, which means a whole hell of a lot.

Rukia sweeps into the room a few minutes later, pausing next to Byakuya’s chair. “I haven’t seen you in a dress in…” She trails off, frowning. “Ten years? Where were you hiding it?”

Byakuya blinks at her placidly. “I have several. I simply wear them when I am alone.”

_ Oh. _ Renji’s head spins at that revelation and he turns off all the burners on the stove, satisfied that the food is cooked and sure he has no desire of hurting himself. “Breakfast is ready,” he announces, and Rukia gives him an odd look before shaking her head.

Byakuya stands to help him gather drinks for everyone, pausing at the door of the refrigerator and Renji just. Just really looks at him for a minute, the lavender dress that brings out the soft matching hues in Byakuya’s grey eyes, the way the fabric sits on his hips and around his shoulders and God, the skirt. “What do you think?”

“Hmm?” Renji blinks at him, feeling like an idiot. “What do I think about what?”

The fact Byakuya can be so patient with him is just another reason to love him. Byakuya catches the material of the skirt between his fingers, stretching it out. “About this.”

“Oh.” Renji sets the jug of milk very carefully back into the refrigerator and clears his throat. “I think you look beautiful. I’ve never seen you in a dress before.”

“I thought it would be fine to wear around the house.” Byakuya smoothes a hand over his stomach and it  _ looks _ like he’s smoothing a wrinkle out of the fabric but Renji’s brain pops and he thinks it might be on the verge of just exploding inside of his skull. “It’ll be easier when I start gaining weight, I think. And they’ll be more comfortable.”

He’s talking about wearing dresses more often, Renji realizes, and he thinks his heart may just give out. “You should wear whatever you feel most comfortable in.”

“Thank you.” Byakuya kisses the corner of his mouth and takes two of the glasses from the counter, carrying them to the table. The skirt whispers softly around his knees.

They sit down to eat together and things are fine, and maybe Renji is a horrible person and rests his hand on Byakuya’s thigh under the table, feeling nothing but soft thin cotton between his hand and Byakuya’s bare skin. Rukia does not try to tear his arm off at the shoulder for it, and she and Orihime are just disgustingly cute, Rukia feeding her bites off of her plate and insisting Orihime eat more. She’s probably, admittedly, close to her rut cycle. Hers and Renji’s nearly synced up once because they spent so much time together, and that would have been a disaster of epic proportions.

It might for real if they end up living in the same house, he realizes dully.

After breakfast is cleaned up, Byakuya catches him lightly by the wrist. “I’d like you to check up on Kira Izuru if you have a chance today,” he says meaningfully, and Renji just blinks at him and wonders if his own traitorous thoughts somehow gave him away.

Does Byakuya know Renji used to look at Kira? Does he  _ know? _ To be fair, who  _ wouldn’t? _

“He’s been staying with Matsumoto recently, I think she’s been watching over him,” Byakuya continues, taking Renji’s dumbfounded silence as a request for more information. “Everything we’ve learned has cut him deeper and deeper and I don’t think he should be on his own right now, so that works out. But you’re his friend, and I want your estimation.”

“Of course.” The thought of Kira being torn up  _ more _ by Gin when he’d been doing even a little bit better is sadder than Renji has words for at the moment.

Byakuya’s face softens and he takes a step closer, pressing his cheek against Renji’s own. “I feel helpless sometimes, for as well as I can lead this pack and protect it, I could not shield the hearts of those wounded by Aizen’s betrayal.” Byakuya tilts his head, his lips soft against Renji’s skin. “And so I ask you to help me, even though it’s not your duty. There is only so much we can do, but we should do everything in our power.”

“You know I agree with that.” Renji pulls Byakuya flush against him, pressing his nose into Byakuya’s hair, inhaling his floral scent. “I’ll go check on him right away and let you know if there’s anything unusual about his behavior. If Matsumoto has him, I’m sure he’s fine.”

“She’s very capable, so I assume he is fine as well, but I want to be sure.” Byakuya leans back and tilts his head up, and Renji thinks  _ oh _ and kisses him.

They stand like that for a moment— and it would be scandalous, to be so familiar with Byakuya like this when he’s just started courting him, but Renji no longer cares. He kisses Byakuya for a good few minutes, just luxuriating in the taste of his lips, the warmth of his skin, the thought that he’s warm and full and taken care of, and then shrugs his fur back onto his shoulders and sets off through the snow for the building Kira lives in.

It’s more like a series of small apartments than anything else; Kira is on the top floor and Renji knocks on the door, waiting patiently for an answer even though he can smell the very distinct scent of burning firewood and ash that means Matsumoto Rangiku is in the room. Her scent is sudden and sharp and it burns the inside of his nose enough that he’s coughing when she finally opens the door, filling the frame with her body.

“Oh, it’s you.” She clicks her tongue at him. “Have you come to see Izuru?”

“Uh, yeah.” Renji blinks at her, taking in her casual appearance. A soft and slouchy sweatshirt that slips down one shoulder, yoga pants that cling to her toned legs. “Is he here? I know I didn’t knock on your door by mistake.”

Rangiku tilts her head, her blue eyes flashing with warning. “He’s in the bath. I know you’ve been busy, but surely you realize that he’s in pre-heat right now.”

“Oh.” Renji understands now why Byakuya sent him to check on Kira. If he’s this close to heat, he’s bound to be more emotional, and this entire situation has been fucked. “Taicho sent me to check on him. You only have to put up with me for— Are you sharing it?”

“I am.” Rangiku is quiet then, expression soft. “He’s been so sad, and going through a heat alone is bad for him right now, I think. So I offered, and he accepted.”

That’s admittedly better than most of the choices he could have made, though Renji has to wonder just the same. Rangiku and Gin had been close— Friends, or  _ maybe _ lovers though the jury is still out on that one because Gin was presenting himself as an alpha wolf when he was a member of their pack. Which he so obviously is not, but Rangiku has never seemed like she’s into other alphas. She flirts madly with every omega who crosses her path, though, and Kira is. Well, he definitely is her type, Renji knows that much.

Which makes him wonder if Kira made this choice out of any kind of intelligent thinking or if he latched onto the first person who made him think of Gin to get him through this.

Yeah. This is why Byakuya asked him to come check on Kira, then.

“Well. That’s good, then.” Renji shifts nervously on his feet. “Taicho said to check on him, and I’m not in the mood to get my ass chewed out for not doing as I’m told.”

Rangiku sighs and takes a step back. “Fine, fine. Like I said, he’s in the bath. I have to finish getting the bedroom cleaned up, so take your time.”

“He ask you to clean up for him?” Renji asks, toeing his shoes off just inside the door.

Instead of answering right away, Rangiku gives him a sideways look, then smiles enigmatically and shakes her head. “My rut. It was due soon anyway, and it’s syncing to his heat because I’ve been spending the night here when he asks me to.”

“Are you two…” Renji trails off, not sure what to say.

Rangiku’s face softens. “Not yet,” she murmurs, “but I want to be. But he needs time.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ “I’ll try to be quick about things for both of your sakes.”

He knows how stressful it is to have an alpha in the den right before a heat or a rut and right before  _ both, _ it’s a miracle Matsumoto isn’t trying to scent bomb him out of the apartment so that he leaves them both alone. He can smell Kira’s marigold scent as soon as he steps into the hall leading to the bathroom and tries to breathe through his mouth instead, not intent on making things harder for anyone involved. The bathroom door isn’t locked, but he knocks and waits for Kira to tell him he can come in.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Renji says, sitting down on the toilet lid. “Taicho asked me to come see how you were doing, and I’m starting to see why.”

Kira is hidden by bubbles up to his shoulders and he looks  _ warm _ , face flushed and rosy and his eyes half-lidded as he lounges in the water. His hair’s damp, strands sticking dark this temples and Renji can smell the shampoo there, something mildly floral that doesn’t overpower Kira’s own scent but rather twines with it so that he smells like a spring garden. Like Renji would want to roll around and— So Kira is  _ really _ good at picking scents.

“Rangiku?” Kira asks, and Renji nods. “She’s been sleeping on my couch for a week.”

“Jesus.” Renji should hardly be surprised; he knows her. He knows how careful she is.

Kira wets his lips and shrugs, draws one knee up to his chest. “I don’t mind. It’s nice to have an alpha around. She’s going to rut me through my heat because I asked her to.”

“Why did you ask her?” Renji asks, voice as careful as he can afford for it to be.

“Because she’s been here for me for a  _ week, _ Renji, she’s been making sure I eat and sleep and when I had a nightmare, she…” Kira trails off and Renji winces because he thought Kira might be suffering but it’s worse to hear him talk about it out loud. “She laid down with me and held me and let me cry on her shoulder and I’m tired of trying to do this alone. Going through heats alone isn’t easy, you know. And I’ve had to since Gin— Since he—”

“Yeah.” Renji can smell a soft rotten edge to Kira’s scent and wants to touch him, but Rangiku would bite his hand off for that. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It’s… I feel like a shitty friend for not thinking that through.”

To his surprise, Kira only sighs and deflates, but the sour edge to his scent goes away and he smells like happy flowers once more. “I know. I just. I know you’re worried and I even get why, because Gin fucked me up pretty bad. But do  _ not _ mess this up for me. Rangiku, she’s been so kind to me. I want to let her take care of me.”

The thought is not exactly a  _ bad _ one and Rangiku is a beautiful, fierce alpha who lives up to what kind of an alpha would end up becoming friends with someone like Ichimaru Gin. If she had her way, she’d probably have Kira bonded and pregnant after this heat and maybe, okay, that might be jumping the gun a little but  _ fuck _ they’re both blue-eyed blondes and Renji can just imagine the little golden pups running around. His brain’s in bad,  _ bad _ places these days. But she would be so  _ good _ for Kira, the kind of alpha who dotes and showers attention and Kira would be flustered and flushed if she turned every megawatt of that flirty smile on him and  _ kept _ it there and she would, Renji knows she would.

If she wants to knot Kira through his heat, then  _ let _ her. He needs someone.

“I don’t want you thinking I’m overstepping or trying to be your alpha or anything,” Renji tells him, and now Kira actually looks at him. “But you’re my friend. Is it okay if I, like, talk to Ran about this? Make sure her intentions are all in the right place?”

Kira looks thoughtful about that, head thunking against the tiles behind him. “Yeah,” he finally says, “because I think I’m a little shit at straight thinking like this.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Renji tells him, “my thinking’s been shot for like weeks now.”

He thinks, for just a second, that Kira  _ isn’t _ going to say it and then he does, going straight for the throat of the matter. “Knotting Kuchiki taicho was that good, huh?”

_ Shit, _ Kira. “Yeah,” Renji admits, because it was and he kind of owes it to Kira to let him say a snide remark or two if it makes him feel better. “Yeah, it really was. I’m fucked over it.”

The smile Kira sends him is small and secret. “I thought so,” he singsongs, and then he sits up a little, fishes a washcloth off of the side of the tub and wets it in the water before running it over his bare shoulders until they shine with water and he smells so  _ sweet _ and fragrant. And he’s so vulnerable like this. “Don’t be mean to her, is all I’m saying. She’s been so nice to me and I want her to keep being nice to me.”

“I don’t think I could chase her off if I tried,” Renji admits, and Kira’s smile widens.

It dims for just a moment, though, and Renji’s heart aches at the sight. “I just hope her heart is in the right place,” he finally says. “She doesn’t have to love me. I wouldn’t ask that of her. I just hope I’m not some cheap replacement for Gin.”

“I don’t think she fucked him,” Renji says, but Kira just shrugs like he doesn’t quite believe that and Renji wonders, distantly, if that means Kira accepted the idea that Gin was openly cheating on him or if they hadn’t been exclusive just yet. “I hate to ask this, you know I do, but she isn’t just a cheap replacement for Gin for you, is she?”

“Oh.” Kira shakes his head slowly. “No. She could never be. That’s… It might seem mean to just say it, but Gin could never. He wasn’t good at things like she is. He wasn’t good at taking care of me like she is. Didn’t have any of that alpha instinct.”

And wasn’t an alpha, so never could have had it. “It sounds like you’re happy with her.”

“I am.” Kira’s smile widens once more. “She makes me happy. That’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Super nice. Well.” Renji stands, and he feels a little unsteady on his feet because fuck, Kira is pumping out the pheromones. “I’m going to talk to her, and then I’ll be on my way.”

It’s going to take Kira less than two minutes to entire fill the room with his scent once more at this rate, Renji is sure of that much.

Rangiku meets him in the living room, restless energy rolling off of her in waves. “On your way out?” she asks, her voice faux pleasant. “Kira was fine, was he not?”

“He was.” Renji squares his shoulders and tries not to let the burn of her scent overwhelm him. “I just want to check that you’re doing this for the right reasons. Kira’s my friend, so I have a right to be worried about his well-being.”

The way Rangiku looks at him makes him think he’s about five seconds from being slammed to the ground but she manages a pleasant smile. “Izuru has been breaking apart at the seams every time Gin’s name gets dragged back into pack business,” she says, her tone clipped and to the point. “He’s been  _ dying _ inside because of it. You have no idea how much Gin meant to him, how much losing him truly hurt him.”

Renji bites his tongue on that one. “He thinks the two of you were together.”

“Everyone thinks that.” Rangiku sounds annoyed. “Maybe I wanted that, but Gin didn’t. He didn’t want anyone but Aizen, so I don’t know why it’s still such a point of contention among everyone. I’ll take care of reassuring Izuru that Gin and I were never together. That he isn’t a replacement, because I know that’s what you’re going to ask me.”

The fire in her scent burns and Renji sneezes. “Christ, Rangiku, calm down.”

“I’ll consider that,” she says, and no she  _ won’t _ because Renji’s nose burns and burns. “I want to take care of him because he’s a sad, lonely omega who needs someone to take care of him. He’s beautiful and sweet and he has a biting sense of humor that makes me laugh. He goes soft in my arms when I hold him and he smiles when I tell him terrible jokes. I’m going to rut him through this heat until he can’t  _ move, _ until Gin’s name isn’t even on the fringe of his mind. Does that sound correct to you, Abarai fukutaicho?”

Woodsmoke billows through the room and Renji nods quickly, stumbling. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Don’t worry about us.” Rangiku tilts her head. “You can come check up on him after his heat if you want to. But if you show up while I’m still caring for him, I’m going to take that as a challenge and I’m going to kick your ass in front of him to show him that he’s an omega worth fighting over. You can tell Taicho that if you’re so inclined.”

The thought makes Renji smirk. “You’d really fight me for Kira’s comfort, huh?”

“And I’d win.” Her scent  _ finally _ calms down enough for Renji to breathe and she waves a hand at him dismissively. “Go home to Byakuya and tell him that Izuru is all taken care of. He’s almost done with his bath and I’m going to wrap him up and take him straight to bed, and he won’t be leaving for the next few days. You can trust me on that.”

Renji nods; he believes it. “Thanks for watching out for him, Ran. If it had to be someone, I’m glad it’s you. I’m glad it’s someone who’d rip Gin’s throat out for him.”

“I wouldn’t stop at his throat, not now.” Rangiku’s smile is predatory and he watches her eyes bleed the bright, bright blue of her wolf form, and that’s. That’s fucking  _ terrifying _ when she’s on the edge of a rut because an alpha right  _ there _ can be brutal as hell. Can rip and bleed for the omega ruling their heart. “Would you, if it was Aizen?”

So they’re going there. “I wouldn’t,” he says, and Rangiku rumbles at him.

She sees him out of the apartment and by the time he gets back to the house, her scent has dissipated enough that he can breathe normally once again. It still makes Rukia cough when he walks back into the house— she and Orihime are curled up on the loveseat together and Orihime only giggles, though the sound is high and bright. An omega’s reaction to the scent of an aroused alpha.

Byakuya makes the most displeased sound of all, though, yanking Renji down onto the couch with him and Renji  _ just _ hears Rukia’s small “oh” before Byakuya swings a leg over his lap and sits on top of him. The soft thin skin over Byakuya’s wrists is pressed to either side of his neck a moment later and Renji swoons just a little when he realizes Byakuya is scenting him, firmly removing Rangiku’s scent from his own until he smells like Byakuya.

Never one to be outdone, Renji hauls Byakuya closer, pressing his mouth against Byakuya’s scent gland, the one in his throat, and biting down on it. Byakuya squeaks softly but lets him and Renji just revels in it, the way he can smell himself on Byakuya’s skin, hands running up and down his back, feeling the shape of his spine through the dress.

The dress, whose skirt is flipped up because of their position so that Renji can feel Byakuya pressed down against him. Yeah, okay, it’s not  _ his _ fault because he’d just walked out of someone’s den when their scents were all over the place.

“Better,” Byakuya says, sliding off of him to curl up at his side, and Renji hopes his face isn’t giving away too much as he slides his arm around Byakuya’s shoulders.

For now, this is enough. He’s content to have Byakuya at his side, content to know his friend is being taken care of. Until Ishida and Ichigo return, maybe everything is going to be fine for just a little while. He certainly won’t look the gift horse in the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drops my rankira agenda all over the floor and runs away


	17. Chapter 17

When Ichigo and Ishida return from the woods, the two of them are not alone.

Byakuya is at the edge of the clearing to meet them, having heard Ichigo’s calling howl. Renji flanks him on one side and Yoruichi the other, the rest of his trusted council at his back as they wait to see who has come to visit them. Of course, Aizen would send someone back with them. If Byakuya was to send someone into Aizen’s territory, it would only benefit Aizen to do the exact same and make sure that Byakuya knows he is not afraid to do it. Just the same, Byakuya is annoyed Aizen did not come himself.

If it had been Aizen, Byakuya would have known. He would have  _ felt _ it.

“Who do you think they brought back with them?” Yoruichi asks, lifting her chin. “Alphas? I’d be surprised if Aizen was willing to take such a risk with us.”

“No.” Byakuya shakes his head. “He wouldn’t do that. It would be an insult, sending his alphas back with an unmated omega. One I could not ignore, and something tells me that he isn’t prepared to fight just yet. He would have struck if he was prepared.”

Renji’s hand comes to rest in the small of his back. “Betas or omegas, to match Ishida and Ichigo. Aizen would keep the balance if he could do so.”

“Agreed.” Byakuya huffs a sigh. “Now I wish they would hurry up.”

Unohana’s eyes come to rest on him gently, but he only shakes his head once at her unasked question; everyone is fine. The fatigue is not something she has a remedy for, and as far as Byakuya is concerned, he can handle this aspect of the pregnancy without needing anything from her to do so. Best to at least learn how to handle some of the symptoms on his own because they will increase and grow more intense as time passes. Once his body is larger and heavier, he is bound to be more tired than this, so he should train his body to become as used to it as possible. Or, if not his body, then his mind and determination.

When Ichigo and Ishida appear between the trees, Byakuya’s eyes widen. One of the men accompanying them is easily over seven feet tall.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Ichigo shakes snow out of his hair as he comes to stand in front of them, Ishida coming to stand at his side. “Aizen sent pack a pair of his omegas to speak to you directly, since he’s currently indisposed for the time being.”

_ He must be in rut, _ Byakuya thinks, nodding once. “I understand. Thank you for making the trip on our behalf. Feel free to relax, and I will come check on you later.”

His gaze lifts toward the two men standing just in front of the treeline, taking in their appearances as his nose twitches to take in their scents. Omegas indeed; the taller one smells like spring, which is vaguely shocking considering the way he leers down at them all from his impressive height, scar tissue peeking out from beneath the edge of a white eyepatch. The smaller omega, Byakuya understands, though his face seems oddly empty as he stands there, his eyes meeting Byakuya’s with an eerie calmness. All in all, they would have fit any of the various images Byakuya imagined for members of Aizen’s pack.

“My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and I am the alpha of this pack,” Byakuya says smoothly, looking between the two of them once more. “I would ask that you introduce yourselves.”

“Ulquiorra Cifer,” the smaller omega says, “and my companion, Nnoitra Gilga. We were sent to speak to you on Aizen-sama’s behalf as he is currently unable to travel.”

Byakuya nods once. “So I have been told. Would you like to accompany me to a meeting room inside of one of our buildings? You will be treated like guests and once the meeting is over, you may be on your way back to your territory. We will not follow you.”

“Should anything occur that would injure either one of us, I would hope that you are aware we have alphas of our own that would take offense,” Ulquiorra says smoothly, his voice blank and toneless. “On top of that, our pack would come to repay the favor.”

The words are an offense, but Byakuya only nods once. “That, I can understand.” After all, he would be lying if he said the same thing had never crossed his mind.

“Well, it’s better than standing in the fucking snow,” Nnoitra finally says. “Lead the way.”

Byakuya takes his council with him and they settle into the same meeting room they had used when they needed to discuss Aizen the last time, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra taking seats on the far side of the table from Byakuya; Nnoitra’s eyes flick down to the map in front of them and he hums, sharp chin propped on the palm of his hand. Ulquiorra meets Byakuya’s eyes once more with a gaze that is unusually confident despite how little emotion shows in his eyes, and Byakuya wonders about him. About  _ both _ of them.

“We would like you to show us where your pack territory is,” Byakuya says, pointing to the map, to the black marker set in the center of it. “As we have learned, your territory is set up in a previous space that was occupied by no one, so we are unaware of the boundaries. To be respectful, we would like to know what those boundaries are.”

Ulquiorra picks up the marker, slowly removing the cap and placing it on the opposite end of the marker. “Our pack has been living in this area for quite some time. Did you only recently become aware of our existence in this place?”

“One of your pack attacked my sister when she accidentally wandered into your territory one evening,” Byakuya says, and he watches Nnoitra’s eyebrows dart up. “That was our first clue. Then we noticed tracks close to our own territory and considered that you may be closer to us than we first knew. We are doing this, as I said, to be safe.”

“Smart man.” Nnoitra drags the map over closer to them. “Show ‘im, Ulquiorra.”

With one sharp movement, Ulquiorra tilts his head, narrows his eyes at Nnoitra. “You do not need to tell me what to do. I know exactly what I am doing.”

He makes careful, firm marks on the paper with the marker, filling in the space slowly between where the Kuchiki pack is already marked, between where the Zaraki pack is up north. When he scoots the map back into the center of the table with the marker resting on top of it, Byakuya leans over, wincing slightly at the sight. He could have guessed, had he thought it out, but their territory runs right up against both packs. Aizen had set himself up between them, a barrier they would have to travel around to reach one another. In the center of the space where Byakuya and Kenpachi usually met to discuss the alliance they have with one another, where Shinji usually joins them.

“I see.” Byakuya leans back in his chair, meets Ulquiorra’s gaze once more since he seems easier to speak to. “When did you establish yourselves as an official pack?”

“Shortly after Aizen-sama became exiled from your pack,” Ulquiorra says, and Byakuya lets that sink in, displeased with that information. “He, Tousen, and Ichimaru approached each of us in turn and asked us to join their pack. We took up residence in this space when we realized that it belonged to no one. We make our home underground.”

“Underground,” Yoruichi murmurs. “That’s why it was never clear to us if someone was there. There were no houses for any of us to see. But where underground?”

“Caves,” Nnoitra says with a shrug. “Cozy during the winter especially, nice and warm.”

The thought is slightly disarming. “Do any of those caves extend under our territories?”

“No. Gin checked for that first time when he was going through them the first time to decide which ones needed to be closed off and which ones didn’t.” Nnoitra smiles slowly, and when his teeth show, the sight is wicked. He looks nasty. “Some of ‘em weren’t safe, y’know, structurally unsound. But a kitsune can do about anything.”

“Nnoitra, what a strange remark to make,” Ulquiorra muses.

In answer, Nnoitra snorts. “None of ‘em are that stupid. The girl saw him ‘cause Gin ain’t got a fucking brain. He should’ve realized it was her by scent alone, but he didn’t.”

“You are correct. We are now well aware of the fact that Ichimaru Gin is a kitsune, not a werewolf. No need to keep it a secret any longer, Ulquiorra.” Byakuya ignores the way Ulquiorra looks at him, green eyes flashing. “We will not hold it against your pack. However, I believe it is customary to ask exactly what your pack is doing there. The space was unclaimed, and Aizen did not introduce himself to either of us.”

Ulquiorra inclines his head slightly. “Are you not aware of who Aizen-sama is?”

“The disrespect is not necessary.” Hitsugaya’s voice is icy. “Of course our pack is aware of who Aizen Sosuke is. Tradition dictates you introduce yourself formally to other pack alphas in the area so that we can all discuss living so close together.”

Slowly, Ulquiorra turns to face him. “Who said we wanted to discuss such a thing?”

The cold tone of his voice sends a chill down Byakuya’s spine. “What do you mean?”

“Aizen-sama is not interested in upholding a peaceful existence with your packs just because you were here first.” Ulquiorra folds his hands neatly on top of the table, blinking long black lashes at him. “If you venture into our territory, it is at risk of your own life. We only allowed your messengers to survive because you sent them in good will and to contact Aizen-sama. Otherwise, we would have fought them as we did your sister.”

Renji clears his throat and sits up. “What right do you think you have to speak to our pack alpha in such a disrespectful way? You are on  _ our _ territory. You should—”

“Renji.” Byakuya waits until Renji falls silent, then folds his arms carefully across his chest. “He is not being disrespectful. He is conveying Aizen’s message with blunt honesty.”

“Correct.” Ulquiorra spreads his hands wide. “I have no malice toward you, Kuchiki Byakuya. I have respect for any omega that can lead a pack efficiently. It is the reason that I chose to follow Aizen-sama when he came to me to request my presence.”

Silence stretches taut in the room; Byakuya’s eyes widen at the words and his mouth falls open for a moment, then snaps back shut as he narrows his eyes. What would following Aizen have to do with having respect for omegas who serve as pack alpha? Ulquiorra must not know much about Aizen after all; in the end, he was like so many alphas who sought to take Byakuya down from his position as the alpha to take over. Maybe Aizen lied to them. Maybe Byakuya should alert them to the truth so they can at least make an informed choice on who they should follow and the lives they should lead.

“What?” Nnoitra demands, his eyes shifting to each of their faces in turn. “You all really that stunned? Like hell I was gonna join any pack led by an alpha. Full offense to every alpha in this room, but literally all of you are unbearable in all ways.”

Byakuya clears his throat. “I believe Aizen must have misled you,” he murmurs.

Ulquiorra scoffs at him. “Aizen-sama has been honest with us.”

“Aizen isn’t an omega,” Isane says, wrinkling her nose. “We all knew him. We all knew him well, we all knew his scent. When you said he was indisposed, we assumed you meant he was having his rut cycle and couldn’t come to visit because of that.”

“Aizen-sama is an omega,” Ulquiorra says firmly. “We were hunting together the first time his pre-heat came on unexpectedly. Furthermore, I’d know an omega by scent alone.”

“And we’d know an alpha by scent alone,” Kaien interjects. “Where’d you get the idea he was an omega from? He’s not. He’s never been. I was there when he needed to ask Unohana-san for rut suppressants because he needed to put it off a bit.”

Nnoitra’s visible eye narrows. “Ulquiorra, I believe we might have let something slip.”

“Agreed.” Ulquiorra sighs, curls a hand beneath his chin and shakes his head. “Aizen-sama will be upset with me if they did not already know. No, Aizen-sama is not an alpha. He has always been an omega. I’ve brought food to him when he’s been in heat and his partners were too exhausted to leave his side. I would know what I smelled. Tousen is an alpha, Ichimaru is a kitsune, and Aizen-sama is their omega. Is that clear?”

“Bullshit,” Renji says, his voice a snap. “Why the fuck would he hide that from us?”

Ulquiorra arches an eyebrow. “The usual reasons, I assume. Has your alpha not been subjected to all sorts of questioning about his merit as the leader of your pack because he is an omega? Aizen-sama must not have wanted to deal with such a thing.”

“Funny, he was perfectly satisfied with using his status as an alpha in order to attempt to drag me forcibly down from my position while breaking our pack law at the same time,” Byakuya muses, and he notes the moment when Ulquiorra’s expression darkens.

But it’s Nnoitra who speaks, cackling like. Like a  _ hyena. _ “Aizen’s just out here to get the job done that no one else wants to do, y’know? If he’s gotta spill some blood to do it, so be it. We all agreed that we were willing to spill blood if we had to.”

“That is true,” Ulquiorra agrees. “It is our pack motto, so to speak. None of us are willing to do anything less than what is necessary in order to survive.”

Yoruichi clears her throat, her head tipping to the side. “Aizen smelled like an alpha,” she muses, “but not threatening like an alpha. That’s one thing I do remember clearly.”

Nnoitra snaps his fingers. “You got it, babe. It’s really easy to fake scents but you can’t fake the psychological response. Just ‘cause he smelled like an alpha doesn’t mean he was one. Guess he must’ve been convincing to have all of you fooled.”

“Is there anything about Tousen we don’t know?” Unohana asks, her tone soft and polite. “I was under the impression he was a relatively mild-mannered alpha who perhaps did not agree with how our pack was run and chose to follow Aizen when he left.”

“Tousen is an alpha,” Ulquiorra agrees. “Only Aizen-sama and Ichimaru lied to you about such things for necessary reasons. I did not realize I had even let such a thing slip.”

“Happens to the best of ‘em.” Nnoitra stands abruptly, and the hairs on the back of Byakuya’s neck stand up. “Sorry, restless, ain’t used to be in a building. Just gonna pace around, but you should listen to me. I’ll give it to you straight. What I can, at least.”

“What you can,” Byakuya says thinly, his eyes narrowing.

Nnoitra walks a slow half-circle around the table, careful not to get too used to Byakuya when Renji pointedly growls at him, eyes narrowing. “Aizen doesn’t want to play nice. Aizen doesn’t want to make friends. He wants to keep our territory tight and keep all of you out of it. Stray into it, you get hurt. It’s up to you if it’s worth the risk. We didn’t take all the empty territory, but we took what we needed. Considering you ain’t on good terms with Aizen in the first place, I don’t think it’s gonna be that much of a strain.”

“Why would you even come back to tell us all this if he wasn’t interested in communicating with us in the first place?” Byakuya asks, scenting the air carefully. Nnoitra smells as restless as he looks, but there’s something else underneath that.

Ulquiorra sighs softly. “Because Aizen-sama asked us to tell you in person so that the appropriate message would be conveyed. To make sure there was no misunderstanding. If you want to test your luck and come into our territory to see him, that is your mistake.”

“We’re all killers,” Nnoitra says casually. “And believe me when I say that even with numbers, you ain’t gonna win if you decide to start a pack war.”

“Excuse me,” Ukitake says softly, rising to his feet; Nnoitra stops just behind him, tilts his head down, almost looming over him but Ukitake does not so much as flinch. “Would it not be wise for all of us to at least have a working relationship with one another? Should hunters enter the area, we should all be working together to stop them.”

Nnoitra snorts and leans down further, shoving that fierce and sharp face into Ukitake’s. “We’re not stupid, old man. We ain’t gonna do shit for any of you. That’s the point.”

“That is our final word on the matter.” Ulquiorra stands, taps a single finger on the map. “You know your boundaries now, so do not cross them. Should you truly need to see Aizen-sama for any reason, feel free to risk your lives in order to speak to him, but do know that you will have to go through all of us to get to him. It would not be worth the trouble, I would think. Leave us in peace, and we will leave you in peace. Simple, yes?”

Byakuya slowly rises to his feet and walks around the table to where Nnoitra looms over Ukitake and  _ snarls, _ and Nnoitra flinches back automatically. “Get  _ away _ from him. Do not  _ ever _ threaten a member of my pack. If that is how Aizen wants to do things, then so be it. We can agree to those terms. But you do not come into my territory at the bequest of your alpha to threaten me or mine. You are excused.”

Ukitake’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder. “Byakuya, I’m fine. He wasn’t—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Byakuya tells him, resting his hand on top of Ukitake’s. “Both of you, go. Kaien, if you don’t mind, escort them to the treeline. If you are both not out of my territory within the time it takes to walk to yours, you will be punished.”

“Aizen-sama said you were capable of being ruthless if need be.” Ulquiorra takes Nnoitra by the elbow, leading him toward the doorway while Kaien stands to follow them. “Let us go, Nnoitra. We have done our job. Aizen-sama will be pleased.”

As soon as the two leave the room, Ukitake sighs and shakes his head. “That was something else. I can’t believe how aggressive they were. They really are Aizen’s pack.”

“Aizen the omega,” Byakuya muses. “I never would have guessed that.”

Kyoraku rises slowly, wraps his arms around Ukitake from behind and nuzzles the side of his neck. “Are you okay, my love? That was a very stressful situation just now.”

“Yes.” Ukitake leans back into him and Byakuya’s eyebrow arches slightly when he watches Kyoraku’s hand slide over Ukitake’s stomach. And Ukitake must see him, because he clears his throat quickly. “Alpha, a word? In private. I suppose Renji can be in the room.”

“Very well. Everyone, dismissed. Renji, remain.” Byakuya bids each of his council goodbye and thanks them for their time and effort, and then locks the door behind them. It feels like deja vu, but he is  _ not _ going to have sex with either Kyoraku or Ukitake on the table, so there’s that, he supposes. “What did you mean about stress, Kyoraku-san?”

Ukitake sits back down and unabashedly rests a hand on his stomach, beaming up at Byakuya as he does. “You’ve already guessed, haven’t you, Byakuya? It’s taken us this long, but we’re finally going to get to have pups together after all. Are you happy for us?”

_ Pups. _ Byakuya wavers on his feet for just a moment before looking at Ukitake properly, at the glow in his skin and the brightness in his eyes. “Are you pregnant, Jushiro?”

“I am. We’ve been trying for so long. I suppose my health problems might have contributed to how difficult it was, but.” Ukitake shrugs, then beams up at him. “Are you happy for me? I know when you were younger, you used to talk about how you wanted to see if the baby would end up with my white hair or not. I guess we’ll get to find out.”

Byakuya pulls out the chair next to Ukitake’s and sits down slowly. “May I?” he asks, holding out a hand, smiling softly when Ukitake takes it, brings it to his own stomach. “Oh, you’re starting to show. I can feel it through the shape of the fabric.”

Ukitake nods, holding Byakuya’s hand to his stomach. “Already showing this early, so it’s probably more than one. Wouldn’t it be so exciting if I had twins?”

“Of course. I’m very happy for you, Jushiro. You’ve wanted this for so long.” Byakuya drops his hand so he can lean in closer, wrapping his arms around the older man’s shoulders to hug him, mindful of his belly. “You half-raised me. If there was anyone in this pack who deserves a family, it’s you. No one deserves it as much as you do.”

“You’re sweet.” Ukitake presses his face into Byakuya’s hair and he can hear the slight wetness in Ukitake’s voice; Kyoraku catches his eye and smiles fondly, shaking his head. “I’m so glad to have seen you grow up into the man you are today. I can only hope my own children can follow in your footsteps and rise to such a level.”

Byakuya scoffs softly, leaning back to kiss Ukitake on the cheek. “Hush. I only did what I have to do. I hope in our pack, they can live whatever life they want to.”

“They will, with you here.” Ukitake touches his belly fondly, smiling softly.

A glance at Renji and Byakuya raises an eyebrow at him, nodding once when Renji cocks his head before waving his hand. “Jushiro, let me see your hand, if you don’t mind terribly.”

He takes Ukitake’s hand and brings it to his own stomach, and there is a moment of silence as Ukitake looks down, then back up at him, then back down once more before his free hand rises to his mouth, shock lighting his eyes. Byakuya is not imagining it; his eyes are definitely wet now, and when he exhales it comes out as a soft shudder against his fingers. Before Byakuya can say anything to him, Ukitake is suddenly half in his lap, clinging to him, muffling soft sobs against his shoulder that have Byakuya momentarily panicked.

“I never thought you’d want children of your own.” Ukitake hugs him harder and Byakuya laughs softly, rubs a hand up and down Ukitake’s back. “I wouldn’t have pushed you but gods, the thought of getting to be here to see what your pups will look like… I’m sorry. I’m crying all over you, you don’t need to deal with this right now.”

“You’re fine,” Byakuya reassures him. “I don’t mind at all. I know you’re just excited.”

Kyoraku whistles lowly, eyeing Renji. “Just took you one heat cycle to do it, huh?”

“What can I say?” Renji smirks, but then his face softens. “I’m happy for you two. You were trying even before I came along. It’s good to see it finally working out for you.”

“Just took a little time, as some things do.” Kyoraku chuckles softly, shrugging out of his flowered kimono to drape it around Ukitake’s shoulders, kissing the side of his head. “Take a deep breath, my pretty boy. For you and the pups.”

Ukitake leans away just slightly, and then comes back in, tucking his face against Byakuya’s neck once more. “I’m proud of you. For handling that as well as you did. For being so good at leading our pack. You’re going to be an incredible father.”

“You are, as well.” Byakuya smiles when Kyoraku chuckles softly.

“So, that meeting was shit, huh?” Renji sits on the edge of the table, chin resting in the palm of his hand. “But I guess we’re going to leave Aizen alone as long as he stays in his place, right? Not much else we can do besides that.”

Byakuya nods, running his hands up and down Ukitake’s back. “For now, we shall. I’ll make a note to go see Kenpachi when the snow lets up so I can let him know the situation. As long as Aizen keeps to himself, everything should be fine. If he tries to attack, we’ll take him down. I don’t care if his pack are killers. There is nothing I won’t do to protect this pack.”

When Ukitake leans away, Byakuya reaffirms his vow to himself to keep this pack safe and sound. This is their home, and he wants to make sure that his words to Ukitake were true. This place needs to be safe for their pups no matter what.

Aizen couldn’t kill him the first time. He won’t be able to at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that didn't go well


	18. Chapter 18

When Hinamori mentions a blizzard at lunch, Renji files the information firmly away into his brain to prepare as soon as he leaves her home. She invited him and Hisagi to come eat with her; the loneliness must be getting to her, though Renji hardly has it in him to sit her down and tell her the truths they’d learned during the meeting with Aizen’s omegas. That the alpha she’d idolized and adored and eagerly awaited courtship from had been lying to her, had been lying to  _ all _ of them, in more ways than they could ever imagine. Byakuya hardly had to tell his council not to let anyone else know what they had learned in the meeting. Traditionally, everyone remains silent, and Byakuya himself conveys the information he finds important to everyone else.

Kira would be with him, but by Renji’s judgment, he’s probably into the aftercare stages of his heat and Rangiku is likely looking after all of his needs, so he does not overworry too much about it. If he did not trust her with Kira’s safety and happiness, he would hardly have let her stay in Kira’s rooms without a fight to prove she belonged there.

He says goodbye to his friends after they help Hinamori clean up and goes back to his own home, gathering as many pelts as he can from the collection he keeps stored from the winter. Unlike many of the alphas here— and like Yoruichi, funnily enough— Renji has an abundance of wolf pelts. His former pack had a custom that you would keep the pelts of the wolves you killed in battle, and Renji. His tattoos say it all, don’t they?

Someone else would have thought too much about it, but he never does. After all, those challenges were never made by him. As one of the strongest fighters in the pack, all Renji had to do was defend his status, not seek out anything more for himself. He had no desire to be alpha of that pack— nor does he this one— but he had a position to defend, and it came at a cost he was more than willing to pay.

Now, he gathers all of those furs up in his arms and carries them across the snow to Byakuya’s home, thumping the side of his body against the door more than actually knocking. He should have thought this through. His hands are full.

Luckily, the door swings in, and Renji’s eyes narrow when he finds Ichigo lounging comfortably in the doorway, wrapped in what looks like an awfully nice kimono. “What the hell are you doing here? Did you move in or something?”

“Why? You jealous?” Ichigo smirks up at him, pets a hand over the pile in Renji’s arms. “Oh, someone came by with courting gifts. Aren’t you a determined alpha?”

“It’s cold. Let me in.” When Renji tries to walk past him into the house, Ichigo only shifts which side of the door he’s leaning against. “Oh, fuck off. Let me in.”

Pale brown eyes glitter up at him as Ichigo tilts his head, hand rising to his lips in faux thought before his eyes harden, his expression deadpan. “Why don’t you make me, Abarai?”

The question has Renji’s eyes widening in shock. “There’s no way Byakuya is just letting you get away with that mouth, brat. Why are you even here? Don’t you have, like… Like—”

“Chad’s getting pretty close to his rut cycle so it’s not a good idea for me to be hanging around too close,” Ichigo tells him, and Renji wonders if that’s supposed to be a jab at  _ him _ until bony knuckles playfully tap him on the jaw, not hard at all but he still jumps. “Wow, it just takes a knock from an omega to throw you off? How are you the pack beta?”

Renji huffs in annoyance and leans closer, but Ichigo only grins and pushes back up into him, and he smells sweet like any omega but he’s definitely not messing around. “My pack alpha lives here and I need to talk to him. Official pack business. Now move.”

“You getting your knot in him isn’t official pack business,” Ichigo says without missing a beat, grinning when Renji chokes at that. “I guess that’s  _ one _ way to stay warm tonight.”

Of course he’s talking about the blizzard. “Right. By the way, it would be nice if you’d actually let me through sometime  _ before _ tonight, if you don’t mind.”

Ichigo looks down at his wrist, as if squinting at a nonexistent watch. “By my estimate, we’ve got a few hours until sundown. I can do this until then.”

He’s serious. He is  _ fucking _ serious, what kind of omega did Rukia drag back to the pack with her? “Where do you get this from? Your dad?”

The mention of Isshin makes the corner of Ichigo’s mouth twist into a frown, but he recovers quickly from that, planting a hand against Renji’s chest and giving him a shove that actually knocks him back a step even though he’s got height and muscle on Ichigo. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Maybe if you ask nice, I’ll let you come in.”

“It’s not even your house,” Renji tells him.

Ichigo sniffs. “But I’m a  _ guest, _ ” he says, which explains why the hell he’s standing in Byakuya’s doorway like he owns the place, somehow making his strawberry shortcake scent intimidating in a way Renji doesn’t understand. “So you have to be nice to me.”

He could be rude  _ anyway, _ actually, but Renji doubts Byakuya would let him slide if he was mean to an omega for zero reason, and he doubts Byakuya would consider this reason enough. “ _ Please, _ Ichigo,” he says, almost gritting his teeth with the effort.

In answer, Ichigo cocks his head. “Please what, Abarai? You have to speak up over the wind, I can’t quite hear you. You know, a blizzard’s coming. You better hurry up.”

Renji tips his head back, as if asking the heaven’s for guidance, and tries to give Ichigo the most solemn expression he can manage. He can already see the corners of Ichigo’s eyes crinkling. “Please, will you let me inside, Ichigo? Pretty please?”

“Dramatic.” Ichigo flicks him between the eyes and then steps back while Renji is still gawking about the fact Ichigo outsped him. “Come in, idiot, don’t you know it’s cold?”

The inside of the house is warm but could be warmer and after Renji sets the furs down on the couch, he makes a beeline for the fireplace and gets to work starting a fire. During the other three seasons, he finds himself in this familiar place though outside at their fire pit, never concerned about burning himself or worried the flames will burn out of control. Within sixty seconds, he has a nice fire going, heat wafting into the air.

“Oh, nice.” Ichigo shoves him out of the way and sprawls out on the rug in front of the fire, lounging in the warmth. “You have  _ no _ idea how nice it is to get to sleep somewhere that’s warm and soft regularly. It’s so much better than caves and grass.”

The comment has Renji stilling as he looks down at Ichigo, who reminds him now mostly of Yoruichi when she suns herself during the summer in patches of unshaded grass. “Oh, that’s right. You guys were nomads. You didn’t have anywhere to stay.”

“Huddled up for warmth during the winter, slept in grass during the summer.” Ichigo rolls his shoulders like he’s long since made peace with it, sighing as he lets his eyes flutter shut. “But this? This is good. I’m glad I let Rukia talk me into it. Orihime would’ve come back with her, but I don’t think the others were set until I said yes.”

That makes Renji frown. “Chad and Ishida, right? I’m surprised the three of you aren’t together. The traditional trio kind of turned up in your favor, didn’t it?”

Ichigo looks at him like he’s stupid. “Are you seriously going after someone I  _ respect _ with that kind of attitude? Holy shit, dude, I hope he turns you down.”

“What!” Renji picks a throw pillow up off of the couch and pitches it at him, but Ichigo catches it— Which is probably for the best because what if it bounced into the  _ fire, _ Renji is an idiot with no brain. “What the hell is wrong with what I just asked you?”

The pillow comes back at his face at twice the speed and force and he stumbles back three steps. “Because they’re  _ soulmates, _ you fucking mutt. You don’t just get to shove yourself into any bond you want because it numerically makes sense. Chad and Ishida were already together when we finally met and they’re happy just the way they are.”

“Okay, God, I was just  _ asking. _ ” Renji touches his nose, wincing as he sets the pillow back down on the couch. “Guess when spring comes around, you’ll eventually get offers.”

“Eventually,” Ichigo says, eyes rolling in his sockets, arms splayed out on the rug.

Renji is going to lose his mind. “Fucking scratch that, no one is going to want to deal with your bratty ass for more than ten seconds. No wonder Rukia picked Orihime.”

“Whoa, man, Rukia is like a  _ sister _ to me, okay, nothing more.” He even looks vaguely ill at the suggestion, which makes Renji snort. “Your pack can just leave me alone and I’d be fine with that. I just wanna chill and not have to worry about people making up their minds about me because of who my dad was. I just wanna relax and have a real home this time.”

“And as you know, you are free to do so for as long as you are with us.” The familiar smooth voice just makes it to Renji’s ears slightly ahead of the scent of cherry blossoms and Renji feels his knees weaken slightly under him. “Good afternoon, Renji. I wasn’t expecting you to come by. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your company today?”

“ _ Unexpected, _ ” Ichigo parrots. “Is it really unexpected if he shows up these days?”

Byakuya’s answering chuckle is light and soft. “I suppose not, Ichigo.”

After the stress of the meeting yesterday, Renji was worried about Byakuya. It hadn’t even occurred to him to be worried until Kyoraku was worried about Ukitake, and then he felt like an asshole for not being  _ more _ worried even though Byakuya can handle himself and had faced off against the intimidating Nnoitra without batting a lash. Needless to say, Renji himself has been a bit of a wreck. But when he turns and sees Byakuya standing just behind him, looking soft and comfortable in a sweater so large on him that the sleeves slip past his thumbs and soft-looking pajama pants, it heals something in his heart.

“You brought me something?” Byakuya asks, leaning around him to look at the couch. “Where did you get all of those? Are they from your last pack?”

Renji nods, wondering what Byakuya thinks, but his expression remains patient. “Yeah, they are, I brought ‘em with me. Kinda important to keep them around if you win in the first place. Momo said a blizzard was on the way, and I, ah. Thought you might get cold.”

“Oh.” Byakuya stretches out a hand, runs his fingers through the white fur on the very top. “This was very thoughtful of you, Renji. Thank you for bringing so many.”

“If I’m going to be half the alpha for you, then keeping you warm is the least I can do.” Renji waits until Byakuya smiles, a tiny little upturn of his lips, before he dares to step closer, pulling Byakuya into his arms, nuzzling into the crook of his neck where his scent is strong. “Did you make sure to eat plenty for lunch?”

Byakuya laughs softly and nods, leaning back to look up into his eyes. “It was out of my hands, actually. Orihime refuses to let me leave the table without eating now.”

_ Now. _ Renji tilts his head slightly. “Are you telling me that she—”

_ “Abarai Renji!” _ The sound of Rukia’s voice makes ice spike through Renji’s veins and he briefly wonders how far he could get if he just ran. “I  _ know _ you didn’t get my brother pregnant while I was out in the  _ wilderness. _ ”

Serenely, Byakuya smiles. “Would you believe Jushiro let it slip to Rukia?”

He steps smoothly out of the way just as the smallest projectile to exist hits Renji right in the gut, slim but strong arms picking him up off of his feet and slamming him into the floor so hard a startled yelp chokes out of his throat. Rukia weighs next to nothing but is explosive when angry. Before he manages to get his wind back, she sits down on top of his chest, her knee digging into his sternum and keeping him pinned in place.

All he can think to do is smile up at her. “Nice to see you again, Rukia.”

“ _ You. _ ” She points down into his face, her finger poking his nose enough that it makes him jerk. “I told myself things would be fine if I was gone because I was certain you wouldn’t let anything happen to my brother, and then you go and  _ do this. _ ”

“It was an accident,” Renji squeaks out, and from the murderous glint in Rukia’s eye, that does not  _ exactly _ make anything better. Rather, it seems to make things worse.

On the floor next to him, Ichigo stretches languidly. “Byakuya’s pregnant? I guess I should be congratulating you, then. Courting’s just a formality, huh?”

“It’s not like that!” Renji is motionless on the floor, certain that any small movement would draw Rukia’s attention like a predator and she would attack him more. “We just, we forgot to go to Unohana after his heat was over. And, I don’t know, maybe if  _ someone _ hadn’t showed up unexpectedly out of the  _ wilderness— _ ”

“This is not my fault!” Rukia slaps her hand over his mouth and Renji complains against her fingers, though his complaint is mostly muffled and he doubts anyone understands it, unintelligible as it sounds to his own ears. “You. You!  _ You! _ ”

“Me what?” Renji demands, twisting his mouth away from her hand.

Evidently tiring of the display, Byakuya cleans his throat, and Rukia moves her knee slightly off of his chest. “While this is proving to be of more comedic value than I originally believed, it is time to stop. We both did forget, not just Renji. I did as well.”

“What happened here?” Ichigo sits up slowly, looking between all of them. “I missed it.”

Finally, Rukia drags herself off of Renji just as Orihime steps into the room, appearing to dry her hands on a dish towel, her expression unimpressed. “This  _ brute _ —”

“I was on heat suppressants after my mate, Hisana, passed away. When Unohana informed me that I could become infertile should I continue to take them, I decided to stop.” Byakuya stops, as if ensuring none of them are going to interrupt him or try to start fighting around his monologue, then clears his throat. “So I asked Renji to assist me in getting through my heat. It was prolonged because of how long it had been. Unohana told me to come see her when it was through, that I could take something that would flush my system efficiently in case of a pregnancy occurring, but I… Was occupied, and forgot.”

Renji sits up slowly, rubbing his chest where Rukia’s bony knee had dug in. “I wasn’t any better. I forgot, too. And we never remembered. Unohana told us he was pregnant, and we talked it out, and Byakuya decided he was going to keep the pregnancy.”

“It was easy to say I never wanted a family until one showed up all on its own.” Byakuya’s hand moves to rest over his stomach and the sight makes something primal in Renji’s brain sit up and take notice. Pleased, watching Byakuya rubbing small circles into his own skin. “And with someone who cared about me and would stand beside me. It was easy to say I wanted to be alone when I’d lost the mate I loved so much.”

Ichigo’s voice is small when he speaks. “I’m sorry. I feel bad asking now.”

“Don’t.” Rukia reaches out a hand to ruffle his hair and he huffs and tries to smack her hand away. “You can ask questions. No one is going to punish you for that.”

Byakuya sits down on the couch and Renji moves fast despite the fact he’s winded, shoving the furs onto the arm of the couch and picking up the white one to wrap around Byakuya’s shoulders, ensuring he’s as warm as he can be. “Ah, Renji, thank you. Is this to borrow—”

“They’re gifts. All of them.” Renji’s face feels hot and it occurs to him he really should have thought this through instead of just picking all of these furs up and bringing them over here to give to Byakuya. Actions speak louder than words but holy  _ fuck _ is he a dumbass. “I, ah. Look.” He rubs the back of his neck and huffs.

To his credit, Byakuya only pulls the fur tighter around his shoulders and wow, he looks beautiful wrapped in soft white. Byakuya’s natural fur color is a black so deep that it looks like the night sky without any stars to mar its silken perfection, rich and soft and sleek. But the white goes well with his pale grey eyes, his dark hair, his glowing face.

Byakuya is glowing. Is it the pregnancy? It  _ has _ to be the pregnancy. Holy shit.

“This is just. This is my past.” Renji pats the top of the pelt pile and Byakuya nods, because of course he understands. Byakuya is smart, and Renji is a woeful dumbass. “This is who I was before I came to this pack. All I did was fight, and maybe another pack wouldn’t have taken me in. Our tattoos earned us a reputation. Other packs knew who we were.”

Quietly, Byakuya sighs and shakes his head. “I thought it was something like that. You didn’t tell me the origin of your tattoos for a long time after we first met.”

“I was afraid. I mean, who wouldn’t be? If I’d gone to Zaraki, maybe I could’ve been honest, but. So this. This is the past.” Renji swallows hard.  _ Get to the point.  _ “But I think being in this pack and under your leadership has done more to make me the man I am today. The only things I can take with me from that pack are really that I can fight, and I can use those skills to protect you when you need me to. To watch your back. And I can use these to keep you warm. It… You’re giving my past some serious merit after all.”

“Oh.” Byakuya’s expression softens into a smile and he shifts, patting the empty spot next to him. “I feel similarly. Before this, I had let my entire future become defined by my past. That I thought it was unfair that I had to suffer that loss, that she had died. But having you here now… I feel less like it was a cruel act of fate, that it was meant to make me unhappy, to harden me. It… It helps, more than you can know.”

Renji sits down next to him and decides to forgo all manner of politeness, pulling Byakuya up into his lap and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into his hair and breathing him in. He loves the way Byakuya giggles softly, a faint and barely there sound as he relaxes, shifting so he can rest his head against Renji’s shoulder, breath warm and curling against the side of his neck. He’s so warm and cozy. Renji wants to keep him here forever.

Rukia studies them for a moment before she gets Renji by the ponytail. “I’m only going to say this once, idiot. My brother has suffered enough in his lifetime. He deserves nothing but happiness. If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“I’ll let you,” Renji tells her, and he means it. “I won’t even run. If I manage to ruin the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you might as well put me out of my misery.”

Orihime giggles from the kitchen doorway and Renji notices the way Rukia’s lips turn up in an automatic smile as she turns to look at her. “It’s really nice to see the two of you getting along. Rukia used to say that she was really worried about Byakuya when she was with us because she thought he’d just be alone for the rest of his life.”

“In my defense,” Rukia says, “he had every intention of doing that to himself. On purpose. He  _ chose _ that life, it’s not even a slight insult on my part.”

Ichigo, who has been listening from the floor, snorts. “Nothing wrong with being a bachelor for a while but damn, I wouldn’t want to do it because I was sad. That’s just a way to make yourself even more miserable. You’re probably lucky Renji came along after all.”

“I am.” Byakuya looks up and Renji meets his eyes, the alpha in him almost  _ purring _ when Byakuya leans up to nuzzle against his cheek. “I know how lucky I am to have him.”

“The courtship is just a formality, you said something about that earlier,” Renji says, and Ichigo hums in agreement. “He’s pregnant, we love each other. There’s no real reason to go through the motions when we already know we’re staying together, but it feels wrong to not do it. Plus, I already promised I would, so I’m going through with it.”

Rukia lifts her chin. “That’s honorable. I’m proud of you for going through with it.”

“He deserves it.” And Renji tilts his head so he can kiss Byakuya properly on the lips.

As always, Byakuya’s mouth is petal soft and warm against his own, lips yielding against his own as Byakuya’s fingers come to lace together at the back of his neck. Renji doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until he does, one arm sliding around Byakuya’s shoulders to keep him close while the other drops between their bodies, cupping over his belly like he’s trying to hold  _ all _ of them at once. Byakuya notices, though; Renji can hear the soft satisfied noise he makes, the way his fingers tighten on the back of Renji’s neck.

Orihime croons over them and Rukia sighs and Ichigo groans and steals a fur to bury his face in, but they all settle around the fire and there’s something nice about that. Renji keeps Byakuya in his lap, stealing small kisses, nuzzling and nipping at his throat just to hear the blissful way Byakuya sighs, relaxing into Renji impossibly more.

In the literal years Renji has known Byakuya, he’s never been so calm.

“You said we loved each other,” Byakuya murmurs, fingers soft against Renji’s neck. “I don’t think we’ve ever said the words to one another.”

Renji snorts. “Who cares? I know how I feel about you. I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. You and them.” He presses his hand against Byakuya’s stomach meaningfully. “I’ve loved you for so long now, it’s just a part of who I am.”

He can see the soft pink dusting Byakuya’s cheekbones as he curls closer to him. “I love you, too,” he murmurs, and yeah, okay, Renji talks tough but actually hearing the words makes his heart hammer pathetically hard against his ribs. “I love you so much, Renji.”

Byakuya loves him. Renji pulls him closer, holds him tighter, because he loves Byakuya, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all wanted some uwu because i felt in the mood to write it~ i'm doing rankira for the next side story


	19. Chapter 19

“Usually, we perform the first ultrasound somewhere between eighteen and twenty weeks after the date of conception,” Unohana says conversationally as she sets up the machine, Isane nearby in case her skills are needed. Byakuya is certain the soothing alpha scent wafting through the air has  _ nothing _ to do with her, not at all. “However, I think it best to do one early just so we can be sure of a few things.”

Renji clears his throat. “I thought early ultrasounds were just for high risk pregnancies? Byakuya’s never been pregnant before, yeah, but nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet, has it? All of the symptoms have been normal as far as I can tell.”

“I’m confused myself, Retsu. I was under the impression everything was progressing normally as well,” Byakuya admits, telling himself to keep his breathing slow and steady.

“In the case of any other, I would consider this to be a normal pregnancy and treat it as such. However, you became pregnant after an extended heat cycle caused by years of suppressant use.” Unohana hums thoughtfully as she studies the screen, now booted to life, and turns her attention back to them with a soft smile. “I’m certain everything is fine, Taicho. But you’ve always been under an incredible amount of stress and I want to make sure nothing has harmed the pups just in case. We can also detect the heartbeat, which I can use to determine their health, and perhaps their number.”

“Number.” Renji sounds numb when he says it, and Byakuya gently squeezes his hand.

Isane clears her throat and nods, stepping forward to hand something to Unohana, what looks like a small tube of gel. “Yes. As you know, only children are rare among our kind. We’re used to at least twins, if not more. Of course, with the suppressants—”

“Are you telling me it’s possible to have an only child because of those?” Byakuya asks, alarmed. He thought he knew all of the risks of taking the damned pills.

Unohana gently touches his knee, held up in the stirrups, and it is soothing. “We are not saying it is a certainty, Taicho, and the research has been inconclusive at best because there is no way to isolate a certain factor. But there are some suggestions.”

“I guess it makes sense,” Renji says after a moment, and Byakuya raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean, you were trying to not have a heat at all. I guess it could alter them a bit.”

It does make sense, but Byakuya does not like having to admit that. “Well, I was an only child. I suppose that might be something that runs in my family. Yours, Renji?”

“I had a brother and a sister, but God only knows what happened to them after I left the pack. They were pretty good at fighting, but time, you know.” Renji shrugs, as if it matters little to him, and Byakuya lets it go. Not in front of other people, at least.

Unohana nods, holding up what looks… Exactly as Byakuya would have expected such a probe to look, he supposes, the slender white wand at the end catching his attention. “This is a transducer. This early in your pregnancy, a transvaginal ultrasound will allow us to see what we need to see the easier. Later, we’ll be able to perform a less invasive procedure.”

Renji runs his thumb over Byakuya’s knuckles in a slow, gentle sweep. “Is it going to hurt?”

“Not at all.” Unohana places a plastic covering over the wand— a condom, Byakuya realizes, it’s just an actual condom— and lubricates the surface of it. “Once inside, I’ll be able to have a clear picture of what we’re dealing with. I’m going to examine the placenta to make sure it’s grown properly, examine the cervix to make sure there’s no weakness detectable, monitor any heartbeats, and check the umbilical cords if I can. Just to be safe.”

With little else to do other than lie there and allow her to do what she wants to do, Byakuya takes a deep breath to relax himself and only jumps a little when she slides the probe inside. He can feel it, but it’s not wholly unpleasant, and then he trains his eyes on the screen, unable to make sense of the strange shapes and blurs on its surface. Unohana surrenders the transducer to Isane and moves closer to the screen, murmuring commands over her shoulder as she does so. The quiet is almost pleasant.

“How many do you think we’re having?” Renji asks him. “I feel like there’s at least two.”

Byakuya wonders if Renji wants more than one. They never talked about that, but he supposes they will end up with as many as they are supposed to have no matter what. “I don’t mind one way or another. I wasn’t too much of a handful when I was younger.”

“That’s true,” Unohana says with a small nod. “Ukitake managed you easily enough even when you were in your rebellious teenager phase and didn’t want to listen to anyone.”

Renji laughs. “Byakuya, not listen to anyone? I couldn’t believe that at all.”

Wrinkling his nose, Byakuya scowls at Unohana, and she only smiles placidly in return. “I was not a rebellious teenager. I was perfectly well-behaved for my age.”

“Compared to some of the others, I suppose that is true.” Unohana taps the screen thoughtfully. “Your cervix is in fine shape, and the placenta appears thick enough and with no detectable weaknesses. You haven’t had any sharp pains or bleeding, have you?”

“None,” Byakuya says. “I would have come to you the moment any of that occurred.”

Unohana nods, tucking a stray strand of hair back into her braid. “I can see more than one umbilical cord, so having only a single pup is out of the question now, Taicho.”

Not an only child, then. Byakuya exhales slowly and nods, feeling Renji’s hand tighten in his own and biting back his own smile at the reaction. “That’s all good to hear.”

“The umbilical cords are thick enough that I can be sure the pups are getting the proper nutrition, which means it is definitely on you to ensure you’re eating enough, and eating healthily enough.” Unohana leans closer to the screen and nods, as if she’s answering her own question. “Your placenta isn’t lying low, either, which I was worried about. And it looks like there is definitely no risk of ectopic pregnancy.”

Renji blinks. “Which is… What now? Sorry, I don’t know as much about this as I should.”

“Luckily, you won’t have to learn too much. An ectopic pregnancy is when the pregnancy takes root in an fallopian tube instead of the uterus, which is incredibly dangerous.” Unohana touches Isane on the shoulder. “You appear to be about ten weeks along, so in another two or three I can do a transabdominal ultrasound. This also puts your due date in late July to early August. Summer is a good time to give birth.”

Byakuya nods, rubbing a careful hand over his stomach as he thinks about giving birth during the summer, when the air will be warm and fragrant with flowers and greenery, warm enough that he doesn’t have to worry about the pups being cold. “I like that.”

“Late summer was when I first came to the pack,” Renji muses. “Do you remember that?”

“I do. You walked right into our territory without a second thought and Yoruichi dragged you right to me immediately back when she was still my pack beta.” Byakuya can still remember the way Renji flailed uselessly in Yoruichi’s half-nelson, how easily she could keep him pinned down while she gave Byakuya her report. “And now we’ll have another reason to remember it on top of that one. How special.”

Renji hums and kisses him on the side of the neck, and Byakuya feels his eyelids grow heavy at the brief touch a moment before a sound startles him back into attention. Unohana looks at him, her eyes radiating joy and he realizes a moment later that it must be the heartbeat of one of their pups, his hand rising to his mouth as he takes in the sound of it, the steady thump. And another and,  _ impossibly, _ another joins it.  _ Three pups? _

“So the sounds match the visuals,” Unohana murmurs, tapping the screen three times, each in a different location. “Three beautiful pups for you. Congratulations, Taicho.”

“Triplets. Just like me and my siblings. Holy shit.” Renji’s voice is low and breathy and he stands slowly, looking at the screen. “They’re so little. I can’t believe it.”

Byakuya presses his hand to his eyes to hide his rush of tears. “Three pups of our own.”

“I’m going to carefully monitor your pregnancy to ensure that nothing happens to the three of them and that your pregnancy goes off without a hitch.” Unohana lets the sound play for a moment longer and Byakuya hiccups. “Isane, I believe we can call this done.”

The probe feels just as strange coming out as it did going in, but again, not painful, and Byakuya is allowed to clean himself up and redress while Unohana and Isane give them a moment of privacy. As soon as he manages to redress himself, Renji is there, arms around him, picking him up off of the ground and swinging him around until he squeaks in shock. Then Renji sits him back down and kisses him flush on the mouth, his hand cradling the back of Byakuya’s head, the other dropped to stretch over the width of his stomach.

“Three pups,” he says, and he sounds giddy. “I can’t wait to meet them. I’m going to take such good care of you while you’re pregnant. Anything you want is yours.”

Byakuya drags his teeth over his lower lip. “Even if all I want is you?”

“You know I’m yours.” Renji’s fingers slip under his chin and Renji kisses him again and again, tongue stroking over Byakuya’s own. “Not even death is gonna keep us apart.”

When Unohana returns to the room, the two of them are sitting down, Byakuya’s hand wrapped tightly in Renji’s own. “So, let’s talk about what you need to do.”

“Of course,” Byakuya murmurs. “I want to make sure this goes off perfectly.”

“I’m going to run some blood tests off the samples you gave us at the beginning of the visit to ensure your health is perfect, but.” Unohana shrugs a shoulder. “I’ve done blood tests on you before I ever let you take any suppressants, and we do them every three months to be sure it’s safe. Nothing has ever shown up, but I want to play it safe.”

Renji nods immediately. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Exactly. I’ve prepared a list of foods you should be trying to incorporate into your diet to ensure the pups get everything they need.” Unohana slides a list across the table and Byakuya takes it, scanning it quickly. Most of this, he already eats; keeping his health in order is important to take suppressants, after all, and he needs to be in perfect health to keep his position as alpha and be prepared to fight at any moment. “Now, Taicho, we need to talk about the stress you’ve undergone as a result of being the pack alpha.”

Byakuya winces; of course they have to talk about this. “If Aizen has no desire to make contact with us and his pack will stay out of our way, I don’t see a reason to stress.”

“Kenpachi usually meets with us halfway between his compound and our own home, but I’m going to recommend that he come to us, this time, to ensure you don’t have to travel so far. It’s also important to let your pack beta settle any challenges on your behalf,” Unohana says, and there is no room for argument in her sure voice.

Pack rules about alpha challenges are simple, to say the least; Aizen was able to forego them only because Yoruichi had recently stepped down and Renji was taking her place, not having won it in a fair fight. Otherwise, fighting Renji first is a must; Byakuya trusts Renji not to lose any fights, not with so much to be fighting for and certainly not when the tattoos inked into his skin show just how powerful a fighter he truly is.

“Anyone who wants a piece of him has to go through me, and I ain’t gonna let them do that,” Renji says, and his voice is just as confident, just as concrete.

However, Unohana’s expression does not soften. “Then you must swear off of your regular patrol duties. No more casing the perimeter no matter what happens.”

“I don’t know about that,” Renji says. “No matter what Aizen says, we can’t just trust—”

“Aizen is not my primary concern, and you know that.” Unohana’s expression is serious as she leans forward, dropping her voice into a lower octave as she does so. “Winter is when hunters tend to test their luck the most. Walking into plain sight is not safe.”

Byakuya shakes his head. “You know there are very few hunters in the area. I couldn’t tell you why, but there aren’t nearly as many as there were during the former alpha’s reign.”

“Sounds like he was in league with them when you put it that way,” Renji mutters.

Unohana spreads her hands as she looks at him. “We believe he might have been, Fukutaicho. There were far more hunters then, and when Taicho defeated him and took over the pack once more, their numbers ceased being so large. But winter was always when they were most active because it lessened growth and increased their visibility.”

“We can see well enough no matter the terrain, but hunters are human. Their visibility is limited by foliage, leaves on trees, bushes. Anything,” Byakuya agrees. “But as I said, there haven’t been any attacks on our pack recently. I think they’ve moved on.”

Softly, Unohana sighs. “What I said remains my advice to you. If you are injured, Fukutaicho, then any challenger can forego you and go directly to Taicho.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stay close to home and send the others out, and if anyone asks, I’ll just tell ‘em I’m watching after my pups.” Renji grins wolfishly and Byakuya rolls his eyes, then laughs when Renji presses a wet, sloppy kiss to the side of his neck.

“Speaking of your pups. I have one question.” Unohana clears her throat. “Do the two of you plan on mating officially before their due date arrives?”

Byakuya nods immediately. “Of course. That was always the plan.”

Unohana chuckles softly. “Well, be gentle with one another. The first trimester is when miscarriage rate is at its highest. Perhaps it would be wise to wait until the second just in case. Once the two of you are mated, Fukutaicho’s scent will be able to calm the pups as well as it calms you, Taicho. That should enable him to better care for you.”

Renji’s face is hot but he nods. “Got it, Retsu. I’ll do my best to take care of ‘em.”

“Is that all?” Byakuya asks when Unohana says nothing else.

“Yes, Taicho. It was wonderful to be able to check on you and your soon-to-be family.” She stands to see them out of her office, and Byakuya breathes a sigh of relief.

Orihime meets them as soon as they leave Unohana’s main office, radiating warmth and energy as she bounces up to them. “How did it go? I hope it went well.”

“It went very well,” Byakuya reassures her, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. Though Rukia has not yet marked Orihime as her own, Byakuya knows that, as with Renji, this is merely pretense. And, seeing no one else in the front office, he speaks freely. “My health appears to be fine, and Retsu detected three heartbeats. I’m having triplets.”

Squealing, Orihime throws her arms around Byakuya’s shoulders, pulling him down into a tight hug. “I’m so glad to hear that! I’ll do everything I can to help you. If there’s any trouble, my powers can at least buffer until we can get to Unohana-san.”

“You’re very sweet, Orihime. My sister is very lucky to have you.” Byakuya kisses her on the top of the head, and Orihime hugs him tighter for it.

“Better go sit down with the others and figure out what we’re going to do about changing the patrol schedule if I can’t be on it anymore,” Renji muses, his hand resting warm and firm in the small of Byakuya’s back. “I’d feel bad sending them out more often.”

Byakuya nods, letting Orihime go as she returns to setting order to the front office once more. “That’s true. Rangiku is occupied until Kira’s heat is over. Kensei’s rut should be soon, so we’ll have to work around that, too. It’s going to take some thinking through.”

“Let me worry about it.” Renji steps in front of him, cradling Byakuya’s face carefully in his hands as he does so. “No stress, right? I can handle this. Why don’t you make your rounds to check on the rest of the pack while I gather everyone up to handle that? I’ll meet you back at home if you want. We can eat lunch together, make use of that fancy menu Retsu gave you to make sure you and the pups get what you need.”

Scoffing softly, Byakuya leans in, pecking Renji on the lips. “So be it, I suppose. I’ll meet you there when I’m all done. I’m going to check on Kira for you, too.”

“The best alpha,” Renji murmurs against his lips. “Take care, Byakuya.”

Orihime watches Renji leave, then favors Byakuya with a beaming smile. “You two are so cute together! Now I understand why Rukia used to say she hoped you ended up together.”

Byakuya arches an eyebrow at her. “Rukia really said that, hmm?”

“She did. She told me that you’d hardened your heart to keep others away from you because you didn’t want a mate after Hisana passed away, but she wanted you not to be alone anymore.” Orihime says all of this in such a calm tone of voice, then blinks at Byakuya, looking almost guilty. “Is it okay if I ask what Hisana-san was like?”

“Of course, Orihime. I don’t mind talking about her.” Byakuya wonders what she would have said if she was here, but shakes the thought away. It doesn’t matter, because she’s not. “She was kind, poised, gentle, and warm. Everything I’d ever wanted in a mate and never thought I would have. Even then, I suppose I was cold. The alpha in my pack was terrible and had been pursuing me, thinking he could keep me under his watch if he marked me.”

“Oh.” Orihime wrinkles her nose. “That’s so wrong. No one should treat a mate like that.”

Nodding, Byakuya rests a hand on her shoulder once more. “I know Rukia will never treat you like that, so I have no concerns. However, do be careful if anyone ever tries.”

“I will be.” Orihime takes his hand, and her expression turns sad. “Rukia won’t talk about Hisana very much. She was young when Hisana passed, wasn’t she?”

“She was,” Byakuya murmurs. “She was only eight years old, but it was old enough to know what death was, to know that she was watching her sister dying in front of her. Pushing her away wasn’t good for either of us. I know that now.”

“And now you don’t do it anymore. That’s good. I’m glad everything is better now, that all of you are happy with each other again,” Orihime says.

“I am, too.” Byakuya squeezes her shoulder. “I need to be on my way to make my rounds with the pack and ensure everyone is well. Make sure Retsu doesn’t work you too hard.”

Orihime promises, and Byakuya goes on his way to leave her to her work.

Rangiku answers the door when he comes to check on Kira, and though he remembers Renji’s comments, she is in fine spirits and lets him into the apartment without any fight on his part. Kira is sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a soft-looking comforter and with a mug of tea in his hands, an array of snacks spread out on the coffee table. Aftercare, then. Rangiku is in good spirits because, from the looks of it, she took excellent care of her omega and now he’s coming down from all of it.

When Kira tilts his head, Byakuya pauses, eyeing the dark bruise on the side of his throat. “I see you chose to make things official, Rangiku-san. I’m surprised.”

“I don’t know why you would be. You know how I feel about pretty boys.” Rangiku winks at him as she sits back down on the couch, letting Kira lean into her side, his head coming to rest against her chest. “Can you think of a better alpha to take care of Kira?”

Chuckling, Byakuya shakes his head and sits down on a chair adjacent the couch. “On the contrary, not at all. It’s good to see you’ve finally gone through with it.”

“Did you know, Taicho?” Kira asks, fingers rising to the mating mark Rangiku has bitten into his skin, brushing over it so carefully. It must still be tender, but Kira’s eyes glow warm just the same. “That Rangiku had feelings for me, after all.”

Byakuya nods slowly. “It’s an alpha’s job to know everything he can about his pack.”

“Well, I’m glad that you were looking out for me, then.” Kira preens as he leans into Rangiku, who wraps both of her arms around him, nuzzling the top of his head. “Both of you were. I’m glad. After what happened with Gin, I’ve really needed it.”

Exhaling softly, Byakuya nods to himself. It’s best to tell Kira the truth; lying to him is not going to make this situation any easier on him or anyone else. “Speaking of Gin. We’ve learned some things about him recently that we want you to be aware of.”

“What are they?” Rangiku asks, smoothing her fingers through Kira’s hair.

“Rukia saw him when she was attacked by Aizen’s pack, and it was confirmed during our meeting with Aize’s omegas that Gin is not, and never has been, a werewolf.” Byakuya watches Rangiku’s eyes widen, watches Kira wince. “He’s a kitsune.”

“Well,” Kira murmurs, “I feel a bit better about the fact he never knotted me now. I thought something was wrong with me for a while, there.”

Byakuya’s chest pangs at the thought. “No, Kira. Nothing has ever been wrong with you.”

“My Izuru is perfect after all, just like I thought,” Rangiku muses before kissing the top of Kira’s head, smiling when he giggles and leans into her more, almost half-crawling into her lap at this point. “I’m not surprised. Gin was never what I expected him to be.”

“He’s with Aizen’s pack, as we thought. They don’t want to contact us, so you won’t have to worry about seeing him any time soon,” Byakuya promises.

“Good.” Kira sits up. “I hope he’s enjoying his life. I don’t mind if he does. Gin was clearly not happy here, so I hope he’s happy wherever he is. I’m just glad to have an alpha now who cares about me and wants me to be happy. So I’m happy with my life as it stands.”

Byakuya is  _ more _ than relieved at this revelation. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll leave you two be, then. Enjoy your aftercare, Kira. It looks like you are.”

Rangiku sees him to the door and Byakuya makes a mental note to reassure Renji that everything is fine between the two of them as he continues on to check on the others. Chad and Uryu are taking up a couch in the common room in this building, Uryu with his head tucked up under Chad’s chin as they enjoy the warmth of the fire together. Hinamori and Isane’s younger sister, Kiyone, are working on something at the large kitchen table together, but Byakuya leaves them be after assuring himself both of them are well. Half of the time, Kiyone trips after Ukitake, doing her best to take care of him in thanks for how he also half-raised her and Isane when they were teenagers.

None of the buildings he checks turn up Yoruichi or Urahara, so he takes the time to walk out to her house, just past the treeline and only really visible during the winter. His fingers brush over the claw marks on one of the trees surrounding her property as he goes and before he even steps up onto the front porch, the front door swings open.

“Byakuya!” Ururu hurries out to meet him, stretching her arms up, and she laughs as he sweeps her off of her feet and up into his arms. “Kassan didn’t say you were coming.”

“It’s a surprise. I’m just coming to check on everyone.” Byakuya props Ururu on his hip, realizing he’s going to be doing this with his own children soon, and carries her inside.

Jinta waits just inside the door, squinting up at his sister. “You know you’re not supposed to just climb on people like that. Touchan said to ask first.”

“It’s no concern,” Byakuya says, gently patting the boy on top of the head. “Where are your kassan and touchan? I came to talk to the two of them today.”

Of course, Jinta leads him to where Yoruichi and Urahara are curled up together on the couch, Urahara’s back pressed against her chest, half-covered by fur. Ururu squirms and Byakuya sets her on her feet, hardly surprised when she and her brother dart out of the house a few minutes later, the door banging behind them as they go. Probably to play with the other children in the pack until they have to come home for dinner and bed.

“Nice to see you, Taicho,” Urahara says, tilting his head back to look at him.

“I’ve just gotten back from seeing Retsu this morning and I was making my rounds with the pack.” Byakuya sits down in a chair, always giving the mated pairs their space. “I’ll be having triplets this summer. Your little ones will have someone new to play with.”

Yoruichi laughs, tapping the side of her nose. “I knew it. It never fails with your kind.”

“Yoruichi-san can smell a pregnant omega wolf from kilometers away without fail. She was just waiting for you to tell us officially.” Urahara preens when Yoruichi kisses the side of his neck, right over the mark there. “When are you going to have Renji mate you?”

“In the second trimester when our highest risk for miscarriage has passed.” Byakuya presses a hand to his stomach, wondering when he will be able to feel the life beneath.

“I’m jealous, Byakuya. You come off of the longest suppressant run known to man probably and get triplets while we’re still trying to figure out if we can have kits together at all.” Yoruichi’s voice has a slight sad note to it, and Byakuya nods; the common belief is that Yoruichi’s feline genetics do not mix with canine, but no one can be quite sure. Her kind are few and far between, and Sui-Feng and Yushiro have yet to choose partners, so there is no way to be certain. “But we’ll figure it out, one way or another.”

Urahara rolls his eyes. “Alphas are all the same. We already have two beautiful children and you still want more. Isn’t Yushiro enough of a handful for you?”

“Finally an adult and he still acts like a kit,” Yoruichi mumbles. “But I still want kits from  _ you. _ I think they’d look charming with your grey eyes, you know.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Urahara says, and Yoruichi scoffs at him. “So, triplets? That’s even more than I have, but you’ve got your head screwed on right so I’m not concerned.”

Byakuya smiles softly. “Thank you for the vote of confidence. I’m glad to know that someone who is already a wonderful father thinks I’ll be one as well. Those children have done nothing but flourish since you took the two of them in.”

“Well, you know.” Urahara shrugs. “It’s instinctual. The rest, you can feel it out.”

Yoruichi laughs, fingers pressing into Urahara’s ribs until he jumps and squeaks. “Ignore him, Byakuya-bo. Kisuke will never admit that he’s a good father, but he really is.”

“Ururu and Jinta are good kids,” Byakuya says, and Urahara nods. “If you’ve been able to pick up that I’m pregnant, then you probably know about Jushiro, too.”

“Of course I do. He came to talk to Kisuke about what it was like to be a parent not too long ago, and I could tell as soon as I stood in front of him. Not easy to figure it out when someone who looks sickly all the time is absolutely lit up.” Yoruichi folds her arms over Urahara’s chest, her hands rubbing up over his shoulders as she noses into his hair.

Seeing the two of them together reminds him of the first day they were properly mated, or at least the first day any of the pack knew about. Yoruichi’s rut hit right before the full moon, and when they finally left her house, Urahara was proudly bearing her mating mark, the gossip in the pack full blown by that point. As far back as Byakuya can remember, there were whispers about Urahara, about his eccentric nature, the way he dabbled in such dangerous chemicals, and how he was willing to risk anything to ensure the safety of the pack. That made him more than important in Byakuya’s eyes.

If it was up to him, he would have had an entire pack of people just like Urahara.

“The rest of the pack fine?” Yoruichi asks, humming in satisfaction when Byakuya nods. “Good to know. Renji’s not going to be able to patrol anymore, is he?”

Byakuya shakes his head. “Not at all. Retsu made it very clear that he should avoid any potential danger so that he’d be well to accept any challenges that come my way.”

“The one real risk of being pack alpha when you’re an omega,” Urahara muses. “But you know, she’s got a point. Easy way to take a hunter’s bullet is skirting the edge of the territory. Most of them aren’t stupid enough to talk right into it anymore.”

A sigh. “While I am aware hunters do pose a risk, I still do not believe it’s nearly as negative as what everyone else thinks it is. We’ve had no hunter-related fatalities for years. At least Aizen isn’t here to advocate for their extermination.”

“You still think it makes us just as bad as them, huh?” Yoruichi shakes her head, but her expression is patient and fond. “I suppose I can’t shake you on that.”

“Killing them off indiscriminately is wrong. If we attack them first, we don’t even have the right to say we’re doing it in self-defense.” After all, as far as Byakuya is concerned, they really are no better if they just attack without provocation and if they immediately go for the kill rather than injury as a warning. It was the one thing he and Aizen butted heads on the most fiercely; Aizen would have killed anyone who stood in his way.

It was probably what drove them to battling in front of the entire pack.

Urahara shrugs, curls one of his hands over Yoruichi’s. “Well, that’s your prerogative, alpha. Killing indiscriminately is probably what leads them right to our front doorstep, anyway. After all, piss them off enough, they’ll eventually try to track the kills back to the source so they can make sure they never happen again. It’s a fair point of view.”

“Exactly.” Byakuya exhales;  _ someone _ understands. “I’ve never met a parent who wouldn’t go to bat for their child. Assuming we killed someone’s child, they would probably show up to pay us back for it. I’m not in the mood to start a long, bloody war.”

“Gotta protect the pups, after all,” Yoruichi murmurs, her tone sly and playful.

“Good point. The pack should be a nice, safe place for whenever I eventually get around to having kits of my own,” Urahara finally says. “Besides, we haven’t really had any hunter issues around here. Every time I think I hear a hunter off in the distance, I never see them get around here. Maybe there are loners keeping them busy instead.”

There may be; Byakuya knows the no man’s land that used to exist between his territory and Kenpachi’s was home to plenty of them, and they would drift as the seasons changed. He also knows Shinji and his pack are out there, too, and his heart twists at the thought of them getting caught at the end of a hunter’s gun. There is nothing he can do, though; Shinji made it clear he would look after them one way or another, that Byakuya had no more say over them as long as they went into exile properly.

He still thinks that Shinji punishing himself is ridiculous, that those who chose to follow him had no reason to indulge in a needless self-punishment, but there is nothing he can do to make them stay. All he can do is hope they eventually come home one day.

And if they choose to remain on their own and never come back to the pack, all Byakuya can do is hope that they find a home of their own and no longer need to wander around where they might get picked off by hunters with a grudge to expend.

“I should be on my way to check on the rest of the pack,” Byakuya says, too restless to stay sitting any longer. “Thank you for your time, of course.”

Yoruichi laughs at him. “Stop that, Byakuya-bo. You know you’re like family to me, and you always will be. Feel free to come back any time and talk if you want to. Until then, stay safe, take care of yourself and those pups. And whip that alpha of yours into shape.”

Urahara snickers. “You’d be able to have him eating out of the palm of your hand without even trying. You should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking at him.”

“If it’s how Yoruichi looks at you, I’ll be in fine shape,” Byakuya confirms.

While the two of them puzzle that statement out, Urahara twisting around to demand what that means, Byakuya lets himself out of the house and breathes in the cool winter air, walking back into the clearing. There are few of the pack out today, the air too bracing for most of them to want to venture outdoors beyond those who are running checks along the periphery of their territory. Maybe Byakuya should tell them to keep an eye out for footsteps just in case there are hunters nearby.

He knows his viewpoint may not be the most popular choice, but Byakuya knows himself. He knows how long he fostered the vengeance against the former pack alpha, the one who killed his father and took the pack away from the Kuchiki family. That was fair, in line with the rules. And Byakuya still festered with rage until he could take the pack back.

Hunters are only human, no different than anyone else. Killing anyone who crosses their territory will resort in revenge taken, and there will be no end to it. There are plenty of hunters out there after all, and they have no way of knowing if they organize into groups or not. If they do, then it would be nothing less than a pack war.

And no matter what, Byakuya will  _ not _ allow his pack to fall apart at the hands of human hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you know how many pups byakuya is going to have~ and a bit more about his past history with aizen


	20. Chapter 20

“Abarai fukutaicho.” The sound of Hitsugaya’s voice startles Renji out of his little daydream and he lifts his head from the table, the slew of pamphlets spread out in front of him proclaiming everything he needs to know about pregnancy, the development of the pups, and how he can be a good, supportive alpha for Byakuya. “There are footsteps at the perimeter to the west. Aizen’s territory does not extend there.”

Renji feels something shift in his stomach and nods, standing and reaching for the fur he left on one of the other kitchen tables. “All right, show me. Just because I can’t run the perimeter doesn’t mean it’s not my job to make sure it stays secure.”

“Where are you going?” The voice makes him jump and he swears, turning to see Ichigo stepping in through the back door. “Byakuya wanted me to let you know something, so you can’t just run off right away to go do your dumb alpha bullshit.”

“Dumb alpha— This isn’t  _ dumb _ or  _ bullshit, _ ” Renji reminds him.

Ichigo scoffs. “Anyway, Kira’s aftercare is all wrapped up and he’s got a shiny new mating mark to go with it, so Rangiku is going to come by after dinner so you can show her where she goes in the new running schedule. Aren’t I so helpful?”

Hitsugaya leans against the kitchen doorway, his eyes doing an up-down that makes Renji scowl at him. “You’re Ichigo, right? I haven’t seen much of you since you came to stay with our pack, and that was a couple of months ago. When did you move in with Taicho?”

“I’m staying with them while Chad and Uryu are busy,” Ichigo says, giving Hitsugaya a dismissive look. Renji leans back, winging up an eyebrow but content to watch the free show. “I don’t know your name. What, you’re, like, one of the alphas of the pack or something? Good for you. I heard a lot of alphas in this pack were dicks.”

Renji snorts and tips his head back while Hitsugaya only frowns. “Whoever said that must have been talking about the others. I’m nothing but a perfect gentleman.”

“Rukia said that actually, told me that when we were on the way here and said I should look out because it would be just like one of her brother’s alphas to bother me based on something shallow like appearance alone.” Ichigo fishes a can of soda out of the refrigerator, looking thoughtful as he cracks open the can and takes a sip of it. “Come to think of it, maybe Rukia mentioned a white-haired alpha who lost to her brother in less than five minutes one spring afternoon. Would that have been you?”

Hitsugaya has the good grace to flush. “The better man won. You know how that goes.”

“At least you know not to give excuses about your loss. Byakuya must have kicked your ass pretty good for you to blush like that,” Ichigo muses, and Renji has to cover his mouth.

“It would be wrong of me to act like I’m superior on the basis of being an alpha. The most we’re good for is taking care of pretty omegas like you,” Hitsugaya murmurs, his voice dropping a few octaves as he rests his head against the doorframe. “Bad opinion on us, huh? I’m not surprised. Not all alphas are decent men, after all.”

“You’d know all about that, Toshiro,” Renji agrees, clapping the younger man on the shoulder, ignoring the wounded noise Hitsugaya makes in his direction while Ichigo just snickers behind them. “Thanks for the news, Ichigo. I have to go check on some footsteps and see if they’re recognizable. Try not to get in any trouble while I’m gone.”

Ichigo heaves a sigh. “I don’t know. Burning the house down seems really tempting.”

“Hope you’re in the house when the roof caves in,” Renji quips. “Let’s go, idiot. Show me the footprints so we can figure out what’s going on and get this all over with.”

On the way out the door, Hitsugaya gives him a look. “You didn’t mean that, did you?”

“Don’t make me mean it,” Renji says, and Hitsugaya nods. He must think that’s fair.

They switch to their wolf forms to make the trip because the edge of their territory is far from the houses, partially to keep everyone as safe as possible and partially because this was the only real clearing in the territory and the only place to actually live that wouldn’t involve all sorts of issues with the trees around here. Hitsugaya’s fur is as white as the snow and he almost disappears between the trees, but Renji knows him well enough that he can keep up with him right up to where the footsteps begin.

Renji shifts back to his human form, studying the footsteps in the snow. They  _ are _ on the other side of the line, at least, but hikers usually do not come this far in the winter. “They look fresh, but I can’t really detect a scent attached to them.”

“It was snowing just this morning but there’s no sign that there’s any gathered snow in the footprints.” Hitsugaya kneels down next to him, pointing to the edges of the heels. “Boots. Heavy boots, probably for the snow. Fresh prints. I should be able to smell someone on this alone, but there’s nothing. Do humans know how to use scent blockers?”

The question makes Renji’s stomach hurt. “Hunters might,” he admits, and Hitsugaya looks up at him silently. “There’s a lot of evidence pointing to them starting to understand us better. It wouldn’t be unlike them to know to block their scents this close to our place.”

“If there are hunters, you know Taicho won’t want to do anything about them. Not that we can. They aren’t in our territory, but.” Hitsugaya shrugs and Renji bites down on his lower lip, dragging his teeth across it. Yeah, he knows. “What do we do? Do we just let this go?”

“Probably not a good idea for us to do this, but.” Renji debates with himself, then steps over the territory line. This part of the woods is no man’s land, so they should be able to proceed without having to worry about angering another pack. And now that he knows where Aizen’s territory is, everything is fine. “Let’s see where these take us.”

Hitsugaya beams and bounds up to his side. “Sounds like a plan. And if we run into any hunters on the walk, well, scaring them a little wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

Renji rolls his eyes. “No. No scaring them. We give them space. We just need to know.”

Tracking the footsteps of a possible hunter is far from a safe avenue to take, but Renji… Look, he needs to know. If there are hunters stalking their territory with the intent to hurt his pack or hurt his pack alpha, then he needs to be prepared for that instead of listening to Byakuya and Urahara insisting that there have been fewer hunter-related injuries in the last few years. Just because it’s taking them time to mobilize does not mean they aren’t going to be able to show up at a moment’s notice with dozens of guns.

They need to know what to prepare for, and Renji can hold his own in a fight. It was how he held the title of pack beta even if Yoruichi’s retirement meant he more or less had an easier time getting his hands on the title. If anything goes wrong, he can handle it.

They track the footsteps on foot, Renji’s nose twitching as he tries to pick up any scents on the cool air. There are wolves further west—  _ Shinji, _ Renji thinks when he picks up the omega’s sweet scent on the air, strained through the distance— but nothing else even though the footsteps suggest this person— people?— would have come by not long ago.

“Hunters, you think?” Hitsugaya asks him after fifteen minutes or so, his own nose twitching in the cold air. “I can’t even pick up a sliver of silver, for that matter.”

Frowning, Renji shakes his head. “I don’t know. I can’t say for sure. They could use scent blockers, but would they come this close without bringing silver with them?”

“Doubt it. They’d have to know walking this close would catch our attention. Hey.” Hitsugaya lifts his arm, gesturing to the cropping of trees just in front of them where two people are visible, dark coats almost blending into the tree trunks. “There’s our answer.”

The wind must pick up his voice; one of the people turns around and stops, reaching out to stop the other. “Hello! We haven’t seen anyone else in this forest for hours. Maybe we aren’t as lost as we thought we were. Do you think you could help us?”

Renji frowns and takes Hitsugaya by the arm, and together they jog to make up the difference between them and the two obviously human hikers waiting for them.

A woman and a man, both of them petite and built slim. Maybe brother and sister? Renji would not doubt it. The woman looks up at him with wide, royal blue eyes, her glossy black hair dotted with snowflakes which means she’s probably been out in the woods since it was snowing. The man hovers just behind her, pale enough to make Renji think he might be will, his large black eyes fixed squarely on Hitsugaya while the bottom half of his face is hidden behind a black facemask. Maybe he is sick after all.

“Oh, I’m so glad to see someone else out here.” The woman laughs loudly, spreading her arms wide. “We were hiking and managed to slip off the trail when it started snowing. It covered it up and I guess we just wandered off on some smooth ground.”

Hitsugaya turns toward the way they came. “Which trail did you start at?”

“The one that loops around the base of the mountain and back,” the woman says, and Renji hums and nods thoughtfully. He knows which one she means. “There’s some walkways around here that almost seem like they could be trails.”

Renji sighs softly and nods. “Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s worse in winter because once the snow covers everything, you can’t tell between dirt and iced-over grass too easily.”

The woman beams and nods up at him. “Exactly! I’m so glad you understand. Part of me was afraid we’d come across someone who thought we were idiots for getting lost in the first place. Some people are just so unfairly cruel, you know.”

“Is your brother sick?” Hitsugaya asks when the man adjusts his mask.

The man freezes, and the woman nods solemnly. “He is. It’s made worse by pollen in the spring and summer, though, so we can’t hike then. Usually winter is easier on him. Isn’t that funny? Most people tend to get sick in the winter time.”

“My health has always been a very delicate matter to balance,” the man explains, and Renji nods slowly as he glances toward the man. “Can you show us back to the path?”

Hitsugaya tilts his head, peering through the trees. “I think we can. It might be hard to get through some of the rougher terrain, but we’re used to it. We won’t let you fall.”

“Oh, are you…” The woman trails off, her eyes having fallen to the wrap around Renji’s shoulders. “Did we wander onto your territory? I’m so sorry! Our father always raised us to be as respectful as possible and yet we’ve gone and walked right into someone’s home without even asking. Please accept our most sincere apologies.”

“You didn’t,” Renji reassures her. “You just got close. Here, take my arm.”

The woman takes Hitsugaya’s arm— no surprise there— and the man takes Renji’s, and he realizes up close that the man  _ does _ have a scent, but it’s faint and he realizes that it must be their clothes muffling their scents, not to mention the fact they’ve been lost out here. The elements can errode scents after a while and thick human clothing is excellent at muffling when needed, something about the fibers and the design. The type of breathable clothing that lets their scents flow free is bad for winter.

“I want to apologize again,” the man says, his soft and high-pitched voice drawing Renji’s eyes down to him. From this angle, he can make out the shape of a small nose tenting the mask covering his mouth. “For asking you to do this and for worrying you. If you’ve come out of your territory to look for us, it must have concerned you?”

Renji smiles and pats him gently on the hand. “No worries, really. We were concerned about who might be up here, but it’s not abnormal for humans to get lost.”

“That’s unfortunate. These woods are so beautiful. We’ll have to be more careful next time.” The man smiles up at him— or what must be a smile, because Renji can hardly see any shape of his mouth beneath the fabric. It’s mostly the way his eyes narrow into little crescents that gives away the expression beneath.

Something about it makes the hairs on the back of Renji’s neck stand up.

They make it back to the trail and Renji jumps when a woman yells out. “Giselle! There you are. Where the fuck did you wander off to? We were— Oh.”

Renji’s head swivels to the side and he sees a trio of young women standing on the actual path— The speaker is a brunette who stops halfway between the two groups when she seems to realize Renji and Hitsugaya are there. Then she shakes it off and marches up to the woman, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her away from Hitsugaya’s side to stand in front of her. Her dark eyes meet the woman’s—  _ Giselle, _ Renji thinks— and relief spreads across her pretty features a moment before she hugs her.

“I was worried about you.” He can hear her soft murmur even from here.

“Sorry about that.” The man steps away from Renji’s side, spreading his arms wide. “We must have gotten separated when Giselle and I stopped to rest. Are you all well?”

A pink-haired young woman sighs and walks up to him, dusting snow off of his shoulders and from the long length of his hair. “Of course we’re fine. We were worried about you two. Where did you wander off to? Who are your two companions here?”

“Werewolves!” Giselle says cheerfully, patting the woman hugging her on the back. “We were close to their territory and they offered to bring us back to the trail. Wasn’t that nice of him? Oh, I wonder if we have anything to repay them with.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Hitsugaya says, and of course he’s soaking in the way the girls look at him while Renji keeps his eyes pinned on the man. “We were just happy to help, weren’t we, Renji? And now that you’re all together, we’re just going to go back home.”

Renji nods, looking at the quartet of women and the man. “That’s right. It’s probably best to head home if you can. There’s a blizzard on the way soon.”

“Thank you for telling us!” Giselle waves to them happily. “And thanks again!”

Before Hitsugaya can do something stupid like transform right in front of them, Renji takes him by the arm and turns him around, dragging him back into the trees and the snow toward where they came from. Hitsugaya makes a noise at him but allows him to do it, bowing to his authority for the first time. Once Renji can no longer see the humans behind them, he gives Hitsugaya a sharp look that has the other alpha straightening up.

“Something was weird about that man,” he says. “He gave me a really bad feeling.”

Hitsugaya snorts at him. “Can you believe how lucky he is? Gets to spend all of his time with his sister’s friends apparently. That one girl was all over him.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Toshiro. This is why you’re never going to be able to defeat Byakuya no matter how many times you try.” Renji stops and rubs a hand over the back of his neck, making sure they are following their own footprints. “There was something about him that was really off. It made me uneasy, and you know how much it takes to make me uneasy.”

“What do you think he was, then? A hunter?” Hitsugaya asks him.

Instead of answering, Renji just shakes his head.  _ Not a hunter, but maybe he felt worse than that. _ They take to their wolf forms to get back to their territory, Hitsugaya trying to outrun him and easily losing when Renji puts the muscle into it and powers himself forward to the edge of their territory and beyond to the edge of the clearing. By the time Hitsugaya catches up with him, huffing snow out of his nose and glowering, Renji is in better spirits. Whatever that man was, it doesn’t matter. He was gone now.

And the women seemed perfectly harmless. He didn’t get hunter vibes from any of them.

Sui-Feng meets him at the edge of the clearing in her human shape, arms folded over her chest. “Hitsugaya, you’re supposed to run perimeter with me now, so don’t even think about changing back. I want to get this over with so we can get back home.”

Hitsugaya huffs at her but sits back on his haunches, waiting patiently.

Renji does shift back, shaking snow out of his hair, and Sui-Feng scowls at him. “And what were you doing? Taicho was looking for you. Were you out running in the woods?”

“Some humans wandered off the path. They were hiking with their friends, so we walked them back to it,” Renji says, and Sui-Feng hums thoughtfully. “Where’s Taicho?”

“Home.” Sui-Feng takes him by the shoulders, turning him toward the building she specified. “Go home and attend to him. I’m going to run perimeter now.”

Byakuya is waiting on the porch for him, wrapped in one of the furs Renji gave him, the fine white-furred one that looks so beautiful on his slender frame. He’s standing with Ukitake, who has one hand on his stomach and the other wrapped around a steaming mug. Whatever Byakuya says makes Ukitake laugh, his head falling back with the force of it. Kyoraku is not far, of course, sitting on a chair with his hat pulled over his eyes.

“There you are.” Byakuya smiles softly at him as Renji pulls himself up the steps, wrapping his arms around Byakuya from behind and nuzzling the side of his neck. “You’re cold. I was looking for you, but Ichigo said Hitsugaya took you off somewhere?”

“He also said Hitsugaya hit on him,” Ukitake adds with a small, secretive little smile.

Renji rolls his eyes. “Yeah, he was real awful and obvious about it, too. Doesn’t have any charm, that one. But there were footsteps near our territory, so we went into the woods to see where they led. Turns out there were just humans who wandered off the path.”

“You went into the woods?” Byakuya turns to frown at him. “What did we tell you? You have to stay out of unnecessary danger. What if they had been hunters?”

“I know, I know, but it wasn’t, and we would have smelled the silver.” Renji kisses him behind the ear and Byakuya softens into a smile, nodding and leaning into him.

Kyoraku heaves a sigh and pushes himself to his feet, pulling Ukitake back into his chest and kissing the side of his neck, a loud and exaggerated noise that makes Ukitake squirm and giggle in his arms. “He was just taking care of his pregnant mate, Taicho. Cut him some slack. ‘Sides, it sounds like he did a good deed after all.”

Renji drags his teeth along the side of Byakuya’s neck, huffing in laughter when Byakuya squirms and tries to bite him back. “Yeah, nothing happened. Just a brother and sister who wandered off the path. We took ‘em back to their friends and came home.”

“Well, I’m glad nothing bad happened,” Byakuya says. “We do need to sit down and talk about something inside, though. Just the two of us, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s our cue.” Ukitake turns to Kyoraku, who leans over to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Let’s go home, darling. You can wrap me up and take care of me for the rest of the day.”

“You and Nanao-chan,” Kyoraku says, and Ukitake beams up at him.

“Me and Nanao-chan,” he agrees. “I promised I’d read with her today, anyway. We’ll sit and read together while you take care of us. You two, don’t get too wild now. Have a good day.”

“No promises,” Renji says, and Byakuya smacks him on the shoulder playfully.

After Ukitake and Kyoraku start home, Byakuya takes Renji by the wrist and leads him into the house, bypassing all of the common rooms and taking him straight to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Renji opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong but Byakuya sits him down on the futon instead, sitting down next to him with his knees folded beneath him, wrapping the heavy fur around his shoulders tighter as he sighs softly. Whatever he wants to talk about, Renji can feel how heavy the weight of it is on his shoulders.

“You know my grandfather passed away when I was a teenager, not long before my parents were killed.” Byakuya is quiet, hands folded neatly in his lap, and he doesn’t meet Renji’s eyes. “Hisana passed not longer after they did, and then it was just Rukia and myself. Or at least, that’s what I’ve told you where my family is concerned.”

Renji nods slowly; the rest of the pack has said similar things, which makes him wonder where the rest of the Kuchiki family is supposed to be. “Is that… Not true?”

“Not entirely. I have an uncle who went into exile when I was still a child. I remember him somewhat, but not as well as I’d like to.” Byakuya shrugs a shoulder, tucking a few strands of hair back behind his ear. “I was thinking about attempting to contact him to see if he would want to come back here and meet his grand nieces or nephews.”

“I don’t see why not,” Renji says, relieved it’s not somehow worse. “What did he go into exile for? Seems like something that’s pretty common of this pack.”

Byakuya huffs at him. “What a wonderful vote of confidence in your pack alpha.”

“Not what I meant at all,” Renji says, raising his hands, but Byakuya gives him a small, playful little smile to show he wasn’t taking it seriously in the first place. “So, this uncle of yours. I don’t think I’ve heard anyone else in the pack talk about him before.”

The small smile on Byakuya’s face drops. “He and my grandfather got into it quite a lot.”

“Oh.” That… Is not a surprise, given what Renji has heard about the old man. Kuchiki Ginrei was a hard man to please and a stern alpha, far worse than Byakuya has ever been. “So I’m guessing he left because of that? I mean, stranger things have happened, but—”

Byakuya shakes his head, and Renji stops speaking. “He was a part of my family because he was mated to my father’s sister, but that… Came to an end, and the resulting argument was what led him to leave eventually. No one talks about it because broken mating marks are not something to be gossipped about. Also, Father expressly forbid them to discuss it.”

Renji nods slowly; he doesn’t really see the point in  _ not _ talking about it, but if the Kuchikis were in power, then it makes sense. He and his siblings used to gossip constantly, but their pack was a lot different than this one. “Any reason that it broke down?”

“Oh yes.” This time, Byakuya grimaces. “He found another mate. I don’t know that I believe in soulmates in the most accepted way of speaking, but that was what they claimed to be. The relationship itself ended amicably, as I believe she knew he didn’t love her, but Grandfather… From what I understand, it was a complicated situation.”

“Sounds like if he’d stayed around, your grandfather might’ve made it hard for him and his new mate,” Renji muses, and he sees Byakuya grimace before giving a quick nod.

Instead of snapping at him like Renji expects, Byakuya leans into him, resting his head against Renji’s shoulder. “Much as I loved my grandfather, he is exactly that spiteful, and from what I understand, the other person involved in this was already something of a quiet outcast among our pack. So leaving was better for both of them. And now…”

“Now your grandfather is dead and so are your parents, so all of the people whose authority you might have leaned to are gone,” Renji says, and Byakuya nods against his shoulder. “If you want to contact him, then go ahead. I won’t stop you. I’ll welcome him and his mate with open arms if that’s what you want. You have my word.”

“You’re a good man, Abarai Renji.” Byakuya wraps a hand around the back of his neck. “Now give me a kiss. Being alpha means I have so many responsibilities to the rest of the pack and it means I have to run around for most of the day. I want to enjoy your touch.”

Renji lets himself be pulled down onto the futon, catching his weight on his forearms so Byakuya gets nothing but heat and warmth. Their mouths brush together in an almost-kiss before Renji kisses his omega properly, teeth dragging lightly over Byakuya’s lower lip until he can pull his mouth open. Byakuya’s tongue meets his and Renji growls softly into his mouth, brushing his long hair back out of his face so he can press kisses all over it, his eyelids and nose and cheeks until Byakuya is giggling beneath him. And then he trails his kisses lower, over Byakuya’s shirt until he can push the bottom of it up.

“For the love of all that is holy, Renji, you can’t  _ see _ them yet,” Byakuya reminds him.

“Yeah, but who cares?” Renji presses his cheek against Byakuya’s bare skin, scrubbing his cheek against Byakuya’s stomach. “I still know they’re there. All three of them.”

Byakuya’s fingers wind in his hair and hold him in place, and Renji presses a kiss against his stomach and lays his head back down, just drinking in the fact that the two of them are here. Kuchiki Byakuya is beneath him, playing with his hair while Renji lets himself just be close with the three pups the two of them are going to welcome into the world in late summer. Nothing could possibly make this moment mean any less to him, and anything that happens in the future— He’ll deal with it for these four.

“Alphas,” Byakuya says playfully, and Renji laughs, leaning up to give him another kiss. “Just think. In a few more weeks, you’ll be able to put the mating mark on me.”

Renji’s arms nearly go out beneath him at the realization. “I’m going to make it as special for you as humanly possible. I want you to be able to remember it for the rest of your life, and I’m going to make sure I’m there beside you for every day of it.”

“I hope so.” Byakuya wraps a leg around his waist, rolling his hips up against Renji’s own. “Why don’t we practice, hmm? Make sure we have everything down when the time comes.”

“Absolutely.” Renji leans up to pull his own shirt off, shrugging off his fur and letting it lay across his back. He can keep Byakuya warm this way. “I’ll show you practice makes perfect.”

They don’t leave Byakuya’s room until Rukia nearly beats the door down to tell them Orihime has dinner on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who the man with giselle was along the path and what was wrong with him~
> 
> we are now 4 chapters away from the end!


	21. Chapter 21

The day of the blizzard, Byakuya orders the entirety of the pack into the largest building they have that can house the entirety of the pack. Should the snowfall be extreme enough to confine them to the interior for any length of time, he wants no one to be out of his reach. He spends the morning assisting the others in making sure there is enough room for everyone, helping to arrange sleeping quarters so that everyone is happy with the choices available to them. Because Chad and Uryu already live in this building, Ichigo decides to room with them, and Rukia and Orihime end up deciding the same.

As the pack alpha, Byakuya could likely secure a room for just himself and Renji, but instead he makes a point to room with Yoruichi and Urahara because he has no desire to spread any rumors about him thinking he’s too good to room with anyone else. Likely, it will just be the four of them. The children in the pack tend to convene in a single room and use it as an opportunity to have a sleepover, staying up far too late into the night. Jinta will drag Ururu along with him, like he always does; Byakuya is confident in this.

He almost thinks he might be able to get away with not having to worry about ensuring  _ anyone _ has a room to himself when Isane walks up to him just past nine, her face hot and her gaze on the floor, feet dragging along the floor. Byakuya pauses at the sight of her, takes in the slight distress in her scent and frowns. While Isane is not one of the older alphas in the pack— her white hair is natural, but she’s younger than he is— Isane is a rock. It takes much to shake her as much as she looks right now.

He touches Renji on the rest to let him know he’s moving and walks toward her, meeting her halfway across the living room. “Isane, is something wrong? You look upset.”

“I’m not  _ upset, _ per se,” Isane murmurs, and Byakuya realizes that she’s  _ embarrassed, _ rubbing at her hot cheeks with her fingers. “I just needed to talk to you about something.”

His head falls to the side. “What is it? You know you can come to me about anything.”

“Retsu prefers not to suppress her heats. You know, with her age, it’s not really… Advisable unless she wants to risk her fertility altogether,” Isane murmurs, and Byakuya nods. Even he knows that. Eventually, an omega’s fertility fades and stops, and the older an omega is, the less likely they are to suppress their heats for fear of starting the cycle early. “Her heat cycle is going to take place at the duration of the blizzard.”

“Oh.” Byakuya blinks a handful of times. Though, logically, he knows Unohana is an omega and thus would have heat cycles as a result, he never thought about it. Never had cause to think about it. “I can ensure you two have a room to yourselves, I’m sure.”

Isane breathes a sigh and nods, and still she drags one of her feet against the hardwood floor, almost forcing herself to look up at him. “Do you think you can do so soon? She’s in pre-heat and I want to get her bedded down so she can relax.”

“Of course.” Byakuya takes her by the shoulder, squeezes gently. “Just stay right here, let me go over the rooms once more, and I’ll come back to you with an answer.”

This time, Isane raises her head all the way and smiles. “Thank you so much, Taicho.”

Most of the rooms have been taken by this point, but Byakuya left a few empty just in case for something of this occasion. Heat cycles take place roughly every three months and while some omegas could predict the days their cycle will take place for years to come, others have enough fluctuation and variation that he could not be sure what would happen until he was told. He finds a room available on the top floor and attaches a note to the door so everyone knows it’s reserved and who it’s reserved for.

“Top floor, left corner,” he tells Isane when he returns downstairs. “Is Retsu all right?”

Isane’s face softens and she nods, a slow smile spreading across her lips. “She is. She’s just waiting back home for me. I’m going to retrieve her and drag some bedding over.”

“Do you want help? I can have, ah.” Byakuya glances around the room for a moment, well aware that sending an alpha or an omega is not an option at the moment. “I can have Hanataro assist you so you don’t have to make so many trips, if you want.”

At the sound of his name, Yamada Hanataro lifts his head from where it’s been bent over the sleeping arrangement for a good half an hour. “What did you say, Taicho?”

“That would be a lot of help, actually,” Isane admits. “I don’t want her to walk if she doesn’t have to, and I can bundle up the bedding so he can carry it.”

“Come here, Hanataro.” When the short beta hurries up to Byakuya with a concerned expression on his face, Byakuya drops a hand on his shoulder, biting back a smile when Hanataro yelps and jumps. “I want you to accompany Isane back to her home. She’s going to have you bring some bedding over for her. Unohana-san will be in heat soon.”

The concern ratchets up another ten degrees or so but Hanataro nods solemnly. “I understand. I’ll help you carry anything you need me to, Kotetsu-san!”

The two of them walk off together and Byakuya nods to himself, moving through the house as he assists in making sure everything is taken care of. They have more than enough food stores in the house for the time it will take the blizzard to die down, and he doubts they can keep the alphas inside for more than a few days without cabin fever taking control of them and driving them to charge through the snow by force.

Rukia’s hand on his elbow startles him. “Brother, shouldn’t you sit down for a moment?”

“I suppose so.” The rush to get everything prepared is not exactly something he should put everything into; there are others who are just as capable here to help him, and none of them are carrying a child. “Are the five of you settled into your current room?”

“We are.” Rukia leads him over to a couch and makes sure he sits down before she sits down next to him, her eyes darting down to his abdomen. “How are the pups doing?”

“Fine, as far as I know. Retsu’s exam turned up nothing worrying about them. They appear to be in fine health, and I’ve felt no pain that would suggest anything’s happened.” Byakuya smiles to himself, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Rukia’s expression softens into a smile. “The last time I spoke to you about the prospect of children, you were firm in the idea that you’d never have any of your own. Now, you’re carrying triplets. I never thought I’d see the day you changed so much.”

“Like I said before, it was different when it wasn’t in theory anymore.” Byakuya doesn’t have to say out loud that he can’t wait for the day when he actually starts to show, when he can feel the soft flutter of their movements before anyone else can. “Hisana… Her condition made the idea of having children a difficult one. I would hardly be cut out for raising them on my own, after all. It never would have worked out.”

Gently, Rukia rests her hand on top of his own, linking their fingers together. “You would have been a wonderful father, I think, even if she had passed away and left you to tend the pups on your own. You think far less of yourself than you should.”

“I wonder,” Byakuya murmurs, not keen on arguing with his sister.

But Rukia is insistent. “You would have been able to do it. But… Nee-san wouldn’t have been able to take care of you while you were pregnant, and that’s care you would have needed, I think. It wouldn’t be easy to be pregnant and pack alpha at the same time.”

“That is true. The stress alone of taking care of the pack, Hisana, and the pregnancy meant I likely would have lost the latter.” Except for the fact miscarriage is commonly heralded by bleeding and pain, Byakuya could have lost a pregnancy without even knowing it. Only the lack of those symptoms tells him he hasn’t. “Renji is a good man, and he’s taken good care of me. I think… I would like to think that Hisana would approve of him.”

“I approve of him,” Rukia says, squeezing his hand, “and I knew her better than anyone. She would have been happy just to see you move on to someone who loves you.”

Byakuya leans down to kiss the top of his sister’s head. “Thank you, Rukia. I think you’re going to make an incredible mother whenever you and Orihime have children.”

“Ah.” Rukia smiles up at him. “I’d like to actively try after I’ve put a proper mark on her. I want to do that during the spring when it’s traditional and her favorite flowers are in bloom. She’s going to be an  _ amazing _ mother, I just know it. And I’ll take care of her.”

“I know you will. You grew up so fast, it seems like just yesterday that Hisana introduced us for the first time.” Byakuya remembers that with a warm fondness in his chest.

Rukia turns to face him properly again, her violet eyes slightly glazed over as she recalls that day. “I was so shy, I was hiding behind her skirts and peeking around her. It was spring, she’d just announced her intentions to mate you properly and wanted us to be acquainted with each other. I thought you were beautiful, even then. So regal and controlled. I didn’t even know about your family and everything you’d gone through.”

“I was so happy to have a family again, even if it was such a small one.” Byakuya touches Rukia’s cheek and her gaze sharpens as she meets his eyes. “Thank you, Rukia. I know I’ve been difficult since Hisana’s passing, and I don’t fault you for needing distance from me. But thank you for coming home and giving me a chance to be a proper brother to you.”

Leaning up, Rukia pecks him on the cheek. “You’re welcome. I’m glad to be home. I’m glad to know you’ve really changed and that you’re making strides to be a better man, and you’re really proving it. And I’m glad I’ll be here to meet my nieces and nephews. Or nephews.”

“Room arrangements are all sorted out,” Renji informs him, dropping down next to him on the couch, arms snaking around him a second later, dragging Byakuya into his alpha’s lap. “Sorry to hog him, Rukia, but you got him for years. I’ve only had him a few months.”

Rolling her eyes, Rukia throws her hands up in the air. “It’s like you psychically know that someone is having a tender moment with Byakuya who isn’t  _ you _ and you show up.”

“Look, when he’s my mate officially, we can talk about doling out custody so it’s more fair,” Renji says, and Byakuya slaps him on the shoulder. “But until then, I’m going to hog him a whole lot more. Relax, though, I’m gonna put the mark on him pretty soon.”

Rukia arches an eyebrow at him. “Do you think I really want to know the finer details? I’m not a kid anymore, Renji, I  _ know _ exactly what you do to make sure it sticks.”

“You sure?” Renji leans closer to her. “You see, when an alpha and an omega fall in love—”

“I’m done!” Rukia shoves her hand against his face and Renji sputters against her palm as she stands, shoving his head back into the couch. “I wish you luck, brother, because he’s an awful,  _ horrible _ alpha. I’m going to go check on my princess and make sure she’s okay.”

“Pretty sure she and Ichigo took a shitload of blankets up to their room to make one big nest,” Renji says, tone suggesting he’s trying to be more helpful now.

On that note, Byakuya turns around to look at Renji. “You were in my kitchen when Toshiro was hitting on Ichigo, were you not? I’d like to know what that was all about.”

“You know, I was getting this itching feeling that of  _ course _ you were getting soft for that kid, and now I know how right I was about that.” Renji rolls his eyes and Byakuya’s narrow at him; so  _ what _ if he’s treating Ichigo more like a younger brother than a stranger? He has no one else. “Yeah, Toshiro was hitting on him. You know his normal routine by now.”

Byakuya sighs; of course. Of  _ course. _ “Make sure he doesn’t make Ichigo uncomfortable. You know he’s not used to being in a pack. He might read too much into it.”

“I’ll peek the punk in his place, no worries. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to your new favorite strawberry.” Renji drops his voice low enough that Byakuya doubts anyone else can pick up the sound of it but him, a dull low murmur. “Just between the two of us, I’m glad Ichigo has so much attitude. Another pack alpha would have smacked that out of him, and as annoying as that mouth of his is, it’s still him, y’know?”

Smiling softly, Byakuya nods. “Of course I do. I’d only want my omegas to be themselves.”

“That’s what makes you one of the better pack alphas, I think. Letting the omegas be themselves, not trying to shove them into boxes. I think sometimes even the best alphas fuck up and make that mistake.” Renji pulls him down, presses a sloppy kiss to the side of his neck and Byakuya giggles and swats at his chest.

When Hisana had begun courting Byakuya, the docile parts of his personality had been bled from his veins and all that was left was spite and the desire for vengeance, to take the pack that should belong to him. He was not soft, was not gentle; he thinks that might have been what caught her eye, what stood as a challenge to most other alphas who thought they could break him of that and turn him back into a soft, gentle creature. It was an aspect of him born from his grief, something that only hardened when Hisana died.

Renji makes him softer, not by force or demand, not by trying to force him to his knees and to teach him obedience. He makes Byakuya softer by simply being this gentle, caring man that makes Byakuya feel safe enough to be vulnerable with him.

Maybe he doesn’t quite believe in the concept of soulmates— he certainly said as much to Renji— but perhaps he was meant to find Renji just the same.

Isane steps back into the house with Unohana cradled in her arms, the sleeves of her sweater pushed up, revealing the noticeable muscles in her forearms. “I’ve returned.”

“Hold on.” Byakuya puts a firm hand on Renji’s shoulder, a silent sign for him  _ not to move _ because the last thing he wants is Isane trying to rip Renji’s throat out for getting too close to her omega. “I’m going to check on Retsu. If you move, Isane will kill you.”

Renji’s face blanches slightly and he nods. “I learned my lesson when Ran scared me.”

Unohana has her faced tucked against the side of Isane’s neck but Byakuya picks up on her scent without having to get too close, the flush on her cheeks visible. “Hello, Taicho.”

“Retsu.” Byakuya pats her gently on the shoulder and glances up when Hanataro trips into the room, holding onto the bundle of bedding as tightly as he can. “Isane is going to take you upstairs and take care of you there. You’ll be undisturbed.”

“Thank you, Taicho.” Unohana’s smile is gentle. “We’ll try to be quiet.”

Byakuya shakes his head. “Don’t even worry about it. There’s not a child here so young they don’t understand what’s going on. Just let Isane take care of you.”

“I’m going to take her up now, Taicho,” Isane says, and Byakuya nods and steps back.

Hanataro flashes him a smile as he hurries after him and he glances toward the door just in time to see Rangiku step inside, her arm wrapped around Kira’s shoulders, herding him into the building. He’d seen them when Kira was being cared for after his heat but seeing Kira on his feet again is a good sight, as is the way he giggles and flushes when Rangiku kisses the side of his neck, right on top of the mark she’d left. From the looks of it, it’ll scar over nicely. Byakuya almost hopes Ichimaru Gin sees it at least once in his lifetime, the knowledge that he wasn’t able to scar Rangiku and Kira beyond recovery.

“You look well, Kira.” Byakuya steps forward, setting his hands gently on Kira’s shoulders. Kira might have been Renji’s friend moreso, but Byakuya is his alpha, and the well-being of every omega in the pack is important to him. “I trust that Rangiku-san took good care of you. She’s already doing her best to be an excellent alpha for you.”

The way Kira ducks his head, the way he flushes even as he smiles, warms a part of Byakuya’s heart he didn’t know  _ could _ be warmed. “Thank you. She’s been the best thing for me since he left. I don’t even care that he’s gone now. He can  _ stay _ gone.”

“That’s what I want to hear.” Rangiku kisses the mating mark again and Kira positively  _ purrs _ with her tender attention. “Thank you for checking up on him, Taicho. It means a lot that you’re checking up on him, but no worries. I’m going to keep him safe and happy.”

“You already are.” Kira smiles at her, all soft eyes and sweeter smile.

Byakuya could  _ cry, _ he’s so grateful to see Kira in recovery finally. “You two will be rooming with Kensei and Hisagi. It seemed like something you wouldn’t mind too much.”

“I’m happy with that. Shuhei has a lot to catch up on, anyway.” Kira rubs his fingers over the mark on his throat and Byakuya nods in understanding.

He takes a step forward and Kira blinks at him once before beaming up at him, stepping into Byakuya’s personal space, letting Byakuya pull him close, drag his cheek along Kira’s and nuzzling into the side of his neck. Byakuya has not let himself be soft enough with the omegas in his pack and he needs to do better, so he does so now, wrapping Kira up tight in his arms and cuddling him the way he seems to like. Kira sighs and hugs him back, all relaxed muscles and marigolds mixing with Byakuya’s own cherry blossom scent.

“Have a good day, Kira,” Byakuya tells him, kissing him on the forehead.

Kira’s smile is like the spring sun, all warm and golden. “I will. Thank you, Taicho.”

Rangiku presses her hand against the small of Kira’s back and guides him toward the stairs, and Byakuya turns to see Renji watching him from the couch with a thoughtful expression on his face. Before he can ask what Renji is thinking about, a familiar warm spice fills his nose and he turns his head to see Yoruichi leaping lightly up onto the porch.

“Yoruichi-san, you’re too fast for me,” Urahara complains, dragging himself up the steps to her side; he’s weighed down by Ururu on his back, wrapped up in a fur and clinging to him. Jinta stands at Yoruichi’s side, no doubt having kept pace with her.

“How old are you, anyway?” Yoruichi asks him, arms folded over her chest. “I gave you a head start and you still lost to me. Are you sure we’re the same age?”

Annoyed, Urahara huffs at her. “Are you trying to embarrass me in front of Byakuya?”

“Hmm?” Yoruichi turns her head, then scoffs. “No, Byakuya-bo will agree with me that you’re much too slow. He’s  _ almost _ been able to catch up to me.”

“Hi, Taicho.” Jinta waves a hand at him. “Are we allowed to pile up in one room again?”

Byakuya is hardly fazed by the question. “Of course. I did the room arrangements with that in mind, that you’d all end up claiming one room to yourself. You get the biggest one.”

“Awesome! I’m going to build a fort.” Jinta takes off past him and Byakuya watches after him, mildly surprised when he has to remind himself that Jinta has no blood relation to Yoruichi and is only her son by adoption. It is  _ really _ hard to remember sometimes.

Yoruichi takes pity on her mate, plucking Ururu off of his back, pressing a kiss to the girl’s cheek before setting her on her feet. “Go after your brother and make sure the fort is structurally sound. You’re the only one with architectural talent in this family.”

Ururu nods sagely to her mother. “I will. Take care of Touchan for me.”

“Of course.” Yoruichi’s face softens into a tender smile. “That’s my girl.”

When Ururu hurries past, her fur dragging the ground behind her, Byakuya turns toward his friends once more, mouth open to ask them  _ why _ they would be racing in the snow—

And stops short when he sees Yoruichi has closed the space between her and Urahara, her lips pressed against his ear, her hand cradling his cheek to keep him close to her. Whatever she says has him laughing, ducking his head a little to hide his blush, but she keeps it up until he’s squirming her grip. Only then does she stop, turning his head to kiss him properly, fingers sliding up to knot in his hair. The two of them are lovely together.

Byakuya bites down on his lower lip. “You two look like you’re having a good day.”

“We are.” Yoruichi presses a wet kiss to Urahara’s cheek. “We’ll try not to keep you two up late, but you know, should we do that… You’re adults and can handle it, right?”

“Is that how it is.” Byakuya huffs at her. “Retsu’s going to be in heat and you’re going to push it, aren’t you? I know Urahara’s already been through his cycle and  _ you _ won’t go into rut for another month, and you’re going to do this to us anyway.”

Yoruichi pokes her tongue out at him. “Then give as good as you get, Byakuya-bo. I’ve seen the way your alpha looks at you. I’m sure you can convince him to compete.”

“You know how she is when she gets excited,” Urahara says, almost shrieking when Yoruichi picks him up and tosses him over her shoulder, her hand braced on his ass as she carries him inside and up the stairs. “Sorry, Taicho! She leads and I follow!”

Renji comes to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “We’re going to have to deal with those two fucking all night long, aren’t we?”

“We are,” Byakuya confirms, and Renji heaves a sigh. “And we’re going to do the same. If she wants to do this, then I’ll rise to the challenge. I’m interested to see which one of you has more stamina, anyway. It’s been a long time since I last had sex with Yoruichi, and I can’t say that I recall just how much staying power she has.”

The comment is well-placed; Renji’s chest puffs out immediately. “I’ll definitely win.”

Byakuya sends him off to make sure their room is fine and gazes out the open door toward the trees, wondering if Shinji and his pack are going to have shelter from the oncoming blizzard. Such thick snowfall is going to make it difficult for them, especially with so few places in these woods to rest. Aizen’s pack will be fine, of course, perhaps snowed underground but that is hardly his concern, and Kenpachi’s compound was basically made to withstand any oncoming threat of snow, built to withstand an avalanche of large proportion. As long as he gets his pack inside, everything else should be fine.

It doesn’t stop him from worrying, just the same.

Kyoraku and Ukitake show up soon, Ukitake holding Nanao carefully in his arms, her face tucked against his neck to protect her from the cold. She waves a quiet hand to Byakuya as they walk by him and Byakuya smiles; Ukitake has always been wonderful with children that even Kyoraku’s niece has warmed up to him, her eyes drifting to him when he speaks to her, a small smile touching her lips. Kyoraku doesn’t even seem to notice him, his eyes all for his mate and his niece, the family they’ve brought together.

Ishida Uryu stumbles into the house, his hair damp from snow and his face exhausted, and Byakuya frowns as he catches the young beta around the waist. “Oh, Taicho. I didn’t see you there. I apologize if I bumped into you.”

“You didn’t.” Byakuya noses into his hair, wincing at how cold it is. “You’ve been outside for a very long time today, haven’t you? Poor thing, you’re freezing.”

“Am I?” Uryu shivers as if on cue. “I went numb. I hardly noticed. I’m sorry.”

The behavior is unusual enough that Byakuya moves on instinct more than anything else, half-dragging Uryu back to the couch and retrieving one of the furs he’d left there, winding it tight around the young man’s shoulders. “Let me help you warm up.”

Instead of arguing, Uryu leans into him, and Byakuya nuzzles into his hair as he all but pulls Uryu into his lap. He remembers the story he’d been told, Uryu desperate to escape a mating his father wanted for him, one he did not want himself. It was easy to forget that betas could be pressured and mistreated the same as alphas and omegas, that anyone’s parents could be truly awful if given half the chance. It makes Byakuya wonder if Uryu had any relationship with his parents at all. Perhaps it was better if he did not.

That probably makes Uryu soften into his arms more easily, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his dark blue eyes flutter shut. Byakuya hums softly, rubbing a hand up Uryu’s slender back, nosing into his hair. His alpha had come off a rut fairly recently— It had ended just yesterday, which made Byakuya wonder why Uryu would be wandering around outside. Even a beta should have felt rather attached to his mate by this point.

“Thank you, Taicho.” Uryu’s voice is low and soft, and he tucks his head up under Byakuya’s chin, no doubt craving the contact. “I feel much warmer now.”

Just the same, Byakuya keeps Uryu in his arms until Chad comes to collect him, sternly informing the young alpha to take his mate upstairs right away and keep him warm.

Night falls steadily and the last of the pack slip into the house, and Renji locks the door and pulls the curtains to keep the cold outside. They have a fire blazing in the fireplace and everyone gathers in the living room and the den and the kitchen, somewhat of a tight fit but not nearly as bad as it could be. Renji pulls Byakuya into his lap and holds him there, nose pressed against the nape of his neck.

Even with the blizzard outside, Byakuya feels at peace. His pack is together, everyone is warm and happy, the children are playing and he can see his sister and her mate across the room, curled up close and wrapped around each other. Everything is just as it should be.

He presses a hand to his stomach and closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness of his mate and his pack and the warmth of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters to go~


	22. Chapter 22

Over the sound of the wind howling outside, Renji can hear movement on the other side of the room and tilts his head to see Yoruichi slowly crawling on top of Urahara.

Maybe he was delusional when he thought Yoruichi was  _ kidding _ with him about having sex with both of them in the room. Even with their futons positioned on opposite sides of the room, there is not that much space and certainly not something that would make him feel more comfortable— Like a wall. On top of the very obvious dual scents of Unohana’s heat and Isane’s alpha pheromone response, Renji is already having a tough night. Byakuya was asleep when Renji carried him upstairs to tuck him in, exhausted by the day’s events, and the proximity to Unohana’s current den has not seemed to disturb him at all.

In contrast, Renji can hardly ignore the press of his erection against the seam of the pants he’s sleeping in, more of a response to the proximity of his mate and the scent of sex in the general air. Yoruichi only makes it worse, her warm spicy scent spreading slowly through the room as she nuzzles into the side of Urahara’s neck. Renji  _ thought _ the other omega was asleep, but judging by how quickly he responds to Yoruichi’s touch, arching his neck up against her mouth and shifting up against her, that is just not true.

“Yoruichi-san.” Urahara’s voice is a low murmur, and Renji can see the moment when he tilts his head though it must look like Renji is asleep, his face mostly hidden by the fall of his own hair and Byakuya’s as well. “I don’t want to disturb them. They’re trying to sleep.”

When Yoruichi laughs, the sound is low and husky. “Who cares? I used to knot Byakuya with his parents in the next room. This doesn’t bother me at all.”

Urahara yelps, his following moan carefully muffled. “You are a wicked, wicked woman.”

“That I am. And you’re an omega who smells like he desperately wants to be pinned down and fucked. Is Isane’s scent riling you up, baby?” Yoruichi’s voice lowers in octave and Renji can  _ hear _ Urahara shudder, his own hand fisting in the bedsheet. “Kisuke, you’re wet.”

“What do you expect when you’re— Oh!” Urahara slaps a hand over his own mouth as the blanket over top of him shifts, Yoruichi’s head disappearing beneath it.

She emerges a moment later, shoving the blanket back. “It’s getting in my way, and it’s hot under there. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in heat, you’re so wet.”

“You’ve been saying naughty things to me all day. It’s like you’re trying to kill— Yoruichi-san!” Urahara’s voice is an  _ adorable _ squeak when Yoruichi skims her shirt off, tossing it onto the floor next to them. “What if one of them wakes up?”

Yoruichi cocks her head as if the thought has never occurred to her before. “Well, I suppose they’d see my tits. And they both already have, so no harm done there.”

“I just…” Urahara slaps a hand over his own mouth to muffle a yelp when Yoruichi’s hands slide under his shirt, then moves it to speak. “Are you sure this is really fine?”

“Do you want me to stop? If you tell me no, I’ll put my shirt back on and we’ll go back to sleep.” Yoruichi leans over him, her hair falling down to pool beside his head the closer she leans to him. “But if you say it’s okay, I’m going to put my head between your legs and try to clean up some of the mess you’ve made. What’s the worst that happens? Maybe Byakuya-bo will take my challenge seriously. I’d like to see how Renji stacks up against me.”

Urahara is silent for a moment before he huffs a sigh, dragging a hand over his face. “Damn you. Go ahead. You know I can’t turn it down when you offer oral.”

“That’s because I’m better with my mouth than anyone you’ve ever known.” Yoruichi steals a kiss and then wrestles him out of his shirt, her hands stroking over his pale flesh.

Renji stays as still as he can, half-worried this makes him a voyeur until he remembers that Yoruichi absolutely does not care who sees and Urahara is basically inviting it by agreeing to do it in the room with them. Yoruichi seems not to mind at all. Instead, she trails hungry, wet kisses down Urahara’s torso until he whines softly, shifting restlessly underneath her. Her hands travel lower, gripping the waistband of his pants, drawing them down his legs until there’s nothing, bare skin pale against the dark sheets.

“That’s my beautiful man.” Yoruichi leans up on hands, tosses her hair back over a shoulder as she seems to look him up and down. “My night vision is better than yours. I can see just how wet you are. How much do you want my mouth, baby?”

“Please, Yoruichi-san.” Urahara whimpers, thighs spreading wide, knees bending. “Please, I feel like I’m going to go crazy. Please  _ please _ do something about it, I—”

Yoruichi laughs and her head dips down. “All you had to do was say please, my love.”

It would be rude to make assumptions about their sex life given the fact that Renji has never been in the same room with them when they’re having sex and Yoruichi’s boasts are one thing, but the loud and enthusiastic noises she makes between his thighs are just unbelievable. Renji is seconds away from calling her out on  _ trying _ to get his attention when a hand grips his arm beneath the comforter, startling him. He remains perfectly still but Byakuya runs a hand through his own long dark hair, pushing it back out of his face as his eyes blink open. When his head swivels toward the other side of the room, he sighs.

“They’ve gotten a head start,” he says, and Renji just presses his face against Byakuya’s hair and tries to hide a smile. “Lie on your back. Since you didn’t wake me up to let me know this was going on in the same room, I’m going to make a better use out of your mouth.”

“Absolutely, Bya.” Renji kisses the side of his neck and flattens himself back on their futon, his ears picking up the slight quiet in the room as he turns his head.

His eyes are met by another pair and then Yoruichi smirks at him, tipping him a wink before her head disappears between Urahara’s thighs once more. The noises her mouth makes are damn near  _ pornographic _ and Urahara groans, hips arching up toward her lips.

“I should have known.” Byakuya skims his own shirt up over his head, shoving his boxers down as he comes to kneel over Renji’s face. “Get to work,  _ alpha _ .”

The tone of his voice leaves little room for argument, so Renji wraps his hands around Byakuya’s hips and pulls him down, leaning up to lick a hot, wet path between his thighs.

Yoruichi’s words about the heavy scent of pheromones in the air rings true for Byakuya as well; Renji’s face comes away wet when he’s barely done anything at all. Byakuya sighs and his thighs spread wider, sinking him down further onto Renji’s face, keeping him pinned back against the pillow. He’s happy to let Byakuya use him like this, lapping away the moisture on his slick folds, sucking on them until Byakuya swears softly, fingers sinking into his hair and twisting, pulling at the roots until it stings his scalp.

As if Renji would have it any other way. Any good member of any pack obeys his Taicho and Renji is no different, spreading Byakuya’s labia with his tongue, licking up over the hard swell of his clit. He’s turned on enough to make Renji wonder just how long he’s been pretending to be asleep or if it’s just Yoruichi’s scent affecting him like this.

Maybe that annoys Renji just a little. Byakuya makes a soft breathy noise and Renji’s hands tighten on his hips, and he  _ knows _ his scent is heavier in the air now not that he can do much about it. He just sucks Byakuya’s clit until his omega keens and grinds against him.

He might have started with a time disadvantage but he catches up the best he can, his arms wrapped tight around Byakuya’s waist, encouraging him to move as much as he wants. The sweet sighs and moans above him fuel him on and he forgets about his own erection now that he’s been put to task, intent on giving Byakuya as much pleasure as he can. His tongue slides inside of Byakuya’s entrance and he thrusts it in deeper, curling it against his slick walls, feeling the way they flutter and clench around him. What Byakuya needs are his fingers but they’re occupied, gripping and squeezing soft cream pale skin, digging into Byakuya’s ass to pull his omega tighter against his mouth.

_ Please, _ he thinks dizzily, his nose nudging up against Byakuya’s clit with every movement of his tongue, every thrust and twist and hard lick. Byakuya cries out above him, hands about to rip the hair out of his head from the way it feels.  _ Come for me, Byakuya. Let me hear the noises you make when you fall over the edge. _

The strangled little cry that leaves Byakuya’s lips sends a bolt of warmth through Renji’s gut and he clings tightly, tongue lapping up the wetness that almost gushes from his omega when he comes. Byakuya makes a weak wheezing noise and off to his right, Renji hears an echoing cry from Urahara, smirking against Byakuya’s flushed skin.  _ Score. _

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Yoruichi says the moment her mouth is free, and Renji tilts his head to see her staring right at him, tongue darting out to lick the moisture around her mouth. “Kisuke prefers it when I take my time eating him out.”

Urahara makes a weak, breathy noise, his arm draped over his eyes. “That was… Wow.”

“You’re a sadist. You’d have me breaking down begging before you’d ever let me come.” Byakuya shifts off of Renji’s face, straddling his chest instead. “How are you, Renji?”

Renji drags his arm across his mouth and manages a wheezing sound that could vaguely be called laughter. “Not gonna lie, I’m kinda missing that view I just had.”

“You’re a horrible man, I hope you know that.” Byakuya rolls off of him and Renji laughs audibly now, sitting up slowly, wincing at just how hard is cock is right now. “Oh, I see we’re going to be challenged a second time. Why am I not surprised?”

A glance across the room reveals that Yoruichi has managed to roll Urahara over onto his knees and Renji wings an eyebrow up at the sight, at the way her head disappears behind him once more and a low keening noise leaves his throat. He looks exhausted, every muscle in his body lax with pleasure while Yoruichi’s muscles are coiled with movement. When she moves back to her knees, shoving her pants down as she goes, Renji whistles, impressed.

“Did you want to measure, Abarai?” she asks, not looking up at him as a hand slides between Urahara’s thighs, choking a moan from his throat with whatever she’s doing. From the wet slick sounds of it, fingering him open. “I’m a bit busy, but we could make time.”

“Alphas are the worst,” Byakuya declares, and Urahara makes a sound of agreement. “If you’re going to let her get the advantage, then I would hope you have a plan to catch up with her, Renji. Sitting and staring isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

“All this pressure to perform,” Renji muses, and he moves so fast that Byakuya looks vaguely startled when he ends up on his back a moment later, laid down with so much care that not a single hair on his head has been disturbed. “How could I not excel?”

Having Byakuya on his back is preferable to any other position because Renji can see his face like this, the slow flush creeping down his throat and chest and just as important, he can see the soft white expanse of Byakuya’s bare stomach. He keeps an eye on all of the loves of his life as he slides a hand along the inside of Byakuya’s thigh, caressing the soft pale skin before his fingers dare to venture higher toward his slick, swollen cunt. He’s wet enough that Renji could probably take him just like this but he takes his time, two fingers opening Byakuya open slowly, sliding in so deep his eyes flutter shut on a sigh.

Byakuya is still tight around his fingers, but he opens up well at Renji’s touch, his walls fluttering against the pads of Renji’s fingers. Renji watches his face, the way his long dark lashes flutter, the way his chest heaves with every breath and moan and sigh. When he presses his fingers up along the sensitive spot just inside of Byakuya’s entrance, his omega groans and spreads his thighs wider, his head falling back on the pillows.

“You’re so beautiful.” Renji forgets momentarily about the competition next to them, leaning down with his hand pressed into the pillow beside Byakuya’s head so he can kiss him. “I want to see you like this for the rest of my fucking life.”

A soft little whimper leaves Byakuya’s lips at the words and Renji licks the taste of it off of his skin. “Then you’ll just have to mark me and prove that.”

“Not with an audience.” Renji tilts his head and scoffs when he realizes Yoruichi is watching him, her cheek pressed against the small of Urahara’s back while her hand does  _ something _ that has him all but sobbing and rutting back on her fingers.

Yoruichi flashes him a fanged smile. “Much as I like to watch people push past their limits, Red has a point this time. That should be just between the two of you.”

“Hush, Yoruichi.” Byakuya seizes one of the pillows they aren’t using and flings it across the room; Yoruichi catches it, throwing it far away from Urahara, who seems not to have noticed. His eyes are squeezed shut, mouth gaping open as he whimpers.

Two can play at that game. Renji wedges a third finger inside of Byakuya, thumb sliding over his clit and Byakuya loses that bite in a second, going soft and breathy for him, thighs trembling as Renji listens to the wet, slick sounds his fingers make. Then he shoves his pants down around his knees, smearing all of that wetness along the length of his cock before he presses the head against the edge of Byakuya’s entrance. He doesn’t even get a chance to thrust; Byakuya rolls his hips, taking just the head of Renji’s cock inside.

“Oh.” Byakuya gasps softly, his thighs spreading wider. “Oh that’s… I forgot how it felt for a second. Renji,  _ move. _ I don’t need you to wait.”

Renji hushes him, stroking up his sides, feeling the way the muscles there flutter under his fingers. “Easy, Bya. Last thing I need you to do is hurt yourself.”

“I’m fine.” Byakuya drags a hand down his chest, nails scraping his skin. “Renji, I’m—”

This time, Renji kisses him to keep him quiet, holding Byakuya still beneath his body as he eases the length of his cock inside centimeter by centimeter. Truth be told, sometimes he forgets just how perfect Byakuya feels around him, too. They’ve been with no one but each other since Byakuya’s heat and he can feel it, the way Byakuya opens up around him so perfectly, walls clinging to Renji’s cock in just the right way. Every little movement causes friction and Byakuya groans against his mouth, arms wrapped tight around his neck.

_ There you are. _ Renji glories in the sweet taste of Byakuya’s mouth, their tongues curling together as his hips finally meet Byakuya’s, ensuring he’s sheathed as deep inside of him as he can get. Byakuya’s legs wrap tight around his waist as if trying to hold him in place and he lets him, mouthing at his lips and jaw, at the side of his neck. Byakuya makes the most hypnotic little whimpering noises when he does, nails digging into Renji’s back.

He hears shuffling next to them and turns his head; the excuse gives him time to let Byakuya adjust to feeling the full length of him so deep inside.

Yoruichi is on her back, her heavy breasts rising and falling with each breath as her hands rise to steady Urahara’s hips. The contrast in their skin tone is beautiful, Yoruichi’s brown skin against Urahara’s soft sun-kissed glow. He straddles her hips carefully, one hand sliding down to grip her cock, holding her steady as he sinks down on her. It takes him a few tries, a few pauses and shifts of his hips, panting harshly as he comes to rest on top of her, his hands resting on her lean, toned stomach.

“Very good, my love.” Yoruichi stretches a hand up to touch his cheek and Urahara leans into it, his eyes falling shut as she caresses his cheek. “You feel so wonderful about me.”

“Yoruichi-san…” Urahara whines softly, his thighs spreading wider, the motion drawing a choked cry from his throat and a low groan from hers. “I— I want to move—”

“Then move.” Yoruichi plants her feet flat on the floor and rocks  _ up, _ and Urahara cries out, shifting on top of her. “Ride me, baby. Let me watch you.”

Even Byakuya seems hypnotized as Urahara straightens back up, his hands still flat against Yoruichi’s stomach as he rises off of her and sinks back down in one fluid motion. The slick, wet sound of her cock moving inside of him is almost overridden by the sound of his soft cries, the way he rocks back down on her, building up a slow but steady pace. Her hands on his hips guide him, her fingers digging into his soft flesh.

“There you go.” Yoruichi’s voice is a low, approving croon as she arches up into each thrust; her breath comes out unsteady, her eyes heavily lidded. “You’re like heaven, Kisuke.”

Urahara laughs softly and rolls his hips down against hers, drawing a soft kiss from between her teeth. “Nice thing to say when you’re making me do the hard work.”

Yoruichi laughs and pulls him down into a kiss, and Renji blinks, the spell broken.

Byakuya’s hips shift against his and he looks down to see Byakuya blinking up at him, his expression thoughtful before he rolls his hips  _ hard. _ “Move, alpha, I’ve been patient.”

“You have been.” Renji’s voice drips syrupy sweet from his hips and he leans down, brushing a kiss along Byakuya’s temple as he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in. “My beautiful omega. I’m going to take care of you now.”

The way Byakuya whines softly for him has Renji moving, his hips brushing against the soft silky flesh of Byakuya’s thighs which each slow, easy thrust. He goes slow, letting Byakuya feel out the pace, not wanting to get too far away from the man beneath him. Byakuya doesn’t let him, hands tangled up in his hair again, breathing hot against Renji’s neck with every thrust, muffling whimpers and moans against his skin. Renji slides an arm under Byakuya’s hips, holding him right where he wants him, driving every thrust home.

“Fuck, Renji.” Byakuya bites down on his shoulder and Renji groans at the way it feels, Byakuya’s teeth digging into his skin before his tongue is there to soothe it.

“Hush, love. I’ve got you.” And Renji shifts his game entirely, shaking himself free of Byakuya’s arms so he can lift his hips just enough with his hands, pumping into him with far more force just to hear the way Byakuya cries out, feels him seizing up around him.

The tightness of his slick passage means that his walls drag along Renji’s cock, the sensation drawing a low groan from his throat as he fucks deeper into Byakuya’s body. Arms limp against the futon, hair in a wild dark halo around his face, Byakuya is far more beautiful than Renji has ever seen him before, flushed and bright-eyed, letting Renji manhandle him, crying out as every thrust rocks his body.

Renji watches as one pale hand flutters down to rest on top of his stomach and the sight makes his blood burn, his pace quickening and startling a louder cry from Byakuya’s lips. But his hand doesn’t move and it just reminds Renji that Byakuya is  _ his _ omega, pregnant with  _ his _ pups and looking up at  _ him _ with those dazed, lust-filled eyes. Renji is the one who makes Byakuya cry out and moan like this now, who makes his back arch off of the futon as he drives deeper into the slick well of his cunt.

He isn’t even  _ close _ to done when Byakuya’s body quakes in orgasm, his head falling back on the pillows, his body writing up against Renji’s own as he screams and drags his nails down Renji’s back. Instead of stopping, Renji fucks him through it, listening to the delicious wet noises that follow each thrust, feeling Byakuya’s thoroughly stretched channel rippling around him. He only stops to pull out, rolling Byakuya over onto his knees into a more traditional position. His mouth ghosts over Byakuya’s spine, over the plush swell of his ass and between his thighs, tongue lapping over the sweet, wet taste of him.

“So good for me.” Renji’s voice is low and husky and he presses the heel of his hand against Byakuya’s engorged clit, listening to the helpless little whines leaving Byakuya’s throat as he teases those nerves, driving his tongue inside of him. He’s more open now, stretched by Renji’s cock. “You can go one more time for me, can’t you, Bya? Let me give it to you.”

“Please.” Byakuya rolls his hips back and Renji drags his tongue over every wet, glistening part of his cunt before kneeling behind him, guiding his cock inside. “Oh, Renji,  _ please. _ ”

“You don’t have to beg.” Renji presses his chest against Byakuya’s back, bracketing his pretty omega with his arms, nudging his thighs further apart so he can sink in as deep as he wants, groaning at how  _ perfect _ Byakuya feels around him like this.

Byakuya’s arms are trembling so Renji lowers him down into the futon and then returns to taking him from behind, slow and deep just to hear the way Byakuya whines for him, feel the way Byakuya pushes back, meeting each thrust with one of his own. He must be so sensitive now, swollen and hot from Renji’s mouth and fingers and cock, but he only silently asks for more, his eyes pleading with Renji, and who is Renji to deny him? Instead, he spreads Byakuya’s legs wider and fucks him faster and harder, jarring his beautiful body with each pump of his hips until Byakuya is almost sobbing beneath him.

“You’re so close already.” Renji nips at his shoulder and Byakuya whines at him, flushed and well-fucked, gasping and choking as Renji’s cock strokes over the nerves inside of him. “Come for me one more time, Byakuya. I want to see you fall apart for me.”

When Byakuya’s third orgasm hits, his body rocks with the force of it and he  _ screams, _ and Renji’s head spins at the sound of it, his fingers digging into Byakuya’s hips as he swears and tries to slide as deep inside of him as he can. His cock throbs and then spills, and Renji mouths a kiss along Byakuya’s shoulder blade, silently praising him for how well he handled this. A few short, jagged thrusts finish him off entirely and he presses himself against Byakuya’s back, shifting to lie beside him.

He doesn’t have to knot him. He already knows Byakuya is pregnant, and with  _ his _ pups, so he’s hardly surprised to see Yoruichi already spooned against Urahara’s back and knotted firmly inside of him, ensuring that their bodies are tied together.

“You barely managed to outlast me,” she says, petting a hand down Urahara’s chest, laughing softly when he makes a vague noise at her, his face tucked into the crook of his elbow. “But your omega’s already bred, so I’ll let it slide just this once.”

Renji rolls his eyes at her, dragging the blanket up and over Byakuya’s body, smoothing his dark hair out of his face to kiss his cheek. “Whatever. I won this round.”

“This is the  _ only _ round,” Byakuya says, burrowing into the blanket, smoothing it over his stomach and Renji’s chest gives a little twinge at the sight. “If you do that to me again, I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Everyone will know what you did.”

Yoruichi barks laughter. “To be fair, Byakuya-bo, I think everyone already knows. But they’ve been listening to Retsu all day, so I guess it’s at least a change of pace.”

“Good thing the kids didn’t stay in here after all,” Renji says, and Byakuya snorts.

Urahara  _ whines _ and Yoruichi wraps herself tighter around him, whispering something in his ear that makes him huff in soft, breathy giggles. He looks tired and Renji has to at least commend her work; she exhausted her omega and put that dizzy glow of satisfaction on his face, and that’s far more important than seeing who can last the longest.

Byakuya makes a soft noise in the back of his throat when Renji noses the side of his neck. “As soon as my second trimester is here, you better mark me.”

“Of course.” Renji loops an arm around his waist, spreading his finers possessively over Byakuya’s stomach. “Not just for you, but for them. Gotta take care of all four of you.”

“That you do. So make sure not to let it go even a day late.” Byakuya’s smile is gentle and Renji slides his other arm under Byakuya’s head, pleased when Byakuya nuzzles into his forearm, settling in to sleep right there, wrapped up in his arms.

“I won’t,” Renji promises, and he means it. “I wouldn’t risk that for anything in the world.”

Byakuya squirms in his arms and Renji leans back, chuckling when Byakuya rolls over onto his side to wrap his arms around Renji’s neck, pressing himself up against Renji’s chest. Renji hooks an arm around his waist and pulls him the last few centimeters closer, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, nipping at the skin there and grinning when Byakuya purrs softly for him. He’s going to have to pick out a place on Byakuya’s neck to bite him soon.

Across the room, Urahara has fallen asleep, and Renji can hear the deep rumbling purrs from Yoruichi that signify just how happy she is right now. The sound must affect Byakuya too, his eyelids fluttering as he tucks his face in against Renji’s chest, and Renji helps it, pressing a kiss to the top of Byakuya’s head, carding his fingers through that fine black hair until the breath curling against his chest comes in slow, even intervals.

The blizzard rages on outside and Renji wraps himself around Byakuya tighter, making sure to tuck it around him so that all of the heat is trapped around his body. He places gentle kisses on Byakuya’s head and the tops of his shoulders, smiling when Byakuya sighs in his sleep, nuzzling into Renji’s chest just a little.

“You take good care of Byakuya-bo,” Yoruichi says, and Renji looks up at her, peering at her over the top of Byakuya’s head. “It used to take a lot of work to get him to relax that much. You’re doing an excellent job taking care of him.”

Renji smiles. Her praise means a lot to him. “Thanks. I’m gonna make sure he and the pups are well taken care of. Nothing’s going to happen to them while I’m still alive.”

“Then don’t walk strange humans back to the path in the middle of the woods,” Yoruichi says, and Renji rolls his eyes. “I’m serious. Be careful. Stay around the territory and take care of him. Don’t even give the hunters a chance to catch you unaware.”

“You got it.” Besides, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, Yoruichi is right. He never should have done it, and after the weird vibe he’d been given by the masked man, he has no intention of doing it again. “Now get some sleep. Your omega’s already fast asleep.”

Yoruichi clicks her tongue at him but nuzzles into Urahara’s hair just the same, and Renji grins at her, tucking his own face into Byakuya’s hair as he hugs him tight.

Let the blizzard rage on. Inside, all of them are safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you guys got the double sex scene after all~
> 
> 2 chapters to go, you guys!


	23. Chapter 23

The sunlight takes days to melt the snow from the blizzard and longer still to handle the thick ice that came to subsist on the lowest level of the ground, but they manage to outlast it. Just the same, Byakuya is grateful for the moment when he can step onto the front porch of the building, fur wrapped tight around his shoulders as he surveys the ground around them. They can go back to their lives now, he is sure of it, so he gives the all clear and is unsurprised to feel the alphas spill out around him, tumbling into the snow.

“I love the winter.” Hitsugaya seems unperturbed by the cold, gathering the snow up in his hands, throwing it over his head and letting it come to settle in a fine powder on his shoulders, invisible in his hair except where it catches the sunlight and glitters. “If it was this cold and snowy all the time, I think I’d be just fine in it.”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m surprised you haven’t moved further north.”

“There are parts of Russia that are permanently frozen like this all year round, but this pack is home.” Hitsugaya flashes him a smile, and Byakuya chuckles softly.

He ruffles Hitsugaya’s hair as he moves further into the clearing, eyes darting from rooftop to rooftop to make sure the weight of the snow and ice hasn’t caved in anyone’s home. Not that he can check Yoruichi’s home from here, the tree branches too heavy with frost for him to be able to make the roof out from here, but he trusts her to take care of hers and her own like she always has. She must catch him studying the distance because she changes, loping across the snow in easy, effortless bounds.

Renji comes to stand next to him, his hand sliding against Byakuya’s for a moment before their fingers easily link together. “That wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be.”

“I think I’ll have to send a few up to Kenpachi’s compound to make sure he made it through fine,” Byakuya says. “Not that I doubt him, but it’s only common courtesy.”

“They always get the worst of it as high up as they are,” Renji agrees, squeezing his hand.

If the weather was better, or if he wasn’t pregnant, Byakuya would go himself and take Renji, Yoruichi, and Rukia with him to show that he comes in good faith. But the last thing he wants to do is risk the pregnancy. Just thinking about it has his hand gravitating toward his stomach, fingers rubbing over the area through the layers of his clothing. Luckily, his health had been fine during the time they were all cooped up, and even without the mark it feels as though Renji’s sheer presence is enough to keep him calm and relaxed. He should have been stressed, but instead he found himself calm with Renji nearby.

Renji catches him touching and smiles, turning to press his own hand to Byakuya’s stomach. “What’s Kenpachi gonna say about this? I remember how many times he gave you shit for not wanting kids when he was a single alpha raising a daughter on his own.”

Byakuya rolls his eyes. “Yachiru is a perfect little demon. How could I  _ resist _ having children who would grow to be just as unbearable and terrorizing as she is?”

“Ah… Should be keep Yumichika from finding out for a while?” Renji frowns and Byakuya winces at the mention of the younger omega’s name. “It might not be good for him to hear.”

It had been months since Byakuya last saw Yumichika; the distance between their packs meant it was difficult to see Kenpachi’s pack for any meaningful length of time, and the weather was not always favorable. Living so high up on the mountain meant that travel would be uphill, steep in some places, with the risk of avalanche during the winter and mudslides during the spring and summer when it rained a serious issue. That being said, Byakuya knows there is no way Yumichika could have conceived in that time.

After all, the hunters had known to shoot for his abdomen. They aimed for his womb.

“I suppose we should keep the news limited to just Kenpachi himself. He doesn’t like keeping secrets, but if I ask him to, he will.” And he would owe Kenpachi for it, but he thinks this one thing might be able to slide for Yumichika’s own good.

Renji leans closer to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll figure it out. Can’t keep it hidden forever. He’ll eventually ask about those three redheaded pups following after you.”

“Redheaded?” Byakuya leans away from him, eyes narrowing. “Our children will have my dark hair, I’m certain of it. They’ll look like proper Kuchikis.”

“On that note, they should probably carry your last name since it’s attached to a much more important family and pack than mine is.” Before Byakuya can argue that point, Renji lays a finger over his lips. “No. No argument. I want them to have your name.”

Gently, Byakuya smacks Renji’s hand away. “Then are you just going to be the one odd man out? Or are you going to take my name when we’re properly mated?”

“I could. I wouldn’t mind. I’m not one of those alphas with his head shoved so far up his ass that he’s worried about taking his omega’s last name.” Renji peels the hand from Byakuya’s stomach, rising it to his lips to lay a gentle kiss across the knuckles.

“You could take my surname. My mother did the same when she mated with my father, and I’m certain my uncle did the same, though I have trouble remembering.” After all, the  _ last _ thing Byakuya paid attention to as a pup was his family. He was much too busy having adventures with Yoruichi and getting into trouble as a result. “Orihime will likely do the same, as it stands. It would make more sense so you don’t stand out.”

“Kuchiki Renji has an interesting ring to it.” Renji flashes him a smile and Byakuya huffs at him, trying not to smile too much when Renji kisses his fingers again.

The scent of strawberries and cream is his warning right before Ichigo collides with his side, but Byakuya is expecting it and his arms are there to catch Ichigo and soften the blow. The younger omega huffs laughter against his shoulder and grins up at him, mischievous eyes glittering as he cuddles into Byakuya’s fur without a second thought.

“Are you going to be taking my last name, too?” Byakuya teases him, running his fingers through Ichigo’s soft orange hair. “You practically move into my house, you tease my alpha, you roll yourself all over my couch so it smells like a field of strawberries.”

Ichigo pouts up at him. “Why can’t I? Kurosaki just has a shitty ring to it these days.”

“I understand what you mean. You didn’t seem particularly happy to see your father when he came to see you.” At the mention of Isshin, Ichigo’s face falls, his eyes darting toward the earth. “Surnames can be difficult to live up to or carry. They should only be names, and yet they carry an intrinsic weight. It’s up to you to decide if you want to shed yours.”

“You for real about that?” Ichigo asks him, all inquisitive eyes, brightened face.

“If you decide that you do not want to carry your family name any longer, you can shed it, and I’ll adopt you into my family so that no one can say a word about it.” Byakuya smoothes a hand down the side of his face and like all of their kind, Ichigo likes touch, so he leans into it. “I want you to be happy here, to feel that this pack is your home, and as your alpha, I will do everything in my power to ensure that. Including chasing off Hitsugaya Toshiro.”

“I didn’t  _ do _ anything,” Hitsugaya protests from halfway across the clearing, easily picking up the sound of their voices when the wind is so quiet today.

The moment he turns his back, though, Ichigo stoops and gathers the snow up in his hands, packing it into a tight ball. With precision, he cocks his arm and pitches the ball, and it smacks into the back of Hitsugaya’s head hard enough to stagger him. “I can handle him.”

“So you can.” Byakuya pats Ichigo on the shoulder. “Go on, now. Have your fun.”

“Sometimes you talk like you’re an old man instead of like, not that much older than me.” Ichigo rolls his eyes but quickly gathers up another snowball and takes off after Hitsugaya, missing his head this time by barely a fraction.

Byakuya frowns, turning to Renji. “Do I truly sound that old to him, do you think?”

“He’s a brat, don’t take it personally,” Renji says. “Let’s take a walk in the woods.”

The trees are beautiful even in their winter-long death, the branches heavy with snowfall, with icicles that glitter in the sun even as its heat forces them to drip down upon the ground. Byakuya pulls his fur tighter around himself and keeps his arm linked with Renji’s own as he looks about, taking in the quiet peace of the forest. The blizzard has covered the ground in a heavy layer of snow but there are footprints still, smaller forest animals and what appear to be the hoofprints of deer. The animals had to continue living their lives, after all. They could hardly wait forever.

Renji snaps an icicle off of a branch, letting it dribble across his fingers before dropping it into the snow. “Winter’s not long off from ending, even with the snow.”

“That’s true,” Byakuya murmurs. “Spring will come, and I’ll have my hands full with watching over all of the courtships and ensuring everyone is honest about their intentions.”

“Toshiro’s going to go after Ichigo. I think it’s kind of obvious. He’s not old-fashioned at all. I’ll bet all the bratty behavior is just going to make him like Ichigo even more.” Renji huffs a sigh and Byakuya nods, knowing just how inevitable such a thing is.

Then he smiles, leaning against Renji’s shoulder. “I wonder how tempted he would be to do such a thing if I’d taken Ichigo into my family by then. Think it might scare him off?”

“I think he’d back the hell off if he wasn’t absolutely serious, yeah,” Renji says, voice distant, almost thoughtful. “I think a part of him really likes Ichigo, that personality of his is usually what gets Toshiro interested anyway, but if he was a Kuchiki, Toshiro would have to be serious about it or risk you coming down on him for being a dick about things.”

In the distance, Byakuya watches a familiar trio of wolves circle the clearing, barking playfully to one another as they roll in the snow. Pale golden fur, rich brown, shadow black. Renji stops to watch them and Byakuya watches him, the smile that quirks at the corners of his mouth, the way his eyes soften, his gaze tracking them as they play wrestle and fling the white powder up in the air. The sight is enough to have Byakuya stepping back, giving Renji’s arm a squeeze and giving the man himself a quick nod.

“Go play with your friends,” he says, and Renji pauses, his expression clearly torn between his three closest friends and his pregnant omega. “I’m serious. They’ve had a rough go of things and it finally looks like they’re coming out the other side, so go join them.”

“Are you sure?” Renji’s eyes do a quick up-down and Byakuya rolls his own. “I know you can protect yourself if push comes to shove, but at a certain extent, you just don’t have to.”

“And I know that, but for this, I can handle anything that comes.” Byakuya pushes at his shoulder. “Go see them. You probably need a run after being shut up for so long.”

Renji’s transformation is smooth and sleek and streamlined, and when he shakes out the deep crimson of his fur, Byakuya laughs and smoothes his hands down Renji’s broad back. No one would ever mistake such a large wolf for occurring naturally even without the red fur to give him away, but Renji is gorgeous in this form. His bright golden eyes meet Byakuya’s own with far too much intelligence to belong to an animal before he tilts his head up, his nose cold and wet as it presses against the side of Byakuya’s neck in an almost-kiss.

“Go have fun,” Byakuya tells him again, and Renji noses his shoulder once more before turning, picking his way through the trees until he can bound over the ground.

He hears Yoruichi’s footfalls a moment before she joins him; he must be closer to her home, then. “I’ve been waiting so long for him to say something to you that it seems like just yesterday he was having an almost-breakdown over you in the kitchen.”

Byakuya glances at her out of the corner of his eye; her smirk is playful, gentle. “When was that and where was I for that conversation?”

“You were in heat.” Yoruichi laughs when Byakuya frowns pointedly at her. “Was I supposed to stay away? What can I say, I’m a bad influence and part of me was tempted to come break down your door to make sure he was taking good care of you. I just happened to catch him in the kitchen instead. Much easier to accost him there.”

“What were you going to do if he was still tied to me when you walked in?” Byakuya demands, rounding on her while she laughs and throws her hands up.

“It would have been an excellent time to give you the talk I’m about to give you and yell at him at the same time.” Yoruichi dusts the snow off of a log, patting the surface next to her. “You haven’t had a mate in something like a dozen years, so I can lecture you.”

Sighing, Byakuya sits next to her. “As I recall, you approved of my relationship with Hisana, so I must have been doing something right. Why must you lecture me—”

“Because it’s been a very long time for you and I want to make sure someone is here to say all the right things you should hear. It should be your father, but he isn’t here anymore.” The soft, sad tone of Yoruichi’s voice makes Byakuya’s chest ache, a keen pain that lances between his ribs and reminds him of everything he has lost in the last dozen years. His parents, his grandfather, his mate… “And I promised him when we were children that I would take care of you. Did you know he thought you’d choose me as your alpha?”

The question makes Byakuya smile fondly. “I remember that. He lectured me about not letting you have your way just because your personality was so forceful, but he always trusted you to do right by me just the same. He was… I love him. I miss him.”

“I know you do. I miss him, too, and I hardly knew him as well as you did.” Yoruichi takes his hands in hers and Byakuya lets her, wanting her comforting touch right now. “Sojun was a good man, and a good pack alpha. And he was an excellent father and mate, too.”

“Yes.” Byakuya takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “Now, go ahead and tell me what you so desperately wanted to tell me. Let’s just go ahead and get it over with.”

Yoruichi smirks at him. “You’re ungrateful sometimes. Renji treats you well, doesn’t he? I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching but I want to be absolutely certain that he’s treating you with all the respect that you’re owed.”

“He’s never been anything less than the perfect gentleman and at this point, I think I’d know.” After all, he and Renji have been nigh inseparable since finding out he was pregnant.

“I remember how anxious he was when he was seeing you through your heat, and that was before he’d ever told you how he felt about you.” Yoruichi shakes her head, her fingers gentle as she runs them through Byakuya’s hair. “It made me think of the first time I saw you through a heat. I was so certain I would do something wrong and ruin everything.”

“And that was without you having feelings for me that would only make things more complicated,” Byakuya muses. He still remembers the venture very well.

To this, Yoruichi can only shrug and smile. “What can I say? You were a beautiful young omega and my best friend, but that was all we ever were to each other, I’m sure. Best friends. I don’t regret a single moment I spent with you, but I know as well as anyone else, perhaps better, that the two of us were never destined to be more than friends.”

“It was for the best. I don’t have any regrets, either.” How could he? Yoruichi was a wonderful friend, a gentle lover, and someone who, through her own respectful actions, had given Byakuya a baseline with which to measure all of his future lovers. Hisana had ranked high on his list specifically because she could compare so well to Yoruichi. “I’m glad you ended up with Kisuke. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. And I’m certain you’re going to be able to have children together one day.”

The smile on her face never wavers, though he can pick up the slight sadness in her eyes. “I hope so. One of these days… Until then, we have two beautiful children together. I couldn’t ask for more. But about you. Renji respects your boundaries, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. He was very clear about only doing anything with me that I agreed to.” And the one moment of weakness, where Byakuya had been hunched over in distress while Renji tried to give him space, was simple miscommunication. They were past that. “He asks, he waits, he hesitates so that he always has my assurance I’m agreeing to his choices.”

Yoruichi’s hand slides into his hair and Byakuya leans into her touch, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his own cold cheek. “And you’re fully ready to take on a mate again, and all of the challenge that comes with it? Once the pups are born, Renji will be back to his usual duties. While you’re pregnant, he has to take on your challenges for you.”

“If I’m being completely honest, I don’t think I’m going to have any challenges between now and the day the pups are born.” And if he did, they would likely come from outside forces. None of the pack has seemed interested in taking his place, not since Aizen’s betrayal. It was as if the one singular act of violent defiance had been enough for everyone else to decide that they were finally satisfied. “I know he’ll have to go back to running the perimeter with the rest of you, fighting when it’s necessary.”

Yoruichi presses her lips together. “What did Renji tell you about the people he and Hitsugaya met in the woods? Did he tell you about the man in the mask?”

Perturbed, Byakuya shakes his head. “No. He just said he and Toshiro helped some hikers back to the trail and came home. What is this about a man in a mask? He mentioned a brother and sister pair and didn’t go into any further detail.”

“To be fair, he didn’t tell me anything either. Just Hitsugaya went into detail about the pretty girl.” Yoruichi rolls her eyes and Byakuya snickers softly. Hitsugaya’s flirty nature is somewhat legendary at this point. “But there was a man in a black facemask. Maybe he didn’t bother Renji, but Hitsugaya said something about him felt off.”

“Humans can be strange, to be fair. He might have seemed off-putting to Hitsugaya while being perfectly normal.” And a facemask… Hardly an unusual sight in Japan, much less in the winter. He could have been a sickly human, after all.

Gently, Yoruichi pats him on the cheek. “I know that, Byakuya-bo. I just worry. And I think worry is not misplaced necessarily. Better safe than sorry. You know the saying.”

“I am well aware. I promise I won’t let anything happen to this pack. I’d hardly take the place of alpha, otherwise.” Inspired, Byakuya pushes down the shoulder of his fur and the shirt beneath, revealing the scar still visible against his pale flesh. “I’ve survived far worse than an odd human or two. I think I can handle whatever they throw at me.”

Careful fingers trace the raised tissue of the scar. “I know you can. There’s never been a question in my mind of whether or not you could handle yourself. But if this man gave Hitsugaya a bad feeling, perhaps we should be more careful.”

“Perhaps,” Byakuya agrees, stroking a hand over his stomach. The last thing he wants to do is endanger the lives he wants so badly to bring into this world.

His gesture has something in Yoruichi’s eyes sharpening, and when she speaks, her voice is low and urgent. “I want you to know something, too. It’s not something that’s ever happened in our pack before, so you can’t exactly track it here. But it happened in my pride. Being on suppressants that long… You  _ have _ to be careful. An early birth is possible.”

“How do you know that?” But she’d just said. He still wants to hear her confirm it.

“They aren’t cleared to be taken so often and so regularly. Guys from my pride were in the military.” Yoruichi’s jaw twitches, and Byakuya wonders how hard the alphas of her pride must have fought to keep their omegas safe, only to fair in the end. “Military grade is stronger than what Unohana could get for you. It takes less of that to cause issue.”

From there, he can connect the rest of the dots himself. There had been omegas in Yoruichi’s pack who had early childbirth, and the cause was likely those suppressants; they were known to cause problems with the body, after all. Byakuya stopped taking them specifically because they could have caused permanent infertility, something he had no desire to face. Those risks… He had no idea. He suspects Unohana must not have, either, because why should she know? No one in the pack but Byakuya took them.

“Thank you for letting me know. I’ll have to proceed with this pregnancy carefully.” All the more reason to take Renji’s bite during his second trimester. Maybe they could ward away as much bad luck as possible if Renji had a real, tangible connection to the pups.

“I want you to be as careful as possible not just for your sake, but for the sake of the family I know you want so desperately.” Yoruichi splays a hand over his stomach and Byakuya lets her, unafraid of her touch. She would likely take the pups in should anything happen to him and Renji, and he would trust her to do it. “Maybe you were able to convince yourself for so many years that you didn’t need family, but you do. I know you do.”

He nods slowly in admittance; he’d been cold enough for a lifetime. “I do. You’re right. Renji and I even had several conversations about it before I made my decision, so we were careful about it. I just… I wish it were easier. I know what happens when someone who has to divide their time between the pack leadership and family loses their ability to do so.”

Yoruichi nods and says nothing; they both know he’s talking about Kuchiki Ginrei.

“I have long since learned from my family’s mistakes, and I will repeat none of them. I will be the fair ruler capable of keeping the pack safe, of making sure my children are loved and that no one feels as though they do not belong.” He remembers his offer to Ichigo and wonders if it would parallel how Ginrei treated his uncle to anyone, if they would pick up on it. Had that been why he did it? To prove a point? Of course he wants Ichigo to have a proper home and a family as well, but…

Yoruichi takes his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “I think you have the chance to do all of these things you want so badly to do, Byakuya-bo. But I want you to remember not to push yourself. You do not have to make up for the mistakes of your family. You do not have to be the perfect pack alpha. Who you’ve always been has gotten us this far.”

“I know, Yoruichi. Who I am… Has given me friends who stand beside me and a mate who was willing to fight through the ice around my heart to reach me.” Byakuya stands slowly, hand resting against the trunk of the tree next to him as he regains his balance. “Let us go back to the clearing. And thank you for this conversation.”

Renji barks a greeting to him and Byakuya lifts a hand toward him and smiles, watching as he returns to chasing his friends around. Out of the corner of his eye, he picks up the sight of a ginger wolf racing off into the trees with a white-furred wolf in hot pursuit and tips his head back on a sigh. Of course, it would have to end like this.

“There you are, brother.” Rukia is standing on the porch, leaning against the railing and staring out at the snow. “You and Yoruichi-san talked for a very long time.”

“We had much to discuss. Everything is fine.” Byakuya stands next to her, laying his arm across his sister’s shoulders. “She watches over me now that my parents are gone, that is all. I hope being cooped up wasn’t too difficult for all of you?”

Rukia shakes her head. “No, now, sleeping was another matter. You woke us up every night.”

“My apologies.” He pointedly ignores the heat that floods his face at the words, the way Rukia smirks up at him. “Yoruichi wanted to have a contest, and Renji was determined to beat her. Perhaps I wanted to, as well. I believe we only struck even, though.”

“I’ll get you back for that at some point. You’ve been warned.” Rukia’s voice is flat but her eyes glitter with mirth and Byakuya only sighs down at her.

The sight of the clearing full of pack, everyone enjoying the cold and the snow together, a welcome respite from being in a single house for days on end, warms his heart. Having his sister next to him makes it better; watching his mate run in and out of his field of vision makes it better. The knowledge of his pregnancy, something that had been nothing more than an errant thought to annoy him in the past, makes it better.

When he took over as alpha of this pack, he had no way of knowing what future he would create with his own two hands. There was no way to know. Life is as changing as the seasons, and though he would have been willing to fight anyone who challenged him— had bled and fought to protect his place— he had no way of knowing if someone stronger than him would come along to stop him. All he knew was that he wanted to bring peace.

Now, Byakuya feels as though he has accomplished that goal.

He leaps over the railing of the porch and when he lands, it is on four feet instead of two. A triumphant howl rings free from his throat before he races across the snow; he knows the moment when Renji’s head swivels in his direction, when the crimson blur of his mate falls behind him, eagerly trying to catch up with him.

Byakuya barks laughter and speeds up, disappearing between the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go you guys~ expect it later today, you get to see byakuya and renji's mating.


	24. Chapter 24

The spring air is fragrant with the scent of flowering cherry blossom trees.

Renji has an armful of the blossoms when he walks back into the bathroom, careful not to disturb the path of pale petals leading toward the basin itself. With a careful touch, he sets each cherry blossom on the surface of the water, nudging them outward so they dot the surface of the still, perfumed water. Every choice was carefully made to compliment Byakuya’s sweet natural scent, made all the more floral by this time of year. The entire house smelled of cherry blossoms, of a happy pack alpha during his favorite time of year.

Though today, Byakuya is absent from the house. Per Renji’s request, Yoruichi had come to gather him from the house earning this morning, dragging him off into the trees and to the lake now that the heavy ice on its surface has melted and the water has returned to its pleasantly cool temperature. If Byakuya suspected anything, it had not shone in his eyes as he gave Renji a goodbye kiss and told him he would be back soon.

The house carries a new scent, a different floral scent, an echoing note against Byakuya’s own, a different scent that never failed to catch Renji’s own.  _ The pups. _ Pregnant omegas never failed to turn up the truth in their scents, and though Renji can smell it now, Yoruichi suggested she was able to pick it up far earlier, that werecats had far sharper noses. He has no way of knowing, but he pauses in the hallway, inhaling deeply just the same. Byakuya’s cherry blossom, and plum blossom beneath. The perfect duality.

His heart thuds a little harder against his ribs, swelling, and he thinks briefly that there will be so little room for it soon. That the space behind his ribs is simply not large enough.

When he steps out onto the front porch, he shifts into wolf form and bounds across the grass and into the trees, following the familiar path into the woods and to the lake. He can hear laughter, can see some of the pack splashing about in the water, but he stops short when he sees Byakuya sitting on the bank with Yoruichi kneeling at his back. Her hands are tied up in his hair, and Renji can see pale pink blossoms tucked into his hair.

He tilts his head at the precise moment that Renji shifts back and stands, walking up to him in his human shape. As per the usual, Byakuya is the most beautiful man Renji has ever seen. The cherry blossoms tucked into the heavy black satin fall of his fair mirror the soft rosy glow in his cheeks, his grey eyes showing up more lavender against the soft florals. Even his chosen clothing for the day— a pale pink kimono lush with flowers— makes him look soft and warm and Renji wants to sink to his knees and  _ kiss _ him.

Why debate about it, though? Renji takes a knee in the grass and cups Byakuya’s cheek, not missing the way his omega leans into his touch, his eyes softening impossibly. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Taicho. I had a few things to finish up back at home.”

“So you said when I left this morning,” Byakuya murmurs. “What have you been up to?”

“Something I could show you. It’s ready now.” As if on cue, Yoruichi drifts away from Byakuya, scooting up against Urahara instead and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “That is, if you’re ready to go back. I know it’s a nice day out.”

Byakuya turns his back on the lake and looks up at Renji, his gaze direct. “I am ready.”

“If you say so.” Renji leans close to him, his nose brushing against Byakuya’s for a brief moment before he kisses him, sealing their mouths together.

There was no hesitation or timidity in the way Byakuya returned the kiss, his hand curling around the back of Renji’s neck to keep him close. He curls closer, fitting the soft curves of his body against the harsher angles of Renji’s own. And it lets Renji feel the press of his abdomen, finally swelling noticeably with the life of their pups inside of him. Renji smoothes a hand over it while he kisses Byakuya, pride warming his gut. When Byakuya sighs softly against his lips, he tries to ignore the phantom sensation of his tail wagging.

“You’re full of yourself,” Byakuya tells him, but he hardly seems to mind, lacing his fingers together with Renji’s, their hands protecting that visible bump of flesh. “Let’s go now.”

Renji helps him to his feet and wraps an arm around his waist, guiding Byakuya along the path, his nose twitching with the double scent of cherry blossoms, the sweeter notes of Byakuya’s natural scent and the flowers, whose petals flutter softly in the spring breeze. And beneath that, the softer plum blossom of their pups. Renji couldn’t wait to meet them, to hold each of them in his arms and nuzzle into their hair, learning their scents and imprinting them onto his memories so he would never be able to forget.

When they reach the edge of the clearing, Renji sweeps Byakuya off of his feet, ignoring his omega’s protests. “No, I’m carrying you. I did something special for you.”

“I can walk,” Byakuya reminds him, but Renji only smiles and Byakuya subsides, leaning into his embrace. “Are you going to be this ridiculous the entire time I’m pregnant?”

“I dunno,” Renji muses, “but once you’re heavier, you’re going to want me to carry you around. Retsu said your ankles are gonna swell up so much from the strain of carrying more weight that you’re gonna want to stay off of them as much as possible.”

Byakuya is quiet, thoughtful. “I suppose that’s true. You should prepare to carry me, then.”

Renji kisses the top of his head, hiding his smile in Byakuya’s soft, dark hair.

He sets Byakuya down just inside of the doorway where the trail of petals begins, and Byakuya studies it for a moment before turning soft, understanding eyes to Renji. Instead of asking, he merely follows the trail, and Renji stays a few steps behind, watching each step Byakuya takes. When he reaches the bathroom doorway, Renji can hear his soft gasp.

“I know you told me not to do it again,” Renji murmurs, pressing his back against Byakuya’s chest, nuzzling into the side of his neck, “but today… Is a perfect day, and I don’t want to wait any longer to let everyone in our pack know that you’re my mate.”

When Byakuya turns his head, Renji can’t quite pick apart the complex tangle of emotions in those soft grey eyes. “I take back what I said. You can do this as much as you want.”

“Good. I will.” Renji catches Byakuya’s jaw in his hand, presses a kiss to his lips. “I want to pamper you and spoil you as much as you’re going to let me. If you’re carrying our pups, then you should let me take care of you. It’s not weakness. It’s just my gratitude.”

His hands brush over Byakuya’s obi gently and there is no argument as he undresses Byakuya, careful with the delicate kimono and Byakuya’s smooth, bare skin. He lets Renji gather him up in his arms again, and naked, there is no hiding the curve of Byakuya’s stomach, the visible evidence of the growth of their pups. Without hesitation, Renji sinks to his knees, presses soft and tender kisses to Byakuya’s stomach. One for each of his pups and one for Byakuya himself, the epitome of perfection Renji so desperately clawed for. The one omega he was certain would never be his own.

Carefully, he holds Byakuya’s hand while Byakuya steps into the bathtub, lowering himself into the perfumed warmth of the water. Instead of joining him, Renji kneels on the floor behind him, hands settling on the pale curves of his shoulders, fingers kneading the muscles there until they soften beneath his touch, the tension draining from them. Byakuya sighs and his head tilts forward, and when Renji sweeps the curtain of his hair over one shoulder, he can see the pale, untouched flesh of Byakuya’s throat.

“You don’t have to do all of this for me,” Byakuya tells him, and Renji laughs, because he’s  _ wanted _ to do this, and more, for longer than he cares to remember. “Thank you, though.”

“Of course.” Renji kisses him on the shoulder and Byakuya purrs softly. “Just relax and enjoy the bath. I want you to be as calm and relaxed as possible today.”

He has to pluck the blossoms from Byakuya’s hair in order to wash it, sending them floating across the surface of the water while he works his fingers through the silky weight of Byakuya’s long black hair. The sunlight streaming in through the window, bathing the entire room in a warm yellow glow, shows up the violet highlights hidden in his hair, and Renji is once again bowled over at just how beautiful Byakuya is, how perfect. And Byakuya is  _ his. _

Skilled hands take their time rinsing the shampoo from Byakuya’s hair, and the conditioner after until his hair is smooth and shiny. It takes some leaning to wash his actual body but Byakuya is happy to assist him, giggling when Renji, of course, ends up splashing himself with water. When his hand skitters over Byakuya’s stomach, Byakuya seizes his wrist and holds it there for just a moment before letting him go.

He stays resolutely away from the space between Byakuya’s thighs.  _ Not in here. Not yet. _

“You smell like an entire garden of flowers,” Renji admits, helping Byakuya out of the tub, moving to wrap him up in soft and fluffy towels. “I just want to lie down and roll in it.”

Snorting at him, Byakuya shakes his head. “How like an alpha.”

“You’ve never rolled in any flower beds in your time, huh?” Renji teases, and he enjoys the way Byakuya flushes even as he lifts his chin, ever the defiant one. “I hope that was good for you. I wanted to make sure it was nice and warm for you.”

“It was wonderful.” When Renji guides Byakuya to sit down on a chair in the room, though, he frowns. “What are we doing now though? I thought we—”

“We will.” Renji picks up the bottle of oil Yoruichi had given him, guaranteed to relax any omega. “But I’m not done pampering you just yet, you know.”

To his surprise, Byakuya falls quiet, and Renji focuses on massaging the oil into his muscles, wishing he could erode the years of tension and stress and pain Byakuya has gone through. But he can’t, so he settles for working steadily but slowly, massaging his back and each of his limbs and his shoulder until Byakuya mewls softly, his eyes drifting shut, lashes casting pretty dark shadows on the highest points of his cheekbones.

When Byakuya is relaxed and limp with pleasure, only then does Renji move, picking him up and carrying him down the hall to the bedroom. The bedding is fresh and new and soft, and Byakuya makes a small content noise when Renji lies him down on the futon. He rolls on his side, scrubbing his cheek against the pillow under his head while Renji shrugs out of his clothing, some of it damp and all of it in his immediate way.

“Come here.” Byakuya stretches a hand out to him and Renji takes it, lets Byakuya draw him down into the safety and warmth of the next.

“I’m glad you like it.” Renji loops an arm around his waist and nuzzles into his hair, still soft and damp and heavy with the scent of flowers. “Kept watching the way you made your nests so that I’d know how to make a nice one for you.”

Byakuya croons softly and Renji shivers all over at the sound. “You did a wonderful job.”

“Anything for you,” Renji whispers. He hopes Byakuya knows he means it.

“I know.” Byakuya shifts closer to him, pressing the lengths of their bodies together, and nudges his nose against Renji’s cheek. It’s a gentle touch, almost shy. “You have always been willing to do anything for me. Even helping me through my heat when I was nothing but stubborn and cold to you. I fought you so much even though I wanted it.”

The memory makes Renji’s heart ache in old but fresh ways; he’d wanted to take care of Byakuya so badly, almost broken over how foreign so much of it seemed to him. How many times has he sworn to himself to be everything Byakuya wants and needs, to teach him that he should be able to have everything at his fingertips?

One more time will hardly kill him.

“You were scared, I think. It was overwhelming for you, having to cede so much control.” Renji strokes a hand down his side, over the soft swell of his hip. “You’ve opened up a lot since then. Even Rukia thinks so. We’re all so proud of you.”

Byakuya’s hand comes to rest on top of his chest, over his heart. “Because you refused to give up on me, Renji. I… Thank you. You’ve been a loyal pack beta, a dear friend, and a wonderful lover and partner. You are going to make an incredible father.”

“So are you.” Renji covers Byakuya’s hand with his own. “Let me make love to you.”

“How could I ever say no?” Byakuya closes the distance between their lips.

Renji lies there just kissing him for a moment, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips, the gentle pressure of them against his own. He’s distracted enough not to notice when Byakuya’s hand wraps around his neck, fingers stroking along the length of it, teasing the vein pulsing along the underside. When Byakuya chuckles against his lips, Renji licks the sound out of his mouth, rutting himself up into Byakuya’s tight grip.

“Eager,” Byakuya murmurs, but the pink flush in his cheeks and the breathless tone of his voice said it all. He was eager, too. “Let me, Renji. You always take care of me.”

“I  _ like _ taking care of you,” Renji reminds him. “You don’t owe me anything.”

This time, Byakuya’s smile is dark with promise. “I know that. I  _ want _ to do it.”

Arguing with him would be pointless and besides,  _ why? _ Renji merely nods and Byakuya pushes him onto his back, sliding down the length of his body to settle between his legs. When he tosses his legs over Renji’s thigh, Renji grins wickedly, recognizing the position from the first time they’d had sex together. Byakuya only flashes him the tiniest little grin before wrapping his lips around the head of Renji’s cock, tongue soft and warm.

The inside of Byakuya’s mouth is velvety soft and wet, his tongue wicked as it strokes over Renji’s cock. With practiced motions, he takes Renji into the base of his throat and when he’s taken him all, Renji stretches a hand down, stroking along the plush flesh of one soft thigh before his fingers slip between them. He can feel the slight stutter of Byakuya’s tongue when he rubs his fingers over the slick pink of his folds, parting them around his fingers, unsurprised to find Byakuya already wet for him.

“If I’d known you enjoyed it this much, I’d have let you suck me off more often,” Renji muses, chuckling softly when Byakuya looks at him with reproachful eyes.

But it doesn’t slow his progress, so it must not be so bad. Renji almost just wants to lean back into the sheets, let Byakuya service him with those plush, soft lips and the sweet wetness of his tongue. Every bob of his head sends a lick of pleasure up Renji’s spine, every suck drawing a low noise from his throat. It would be heaven to bask in it— But Renji doesn’t, stroking his fingers over Byakuya’s clit until he whines and squirms slightly.

Renji knows Byakuya’s body almost as well as he knows his own, knows how to touch him and where. Keeps his strokes light and easy until he slips a finger back, gliding over the slickness and curling into the source. The soft moan vibrates along his shaft and he swears softly, curling his finger against where Byakuya is most sensitive, watching his feet kick out weakly at the pressure. So Renji adds a second finger and massages that one little spot, thumb stroking irregular little circles over Byakuya’s clit.

To his credit, not driven by his heat, Byakuya manages to hold out far longer. Holds out long enough that Renji has to gather all that soft black hair up in one hand, pulling Byakuya’s mouth away from his cock. “You gotta stop, I can’t last much longer.”

“Is that so?” Byakuya gives his shaft one last kittenish lick and Renji can feel the slick muscle wrapped around his fingers squeeze tight. “I suppose you need to learn control.”

“Maybe so.” Renji smirks down at him and Byakuya shifts his thighs wider apart, letting Renji’s fingers sink deeper into him. “Let me return the favor now.”

“You won’t let me do anything for you, will you?” Byakuya asks, and the question sends a bolt of warmth through Renji’s chest. So Byakuya is thinking about their first time having sex together, too. “I suppose I can allow that. Make sure that I do not regret it.”

They switch places, Byakuya bending his knees and spreading his thighs, an opening offering that has Renji kissing down his body faster than he intends. His mouth still lingers over Byakuya’s stomach for just a moment before a firm hand on his head pushes him down the rest of the way, his tongue sliding over Byakuya’s folds and drawing a soft moan from his lips. Already teased by Renji’s fingers, he’s flushed a pretty pink and slick, the sunlight giving his skin a soft sheen. Renji still takes his time, spreading him open with his fingers, parting his labia to lick at the soft, sensitive flesh they cover.

The pressure of Byakuya’s thighs against his head, keeping him trapped in place, has him smirking against Byakuya’s slick cunt. He looks up at him, making eye contact and licking a wet, lewd stripe from his perineum up over his clit, drinking in the way Byakuya throws his head back on a moan. It’s the most beautiful sound Renji has ever heard.

“You taste just as good as the first time,” Renji tells him, working a finger into his tight entrance, stroking along the slick channel, feeling the walls clamping down tight around him with need and want. “I’ll spend hours here after I’ve marked you.”

“Gods, yes.” Byakuya rolls his hips down and Renji gives him another finger to work with, opening him up slowly and carefully even though he knows Byakuya can take him hard and fast. It isn’t about what he can take, it’s about what Renji is going to give him. “I’ll let you this time. I’ll just lie here and let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Now there’s a thought.” Renji could keep him sated in bed all day long, could eat him out until his tongue was numb and his head ached and his jaw was sore.

His tongue returns, mapping out the soft pink flesh while he eases in another finger, and a fourth, listening to the slick, lewd wet noises every time he flexes his wrist. It’s enough to have Byakuya’s hands submerged in his hair, pulling hard enough that Renji might lose some of it, not that he minds. All it is is proof that he can pleasure his omega, give him everything he needs and wants and more, keep him submerged in it.

Just the same, his hand is shaking slightly when he finally shifts back up onto his knees, wrapping his slick hand around his cock because it’s really all he needs. He looks down for just a moment at Byakuya, flush spreading down to his chest, legs open for him, wet and ready and stretched. The round of his belly, their pups curled up together inside safe and warm. Kuchiki Byakuya is everything Renji has ever wanted in a mate, and more.

If he could change anything, he could have been warmer when they heard the news. Would have given Byakuya the praise and attention he deserves. Other than that, Renji regrets nothing and is happy to finally be here, having Byakuya looking at him with such loving eyes.

“I love you,” he says, and the words drip from his lips like honey. “I’ve always loved you, but I just… I want you to know, that I love you and I’ll never stop.”

Byakuya’s hand is soft on his cheek, fingers brushing along his jaw. “I love you, too. I thought… Renji, I would have spent the rest of my days alone if you hadn’t come into my life. You took care of me when I was vulnerable. You stood at my side. There is no man better suited to becoming my mate than you.”

“If there was, he’d have to kill me to get to you,” Renji mutters, and Byakuya laughs at him, a sound that bubbles up out of his chest and warms Renji to his core.

He leans down,  _ needing _ to taste Byakuya’s lips against his own as he guides the head of his cock inside, Byakuya’s legs already folding neatly around his waist. He’s tight and wet and  _ perfect, _ heat seeming to fit the length of Renji’s cock as if they were made to be together. When Renji’s hips bump against his, Byakuya arches up against him, legs tightening, keeping Renji right where he is inside of him.

His weight settles down against Byakuya’s body carefully, aware of the fragile life between them both, soft skin curving up against his abs with how close they are. Byakuya whimpers and nuzzles against his legs, thighs shifting against his hips nervously, a silent plea for  _ more _ , for Renji to  _ move. _ And who is he to deny Byakuya anything and everything?

Every movement is slow and fluid, Renji bracing his weight on his forearms, keeping his body above Byakuya’s so as not to crush him. Their bodies are pressed close together just the same, Byakuya’s heels digging into the small of his back, body jolting with each thrust. He feels  _ perfect, _ so tight, walls rippling around Renji’s cock so that the sensation is just a little different each time, driving him crazy. Byakuya is the only partner to ever make him feel this good just with his body, without even having to try.

He looks down into those eyes— as pale a grey as the dawn, ink-black lashes— and kisses Byakuya again. He has to. He can’t possibly get enough of him like this.

“Renji.” Byakuya’s voice is low, husky with desire, fingers spreading across Renji’s shoulder blades as he clings to him. “It feels so good, I’m— Please, I need—”

“Easy, baby.” Renji licks a wet stripe up the side of his throat and Byakuya whines and arches it for him, presenting it. Asking Renji silently to mark him. “Tell me what you need, Byakuya. I want to hear you say it with that pretty mouth of yours.”

To his surprise, Byakuya’s fingers dig into his shoulders. “Let me on top.”

“What position?” Renji asks, though he thinks he knows in the back of his mind.

“Like the first time,” Byakuya says, and Renji’s heart careens into his ribs. “When I was in your lap and you were holding me. I want it to be like that. Please, alpha.”

“Yes, omega.” Absolutely. As if Renji would ever argue with him about this.

He doesn’t pull out. Rather, he just slides his arms under Byakuya’s back and picks him up, careful not to jostle him too much as he sits back and lets Byakuya settle down on his lap. The shift in position has Byakuya keening, impossibly full, but he doesn’t try to squirm away from it. Instead he bears it, head thrown back, body shining with sweat, and Renji presses his nose into Byakuya’s throat as he helps him adjust. Is still gasping when Byakuya’s hands come down hard on his shoulders, holding him in place while he rides him.

Renji doesn’t have to knot him this time, not with him already pregnant, so he lets Byakuya ride him, slides his hands over Byakuya’s thighs and helps guide him. Watching him is hypnotic, lidded eyes and swollen lips and gasping and panting and moaning, squeezing tight around Renji’s cock with every slick slide of their bodies together. And he can feel Byakuya’s stomach, pressed this close to him. It’s too much and  _ everything _ all at once.

He’s pretty sure he’s never going to know what it’s like to love someone like this ever again.

The moment Byakuya is close, Renji eyes his throat before sweeping all of that long black hair back behind Byakuya’s shoulders, pulling him close and helping him, grinding up into him until Byakuya’s entire body seizes and he  _ screams, _ clamping down tight, gushing hot and wet and Renji’s eyes roll because it’s  _ enough, _ he’s been on the edge since he had Byakuya’s mouth on him. And this time, he doesn’t have to be careful.

He drags his tongue over Byakuya’s throat and  _ bites, _ and Byakuya screams again.

Soft skin gives way to his teeth and breaks, and Renji can taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue even as he presses his teeth in deeper. He knows the science of it to an extent, that it intensifies the orgasm for an omega, letting them feel nothing but pleasure. When Byakuya shudders softly in his arms, he backs off and licks, lapping away the blood and soothing the pain. An alpha’s saliva can help stop the bleeding, can soothe the wound.

Byakuya shivers in his arms and Renji holds him, nuzzles and licks the wound until the blood clots, until Byakuya wants to shift off of him. He’s as careful as he can be, helping Byakuya up and lying him down in the nest, curling up against him and around him. His eyes are softer than Renji has ever seen them and they flutter shut when he turns to soothing the wound. It’s deep, and the scar will be prominent. Everyone will know Byakuya is bonded.

“Thank you.” Byakuya’s fingers cup the back of his neck, keeping him close. “For this. For everything. For loving me even when I couldn’t have returned your feelings.”

Renji huffs softly against the side of his neck. “When have you ever needed to thank me?”

“I feel the need to. I was spiralling and I don’t think anyone else could have stopped it.” Byakuya’s fingers comb through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Thank you for loving me, and for giving me the pups I never knew I wanted until I had them.”

To his credit, Renji tries not to whine at the words even though he wants to.

He draws the blanket up over their bodies and Byakuya curls up against him, safe and warm and soft in his arms, and Renji kisses him again and again because how can he help himself? He runs his fingers through Byakuya’s silky soft hair, spreading it out across the pillow, and he wants to brush it, but he doubts Byakuya will let him leave the nest any time soon. So be it; there are worse things in the world than having a clingy mate who wants affection and attention, to be pampered and spoiled and—

_ Mate. _ Kuchiki Byakuya is his mate now. His and no one else’s.

“Alpha,” Byakuya whines, the sound sweet and heavenly to Renji’s ears. He moves automatically, pulling Byakuya as close to him as he can, rubbing his hands over Byakuya’s bare back until his omega quiets against him, nuzzling into his chest.

Carefully, he touches the edge of the mark with his fingers, and Byakuya only makes a low noise in the back of his throat and otherwise does not move. He looks at Renji with exhausted eyes and Renji smiles and kisses him again, tasting the sweetness of his mouth, coaxing him to kiss back until Byakuya’s hands are knotted in his hair.

He could spend the rest of the day just like this and be content with it.

The sunlight makes the room warm and cozy, the nest slightly rumpled but still comfortable and warm, still so thoroughly scented with Byakuya’s sweet cherry blossoms that Renji feels at ease here. He strokes a hand down Byakuya’s side to his hip, palming the swell of it, letting his hand rest there as he nuzzles into Byakuya’s hair.

“Kuchiki Renji does have a nice ring to it,” Byakuya finally breathes, tilting his head back to look up at Renji. “It’s my way of showing the entire pack who you belong to now.”

Renji snorts. “I don’t think there was ever any doubt about that, Bya. They all know.”

“I like that nickname. You’re the only one who calls me that.” Byakuya preens and Renji’s heart does a somersault at the sight. Will he ever get used to this? Probably not. “You’re the only one allowed to use it, I’ve just decided. Pack alpha’s word.”

“Guess the others are just gonna have to deal.” And Renji grins despite himself, pressing a loud, smacking kiss against Byakuya’s forehead. When Byakuya giggles, he wheezes softly.

They fall asleep like that, limbs tangled together, the pups sandwiched between their bodies, Byakuya breathing soft and warm against his shoulder while Renji keeps his face tucked into Byakuya’s hair and the sweet, floral perfume of his mate and children.

Their world, for a moment, narrowed to one perfect moment. Renji would never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we come to the end.
> 
> i feel emotional right now. this was the first chaptered bleach fic i ever wrote, started on the same day i saw the live action movie for the first time. that was actually how i was introduced to bleach. the actors who play byakuya and renji-- miyavi and saotome taichi, respectively-- were already very important to me. when i saw the news that they had been cast in the live action adaptation of bleach, i was suddenly catapulted into this world.
> 
> i watched the anime to bide my time until the movie released on netflix. i wanted to meet renji and byakuya as soon as possible, and i feel in love with them. byakuya is my favorite character of all time; no one is ever going to measure up to him, not even close. in a way, this story is my love letter to these two characters that enchanted me, that introduced me to the world of bleach and inspired in me the passion to write for this fandom. i've written so much that i'm mindblown but it-- and i still have so much more to say!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this story. there will be more to this, i promise, but for now, this tale has been told. byakuya's cold heart has not only been melted, by warmed by renji's resilience and his pure love for him.
> 
> thank you all so much for the support and the comments and the kudos, it means a lot to me <3 all of you were very inspirational, and i hope this ending satisfied you even as it left you aware there's more of this world yet to be touched on, more characters, more threads stretching out. and i hope we get to see it all through together.
> 
> thank you all again, and much love.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> dylan.


End file.
